Melepasmu
by Azakayana Yume
Summary: [HunHanKai] "Bagaimana jika suatu saat ingatan ini kembali? Benarkah kau akan rela jika ingatanku kembali?" mata rusanya menatap ke dalam mata Kai. "Tidak. Aku tidak rela," Kai memeluk Luhan erat. "Kalau benar begitu, tolonglah untuk terus pertahankan aku…," / "Tolong kembali padaku, Lu..." lirih Sehun [YAOI/BL]
1. Chapter 1

" _Sudah waktunya kau menyerah,_ _Luhan_ _…,"_

" _Tak ada lagi yang harus kau pertahankan…,"_

" _Dia tidak menerimamu lagi…,"_

" _Tatapan matanya tidak sama seperti kalian kecil dahulu…,"_

" _Tidak ada gunanya lagi kau mengekangnya,_ _Luhan_ _…,"_

" _Lepaskanlah dia untuk kebahagiannya…,"_

" _Janganlah kau egois…,"_

" _Tolong lepaskanlah_ _Oh Sehun_ , _Luhan_ _…,"_

* * *

 **MELEPASMU**

 **EXO's Project** **, you know well laaah**

 **EXO Member dan Para alumninya milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa beserta Keluarga**

 **((** **Melepasmu ©** **Kurousa Hime** **!** **))**

 **Warnings:** **YAOI/ Boys Luv**

* * *

Betapa waktu telah berlalu begitu cepat.

Potongan ingatan yang hampir terlupakan. Sungguh sial bahwa manusia diciptakan dengan ingatan tak terduga. Kadang hal itu menguntungkan tapi juga sekaligus menyebalkan. Terutama bila hal yang kita ingin ingat malah terlupa, atau kebalikannya; yang ingin kita lupakan, dan kita kubur dalam-dalam, tiba-tiba bangkit dengan kekuatan besar sehingga mengganggu ingatan kita kembali.

Sudah takdir bila manusia selalu menginginkan apa yang tidak boleh dimilikinya. Hanya saja, ada manusia yang dapat menahan akal untuk tetap berada di tempat mereka semula, ada pula yang memilih melanggar dan terjun sedalam-dalamnya. Membiarkan tubuhnya terselimuti segala kepicikan, kerakusan, segala keangkuhan, keinginan yang kuat mengalahkan akal; membuat kemarahan bereaksi pada hal-hal kecil dan membuatnya malas untuk kembali pada akal sehat semula. Merengkuh nafsu dalam segalanya. Namun semua itu cuma fana.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Salju…_

 _Kecelakaan mobil…_

 _Pelukan…_

 _Namja_ berambut hitam itu terbangun dari pikiran alam bawah sadarnya yang dirasa sepertinya dia sedang terjaga. Kedua manik serupa mata rusa yang menenangkan itu menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang putih polos dengan pikiran kosong.

Sepertinya Ia mulai mengingat sebuah mimpi. Mimpi di masa lalu yang teramat menyakitkan. Mimpi dimana pada hari itu dia kehilangan seluruh orang yang dikasihinya.

Miris memang tapi itulah kenyataannya. Mimpi di masa lalu yang tak lain adalah kejadian nyata yang waktu itu tengah Ia alami. Peristiwa kecelakaan maut yang merengut kedua orangtuanya.

Dalam mimpi itu mobil yang mereka tumpangi hangus terbakar setelah menabrak papan jalan, salju yang turut ikut membuat keadaan licin di sekitar jalanan itu jatuh dengan tanpa dosanya. Menyelimuti dua sosok anak kecil yang masih dalam keadaan syok melihat apa yang terjadi di hadapan mereka.

Tubuh ringkih seorang anak laki-laki meraung menggumamkan nama kedua orangtuanya, sedangkan tubuh ringkih seorang anak laki-laki lain dengan model rambut berponi tengah memeluknya sesekali menangis sesegukan.

Keduanya merasakan perasaan aneh. Perasaan aneh yang tidak pernah dimiliki oleh anak seusia mereka. Perasaan kehilangan dan kasihan…

Namun apakah anak laki-laki bermata rusa itu tahu bahwa yang disalurkan oleh anak laki-laki berponi tersebut perasaan kasihan?

Tidak…

Tidak. Yang dia ingat adalah…

" _Tenanglah, aku akan selalu berada di sisimu,_ _Luhan_ _…"_

.

.

.

 _Namja_ berambut merah muda bersembunyi di balik tiang listrik―entah mengapa Ia malah bersumbunyi di sana, padahal separuh badannya mungkin saja terlihat. Matanya terfokus pada dua objek yang memiliki warna rambut serupa hanya saja berbeda gender. Dadanya mencelos melihat ekspresi keduanya yang saling tersampaikan dengan baik.

Hukuman.

Ini sebuah hukuman.

Matanya terasa panas ingin menumpah ruahkan apa yang sedang Ia tampung mati-matian saat ini. Buku-buku jarinya mengepal kuat hingga berwarna merah, jantungnya berpacu membordir tiap-tiap syaraf seperti akan terlepas.

Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju arah yang berlawanan sembari memeluk dirinya sendiri. Entah mencari rasa nyaman, kehangatan, atau menutupi kehampaan dan kesedihannya.

Matanya terpejam erat, cairan bening nan asin itu tergelincir dengan mulusnya pada pipi yang berwarna porselen dilapisi warna merah semu. Pikirannya masih memotret dengan jelas apa yang dilihatnya tadi.

Siapapun pasti tahu, hanya orang buta sajalah yang tidak tahu apa arti sebenarnya dari kedua ekspresi orang yang tadi diintainya.

 _Cinta._

 _Cinta dan hanya cinta._

.

.

.

Semburat sinar berwarna jingga menghiasi permukaan langit, berpadu sempurna dengan warna samar violet yang berpendaran tertimpa kilau mentari sore. Atmosfir itu terasa hangat dan menyenangkan, terutama bagi Luhan yang pada akhirnya berhasil duduk di dalam sebuah café yang cukup legang. Wajah _namja_ cantik itu tertunduk lesu menyembunyikan sepasang manik _dark brown_ yang selalu bersinar kini mulai meredup. Panorama tenggelamnya matahari di balik kaca café membuatnya tidaklah ikut turut melunturkan perasaan gundah gulananya.

Sebaliknya, sepasang mata _onyx_ menatap serius pemandangan di depannya. Sang empunya menyilangkan kedua lengannya, bertumpu pada meja kecil bundar dengan dua minuman yang tidak diminum sama sekali dan meletakkan dagunya di sana. Wajah datar itu terus menatap bulatan oranye yang tinggal sepertiga dengan pandangan jemu dan serius. Entah dia itu sebenarnya melihat panorama tersebut atau tidak.

Oh Sehun tampak ragu untuk memulai pembicaraan yang sudah hening selama setengah jam tersebut. Yah, walau dia biasanya memang seperti itu, tapi ini situasi yang berbeda.

Dia datang kemari untuk membicarakan suatu hal penting. Sesuatu yang mungkin salah dan ada kalanya lebih benar untuk dia lakukan sejak dahulu namun baru kali ini dia menyampaikannya. Namun, yang membuatnya ragu adalah, dia takut jika membicarakan hal ini justru akan membuat orang yang berada dihadapnnya ini kecewa, bahkan buruknya tidak mau mengenalnya kembali.

Sehun menghela napas sesaat dan kini Ia telah siap untuk mengatakannya.

"Luhan." Suara datar namun tegas itu akhirnya keluar juga. Lelaki berambut merah muda tersebut tiba-tiba menjadi tegang saat namanya dipanggil. Luhan makin menundukan wajahnya dan menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan.

Didekatkannya _strawberry_ _milk shake_ miliknya yang sudah tak lagi terlalu dingin dan menyeruputnya perlahan. Sehun melihat tindakan Luhan tersebut dengan serius.

"Kurasa kita harus memperjelas hubungan ini." Sehun melihat kedua bahu ringkih Luhan menegang hebat.

"Ya, katakan saja apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan." Ucap Luhan berusaha menahan suaranya agar tetap seperti biasa dengan mati-matian. Ternyata usahanya berhasil juga.

Sehun agak sedikit kaget ketika Luhan tidak menyebut namanya. Luhan tidak pernah menggunakan aku, kamu, atau kau. Dia selalu menggunakan nama panggilan untuk menyebutnya. Sehun mengeratkan tangannya. Mencoba menyakinkan diri dengan ucapannya setelah ini dan akan menerima resikonya walau seberat apapun.

"Aku ingin kita mengakhirinya." Loloslah sudah empat kata tersebut dengan mudah walau usaha untuk mengeluarkan kata tersebut butuh keberanian yang besar dan pemikiran yang lama sekali.

"Ya."

Kini giliran Sehun yang menegang. Hei, salah dengar kah dia ketika Luhan menjawab kata hanya seperti itu? Itu mustahil. Luhan tidak akan menjawabnya semudah itu. Paling tidak itulah reaksi yang Sehun pikirkan tentang Luhan. Luhan itu tidak akan bisa terlepas darinya. Luhan itu sangat manja padanya. Luhan itu sangat rapuh terhadapnya. Tapi mengapa begini?

"Kurasa aku sudah terlalu menyusahkanmu. Inilah akhirnya," Luhan berkata kembali, namun sayangnya wajahnya tetap saja tertunduk. "Pacaranlah dengan Moon Ga Young. Aku tahu kamu menyukainya."

Sehun tercengang. Matanya membulat kaget mendapati ekspresi wajah Luhan yang tersenyum lemah tanpa matanya yang tidak berkaca-kaca. Ini seperti bukan Luhan yang dia kenali sebelumnya.

"Kau serius?" Sehun masih sedikit syok namun tentu saja dia bisa menjaga ekspresinya ini.

"Aku serius. Tentang janji kita saat kecil itu lupakanlah karena _tidak selamanya hanya kamu yang bisa menjagaku_ ," Luhan menyeruput minumannya kembali. Dadanya sudah berdebar sangat kencang dengan berbicara seperti itu. Apalagi 'topeng' yang tengah ia mati-matian pakai sudah seperti ingin retak dan menampilkan ekspresi wajah aslinya yang buruk rupa. "Semoga kamu berbahagia dengannya."

Sehun mencoba memegang tangan Luhan namun Luhan menolaknya dengan halus perlahan memundurkan genggaman tangannya pada Sehun. Walau cukup terkejut, Sehun tetap tersenyum bahagia mendapati respon yang tak terkira dari Luhan.

"Terima kasih."

* * *

.

.

.

 _Pandangan_ _sepasang mata_ _itu nanar. Air matanya tak berhenti mengalir dari kedua matanya. Tangan yang berbalut dengan sarung tangan berwarna putih kini ternodai oleh cairan berbau amis berwarna merah pekat. Salju yang turun perlahan tak jemu membuat dua tubuh orang dewasa yang tergeletak tak beradaya menutupi sebagian badan._

 _Salju yang seputih kapas kini mulai ternodai dengan berwarna merah. Bau bakar tercium oleh indra penciumannya walau masih terasa kental bau amis yang mendominasi. Tubuh mungilnya tertunduk, luka di keningnya yang lebar kian mengeluarkan cairan merah yang serupa di tanah bersalju tersebut._

 _Suara_ _lucu_ _nan cempreng yang selalu Ia keluarkan dengan ceria tak lagi bisa Ia keluarkan. Walau ingin tapi rasanya tak sanggup, suaranya seperti tetahan oleh suatu benda tak kasat mata. Tangan mungil lain yang lebih putih darinya melingkar di lehernya dari belakang._

 _Tangisan orang yang tengah memeluknya tersebut tak surut menenangkannya. Rambut hitam milik teman baiknya menggesek halus rambut_ _coklat miliknya_ _. Anak laki-laki yang tengah memeluk_ _teman baiknya_ _yang sedang terduduk meraung di antara mobil yang terbalik dan terbakar juga dua orang dewasa yang tergel_ _e_ _tak tak bernyawa dilumuri oleh darah._

" _Lu_ _… Hiks…," suara tangisan anak laki-laki itu mulai mereda disertai sesegukan ringan. "Ada aku... Di sini…_ _Hiks..._ _Aku… Selamanya akan bersama denganmu… Aku_ _yang_ _akan menjaga_ _Luhan_ _…"_

* * *

.

.

.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" tanya seseorang yang kemudian menggeser kursi di depan _namja_ berambut merah muda yang tengah terbengong menuju masa lalunya.

"Tidak." Cepat-cepat dia menggeleng. "Maaf merepotkanmu, Chanyeol."

Pria ber- _frame_ hitam itu hanya menampakan cengiran khas miliknya. Membuat tulang pipinya membentuk dengan sempurna pada pipi tirus namun sedikit chubby miliknya. "Ada apa memanggilku kemari?" manik hitam itu menatap intens manik _dark brown_ yang kini sedikit meredup.

"Aku sudah putus dengannya." Jawab Luhan dengan cepat.

Chanyeol atau bernama lengkap Park Chanyeol menatap sahabatnya itu dengan wajah tidak percaya, Luhan balas kembali dengan pandangan serius. "Lalu?"

"Aku memintanya untuk berpacaran dengan Gayoung." Luhan mengaduk-aduk minuman keduanya dengan lesu tanpa berniat meminumnya.

Chanyeol mulai menyeruput _Ice lemon tea_ yang sebelumnya sudah dipesankan oleh Luhan hingga tandas setengahnya. "Lalu?" tanyanya lagi tanpa ada rasa berminat.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tahu kau menyukai Gayoung tapi, aku ingin Sehun bahagia sebelum aku pergi." Ucap Luhan dengan suara pelan namun tetap terdengar oleh Chanyeol.

"Apa maksudmu dengan pergi?"

"Aku akan pergi ke Jepang. Di sana ada kerabat Ibuku yang akan mengadopsiku."

Chanyeol tahu, selama ini sejak umur Luhan menginjak delapan tahun, Ia telah ditinggalkan oleh kedua orangtuanya dan hidup mandiri dengan memenuhi kebutuhannya sendiri dengan menjadi model majalah sejak kecil hingga kini. Apalagi Luhan tidak pernah mau dirawat oleh kerabat dekat maupun jauh dari pihak keluarganya karena Luhan yakin dengan adanya Sehun bersamanya maka dia akan baik-baik saja.

Dan mengapa tiba-tiba Luhan ingin diadopsi seperti itu?

"Kau bercanda. Jangan kira hanya karena kau putus kau mau diadopsi? Bukankah dulu kau yang bilang bahwa kau tidak ingin diadopsi, huh?!" geram Chanyeol. Dia sedikit memukul permukaan meja pelan yang sejurus kemudia membuat penghuni café menatapnya dan kembali sibuk menekuni kegiatan masing-msing.

"Tidak. Sebenarnya ini sudah lama sekali aku pertimbangkan dan baru kali ini aku mengambilnya. Lagipula…," Luhan menggantungkan kalimatnya membuat Chanyeol penasaran akan kelanjutan kalimat tersebut.

"Lagipula apa?" tanya Chanyeol tidak sabar.

"Lagipula ini adalah usahaku untuk memulai melupakan Sehun yang selalu dekat denganku. Aku akan melupakannya." Luhan menatap Chanyeol dengan tegas dan serius. Tidak dengan pandangan main-main atau takut seperti biasanya.

"Kau tahu Luhan, tidak semudah itu melupakan orang yang kau cintai." Chanyeol mengelus pucuk kepala Luhan dengan lembut, tatapan matanyapun ikut melembut seiring dengan sisiran lembut tangan Chanyeol. "Dan aku juga tidak semudah itu akan menyerahkan Gayoung pada Sehun."

Luhan menunduk, rintik kecil mulai berjatuh dari matanya. "Kau benar…," Luhan mulai terisak pelan. "Aku pun tak semudah itu menyerahkan Sehun pada Gayoung, tapi… Ini demi kebahagiannya…"

Dan malam yang mulai berlarut itupun menyisakan serentetan air mata yang mengalir dari pelupuk mata Luhan…

.

.

.

* * *

 _Rasa adalah apa yang memenuhi diri manusia. Anak kecil atau pun orang dewasa. Begitu pula denganmu. Kamu, Luhan. Namja yang selalu saja mencintainya. Meski kondisi dan atensinya hanya untuk atas janji masa kecilmu dengannya. Bukan untukmu―dalam artian tidak menganggapmu lebih dari teman sejak kecil. Namun, kamu selalu tahu, bagaimana pun dia bertindak dalam hidupnya, kamu akan tetap mencintainya._

* * *

.

.

.

 _"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk melupakannya, Luhan! Hanya saja, aku ingin mengingatkanmu untuk melihat sekelilingmu. Demi dirinya, kau bahkan rela menulikan telinga dan membutakan matamu dari dunia,"_

Ucapan Minseok dikala sore hari tepat sebelum dua hari Sehun memintanya untuk menemuinya―Luhan tidak mau mengakuinya dengan hari diputuskannya dirinya―selalu terngiang sepanjang waktu. Seakan kalimat itu seperti bayangan dirinya yang akan memahat dengan indahnya di posisi tertentu.

Karena ucapan Kim Minseok–Sahabat luar dalamnya– Luhan rela melepaskan Sehun yang selalu diiming-imingi oleh janji saat mereka masih kecil. Beri _applause_ untuk _Nona_ Kim–disebut demikian karena kecantikan tak terbantahkan milik _namja_ ini– tersebut karena sudah menuntun Luhan menuju keputusan yang harusnya sudah Ia lakukan sejak dahulu.

Sungguh Luhan memang telah berbuat keterlaluan sebelumnya. Dengan memonopoli Sehun yang pada kenyataannya tidak pernah akan menganggapnya kekasih. Hanya sebatas teman sejak kecil.

Hanya karena keegoisannya Luhan mengabaikan sekelilingnya bahkan sekeliling Sehun yang akhirnya jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya pada seorang anak perempuan cantik dan manis dan lagi lembut bagai seorang Ibu.

Luhan menutup mata bahwa Sehun tengah tertarik pada Moon Ga Young.

Luhan menutup telinganya bahwa Gayoung telah terang-terangan menyukai Sehun dan Luhan memintanya untuk menjauhi Sehun.

Ya beri semua perkataan tadi sebagai penekanan untuk dirinya. Agar dirinya merasa tertampar dan sadar.

Sungguh egois dirinya dahulu. Tapi itu dahulu karena pada hari ini, Sehun sudah menyampaikan keinginannya yang dirasa sudah terpendam sejak lama. Luhan sadar, Sehun bukan hanya akan menjadi miliknya. Pasti suatu hari nanti Sehun akan pergi menjauhi dirinya walau ada sebuah 'janji' yang terus mengiringi ' _Oh'_ bungsu tersebut.

Dan malam itu juga Luhan menangis untuk ketiga kalinya setelah di café.

.

.

.

Pagi hari menjelang begitu tanpa terasa.

Luhan yang tertidur pulas setelah menangis semalaman, terbangun dengan perasaan yang cukup melegakan walau kedua matanya dilingkari oleh warna hitam. Ini adalah sebuah jawaban yang baik untuk memulai kehidupan cintanya. Pikirnya ketika dia melihat mentari sudah sedikit tinggi.

Tubuh kurus yang terbalut piyama biru laut berjalan dengan lunglai dan menggapai kain putih tebal yang menutupi kedua jendelannya. Disibaknya tirai tersebut hingga matahari menerobos langsung pada kamarnya.

Matanya menyipit, senyumnya terkembang riang.

"Ini adalah awal yang baru!" teriaknya gembira. "Semoga Sehun bisa 'menembak' Gayoung dengan benar!"

 **To Be Continued**

 **Sesi Curhat Author**

 **Thank you very much for my lovely sista, Anna.** Udah mengijinkan aku untuk meremake fanficnya manjadi **yaoi** , muehehe. Untuk teman gue Nanda yang udah gua rusuhin malem-malem karena bantuin menempatkan character yang pas dan malah taunya sekarang gue ganti lagi. Haha! Pokoknya terimakasih buat elu, Nan :* (Sumpah ini gua ganti berkali-kali buat penempatan pemain)

Oh, iya! Untuk _italic_ panjang itu artinya **Flashback Scene** , yah!

Kalau ada typo atau kalimat yang tidak dimengerti kasih tahu gue saja, hehe. Ini _pure_ fanfic punya **Kurousa Hime**. Jadi jika pernah merasa membacanya, yah, emang mungkin itu kalian baca versi punya Kak Anna.

 **Minta review-nya dong :***

 **Jakarta, 02 Juni 2015**

 **Azakayana Yume.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Demi orang yang dicinta, kita pasti akan berdoa untuk kebahagiaannya. Tak perduli bagaimana pedihnya hatimu saat berdo'a. Tak perduli bagaimana hancurnya hatimu, jika kebahagiaan orang yang kita cintai bukan untuk kita. Tak perduli bahwa_ _ala_ _san kamu berdo'a_ _hanya_ _untuk kebahagiaannya semata._

 **#**

* * *

 **MELEPASMU**

 **EXO's Project** **, you know well laaah**

 **EXO Member dan Para alumninya milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa beserta Keluarga**

 **((** **Melepasmu ©** **Kurousa Hime** **!** **))**

 **Warnings:** **YAOI/ Boys Luv**

* * *

 **#**

"Pagi! Aku baru saja dari toko bunga bersama dengan Chen. Lihat bunga ini. Bagaimana menurutmu akan bunga ini?" tanya seorang _namja_ seumuran Luhan yang secara tiba-tiba menyodorkan sebuket bunga ke hidung Luhan. Luhan melihat ke arah bawah–bunga– lalu melambaikan tangannya ke arahJongdae―pemuda yang tadi dipanggil Chen― dan dibalas oleh uapan besarnya.

Minseok―sahabat lelaki satu-satunya Luhan yang sangat imut―masih mengulum senyum menunggu reaksi sahabat merah mudanya itu.

"Hm, harum. Bunga apa itu?"

 _Namja_ berwajah putih dengan pipi seperti bakpao tersenyum lebar. Jongdae yang sudah tertidur nyenyak di sofa ruang tamu Luhan hanya terdengar suara hembusan napas teratur. " _Daffodil_. Cantik kan?"

"Aku tidak terlalu mengerti akan bunga tapi menurutku... _cantik_. Sepertinya kau lengang hari ini. Tidak ekskul?" tanya Luhan seraya meraih bunga itu dan memainkannya dengan memutar-mutarkannya.

"Tidak. Aku malas." Jawabnya acuh yang kemudian meninggalkan Luhan di ruang tamu dengan kepala menggeleng. "Aku ingin membantumu membereskan semua barangmu. Aku pasti akan merindukanmu!"

Luhan tersenyum bahagia, matanya sudah mulai berkaca-kaca lalu ditubrukanlah tubuhnya dengan tubuh Minseok sebagai rasa pelukan kasih sayang. "Aku juga pasti akan merindukanmu. Baiklah mari kita bereskan barangku!" ucapnya semangat.

"Baguslah kau sudah semangat!" Minseok mengacak-acak rambut merah mudanya yang kemudian disusul oleh teriakan tidak suka oleh Luhan.

.

.

.

"Lu, apa kau sudah bilang tentang pemindahanmu ini kepada Sehun?"

Kini mereka berdua sedang berselonjor sejenak setelah memasukan beberapa barang yang dikepak ke dalam kardus besar di pojok ruangan. Sudah hampir semuanya Luhan kemasi mengingat keberangkatannya ke Jepang dua hari lagi. Hanya ada beberapa barang saja yang kemungkinan akan Luhan tinggal seperti peralatan elektronik yang besar, sofa, meja, lemari dan sebuah _Grand_ piano berwarna putih peninggalan mendiang orangtuanya.

Luhan menggeleng sebagai aksi jawaban dari pertanyaan Minseok. "Kurasa aku akan mengatakannya saat sudah tiba di Jepang."

"Kenapa begitu?" Minseok menyeruput _coffee_ yang sebelumnya telah dibuat olehnya.

"Karena… Kalau aku memberitahukannya sekarang kemungkinan Sehun tidak akan menembak Gayoung. Atau kemungkinan terburuknya bagiku adalah aku yang tidak bisa meninggalkannya. Aku harus _move on_ , Xiumin."

Minseok hanya memandang Luhan dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Rasanya pedih, kasihan, namun dia salut pada sahabatnya yang akhirnya melupakan egoisnya sendiri dan menjadi pribadi yang baru.

"Berjuanglah Luhan. Aku tahu kau bisa melewatinya, sama seperti kamu melewati hidup ini tanpa kedua orangtuamu di sisimu." Minseok menepuk punggung Luhan dan tersenyum seolah menyalurkan semangat untuk sahabat rusanya.

Suara bel rumah Luhan tiba-tiba berdengung di penjuru apartemen Luhan yang mulai 'kosong'. Lalu Minseok berinisiatif untuk membukakan pintu.

"Loh?!" Minseok memekik cukup keras saat tahu siapa tamu yang berada dibalik pintu.

Didapatinyalah sosok yang lebih tinggi darinya, berambut cokelat terang berdiri dihadapannya dengan menampakan senyum bodoh andalan lelaki itu. Namja berkacamata itu mengenakan hoodie hitam polos, celana pendek putih, serta sepatu basket tersemat di kakinya. Rambut lepek karena basah dan bau khas keringat dari orang di depannya sangat membuat Minseok yakin kalau Chanyeol baru saja selesai latihan ekskul.

"MINNIE!" teriaknya nyaring membuat Minseok menutup kedua telinganya.

"YA! Berisik sekali, sih!" Minseok memukul kepala Chanyeol dengan keras hingga Chanyeol meringis kesakitan. "Masuklah!"

Keduanyapun lalu memasuki apartemen Luhan yang sudah cukup kosong akan perabotan-perabotan.

Chanyeol langsung menghampiri Luhan yang sudah duduk di kursi piano kesayangannya. Minseok yang melihat punggung Chanyeol hanya memberikan senyum penuh arti. Menghela napas sejenak dan menghilang menuju dapur untuk membuatkan minuman.

Chanyeol mengelus pundak kanan Luhan pelan. Luhan tidak kaget dengan kehadirannya. Justru kehangatan usapan yang mengalir dari tangan Chanyeol ke pundaknya itu membuatnya merasa tenang.

"Benar kau akan pindah?" ekspresi Chanyeol berubah menjadi murung.

Luhan yang melihatnya―dengan ekor matanyanya―hanya tersenyum simpul kemudian Ia menaruh kedua telapak tangannya di atas punggung telapak tangan Chanyeol. Membawa tangan itu menuju dada kirinya―dimana itu adalah kebiasaan Luhan untuk menenangkan perasaan teman-temannya―lalu Ia terpejam.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh akan pindah Channie," ucap Luhan yakin. Chanyeol hanya diam terpaku menatap kepala Luhan tertunduk. "Dan aku sungguh akan melupakan Sehun walau kenyataannya tidak dapat kulupakan." Lalu dia menengadahkan kepalanya. Mata rusanya itu bertemu dengan mata _onix_. Berusaha menyakinkan, meneguhkan, dan memberi rasa nyaman tanpa ada kekhawatiran belaka melalui percikan-percikan isyarat.

"Aku mengerti, Lu," Chanyeol melepas genggaman tangan Luhan kemudian mengelus pucuk kepala Luhan dengan sayang. "Kau adalah orang kedua yang paling aku sayang setelah _eomma_ _."_

"Ehem!" deheman Minseok yang cukup keras mengagetkan mereka berdua. "Kalian romantis sekali." Tawa Minseok membahana membuat Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya sedangkan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kikuk dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Kalian itu lebih romantis dibandingkan aku dengan Chen, yah. Aku heran persahabatan kalian itu intim sekali." Minseok menyodorkan segelas _orange juice_ kepada Chanyeol.

"Haha… kau cemburu, ya, Minnie?" Chanyeol tertawa meledak-ledak. Ledekan Chanyeol membuat wajah Minseok merah menahan malu dan sejurus kemudian Chanyeol mendapatkan jitakan yang cukup kencang dari Minseok.

* * *

"Kau masih di sini rupanya," kata Luhan kepada pemuda–sepertinya Ia telah membersihkan dirinya atas bau keringat yang sedari tadi menguar– yang tengah membaca sebuah tiket pesawat di sebuah sofa tunggal tidak jauh dari tempat Luhan berdiri.

"Ne," jawabnya pendek.

Menghiraukan jawaban singkat pemuda itu, Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah luar beranda kamarnya. Terlihat siluet langit yang berwarna jingga keunguan menggantung di langit. Minseok sudah pulang bersama Jongdae sekitar sejam yang lalu. Baru saja Luhan selesai mandi.

Rambutnya masih basah. Tetes-tetesan air masih mengalir di ujung rambut merah muda yang agak memudar. Chanyeol berjalan menuju Luhan. Mengambil handuk yang tersampir di pundak Luhan dan mengeringkan rambut pendek Luhan dengan menggunakan handuk tersebut.

Luhan hanya diam mendapat perhatian dari sahabatnya itu.

"Kau tahu dulu aku mencintaimu, Lu." Bisik Chanyeol tepat di telinga Luhan. Luhan merasa dadanya berdebar. "Tapi aku tahu kau hanya mencintai Sehun."

Luhan menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya pada kaca polos dan melihat perlahan-lahan sang surya mulai menurun terlelap keperaduannya. Chanyeol masih setia menggosok-goskan rambut Luhan hingga kering.

"Tapi," lanjut Chanyeol. "Sejak bertemu dengan Gayoung, aku mulai menyukainya. Sayangnya lagi, hati perempuan yang kusukai itu menuju Sehun." Lanjutnya disertai tawa bodoh andalannya, "Apa aku tidak cukup keren, yah? Haha."

Luhan menatap Chanyeol yang lebih tinggi darinya. Ekspresi wajahnya yang kusut membuat Luhan prihatin. Kedua telapak tangannya refleks menaruh di kedua pipi Chanyeol. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya barang sejenak.

"Berjuanglah Channie. Aku tahu kau pasti lebih hebat dibanding Sehun. Aku tahu itu." Ucapan Luhan memberikan rasa hangat tiba-tiba di hatinya. "Dapatkan Gayoung, jangan mau kalah oleh Sehun. Cinta bukan berarti kau juga harus merelakannya untuk orang lain."

Chanyeol mengangguk pasti dalam keheningannya. Luhan lalu melepaskan kedua tangannya. Chanyeol tersenyum hangat, dikecupnya pipi mulus putih milik Luhan.

"Terima kasih."

"Itulah gunanya sahabat!"

.

.

.

* * *

 **Oh Sehun** melempar sembarang tas sekolahnya. Kamarnya yang masih gelap tak ada keinginan untuk menyalakan penerangan. Kemudian Ia berbaring di kasurnya yang empuk sembari melonggarkan ikatan dasi sekolahnya.

Hari ini kegiatannya sungguh lelah. Seharian Gayoung masih menjauhinya karena perihal dipergokinya dirinya tengah bersama Gayoung oleh Luhan. Gayoung sepertinya ketakutan dipergoki oleh Luhan dan sejak saat itu Gayoung berusaha menjauhinya. Ck, padahal tinggal selangkah lagi untuk dia mengucapkan kata suka kepada Gayoung.

Lalu selain Gayoung, Sehun juga tidak bertemu pandang dengan Chanyeol. Memang mereka sekelas tapi Chanyeol selalu tertidur dan saat istirahat dia sudah menghilang bermain basket bersama anak-anak lainnya. Lalu saat pulang si _yoda_ itu sudah menghilang juga.

Ck, rasanya hari ini menyebalkan sekali untuk Sehun.

Pandangannya mengarah ke langit-langit kamarnya yang gelap. Pikirannya kosong dan sejurus kemudian dia teringat akan _namja_ berambut merah jambu. Kemarin Sehun tidak menghubunginya kembali. Dilain sisi Sehun juga cemas dengan keadaan Luhan yang sudah dia putuskan. Sehun setidaknya tahu bagaimana perasaan Luhan saat ini tapi, ada sesuatu yang menahannya untuk tidak menguhubungi _namja_ tersebut. Namun akhirnya gentar juga usahanya.

Diraihnya ponsel berwarna hitam yang berada di saku celana kirinya kemudian men _dial_ nomor ponsel Luhan. Terdengar bunyi panggilan di detik ke lima sambungan itu terhubung oleh Luhan.

" _Yoboseo_?" ucap suara di seberang bernada ringan yang sudah sering didengar oleh telinganya. Sehun sejenak merasa lega.

"Luhan bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Sehun langsung.

Sambungan di sana hening sebentar, "Tentu aku baik." Luhan tersenyum simpul namun tentu tidak dapat dilihat oleh Sehun.

"Sedang apa―" pertanyaan Sehun terhenti ketika di sambungannya terdengar suara lelaki yang dikenal oleh Sehun. Si _Yoda_. Chanyeol berada berasama dengan Luhan. Sedang apa dia? "Itu… Chanyeol?"

"Ah, iya. Dia sedang membantuku merapikan sesuatu." Lalu tawa garing muncul pada sambungan tersebut. Sehun merasa ada yang mengganjal.

"Merapikan apa?" nadanya sudah mulai terdengar curiga.

"Ah, itu… Um," Luhan tampak bertele-tele mencari alasan yang tepat untuk Sehun. "Chanyeol membantuku merapikan buku-buku bekas yang akan kuberikan pada anak-anak di panti asuhan hari minggu ini." Ucap Luhan berbohong. Telapak tangannya sudah mulai berkeringat.

Sehun yang masih curiga hanya diam, memikirkan apakah Luhan bohong atau tidak. "Aku akan membantumu kalau begitu. Sekarang aku akan ke sana."

Luhan cepat-cepat menggeleng kepalanya. "Tidak-tidak-tidak! Kami sudah selesai merapihkannya. Kau tidak usah datang kemari."

Sehun semakin curiga. Suara Luhan di seberang terdengar gugup. _Ada sesuatu yang disembunyikannya_ , pikir Sehun. "Baiklah."

Luhan menghela napas lega. Chanyeol yang sibuk memindahkan kardus-kardus yang berat milik Luhan melirik sahabatnya yang sedang menelepon namun ekspresi wajahnya tampak gugup.

"Baiklah. Kurasa aku harus mandi, badanku terasa bau sekali." Luhan tertawa seperti dipaksakan.

Sehun mengerutkan alisnya tidak suka. "Hn." Dan sejurus kemudian sambungan telepon itu terputus begitu saja.

Sehun menatap layar ponselnya sebal. Sebelumnya Luhan tidak pernah seperti itu, ada hal aneh yang disembunyikan olehnya. Sehun penasaran namun rasa penasarannya tergantikan ketika dia mendapatkan _e-mail_ dari Gayoung.

* * *

"Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol heran.

"Hampir saja Sehun akan kemari!" teriak histeris Luhan sembari meremas rambutnya bak orang frustasi. "Bisa ketahuan!"

"Kenapa sih kau tidak memberitahu saja kepadanya kalau kau akan pindah?"

Luhan menggeleng pelan. "Tidak akan sebelum aku sampai di Jepang. Aku tidak mau Sehun menghentikan langkahku untuk _move on_ darinya."

Chanyeol hanya menghela napas pendek. "Terserah kaulah." Kemudian ia menaruh kepalanya di atas piano.

"Chanyeol, aku akan menyanyikan satu lagu untuk perpisahan kita ini." Ucap Luhan seraya duduk di dekat piano dan membuka penutup tuts-tutsnya.

Chanyeol tampak berbinar. Dia sangat suka saat Luhan dan Sehun bermain piano. Permainan mereka berdua sungguh sangat indah bagai pemain professional. Chanyeol langsung duduk bersila di lantai, menatap Luhan dengan berbinar dan mendengarkan tuts piano di tekan perlahan.

Lalu Luhan menarik napas panjang dan mulai melincahkan jemarinya di atas tuts piano hitam-putih. Ketika intro sudah berasa selesai dia membuka mulutnya. Suara merdu milik Luhan keluar.

 _The buttons on my phone are worn thin  
I don't think that I knew the chaos I was getting in.  
But I've broken all my promises to you  
I've broken all my promises to you._

Luhan melirik ke arah Chanyeol. Chanyeol sedang memejamkan matanya menikmati alunan piano juga suara miliknya. Luhan tersenyum puas.

 _Why do you do this to me?  
Why do you do this so easily?  
You make it hard to smile because  
You make it hard to breathe  
Why do you do this to me?_

Chanyeol mulai mengikuti lirik lagu yang tengah dinyanyikan Luhan. Lagu ini dulu pernah sekali diputar oleh Luhan dan Chanyeol adalah pendengar yang baik karena hanya sekali dengar, dia bisa mengikuti dengan benar lirik lagu ini.

 _A phrasing that's a single tear,  
Is harder than I ever feared  
And you were left feeling so alone.  
Because these days aren't easy  
Like they have been once before  
These days aren't easy anymore_.

Lagu lamat-lamat kemudian suara Chanyeol ikut mendominasi permainan Luhan. Suara Chanyeol tidaklah buruk. Suaranya bahkan lebih bagus melebihi Sehun yang sedikit _fals_ dan cadel.

 _I should have known this wasn't real  
And fought it off and fought to feel  
What matters most? Everything  
That you feel while listening to every word that I sing.  
I promise you I will bring you home  
I will bring you home_.

 _Why do you do this to me?  
Why do you do this so easily?  
You make it hard to smile because  
You make it hard to breathe  
Why do you do this to me?_

Permainan piano dan lagu selesai. Dengan jemari lincah Luhan, dia menambahkan intro terakhir dengan baik dan sungguh mengena. Chanyeol masih menelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Dia sangat menghayati betul nyanyian tersebut.

"Chanyeol," Luhan memanggilnya dengan suara pelan. Chanyeol mendengarnya namun tetap memejamkan matanya karena permainan piano Luhan belum berakhir. "Berjuanglah mendapatkan Gayoung, dan _aku pun akan berjuang melupakan_ _Sehun_."

 **To Be Continued**

 **#**

* * *

 **Sesi Curhat Author**

[Oh, iya mengenai lagu tersebut adakah yang tahu lagu apa itu?

Itu adalah lagu **why** yang dinyanyikan oleh **Secondhand Serenade**. Lagunya sedih dan aku sedikit bisa memainkannya di piano dan _voila_ bagus banget loh! Coba kalian mainkan juga ya]

Itu yang di atas info dari pembuatnya langsung, hihi. Chap ini belum ada Kai, masih seputar persahabatan ChanLu, nih. Info, Fanfic ini alur lambat, yah. Jadi siap-siap jenuh :(

 **KAIHAN? M-PREG? Luhan Egois?**

Ya, pasangan ini akan muncul di chapter-chapter mendatang. Tungguin, yah! Kekekek :D Insyaallah, iya #digaplokreader Luhan ga salah kok, dia kan hanya ngerasa ga punya siapa-siapa lagi, makanya seolah egois. Tapi si Cadel salah jugalah, yah? Ngapain buat janji kalau ga ditepatin T_T

 **Anyway** , ada satu review masuk ke email aku, tapi datanya ga ada dikotak review. Itu dihapus atau gimana, yah? Tapi, thanks udah nyempetin review dan kasih kritik. Wkwkwk, seneng banget :* #siniomcium

Kata 'menembak' aku gunain soalnya ga kuat kalau pakai kata _pacaran_ T_T #yangbapermalahauthornya kalau menembak artinya kan banyak, menembak bunuh, dor, mati (?) dan menembak cinta. Gitu, loh. **Scene KaiLu nanti harus manis dan diperbanyak biar Sehun sadar?** Iya tenang, nanti manis banget kok scenenya, biar si Sehun diabets sekalian kekekek XD

 **DAN UNTUK KALIAN SEMUA PARA SILENT READERS-KU TERCINTAH, THANKS UDAH BACA :* tapi sekali-kali cobalah rajin untuk klik review, ga susah kok, cyin :* Buat yang nge-Fav dan Foll juga terimakasih banyak, Sehun sayang kalian :* #itukisslangsungdarisehunbonus #hah**

Udah panjang bet bacotan saya, sudahlah, saya tutup dengan...

 **Minta review-nya dong :***

 **Jakarta, 07 Juni 2015**

 **Azakayana Yume.**


	3. Chapter 3

**" _Walau dalam keadaan terpuruk, cobalah untuk tersenyum karena dari upaya tersebutlah kau dapat mensyukurinya dengan penuh makna."_**

* * *

 **#**

 **MELEPASMU**

 **EXO's Project** **, you know well laaah**

 **EXO Member dan Para alumninya milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa beserta Keluarga**

 **((** **Melepasmu ©** **Kurousa Hime** **!** **))**

 **Warnings:** **YAOI/ Boys Luv ((ALUR LAMBAT))**

 **#**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **#**

* * *

Keadaan ruang kelas saat jam istirahat pastilah selalu lenggang. Begitu pula dengan keadaan kelas Sehun. Sejak menit pertama bel berdenting, penghuni kelasnya langsung menghilang saling berlomba menuju kantin. Pasalnya orang-orang yang kelaparan akan menjadi sangat beringas.

Tak dijumpai seorangpun yang membawa bekal masing-masing, atau mereka telah membawa bekalnya menuju tempat lain yang dikiranyaa cukup nyaman selain–di kelas tentunya– untuk menikmati makan siang bersama teman atau pacar.

Sehun menghela napas bosan. Walau gadis yang disukainya adalah teman sekelasnya, tapi gadis itu sedang tidak ada di tempat. Dia tahu kemana gadis itu pergi. Karena gadis itu pergi bersama salah seorang sahabatnya Chanyeol.

Kepikiran memang. Kemana dan apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh Chanyeol kepada Gayoung. Sehun takut kedahuluan oleh si Peri Gigi itu. Dia tahu betul sahabatnya juga menyukai gadis berambut hitam ikal panjang yang amat sangat manis tersebut.

Menghela napas lagi, Sehun jadi teringat akan peristiwa tiga hari yang lalu―satu hari sebelum Sehun putus dengan Luhan. Ya, peristiwa yang sungguh diluar dugaan dan peristiwa yang membuatnya berpikir lebih dalam untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Luhan.

 **.**

" _Ada apa kau memanggilku kemari?" tanya_ _Sehun_ _kala Ia menemui_ _Chanyeol_ _di atap sekolah._

 _Ekspresi wajah_ _Chanyeol_ _yang biasanya santai dan enerjik itu berubah menjadi raut yang tegang dan tegas._ _Sehun_ _sedikit terhentak akan perubahan raut tersebut._

" _Aku menyukai_ _Gayoung_ _." Terang_ _Chanyeol_ _langsung._

 _Sehun_ _yang mendengarnya mencelos. Sebegitu mudahkah mengatakan suka?_

 _Sehun_ _masih bungkam. Tidak menjawab juga tidak bertanya._

" _Kau juga menyukai_ _nya_ _, bukan?" tanya_ _Chanyeol_ _. Matanya menatap_ onyx _Sehun_ _dengan tajam._

 _Sehun_ _menelengkan wajahnya ke samping. "Aku menyukai_ _Luhan_ _bukan_ _Gayoung_ _." Jawab_ _Sehun_ _dengan nada yang cukup bergetar. Tangannya dikepal erat._

" _Kau bohong."_

 _Sehun_ _terbelalak. "Siapa yang―"_

" _Mana ada rasa suka yang seperti itu kepada_ _Luhan_ _. Aku sudah sadar sejak dulu_ _Oh Sehun_ _. Kau sama sekali tidak menyukai_ _Luhan_ _."_

" _Kau―"_ _Sehun_ _mencengkram kerah seragam_ _Chanyeol_ _. Matanya beradu penuh amarah._

" _Pukul saja." Dengus_ _Chanyeol_ _. "Ucapanku benar bukan? Kau tahu_ _..._ _kau pengecut!"_

" _Sialan!"_ _Sehun_ _membanting_ _Chanyeol_ _cukup keras ke permukaan atap._

" _Huh! Kalau kau tidak bertindak maka aku yang akan bertindak."_ _Chanyeol_ _menepuk-nepuk celananya yang sedikit kotor kemudian dia bangkit berdiri. "Aku akan menyatakan cinta pada_ _Gayoung_ _."_

" _Silahkan."_

" _Kuharap kau tidak menyesal."_

 **.**

Ingatan itu terputus begitu saja ketika Sehun mendengar bisik-bisik gadis yang duduk di sampingnya tengah bergosip membaca majalah. Dia tidak berniat mendengar gosip tersebut dan segera berlalu dari kursinya menuju luar kelas.

"Kau tahu Luhan akan pindah besok. Sangat disayangkan sekali, ya?"

Dan Sehun tidak mendengar apa yang digosipkan anak-anak perempuan di kelasnya mengenai sahabat sejak kecilnya tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

* * *

"Maaf yah... Chanyeol-ssi," ucap gadis berambut hitam ikal panjang sembari membungkuk. Poni belah tengahnya menutupi sebagian wajahnya karena ia tengah menundukan kepalanya.

Chanyeol si pemuda yang dimaksud hanya nyengir kuda walau hatinya sakit bukan main. "Tidak apa-apa."

Gayoung menatap Chanyeol ragu. Perasaannya was-was. Dia takut sekali melukai perasaan pemuda di depannya. Pasalnya Chanyeol sudah sangat berlaku baik padanya.

Pertama, Chanyeol menawarkan kepada dirinya agar berpura-pura menjadi pacarnya hanya untuk menyakinkan apakah Sehun respek terhadapnya. Namun dia tolak dengan halus.

Kedua, saat kejadian dimana Sehun dan Luhan sedang berduaan mesranya, Gayoung dihibur oleh Chanyeol dengan kemampuan yang dimilikinya melawak walau garing.

Ketiga, saat peraasaanya luluh karena tindakan Sehun yang seperti mau menciumnya dan membuatnya mati kebingungan dengan perubahan sikap anak bungsu Oh, Chanyeol memberikan solusi yang baik. Menghiburnya bahwa kemungkinan Sehun menyukainya.

Dan kini, Chanyeol menyatakan cintanya.

Chanyeol memang pemuda yang sangat baik. Selain itu dia juga ramah dan suka menolongnya saat dalam kondisi apapun juga. Gayoung juga menebak, pastilah Chanyeol merasa sakit hati karena Gayoung tidak menanggapinya, malahan dia terus saja memikirkan Oh Sehun.

Tapi, apa artinya jika Gayoung menerima pernyataan cinta Chanyeol sekarang? Chanyeol hanyalah akan dijadikan pelarian olehnya saja dan Gayoung bukanlah orang yang sangat jahat dan akan melakukan tindakan seperti itu.

"Kau tahu?" Chanyeol bersandar pada pagar pembatas. Kedua tangannya direntangkan, kepalanya menengadah ke langit dan matanya terpejam. Menahan perih mungkin. "Sehun sudah putus dengan Luhan."

Gayoung tercengang. Benarkah? Batinnya mulai berharap. Ada rasa senang namun rasa sesal juga.

"Ku berdo'a semoga kau bahagia dengan Sehun akhirnya."

Ucapan tulus dari Chanyeol membuat Gayoung haru. Sudut matanya sudah hampir menjatuhkan titik asin. Ada sudut di hatinya yang menyayangkan untuk melepaskan Chanyeol, namun ego keinginannya sangat ingin memiliki Sehun―karena kenyataannya Gayoung telah menyukai Sehun sudah sejak lama.

"Kenapa…?" tanya Gayoung tiba-tiba mulutnya bereaksi tanpa diduga. Cepat-cepat dia menutup mulutnya.

Chanyeol menatap Gayoung dengan bahagia. " _Karena itulah yang dinamakan CINTA!"_

 **#**

Atap sekolah kini benar-benar telah sepi. Yang tersisa di sana hanyalah anak angin yang berlalu lalang bermain dengan rambut coklat terang yang sedikit mulai panjang dengan riang.

Chanyeol masihlah tetap di sana selepas Gayoung pergi meninggalkan kenyataan patah hati karena cintanya ditolak.

Chanyeol meronggoh saku celananya. Mengambil ponselnya kemudian menyentuh salah satu angka yang sudah otomatis men _dial_ dengan cepat nomor yang telah disimpannya. Ditempelkannyalah layar ponsel tersebut hingga nada sambungan berbunyi tiga kali.

"Hanie, aku ditolak." Suaranya parau, wajahnya tertunduk pada pagar kawat pembatas. Setitik bulir air mata turun dari belahan pipinya. "Perjuanganku sudah habis sampai di sini."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

* * *

Sehun mendapati Gayoung telah kembali ke dalam kelas beberapa menit setelah bel masuk. Wajahnya sedikit agak lesu namun terlihat sedikit lebih tenang dan lega sepertinya. Sehun tidak tahu pasti apa yang terjadi dengan Gayoung maupun dengan Chanyeol.

Lain lagi dengan Chanyeol. Pemuda itu tampak tidak berbalik ke dalam kelas hingga bel pulang sekolah kala sore itu berdentang.

"Kemana saja?" tanya Sehun agak khawatir dengan sahabatnya, ketika Chanyeol datang ke kelas sesaat suasananya agak cukup lenggang.

"Ah, aku di UKS." Jawab Chanyeol sembari menyampirkan tas selempangnya. Kemeja sekolahnya tidak terkancingi semua dan menyembulkan kaus berwarna abu-abu yang sebagai dalaman baju pemuda itu.

"Kau sakit?"

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, hanya lelah saja. Akhir-akhir ini aku kurang istirahat karena pertandingan basket tinggal tiga minggu lagi."

Sehun hanya diam mengerti. Rasanya alasan Chanyeol memang antara masuk akal dan tidak. Wajah Chanyeol memang sedikit kusut, dan ada lingkar berwarna hitam pada matanya.

"Jaga kesehatanmu." Pesan Sehun sebelum Chanyeol beranjak menuju pintu.

Chanyeol berhenti tepat sebelum tangannya menggeser pintu tersebut. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan untuk melihat Sehun. "Hei, kapan kau akan mengatakannya?"

Sehun cukup tersentak dengan pertanyaan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menyeringai, kemudian dibukanya kembali pintu geser yang sempet tertunda tersebut.

"Kuharap kau mengatakannya sekarang. Aku sudah ditolak tahu."

Sehun tercenung dengan ucapan Chanyeol. Ada sedikit kelegaan dalam hatinya namun ada rasa kasihan juga kepada sahabatnya itu. Tanpa disadarinya, tangan kanannya mengepal erat. Timbulah niat yang baik untuk melakukan sesuatu yang seharusnya sudah Ia lakukan sejak dulu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

* * *

 **Moon Ga young** baru saja selesai mengantarkan buku-buku milik anak kelasnya untuk pelajaran eksakta ke ruangan guru. Karena hari sudah menjelang sangat sore jadilah Ia berlari-lari kecil menuju kelas. Dan kagetlah Ia ketika mendapati sosok orang yang disukainya tengah duduk di atas mejanya dengan pandangan matanya menuju arah lapangan sekolah.

Tiba-tiba saja jantung Gayoung berpacu lebih cepat. Mengeluarkan sebuah dentuman-dengtuman indah yang akhir-akhir ini selalu mengisi hari-harinya tatkala menatap Oh bungsu tersebut. Menyadari akan keberadaan orang lain berada di dalam kelas selain Sehun, dia segera menatap balik orang yang berdiri di dekat pintu masuk.

Sehun tersenyum tipis kepada Gayoung, membuat wajah gadis itu kembali semerah tomat. Berdiri dengan memasukan satu tangannya ke dalam saku celana, Sehun menghampiri Gayoung yang masih diam di tempat.

Gadis itu tidak berani untuk mundur ataupun mendekat. Yang dilakukannya sekarang bak patung. Wajahnya tersinari cahaya surya sore hari.

"Ka-kau be-belum pulang?" tanyanya dengan nada gugup.

Sehun hendak tertawa. Kebiasaan Gayoung tidak pernah berbicara mulus jika sudah di depannya. Sehun menggeleng. "Aku menunggumu." Digenggamnyalah tangan mungil Gayoung yang terasa sedikit dingin mungkin akibat gugup.

"Eh? Ke-kenapa menungguku?" wajah Gayoung tidak mendongkak menatap lawannya, justru ditundukinyalah kepala berhias bando merah di rambut panjang bak _yamato nadeshiko_ tersebut.

"Karena aku…," ucapan Sehun menggantung, dia mengangkat dagu gadis dihadapannya. Menatap mata beriris layaknya _black stone_ yang indah agar bertemu dengan mata segelap malam miliknya―yang saling memantulkan bayangan masing-masing. "Aku mencintaimu."

Gayoung tidak salah dengar bukan?

Rasanya seketika indra pendengarannya berhenti untuk mendengar apapun. Jantungnya makin berpacu dengan sangat cepat layaknya kuda yang berpacu sebentar lagi sampai di garis _finish_. Matanya terbelalak sempurna menatap mata _onyx_ Sehun. Bibirnya terasa kelu untuk mengucapkan barang sedikitpun.

Dia terlalu kaget bahkan bahagia mendengar ucapan dari Sehun.

Terlalu bahagia. Karena pada akhirnya dia mendengar dengan jelas Sehun menyukainya―tidak, mencintainya malah. Satu tahun yang cukup lama untuk menantikan hal ini.

Mata Gayoung terasa memanas mendadak. Sebelumnya berkaca-kaca kini menumpahkan air mata haru. Pemuda Cadel nan tinggi itu langsung mendekap Gayoung dalam pelukannya dengan sangat erat, penuh cinta dan kehangatan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sehun."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

* * *

"Kau payah!" ejek suara cempreng namun masih terdengar imut.

Pengunjung yang berada di dalam café hanya tertawa cekikikan melihat _yeoja_ atau mungkin _namja_ berpenampilan aneh sedang bertolak pinggang memarahi pemuda yang sedang beringsut di atas meja dengan lesu dan hampir menangis.

Pemuda tersebut memberikan kesan imut dengan menggunakan mata berkaca-kaca kepada orang berpenampulan aneh di depannya, namun ternyata orang berpenampilan aneh tersebut sama sekali tidak mempan dengan keimutan si pemuda.

"Kau amit-amit bukan imut!" ejeknya kembali sembari menarik kursi yang kemudian di dudukinya.

"Kejam sekali kau, Luhanie!" gerundelnya pada _namja_ berpenampilan aneh atau biasa dikenal sebagai Luhan si model majalah remaja.

Luhan yang 'berpenampilan aneh' untuk menutupi kedoknya hanya menjitak kepala berhias kupluk hijau lumut yang menutupi rambut cokelat Chanyeol dengan geram.

"Jangan keras-keras, _Yoda-Babo_!" desisnya. Dia memanggil salah satu _waitres_ untuk memesan minuman kesukaannya.

"Aku di sini sedang patah hati tahu." Dengus Chanyeol. Merubah posisinya yang semula beringsutan di meja kini bertopang sebelah tangan kanannya di pipinya.

"Memangnya aku tidak sedang patah hati juga?" Luhan meleletkan lidahnya.

"Huh." Chanyeol menjadi acuh. Kedua tangannya disilangkan di depan dada. Bibirnya monyong tidak jelas membuat Luhan terkekeh geli melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu.

"Sudahlah... Yang penting kau berusaha bukan?" Luhan menepuk-nepuk pundak kiri Chanyeol dengan kasar. "Aku senang mereka akhirnya bahagia. _Upsie_!"

Chanyeol melotot pada Luhan. "Mereka bahagia kita patah hati di sini." Chanyeol menyeruput _orange juice_ miliknya.

"Biarlah. Cinta kan tidak harus memiliki juga." Luhan mengucapkan terima kasih kala pesanannya sudah datang dan langsung menyeruput _bubble tea_ rasa taro favoritenya hingga tandas setengahnya.

Chanyeol menghela napas pasrah. "Kau benar." Lalu tersenyum tipis walau agak dipaksakan. "Yang penting kita mendo'akan kebahagian mereka dengan tulus."

Luhan mengangguk setuju. Matahari sore jam setengah enam masih menyinari sinar yang berlebihan hingga menembus jendela kaca café yang tertuju langsung pada Chanyeol dan Luhan duduk. Mereka berdua melongok keluar jendela. Melihat bagaimana aktifitas di luar sana sangat padat―orang kantor yang baru saja pulang, anak sekolah yang masih asik jalan-jalan, anak kecil yang bergandengan tangan dengan ibunya dan masih banyak lagi―di jalanan utama Kota Seol yang kanan dan kirinya banyak terdapat segala macam toko.

Chanyeol memerhatikan Luhan yang masih tengah asyik menikmati pemandangan di luar. "Lu, besok kau berangkat?" tanya Chanyeol.

Luhan sejenak mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Chanyeol kemudian acuh kembali melihat keluar. "Ya." Jawabnya pendek.

"Kau serius?"

"Ya."

Kemudian hening. Tidak ada satupun yang mau memulai pembicaraan kembali. Keduanya sama-sama tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Iseng, Chanyeol mencubit tangan Luhan hingga dia memekik kecil.

"Aduh!" ringisnya sembari mengusap-usap permukaan kulitnya yang dicubit oleh Chanyeol. "Bodoh!" Luhan menjitak kepala Chanyeol cukup kencang. "Rasakan!"

"Sakit tahu!" Chanyeol mengusap-usap kepalanya kasar, sesekali meringis karena pukulan Luhan serasa berdenyut-denyut namun anehnya tiba-tiba saja dia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Luhan menaikkan alisnya, bingung. "Kenapa?"

"Tidak." Gelengnya. "Hanya saja. Dulu aku tidak sebegini akrabnya denganmu. Kau selalu saja menempel dengan Sehun." Chanyeol mengaduk-aduk minumannya yang tinggal seperempat lagi. "Anehnya, di saat kita akan _berpisah_ , kau dan aku malah akrab begini."

Luhan tertegun. Benar adanya ucapan Chanyeol. Dahulu Chanyeol sempat sebal dan marah kepadanya hanya karena dia selalu bermanja dan tidak mau lepas dari sisi Sehun barang sekejap pun. "Kau benar." Tawanya lirih disertai senyuman miris.

"Kau sudah beri tahu?"

"Yap."

"Dan Sehun belum kau beri tahu juga?"

" _Ne_. _YA!_ ―juga? Ternyata kau tidak memberitahu kepadanya tentang keberangkatanku ke Jepang besok?" Luhan sedikit menggerebak mejanya membuat Chanyeol merasakan ciut tiba-tiba.

"Aku lupa." Dustanya.

"Ah, baguslah. Ini akan jadi kejutan kedua untuknya besok."

"Besok aku antar kau ke bandara."

"Memangnya kau bisa bangun pagi?"

"Keh, meledek dia. Kuantar!"

"OK."

* * *

 **#**

Kedua sejoli yang baru hangat berpacaran itu menembus jalanan cukup ramai distrik utama Seoul. Pasangan yang serasa dengan pemuda tampan dan nona pemalu―Gayoung masih saja bersemu kemerahan di wajahnya.

Dengan paduan warna yang serasi mereka berdua berjalan beriringan. Sesekali Sehun ingin mencuri-curi pandangan menuju tangan kanan Gayoung yang terbebas―sedang tangan kirinya memegang tas sekolahnya. Ingin dia menggenggam tangan mungil putih itu namun tidak bisa. Kau tahu lah Sehun itu menahan malu dan egonya mati-matian.

Sedang Gayoung ternyata juga mencuri-curi pandang pada tangan kiri Sehun yang kekar di samping celana kain biru dongkernya. Tidak tahukah Gayoung bahwa kebiasaan Sehun selalu memasukan tangannya ke dalam saku celana, dan kini mengapa Sehun tidak memasukannya?

"Gayoung, maaf aku hanya akan mengantarmu sampai depan halte saja." Akhirnya topik utama terbuka juga. Inilah awal pertama kalinya Sehun mau-maunya membuka awal pembicaraan lagi.

"I-iya, ti-dak apa-apa Sehun.. –nie…," ucap Gayoung malu-malu. Diantar sampai halte di depan stasiun saja sudah membuat Gayoung girang setengah mati.

Awalnya Gayoung menolak, namun karena ini adalah kedua kalinya Gayoung diantar pulang oleh Sehun dia tentu saja tidak ingin melewatkannya begitu saja.

"Hn, ngomong-ngomong…," Sehun tampak berpikir keras untuk berbicara. Wajahnya yang biasanya datar kini terlihat semburat merah muda halus di kedua pipinya. "Bagaimana kalau besok kita _date_?"

Gayoung hampir saja berteriak kencang kalau saja di sini bukanlah tempat umum dan ramai. Kaki-kaki pendek miliknya sudah bergetar seperti tak kuat untuk menahan beban tubuhnya yang ringan.

Lagi-lagi dengan wajah tertunduk karena malu memperlihatkan wajah semerah tomat, Gayoung menjawab, "Ba-baiklah…"

Sehun lega bukan main. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Ia berkencan dengan orang yang disukainya―dia mengabaikan beberapa kencan-kencan yang telah dilakukannya dengan Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum miring sedikit ada tonjolan lesung pipi walau kecil. "Jam 9 di halte yang sama, ya." Bisiknya tepat di telinga Gayoung. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya semangat hingga membuat Sehun terkekeh geli.

Tak jauh di seberang mereka ada dua orang yang mereka kenal dengan baik. Dan siluet itu tertangkap oleh mata _black stone_ milik Gayoung. Dia tidak terlalu yakin dengan apa yang dilihatnya adalah orang yang mereka kenal atau hanya kemiripan saja. Pasalnya tempat mereka juga sama-sama ramai.

Sehun yang tahu Gayoung tidak melihat ke arahnya, mengikuti arah pandangnya. Matanya cukup terbelalak dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Seorang pemuda yang memakai seragam sekolah yang sama dengan milik Sehun tengah bercengkrama ria dengan seorang lelaki–atau perempuan?– berpenampilan aneh. Kedua tangan mereka saling bertautan. Baik Sehun maupun Gayoung menerka siapa orang berpenampilan aneh tersebut, karena orang itu berambut merah muda dengan ditutupi topi hitam.

"Chanyeol… Dan Luhan?" gumam Gayoung nyaris tidak terdengar. Entah mengapa saat melihat adegan tersebut hati Gayoung seperti dijejali berpuluh-puluh jarum.

Tak jauh beda dengan Gayoung, Sehun juga merasakan ngilu di hatinya karena Luhan dapat tertawa lepas lagi selain di sisinya.

Ada apa ini?

* * *

 **TeBeCeh**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hayo, ada yang marah kah dengan chapter ini dan adegan di atas? Hehe... Oh, ya. Panggil saya jangan Author/thor. PANGGIL GUE Yum atau Aya-laah. Kakak juga gapape. Biar lebih akrab #alah dan gue kurang nyaman dengan kata 'thor'.

 **Yang nanya kapan KaiLu ketemu, mungkin 2 chapter lagi, nih. Aduh, tuntutan dari epep ini yang alur lambat nih, cantik. Maaf dan harap tunggu, yah :(** **Luhan cepet** _Move On_ **kok nanti dari si Cadel *senyummisterius* Meski nanti Luhan dan Kai mesra-mesra di Jepang sana, tapi si Cadel bakal tau kok. Kan benang merah dia sama Luhan membuatnya terikat batin dan punya firasat segala gitu #apasihluyum. Iya, maaf yah buat kalian yang merasa Luhan jadi kasihan banget di epep ini, tapi tenang semua itu akan ada balasannya :) Dan untuk Sehun, gue ga bermaksud membuatnya jadi begitu. Mungkin dia khilaf jadinya kegaet ama Gayung :( Apa epep gue ini kurang panjang words-nya** _guys? O.O_ **Perlukah gue memanjangkannya lagi? O.O Masalah sad/happy ending, nanti akan aku pertimbangkan kedepannya. Btw, epep ini masih akan sangat panjaaaaaaaaaaang.** **Buat Cloudy White... wkwkw makasih yah, satu chapter dikau review sampe 4 kali XD #cinitantehcium.**

Yang login aku bales langsung ke PM, yah. Makacih yang udah ripiu dan support ekeh :*

Jika masih terdapat typo yang bertebaran bilang saja, hehe.

 **UNTUK KALIAN SEMUA, PARA GHOST SILENT READERS-KU TERCINTAH, THANKS UDAH BACA :* tapi sekali-kali cobalah rajin untuk klik review, ga susah kok, cyin :* Buat yang nge-Fav dan Foll juga terimakasih banyak, Chanyeol sayang kalian :* #itukisslangsungdarisiChancutbonus #hah**

Dan terakhir, minta ripiunya lagi dong! :D

 **Jakarta, 10 Juni 2015**

 **Azakayana Yume**


	4. GoodBye

**_"I want to be loved, but you don't seem to love me. I'm wandering aimlessly within this repetition and the answer I found is only one; that even if I'm scared, even if I'm hurt I'll say "I love you" to the person I love."_**

 **#**

* * *

 **#**

 **MELEPASMU**

 **EXO's Project, you know well laaah**

 **EXO Member dan Para alumninya milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa beserta Keluarga**

 **((Melepasmu © Kurousa Hime!))**

 **Warnings: YAOI/ Boys Luv ((ALUR LAMBAT))**

 **#**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Perpisahan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

* * *

"Akhirnya tiba juga hari ini." Bisik seorang _namja_ yang masih berpakaian piyama putih polos sedang menatap langit pagi hari yang masih berwarna putih keemas-emasan.

Ekspresi wajahnya sangat sulit diartikan. Ada banyak rasa yang ingin dibuncahkan, namun pada akhirnya hanyalah wajah sedikit tanpa ekspresilah yang terlihat pagi itu.

Dengan malas-malasan dia turun dari ranjangnya yang empuk. Melihat sekeliling kamarnya yang sudah polos hanya ada perabotan besar―seperti lemari, meja hias, dan meja belajar juga ranjangnya. Dengan langkah gontai, diayunkan kaki mungilnya menuju kamar mandi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _It's time to say goodbye..._**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dentuman dari seorang pemuda berambut hitam berponi meniti nada-nada indah di setiap tutsnya. Sedikit berdenting ketika Chanyeol―si pemuda yang ternyata baru mencat rambutnya menjadi hitam―menyentuhkan jari kelingkingnya pada nada tinggi. Kelihaian tangan Chanyeol menari di atas hitam putih tuts yang mengeluarkan irama yang sejuk didengar telinga memang tak bisa dianggap remeh lagi. Ia kini sedang memainkan Fur Elise. Lagu gubahan yang lumayan lama ini sangat disukai oleh Chanyeol.

Luhan yang terkejut dengan kedatangan Chanyeol―tepatnya melihat Chanyeol sedang memainkan piano itu sangat mustahil―terutama di hari minggu pagi seperti ini. Hei, bukankah Chanyeol paling tidak bisa bangun pagi?

Pria yang mengenakan kaos merah dan jeans itu melongokan kepalanya ketika mendapati sahabat merah mudanya tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"Pagi, Lulu sayang!" sapa Chanyeol riang sembari menutup kembali tuts piano milik Luhan. "Sesuai janjiku." Dia nyengir dengan lebarnya membuat Luhan tampak sebal.

"Huh, ini mustahil!" Luhan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. "Pasti ini makhluk jejadian!" kemudian dia mencubit kedua pipi Chanyeol gemas.

"YA!" teriak Chanyeol kesakitan. "Teganya kau. Kalau aku sudah janji, aku pasti akan menepatinya, Lu!"

" _Arraseo_." Luhan mengelus-elus kedua pipi Chanyeol yang tadi dicubitnya hingga memerah. "Kita sarapan dulu, yuk!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

* * *

Pertama suara yang didengar pemuda albino tersebut adalah suara sayup-sayup burung gereja yang berjajar di jendela kusennya―yang entah kapan sudah terbuka―ketika ia baru saja membuka kedua matanya dan menyingkap selimut biru langitnya, ia menggeliat sebentar dan menggaruk belakang lehernya, ketika tak didengarnya lagi suara burung yang biasa mencicit di taman bunga mini di bawah jendelanya, ia malas-malasan melirik jam wekernya, kedua matanya melihat jam berbentuk bola itu menunjuk pukul 7 pagi.

Dengan malas pemuda tersebut turun menuju lantai bawah. Dimana saat Ia menjejakan kakinya pada tengah anak tangga sudah tercium aroma sedap masakan yang berasal dari arah dapur.

Dengan sebuah senyum riang, pemuda tersebut berdiri di depan meja makan yang sudah tersaji makanan sekiranya seperempat dari ukuran meja tersebut. Menyadari ada seseorang selain dirinya yang berada di sana, dia mendekati wanita yang masih sibuk berkutat memotong-motong sayuran.

"Selamat pagi, _eomma_." Sapanya dengan wajah datar namun sarat akan kesenangan dalam ucapannya.

Wanita yang dipanggil ' _eomma_ ' oleh pemuda tersebut menoleh. "Pagi, Hunnie." Balasnya sembari mengelus kepala anaknya yang sudah jauh lebih tinggi darinya. "Kau bangun pagi sekali."

"Hn." Pemuda itu mengangguk. Sehun membuka pintu kulkas, mengambil sesuatu di sana yaitu sebotol susu putih lalu menegaknya hingga tandas.

"Ayahmu dan kakakmu sedang berada di ruang tengah." Walau Sehun tidak bertanya, seorang Ibu pastilah mengerti apa keinginan anaknya. Sehun langsung mengangguk mengerti sebelum menghilang di balik pintu, Oh Jaejoong―nama Ibu Sehun―berseru, "Setengah jam lagi kalian datang ke ruang makan, ya!"

 **.**

 **#**

 **.**

Tak terasa sudah hampir menuju angka 8 lewat 10 menit ketika Sehun bersama kakaknya selesai mencuci piring bekas mereka sarapan pagi. Dengan sedikit perkelahian kecil antar kakak-beradik itu, rambut Sehun tampak masih tersisa buih sabun―kakaknya iseng melakukan hal tersebut karena adiknya itu senyum-senyum sendiri dengan wajah yang bersemu.

"Menyebalkan!" kesalnya sembari menendang kaki kakaknya yang masih saja asik menertawai adiknya. "Kubalas kau nanti!"

"Salah sendiri saat mencuci piring kau bengong dengan mulut melongo begitu." Oh Yang Fan memegangi perutnya yang serasa sakit akibat tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"M- _mwo_?!" wajah Sehun langsung memerah dan berusaha menutupi wajahnya dengan lengannya.

Fan bukannya berhenti tertawa dia malah melanjutkan tawanya lagi dan kini semakin besar. "Kau lucu sekali _my dongsaeng_!" Yang Fan menepuk-nepuk kepala adiknya. " _Ciyee_ , yang sudah jadian sama Gayoung."

Sehun mengernyit heran. "Tahu dari mana kau tentang dia?"

Yang Fan menutup mulutnya. Ck, kelepasan berbicara ternyata dia. " _Upsie_. Itu bukan apa-apa." Baru saja Sehun akan menanyakan kembali, Fan sudah berlalu meninggalkan rumah dengan langkah tergesa-gesa.

"Kenapa dia bisa tahu?"

 **.**

 **#**

 **.**

"Kau mau pergi, sayang?" tanya Ibunya ketika dilihatnya Sehun tengah berdandan rapi di hari minggu pagi itu.

Sehun mengenakan jeans hitam dipadu jaket abu-abu yang tak dikancingi dengan dalam kaus bergaris horizontal berwarna putih, cokelat, lalu _orange_. Alas kakinya cukup dengan sepatu kets kesayangannya yang berwarna putih bergaris.

"Hn." Jawabnya biasa.

"Cepatlah. Kau pasti akan mengantar Luhan, bukan? Pesawatnya akan landas jam 9 ini." Jaejoong tidak memerhatikan raut wajah anaknya yang kebingungan dengan maksud dari perkataannya.

"Maksud _eomma_ apa?" tiba-tiba saja dada Sehun merasakan ngilu mendadak.

"Loh? Bukankah Luhannie akan pergi ke Jepang jam 9 ini? Kau tidak tahu Sehunna?" Jaejoong ikut mengernyit keheranan.

"Kenapa _eomma_ tidak bilang?"

"Kupikir Luhan sudah memberitahumu." Jaejoong baru saja akan mengambil telepon _wireless_ nya ketika dengan cepat Sehun sudah pergi keluar rumah mengikuti jejak kakaknya yang tadi pagi terburu-buru juga.

Jaejoong mendesah pelan. "Apa tidak bisa berpamitan dengan Ibu dulu?"

 **.**

 **#**

 **.**

Dengan kesal Sehun melajukan motor _sport_ berwarna _dark blue_ tersebut dengan kecepatan penuh. Sesaat sebelum Ia kemudikan motornya dia mencoba menghubungi Chanyeol. Sayang sekali panggilan darinya tidak disahuti bahkan sudah beberapa kali Sehun menghubungi sahabatnya itu tetap saja tidak diangkat panggilannya.

Karena tidak mau membuang waktu Sehun segera pergi menuju bandara langsung. Otaknya masih berjalan dengan cepat, kemungkinannya Luhan dan Chanyeol sudah berada di bandara. Dan dia butuh penjelasan Luhan kenapa dia akan berangkat ke Jepang hari ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

* * *

 **Oh Yang Fan** menyeruput _ice vanilla latte_ pesanannya dengan santai sesekali melihat kelompok temannya yang berada di kanan-kirinya tengah asik dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Hari minggu ini Yang Fan sedang berkumpul dengan teman-teman yang sudah 4 tahun ini menjadi teman perkumpulannya, yang mereka sebut sebagai 'XOXO'.

Anak-anak yang berasal dari daerah yang berbeda-beda itu bertemu disebuah SMA di Seoul yang cukup terkenal. Bahkan setelah mereka kuliah di salah satu universitas yang lagi-lagi ternama di Seoul dengan jurusan yang berbeda-beda pula mereka tetap dapat berkumpul setiap minggu atau jika ada waktu luang yang bersamaan. Seperti pada minggu pagi ini. Mereka hanya rutin bertemu tanpa memiliki rencana akan melakukan aktifitas apapun.

XOXO ini beranggotakan duabelas orang. Tak perlu berkenalanpun nanti satu persatu dari mereka pasti akan menyapa Yang Fan. Namun sepertinya kelompok yang berjumlah duabelas orang termasuk Yang Fan sendiri mengapa jadi terasa ada yang kurang?

Oh, tentu saja si _beauty boy_ tidak menampakan batang hidungnya. Si pemuda dengan julukan _beauty boy_ itu merupakan salah satu teman yang cukup akrab dengan Yang Fan selain Suho―si manusia super kaya– yang duduk di sebelah kiri Yang Fan yang tengah asik memainkan permainan _Angry bird-_ nya.

"Kemana si cantik itu?" tanya Yang Fan yang memecah keheningan.

Sepuluh pasang mata langsung menatapnya sebentar dan kemudian berfokus kembali pada keasikan mereka masing-masing.

"Ren―si _beauty boy_ itu pulang ke Jepang minggu ini. Katanya dia akan mendapatkan adik baru." Jawab satu-satunya perempuan yang berada digerombolan itu. _Yeoja_ berambut kuning pirang, bermata bulat, dan bertindik anting bergambar _skull_ itu bernama Amber.

Yang Fan mengernyit heran. "Ah, memang sejak kapan mamanya Ren hamil?"

"Mamanya tidak hamil. Orangtua Ren mengadopsi seorang anak." Jelas Key.

"Katanya, anak itu sepupunya Ren yang kehilangan orangtuanya sejak kecil." Imbuh Myungsoo―pemuda bertampang lumayan _yadong_. Sesekali mata Myungsoo atau lebih akrabnya L jelalatan melihat kelompok gadis-gadis yang melewati meja mereka sembari mencuri-curi pandang.

"Mengapa kalian tahu sedangkan aku tidak?" Tunjuk Yang Fan pada dirinya sendiri. Dia mengaduk-aduk _ice vanilla latte_ miliknya dengan sebal.

"Karena kau dan dia," Pemuda berambut pirang panjang bernama Taemin menunjuk salah satu anak yang memakai _head phone_ yang disampirkan diantara lehernya; Minho. "Saat Ren menceritakan masalah ini, kalian sedang ada acara bukan?"

Yang Fan mengingat-ingat kapan kejadian yang dituturkan Taemin. "Kau benar. Minggu lalu aku memang tidak ikut berkumpul."

"Nah, disitulah dia cerita kepada kami." Ucap si pemuda yang sesekali membalikan buku tebal yang sedang dibacanya. Membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang turun, pemuda itu melirik dan tersenyum. Namanya Lay.

"Sepertinya dia sangat senang sekali medapatkan adik baru." Ucap Kyuhyun sembari menyeringai senang. Tangannya masih saja menghitung-hitung segepok uang yang berada di tangannya. Entah itu uang dapat darimana.

"Aku jadi penasaran dengan adik baru Ren!" girang Minho.

"Aku juga jadi penasaran." Ucap Yang Fan tulus sembari melihat pesawat terbang yang saat itu membelah langit biru yang cerah tanpa setitik awan pun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

* * *

Pemuda tampan itu tiba di bandara utama Seoul tepat ketika penerbangan dari Seoul menuju Tokyo baru berangkat. Dengan geram dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ingin berteriak namun rasanya malu.

Ini tempat umum tahu, dan dia cukup waras. Lagipula mengapa Ia terlihat kesal dan kecewa begitu?

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel Sehun berdering. Dilihatnya siapa yang meneleponnya. Moon Ga Young. Oh, bagus dia melupakan tujuan awalnya keluar rumah untuk berkencan dengan pacar barunya itu. Dengan perasaan was-was takut dimarahi, mau tidak mau Sehun menjawab teleponnya.

Di sisi lain, tiga orang _namja_ menatap pesawat yang baru saja lepas landas. Salah satu _namja_ berpipi bulat menahan air matanya yang akan tumpah, namun karena malu Ia mencoba menahannya.

"Xiu kita pulang." Pemuda disebelah kanan _namja_ yang dipanggil Xiu menggenggam tangan kekasihnya. Ingin merasakan kesedihannya yang baru saja ditinggal pergi sahabatnya. "Jarak Seoul ke Tokyo dengan pesawat terbang hanya dua jam. Tersenyumlah… itu tidak lama." Terang si pemuda bermarga Kim tersebut.

Xiumin menarik napas panjang dan mengangguk sebagai reaksi mengerti.

"Lagipula dua minggu lagi kau akan ke Tokyo untuk pertandingan clubmu bukan?" Chanyeol yang awalnya datar tanpa ekspresi kini menampilkan senyumannya kembali. "Aku juga akan ikut ke Tokyo untuk bertanding disana."

"Benarkah?" Lupa Xiumin.

"Yap, ini kejutan untuk Luhan." Chanyeol mengacungkan jempolnya penuh keyakinan.

"UWO!" Xiumin dengan gemas akan kabar ini memeluk Chen dengan spontan hingga membuat Chen menggulirkan matanya kesamping. Melengoskan mata bisa dianggap sedang malu, loh.

"Ayo pulang." Chen melepaskan pelukan spontan Xiumin, cukup risih karena mereka diperhatikan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang.

Baru beberapa mereka bertiga melangkah, satu langkah terhenti. Menatap sosok seseorang yang Ia yakini memang orang yang dikenalnya. Namun, beberapa pertanyaan bermunculan dalam benaknya. Mengapa pemuda yang posisinya saat ini sedang memunggungi dirinya sambil mengapitkan sebuah ponsel berada dalam tempat ini?

"Itu... Sehun?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

* * *

Titik-titik air hujan membasahi tanah Seoul untuk kesekian kalinya. Dan perlahan menyapu jejak-jejak kaki yang tersisa pada senja hari kota kecil nan berkembang tersebut. Semburat kebiruan tanpa celah mulai menghilang digantikan awan kelam yang menggantung di langit. Gelegar guntur menggelegar menyapa telinga. Ditambah pula kilauan kilat menyambar-nyambar seolah ingin menelan segalanya dari bumi.

Dan di teras ini, seorang gadis muda itu berdiri. Menatap setiap titik air yang jatuh menyapu jalanan dari awan-awan gelap yang menggantung di cakrawala itu. Baru satu jam berlalu sejak dia menunggu seseorang pada jam janjiannya, namun tidak ada lagi orang yang tampak batang hidungnya yang sedang Ia cari atau tunggui. Bahkan gadis berambut _waves_ yang selalu tampak anggun dan tenang kini mulai gelisah.

Gadis muda itu perlahan meluncurkan serentetan kata-kata khawatir, merutuki kebodohannya yang tidak segera kembali ke kediamannya untuk beristirahat atau datang kelewat cepat hanya mengingat ini adalah kencan pertamanya.

Namun hari itu dewi fortuna tidaklah berpihak pada sang gadis muda. Tak lama setelah ia mengucapkan kata-kata yang menimbulkan reaksi kekhawatiran yang berlebihan itu, hujan bertambah deras. Bulir-bulir air nampaknya bagai jarum raksasa berwarna bening yang menghujam bumi. "Sehunnie _,_ " Moon Ga Young bergumam cemas.

Kini gadis muda itu terduduk lesu, merasa kesal juga cemas. Dan mungkin INI adalah salah satu hari terburuknya selama Ia pernah berada di dunia. Padahal dikiranya ini akan menjadi kencan pertamanya yang sangat romantis. Boleh kan berharap seperti itu? Namun nyatanya langit yang sangat cerah mendadak menjadi petir.

Tiba-tiba saja suara motor yang berdecit kencang berhenti tepat di depan halte yang Ia teduhi. Si pengendara motor dengan segera melepas helm miliknya dan bergegas menuju gadis muda tersebut. Segala pakaian yang pemuda itu kenakan telah basah kuyup.

"Maaf." Ucap pemuda yang diketahui bernama Oh Sehun tersebut ketika ia sudah berada di samping gadis muda tersbut.

Cepat-cepat gadis itu mengaduk-aduk sisi tasnya. Mencari benda putih berbentuk segi empat dengan pinggiran yang berenda-renda. Setelah ditemukannya dia mengelap wajah Sehun yang basah.

"Tidak apa-apa." Dengan senyuman dia memberikan rasa nyaman pada Sehun.

Benar adanya, senyuman gadis di depannya yang tak lain adalah kekasihnya Moon Ga Young telah membuat perasaannya sedikit tenang setelah sebelumnya Ia uring-uringan karena Luhan. Digenggamnya tangan putih Gayoung yang masih melap wajahnya.

"Kurasa kencan kita akan tertunda." Seringai pemuda itu keluar membuat Gayung bersemu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Deru motor berlomba dengan hujan yang mulai mereda. Sehun memacu motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi yang menyebabkan gadis di belakangnya mengucapkan kata-kata yang―lebih tepatnya mirip rintihan―sebelumnya tak terpikirkan oleh Sehun. Sang pengemudi pun hanya tersenyum tipis, dan itu karena kedua tangan sang penumpang—kekasihnya tengah memelukanya dari belakang. Dan jangan pernah salahkan kalau sifat iseng Sehun tersebut kemudian muncul. Ia memacu motornya dengan kecepatan yang lebih tinggi, dan detik berikutnya pegangan pada pinggangnya mengerat pelan. Gadis itu tidak lagi merintih ketakutan, melainkan tengah memejamkan mata sambil mengeratkan pegangannya pada tubuh Sehun. Dan detik itu, Gayoung begitu menginginkan waktu untuk berhenti karena istana tempatnya dibesarkan telah di depan mata.

Pintu gerbang berderit membuka, Sehun memasukkan motornya hingga tiba di depan pintu dalam bagian samping yang tidak dijaga.

"Sudah sampai." Sehun menepuk lengan Gayoung yang masih kencang memeluknya. Sontak gadis itu melepaskannya dengan segera dan turun dari motor _sport_ kekasihnya dengan gugup.

"Ja-jangan ngebut-ngebut lagi!" wajah Gayoung yang memerah entah karena kesal atau malu sangat lucu saat dilihat. "Bagaimana kalau kecelakaan?!"

Dan Sehun hanya menyeringai senang. "Maaf. Lain kali tidak akan seperti itu lagi."

Gayoung gugup sekali. Baru kali ini dia diantar pulang ke rumahnya dengan seorang pemuda selain kakak sepupunya. Matanya menoleh ke sana kemari takut dipergoki oleh orang rumahnya karena dia diantar kekasihnya.

"Baiklah, _Jal Ja_."

Cup!

Dan sedetik kemudian ciuman singkat mendarat di hidung Gayoung di bawah hujan.

"A-aaah?!" Gayoung kaget bukan main sambil memalingkan mukanya yang kini berwarna semerah tomat.

"Kau lucu, _baby_ …" kata Sehun sambil menunjukkan seringaian khasnya—lagi, lalu menaikki motornya dan pergi.

"Di-dia memanggilku _baby_ …" Gayoung bergumam terbata, namun ekspresi semunya berubah jadi senyuman. " _Gomawo_ , Sehunnie…" serunya setelah motor Sehun menjauh.

"Ternyata, hujan tidak buruk ya?" lanjutnya sambil menutup rapat pintu yang kini berada dibelakangnya sambil terus tersenyum-senyum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

* * *

 **Park Chanyeol** menatap rintikan hujan yang mulai mereda dengan tatapan kosong. Pikirannya teralih sesaat sebelum Luhan pergi meninggalkan Seoul.

Jam 8 pagi saat itu café di bandara masih cukup sepi pengunjung, Chanyeol dan Luhan baru saja menyantap hidangan di depannya dengan lahap. Dengan wajah yang belepotan akibat saus dari omelet Chanyeol menimbulkan kesan lucu di wajah imutnya dan Luhan tertawa pelan.

"Ada yang salah?" Chanyeol tampak heran dengan tingkah Luhan yang tertawa bak mak lampir.

"Tidak," Luhan menggeleng kemudian mengambil selembar tisu dan membersihkan bagian sudut bibir lelaki di depannya. "Ada banyak kotoran. Haha…."

"Thanks." Chanyeol mengelus puncak kepala Luhan sayang.

"Hari terakhir ini aku senang menghabiskan bersamamu. Mungkin jika bersama dengan Sehun hanya akan terasa sakit saja." Sekejap ekspresi Luhan mendadak menjadi muram. Garpunya masih didiamkan di mulutnya.

"Lu." Luhan menengok pada Chanyeol. "Bisakah kuralat ucapanku tempo hari?"

Luhan mengernyit berusaha mengingat. "Yang mana?"

"Perjuangan."

Luhan membulatkan mulutnya. "Memang apa yang mau kau ralat?"

"Perjuanganku belum habis." Chanyeol tersenyum percaya diri sekali membuat Luhan mau tak mau ketularan akan senyuman itu. "Kau tahu cinta itu ibarat bunga."

"Bunga? Bunga apa?"

"Entahlah. Kau inginnya bunga apa?" Chayeol terkikik geli.

Luhan menepuk kepala Chanyeol sebal. "Aku serius!"

"Aduh! Iya, iya, _Baby_ Lu." Chanyeol mengelus-elus kepalanya, sekilas saat ia mengucapkan kata ' _Baby_ Lu' Luhan mendelik padanya. "Kau bisa mengibaratkannya dalam bunga apapun Luhan..."

"Jadi?"

"Jika benih cinta telah datang di hatimu, maka pilihan itu ada di tanganmu. Apakah kau akan membuangnya, atau menyemainya. Bunga itu bisa saja mati kalau kau biarkan begitu saja. Tapi bisa jadi begitu kuat dan mengakar dalam kalau kau memberinya pupuk dan disirami dengan baik―dengan kata lain adalah ruang. Lalu ia akan berbunga dan merekah sedikit demi sedikit hingga penuh jikalau kau menyemainya―menjaganya dengan baik."

Chanyeol mengaduk-aduk _ice lemon tea_ miliknya yang kini telah mencair es batunya.

"Tapi, pada kasusku dan kasusmu ini. Bunga itu akhirnya _dicabut_ dengan paksa." Chanyeol menyeruput minumannya sebentar. "Kau pernah mencabut bunga dengan paksa, Hannie?"

"Ya." Angguk Luhan yang mendadak serius.

"Kalau bunga dicabut sedangkan si bunga telah mengakar dengan kuat apa yang tersisa di tanah itu? Akar bukan? Seperti itulah cinta. Sekalipun Ia telah tercabut tetapi masih ada akar. Pastilah suatu saat bunga itu akan tumbuh kembali."

Luhan menyeringai, mengerti akan maksud perkataan Chanyeol. "Jadi? Kau tidak akan menyerah, heh?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Tentu! Menyerah bukan nama tengahku!"

Luhan tertawa nyaring. "Bagus!" kemudian dia melanjutkan sarapannya yang tertunda. "Semangat untukmu… Yeollie!"

"Terima kasih, terima kasih!" Chanyeol bersorak sorai. "Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

"Tetap akan melepaskannya."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tahu? Melepaskan seseorang bukan berarti menyerah, melainkan tahu bahwa yang kamu perjuangkan itu tidak layak diperjuangkan."

Sebuah kalimat sederhana yang mudah sekali diucapkan tanpa perlu berpikir lama, namun sarat akan makna. Kenapa hanya kalimat sederhana seperti itu saja mulutmnya tak mampu menyuarakannya?

Dalam hati, Luhan selalu takut. Dia takut jika dia mengatakannya, dia tak mampu mengekspresikannya dengan tepat. Dia tak ingin jika kalimat itu hanya keluar begitu saja kemudian kehilangan makna yang terkandung di dalamnya. Terlebih lagi suaranya membuat segala yang diucapkan tak pernah terdengar jelas. Jika dipaksa, rasanya nada bicaranya jadi terkesan tak peduli. Tentu saja dia tidak ingin membuat kata melepas yang diucapkan menjadi salah makna sedemikian rupa.

Chanyeol hanya mengelus kembali puncak kepala merah muda Luhan. Terkadang tidak selalu perkataan untuk menjawab sebuah kata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

" _ **A strong person knows how to keep their life in order. Even with tears in their eyes, they still manage to say "I'm ok" with a smile."**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Bersumbang**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Yah, sebelumnya saya mau mohon maaf–dan tolong dimaafkan– karena siapa tau saya punya salah sama kalian. Jadikan Bulan Suci Ramadhan ini penuh berkah ya, gels.**

Sama...

 **Menglupi** , makasih udah ngasih saran banyak buat gue dan balesin bacotan tak berarti gue di PM xD #cinihomcium

 **balasan ripiu.**

 **K** **ak, Baekhyunnya dong.** Aduh, ekeh seneng dipanggil kakak(?) Baek muncul, kok, tenang dan sabar, yah. **Apa sehun dan gayoung akan mengantar Luhan ke bandara? Sehun Nyesel mutusin Luhan?** Udah kejawab belom cantik di chapter ini, hehe. Nyesel dong pasti. Harus! **HunYung Moment kebanyakan! Langsung di Skip jadinya, deh. Kaget sama ChanLu, HunYung cemburu lu pada? Di Jepang Luhan jadi model terkenal. Masukin bumbu crossdressing.** PLEASE UPI, lu repiunya panjang bet. Sampe ngakak gue (?) _ **MAAF UNTUK SEMUA YANG SEBEL HUNYUNG MOMENT KEBANYAKAN! MAAAAF.**_ Ga ada niatan, namun ini udah plotnya dan diharuskan. Semoga kagak pada sebel dan langsung berniat bunuh Aya pas liat chap ini juga, yah #nangisdipojokan. Pada dasarnya Luhan memang model terkenal. Crossdressing akan dipertimbangkan. **PeCeYe sama siapa? Gayung atau bBH?** Ini epep yaoi. Please liat warning T_T **Buat Chanyeol fall lagi sama Luhan.** Maaf itu ga bisa. Nanti si Cabe sama siapa? **Harus lebih fokusin ke inti dong.** Akan diusahakan, tapi ini epep alur lambat. Otokehhh(?) T_T **Dari awal juga udah di warning kalau FF ini bakalan 'slow' jadi mesti sabar aja deh nunggunya... yah yg bisa diharapkan sih semoga aja authornya update cepet.** Antara sedih dan seneng dapet beginian. Ga enak hati gue jadinya. Akan diusahakan cepat update. Haha, ripiu terus makanye, ye :p **Sebelum pacaran sama Luhan, Kai itu apanya Luhan?** Di chapter depan bakal terjawab kok. Hoho. Btw, Mas Jongin muncul di chapter besok. Si Mba Cabe Bebeha munculnya bentar lagi (?)

 **Jika masih ada typo, bilang aja. Nanti aku edit ulang...**

 **THANKS BUAT KALIAN YANG LEWAT, BACA, DAN REVIEW EPEP INI DAN UDAH SUPPORT EKEH. #ciuminatuatu. TANPA KALIAN AKU GA MUNGKIN UPDATE EPEP INI. #kodebiarpadaripiuinimah.**

 _Pada bilang 'updatenya cepet dong', aku update cepet sesuai kalian, loh. Kalau kalian menyempatkan diri untuk meripiu aku jadi tambah semangat buat update. Soalnya aku mantau dari berapa yang menantikan epep ini ;w;_

 **UNTUK KALIAN SEMUA, PARA GHOST SILENT READERS-KU TERCINTAH, THANKS UDAH BACA :* tapi sekali-kali cobalah rajin untuk klik review, ga susah kok, cyin :* Buat yang nge-Fav dan Foll juga terimakasih banyak, Xiumin sayang kalian :* #itukisslangsungdarisiabangUmin.**

Dan terakhir, minta ripiunya lagi dong! :D

 **Jakarta, 20 Juni 2015**

 **Azakayana Yume**


	5. Chapter 5

" _ **A strong person knows how to keep their life in order. Even with tears in their eyes, they still manage to say "I'm ok" with a smile."**_

 **#**

* * *

 **MELEPASMU**

 **EXO's Project, you know well laaah**

 **EXO Member dan Para alumninya milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa beserta Keluarga**

 **((Melepasmu © Kurousa Hime!))**

 **Warnings: YAOI/ Boys Luv ((ALUR LAMBAT))**

 **#**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

 **#**

" **Aku tidak berharap kalian benar-benar bisa menghayati keindahan isi kuali yang menggelegak lembut dengan asapnya yang menguar, kekuatan halus cairan-cairan yang merayap merasuki nadi manusia, menyihir pikiran, menjerat akal sehat...** "

[Severus Snape, _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ ]

 **#**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tiga hari berlalu begitu saja dengan cepat tanpa seorang pun menyadari bahwa bumi kini berotasi lebih cepat barang sedetik.

Hari itu matahari sedang semangat-semangatnya memancarkan sumber panas dari tubuhnya untuk menyinari tanah lapangan yang ramai akan siswa-siswa yang memakai seragam olahraga putih biru yang berlari-larian mengejar benda bulat yang menggelinding lincah.

Seruan pluit yang dibunyikan dengan nyaring menggema dalam lapangan nan luas itu. Sontak siswa-siswa yang sedang terfokus pada bola menghentikan permainan yang diketahui bernama sepak bola tersebut.

Seorang siswa berambut hitam berponi–namun tengah di jepitkan dengan kunciran– itu mengelap keringat yang bercucuran dengan kausnya yang sengaja dia ke ataskan hingga memamerkan perutnya yang berkulit putih mulus dengan sedikit pembentukan otot-otot _abdomen_.

Beberapa siswi yang berada di luar pagar pembatas berteriak histeris kegirangan mendapatkan _fans service_ dari salah satu idola mereka di lapangan. Sebut saja Park Chanyeol yang memang lumayan dikenal oleh semua angkatan.

Pemuda itu berjalan keluar lapangan menuju salah satu gadis yang berada dalam radius lapangan bukan di luar batas pagar lapangan. Sebuah handuk putih mendarat tepat di atas kepalanya.

"Thanks." Gumam Chanyeol sembari mengusapkan peluh yang membanjiri tubuhnya.

Gadis berkuncir satu berwarna kecokelatan lembut itu mengangguk. Mengambil sebotol minuman elektrolit dan menempelkannya tepat di kening Chanyeol. "Kau bermain tidak fokus. Mengapa?"

"Hanya memikirkan seseorang. Memang sebegitu jeleknya permainanku, Krystal?"

Gadis yang dipanggil Krystal itu mengangguk cepat. "Lee _songsaenim_ sampai berdecak melihatmu bermain sekacau itu."

"Yo!" tiba-tiba saja muncul pemuda yang serupa penampilannya dengan Chanyeol. Hanya saja dia berambut putih– Ah, tidak. Mungkin cenderung kuning pucat.

"Untukmu." Krystal memberikan handuk putih dan minuman pada pemuda yang baru datang tersebut.

"Thanks." Pemuda itu mengambilnya, melingkarkan handuk putih itu di lehernya kemudian meminum kandas cairan elektrolit tersebut. "Permainanmu jelek sekali, Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol hanya cemberut, "Baru saja Krystal berbicara seperti itu." Ucapnya sebal.

" _Upsie._ " Baro nama pemuda itu hanya cekikikan senang. "Ada apa denganmu kawan?" Baro merangkul pundak Chanyeol.

"Tidak. Hanya merasa cemas." Geleng Chanyeol dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Cemas karena apa?" Baro mulai penasaran. "Oh, jangan bilang kau cemas karena kau masih jomblo sedang si Cadel itu baru saja punya Gayoung, benar bukan?"

Park Chanyeol mendengus sangat keras. "Bukan itu bodoh!" dustanya.

"Oh, ayolah Chanyeol. Siapa sih yang tidak bisa melihat raut wajahmu yang kusut begitu ketika mendengar nama Moon Ga Young itu? Kau mudah sekali ditebak, _dude_." Kekeh pemuda dengan nama asli Cha Sun Woo tersebut. Baro ini termasuk salah satu teman dekat Gayoung sejak sekolah dasar dan juga teman 'berisik' Chanyeol saat SMA ini.

Memang benar adanya. Berita tentang jadiannya Gayoung dengan pangeran sekolah yang super duper terkenal, sudah menyebar sangat luas ketika hari jadi mereka yang ke tiga harinya.

Sehun dengan tampang datar bergandengan mesra bersama Gayoung di hari senin pagi itu. Dan sekarang adalah hari rabu, hari dimana gosip itu masih saja panas digembor-gemborkan. Tak hentinya bisik-bisik biang gosip di sudut-sudut sekolah membicarakan mereka tanpa jemu. Chanyeol saja sampai 'panas' mendengar hal itu.

Tapi, ternyata disatu sisi ada satu hal yang agak cukup mengganjal hatinya. Sahabat Rusanya―kini masih 11:12 dengan berita jadiannya orang yang disukainya menghantui pikirannya.

Lu Han sudah berjanji pada Park Chanyeol―sebelum keberangkatannya ke Tokyo di hari minggu itu―bahwa Ia akan memberi kabar ketika Ia telah tiba disana. Nyatanya Luhan tidak memberikan info apapun sesuai janjinya.

Yah, seperti yang telah Kim Jong Dae ungkapkan, Seoul-Tokyo hanya 2 jam dengan pesawat terbang, apa susahnya dalam waktu sejam atau tiga puluh menit setelahnya Luhan memberi kabar untuknya―untuk memastikan bahwa Luhan baik-baik saja.

Dan nyatanya sudah lebih dari 72 jam dan Luhan sama sekali tidak memberikan kabar untuknya. Dia 'kan jadi cemas. Hah, apa Rusa kesayangannya itu tidak memikirkan perasaanya?

" _YA_ , kau melamun?" Baro tampak menepuk-tepuk pipi Chanyeol cukup kasar.

"Sakit bodoh!" Chanyeol mendorong Baro pelan. "Aku tidak melamun!"

Krystal dan Baro tertawa bersamaan. "Mulutmu melongo. Itu pasti kau melamun."

Chanyeol mendengus kesal, lalu memalingkan mukanya berlainan arah. "Omong-omong bagaimana dengan Youngjae?" kata Chanyeol mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Oh, kau benar." Krystal menepuk jidatnya sekali. "Kenapa saat menjelang pertandingan seperti ini dia malah kejatuhan sial?" gerutu Krystal.

"Salahkan sifat ceroboh miliknya itu." Baro tertawa membahana. "Jadi apakah kau akan mencari penggantinya, kapten?" Baro menaikan alisnya sembari menatap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol meneguk ludah. "Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku kapten." Chanyeol menggaruk pipinya dan tersenyum kaku. "Kurasa aku harus mencari penggantinya."

"Kau benar! Kusarankan orang yang hebat dalam bermain tim dengan kita nantinya." Baro mengepalkan tangannya tinggi-tinggi. "Bagaimana jika Minhyuk?"

"Hei, dia juga akan mengikuti turnamen Karate di Tokyo, bukan?" protes Krystal tentang gebetannya.

Chanyeol tampak berpikir. Kang Minhyuk adalah salah satu pemuda yang sangat ahli pada bidang olahraga apapun dan lagi Minhyuk ini adalah salah satu sepupu dekat dari Gayoung. Pemuda yang mempunyai senyuman menawan, bermata sipit, dan berwajah manis ini hampir setipe dengan Luhan. Kalau saja dia tidak menunjukan wajah garangnya ketika ada yang mendekatinya, dia pasti akan sangat mirip Luhan. Ya, maksudnya seperti seorang _yeoja_.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau Sehun saja?" usul Chanyeol. Baro dan Krystal mengangguk setuju dengan cepat dan berbarengan. "Kurasa dia adalah pemain yang akan mengalahkan Tokyo untuk kita."

"Bagus! Segera beri tahu dia, lebih cepat lebih baik. Dia harus ikut latihan intensif bersama kita." Ujar Krystal menggebu-gebu.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk kemudian terbengong kembali dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Menghubungi Sehun berarti dia akan siap-siap diintrogasi―mengenai perihal kepergian Luhan―dan juga siap melihat Gayoung ada di sampingnya―yang otomatis mungkin akan membuatnya cemburu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

* * *

 **Menunggu.**

Sepatah kata yang membosankan di telinga siapa saja. Berkorelasi dengan pikir dan hati hingga mengkontaminasi tubuh yang telah lelah terduduk dengan risau di pojok ruang tunggu.

Terduduk lesu. Diam terpaku. Telepon genggam terdiam bisu dalam regap tanganmu.

Ah, sudah berapa jam―tidak, sudah berapa hari kamu menunggu orang itu?

Mendesah frustasi, akhirnya sosok pemuda berkulit _light-medium_ itu masuk ke dalam ruangan yang sejak tadi _eagel eyes-_ nya terus terfokus pada pintu bercat putih tersebut. Berharap agar sosok yang terbaring dalam ruangan tersebut membuka matanya walau Ia sendiri tidak tahu kapan sosok yang terbaring itu terbangun

* * *

 **#**

Tidaklah sulit membedakan Sehun, seorang pemuda tegap dengan figur yang kokoh–Namun kurus– juga nampak _cool_ ; dengan orang-orang yang ada di sekelilingnya. Tidak sulit membedakan pemuda itu yang sedang menjadi _hot gossip_ di dalam lingkup sekolah, dan pemuda tampan, berkarisma, mempunyai segala riwayat keluarga yang bagus; dengan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di kantin.

Mengapa? Lirikan mata dan senyum menawannya dikala tersenyum menjadi pusat perhatian para gadis-gadis untuk sekedar curi pandang. Dan jangan lupakan sosok gadis yang sedari tadi merunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya sedang digenggam tangan kanannya oleh Sehun.

"Sehunnie…," panggil Gayoung dengan suara pelan dan rendah. "Cepat kembali ke kelas sekarang."

" _Ne_." Sehun mematuhi ucapan Gayoung; menggandeng tangan kekasihnya kemudian berlalu pergi dari kantin yang ramai dengan siswa-siswa kelaparan, bergosip, juga mencari gebetan―siapa tahu?

Ketika keduanya hampir membuka pintu geser kelas mereka, pintu tersebut sudah terbuka lebih dahulu. Gayoung yang memang gampang kagetan, terkejut mendapati sosok tinggi yang berada di hadapannya.

"Yo, Sehun!" Sapa Chanyeol dengan wajah khas dirinya; cengiran yang mampu membuat siapa saja akan suka dan terpesona. "Kebetulan sekali. Aku ada perlu denganmu."

Sehun menaikan alisnya―seperti menyuarakan hatinya 'ada perlu apa?'. Gayoung yang menyadari dua orang yang bersahabat akrab itu merasa tak enak hati. Entah karena apa dan jangan bertanya mengapa.

"Sehunnie aku masuk duluan, yah?" Pinta Gayoung, Sehun mengangguk. Chanyeol membiarkan Gayoung melewatinya begitu saja walau dalam hati Chanyeol ingin sekali berbicara dengannya namun dia menyadari posisinya kini.

"Tolong bantu aku."

"Bantu apa?"

Keduanya kini berada di samping kelas. Bersender dengan nyamannya di tembok bercat putih yang dingin. Chanyeol memasukan lollipop rasa jeruk ke dalam mulutnya sedangkan Sehun disebelahnya hanya bersandar dan menunggu Chanyeol berbicara.

"Menggantikan Youngjae yang patah tulang untuk bertanding melawan Tokyo." Chanyeol melepaskan lolipopnya sebentar ketika berbicara kemudian memasukannya kembali.

"Merepotkan." Desah Sehun.

"Kau mirip Chen." Kekeh Chanyeol. "Ayolah Sehunna, aku tidak mau kalah untuk yang kesekian kalinya dengan Tokyo. Tinggal 10 hari lagi kami akan bertanding." Kini Chanyeol menggunakan jurus _puppy eyes_ -nya yang membuat Sehun agak jijik.

"Oke." Akhirnya Sehun menyetujuinya. Yah, walau ogah-ogahan Sehun memang tidak akan pernah menolak permintaan dari sahabatnya itu. Terlebih Sehun memang sangat menyukai sepak bola hanya saja dia begitu malas untuk mengikuti berbagai kegiatan di luar sekolah.

"Yeeeeeeeey! Terima kasih Sehunna!" Chanyeol serta merta memeluk Sehun dnegan spontan membuat beberapa siswa-siswi yang masih berada di lorong sekolah memerhatikan mereka dengan berbagai ekspresi. Sehun segera melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol.

"Menjauh, Park _Yoda_!" Sarkastiknya.

"Okelah, aku akan memberi tahu Lee _songsaenim_." Chanyeol baru saja akan beranjak pergi sebelum bahunya dipegang oleh Sehun. Dengan perasaan buruk Chanyeol menoleh pada Sehun.

"Kau berhutang cerita padaku." Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajam, membuat Chanyeol menelan ludah susah.

"Cerita apa, ya?" sangkal Chanyeol. Matanya tidak berani melihat pada Sehun.

"Luhan."

Chanyeol menegang. Yah, inilah yang dia malasi untuk bercerita kepada Sehun. Dengan menghela napas pelan dan pendek, Chanyeol kembali menyenderkan punggungnya pada bingkai jendela.

"Apa yang mau kau ketahui?" nada suara Chanyeol kini tidak lagi ceria atau seperti biasanya. Ada rasa berat untuk berkata. Semilir angin siang menjelang sore itu memainkan anak rambutnya.

Sehun mendekati Chanyeol, matanya terarah menuju langit tanpa setitik awan. "Apapun yang kau dan dia sembunyikan dariku."

Park Chanyeol bingung. Banyak hal yang akhir-akhir ini Ia dan Luhan salurkan untuk membagi perasaan masing-masing. "Intinya, apa saja yang ingin kau mau tahu?"

"Kenapa dia ke Tokyo tidak memberitahuku?" tanya Sehun, Ia sedikit mengepalkan tangannya.

"Karena dia tidak ingin kau mengetahuinya."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena menurutnya, kalau dia memberitahumu maka kemungkinan dia tidak akan bisa lepas darimu atau kau pasti akan mencegahnya."

"Kenapa kau tidak mencegahnya?"

"Kalau aku mencegahnya, Luhan akan merasa sakit hati berada di sisimu yang sudah mempunyai Gayoung."

Sehun tercengang. Jadi itukah alasannya mengapa Luhan merahasiakan keberangkatannya ke Tokyo? Mengapa?

"Kenapa?" tanya Sehun sekali lagi. Chanyeol terdiam. Tanya-jawab seperti ini seperti monoton saja. Tidak ada komplikasinya sama sekali. Mengingat yang bertanya-jawab itu adalah Sehun yang _notabane_ sama sekali tidak menunjukan emosi yang berarti.

"Karena dia mencintaimu." Jawab Chanyeol yang mampu membuat anak bungsu Keluarga Oh itu menahan napasnya sejenak.

Sehun merasa kepalanya pusing. Ia tahu, Luhan tidak akan pernah bisa melepaskannya barang sekejap pun. Tidak pernah. _Namja_ itu selalu saja bermanja padanya; seperti seorang _yeoja_. Menunjukan wajah semu dan senyum bahagia hanya kepadanya. Luhan bahkan sangat monopoli sekali terhadap Sehun.

"Tapi…," Chanyeol menepuk bahu Sehun pelan. "Luhan sudah melepaskanmu. Alasan utama dia pindah ke Tokyo hanya untuk dapat bisa melupakan cintanya padamu. Dia sudah berjanji padaku." Chanyeol tersenyum simpul. Dalam senyum itu terdapat haru, kesedihan, dan juga kekaguman atas kekuatan Luhan yang akhirnya mau berubah.

Sehun memicingkan matanya saat menatap Chanyeol. Ada raut kekesalan saat melihat bagaimana melihat rupa ekspresi Chanyeol. Sehun mendecih, "Kau, masih mencintai Luhan?"

Chanyeol melongo kemudian dia tertawa pelan. "Tidak. Dia sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku."

"Kau bohong." Ucap Sehun sarkastik. Chanyeol hanya geleng-geleng kepala bingung.

"Entahlah. Tapi...," Chanyeol memandang Sehun tajam. "Yang kucintai sekarang adalah Moon Ga Young."

 _Brak!_

Tubuh Chanyeol terbentur oleh dinding, kerah bajunya sudah dicengkram erat oleh Sehun, dan lagi tatapan Sehun menjadi lebih dingin dari biasanya. Chanyeol balas menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak kalah tajamnya.

"Jangan main-main." Ancam Sehun.

"Aku tidak main-main. Luhan bahkan sangat tahu bahwa aku mencintai Gayoung." Chanyeol melepaskan genggaman tangan Sehun di kerahnya dengan kasar. "Dan aku sudah berjanji tidak akan menyerah."

Sehun mendengus keras. Perasaannya kacau balau mengetahui isi hati Chanyeol. "Sesukamulah. Rebutlah kalau bisa." Sehun tersenyum sinis dan mengejek.

Chanyeol terkekeh, menyilangkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya dan berkata, "Tidak. Aku tidak akan merebutnya."

"Aneh."

"Biarlah. Aku hanya ingin menjalani rasa ini dengan biasa. Kalau berhasil aku akan mencoba lebih, kalau tidak berhasil biarlah perasaan ini menguap seperti perasaanku pada Luhan."

Sehun tertawa―atau lebih tepatnya mendengus menggunakan hidungnya. "Puitis sekali kau." Ejeknya.

"Kau sendiri? Benarkah kau mencintai Gayoung?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Hn."

"Berjuanglah jangan sampai direbut olehku." Mereka berdua terkekeh bersama. "Omong-omong apakah Luhan memberi kabar padamu?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Tidak."

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya. "Aneh. Dia berjanji padaku akan mengabarimu jika sudah tiba di Tokyo."

"Dia bilang seperti itu?"

"Ya." Perasaan Chanyeol mendadak menjadi resah. "Aneh. Kurasa ada yang salah dengan Luhan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

* * *

Ruangan penuh dengan berbagai alat dunia kedokteran itu terus berbunyi aneh tiap detiknya. Di sanalah terdapat sebuah ranjang yang tengah ditiduri oleh seorang pasien berambut merah muda yang tampak kusut namun tertata begitu rapih. Tangannya yang diselingi oleh selang infus perlahan bergetar.

Sosok yang selama tiga hari terbaring dalam ruang perawatan rumah sakit itu menggerakan ujung telunjuknya untuk pertama kali. Frekuensi layaknya pegunungan itu menaik dengan drastis.

Semilir angin memasuki musim gugur masuk melalui jendela yang sengaja terbuka. Dingin menusuk namun masih terasa kehangatan si musim panas. Anak angin yang lewat mempermainkan helaian merah muda yang berada di atas kening _namja_ itu.

Matanya yang terpejam, kini mulai bereaksi dimulai dari bergeraknya bulu mata panjang nan lentik itu sedikit menekan satu sama lainnya. Membuka sebuah pergerakan kelopak mata dimana di dalamnya menyembunyikan sang iris yang indah. Iris berwarna cokelat madu nan jernih layaknya mata rusa.

"Aku… Dimana…?"

 **#**

* * *

 **#**

 **Oh Yang Fan** tak hentinya terus melirik temannya yang sedang mengulet dengan enaknya di markas kelompok mereka, yaitu XOXO. Sejak dua jam yang lalu mereka kedatangan salah satu anggota yang sudah absen selama tiga hari tanpa kabar juga dengan wajah sedikit tirus kurang tidur―padahal wajah cantiknya itu sangat enak dipandang tapi tidak dengan sekarang.

Pemuda dengan warna rambut _blonde_ layaknya _barbie_ ditoko itu sedikit menggerakan badannya dari acara tidur ayamnya. Dengan mata setengah tertutup itu dia melihat Yangfan yang memang menjadi objek pemandangannya.

"Kenapa memandangku?" tanya pemuda yang diketahui bernama Ren itu dengan nada serak.

"Tidak. Aku hanya heran. Tiga hari tidak bertemu, tampangmu semakin jelek saja." Yangfan kembali melanjutkan acara membaca majalah otomotif milik salah satu teman mereka.

"Benar." Setuju si rambut pirang panjang; Taemin. "Kau lelah, hem?"

"Ya... Saaaaaaangat lelah." Ren tersenyum simpel mendapatkan perhatian dari temannya.

"Kau baru kembali dari Tokyo?" Amber satu-satunya gadis di kelompok tersebut memberi Ren segelas air putih dingin yang langsung diminum habis oleh Ren.

"Hm." Gumamnya. "Aku tidak tenang jika ingin tidur. Pikiranku selalu mengarah padanya terus."

Teman-temannya yang mendengar penuturan dari Ren langsung menatap Ren dengan heran. Wanita sial mana yang disukai pemuda cantik pake kebangetan layaknya Ren?

"Kau sedang jatuh cinta―ya!?" tebak mereka semua serempak.

Ren hanya kaget mendengar tebakan teman sepermainannya itu. "Tidak. Aku memikirkan adik―" belum selesai Ren berbicara, ponsel miliknya berdering nyaring dan panjang. Dengan segera Ren menerima panggilan tersebut. Berbicara dengan terburu-buru juga dengan suara yang lantang sehingga membuat teman-temannya mengernyit keheranan.

"Syukurlah." Ren menggenggam ponselnya dengan erat setelah menyudahinya. Wajahnya penuh kelegaan dan ada setitik air mata yang muncul di pelupuk matanya.

"Ada apa, sih?" tanya L atau akrab dengan panjangan Myungsoo penasaran mewakili sahabat-sahabatnya.

Ren memegang erat kedua bahu L dengan kencang dengan wajah senang. "Adikku! Akhirnya adikku siuman!" senangnya. "Aku harus kembali ke Tokyo secepatnya!"

"Tunggu! Kau baru tiba dari Tokyo bukan? Paling tidak beri kami penjelasan dulu." Ucap Suho yang masih penasaran.

"Baiklah." Ren menghela napas. "Kalian tahu orangtuaku mengangkat seorang anak bukan? Nah, adikku itu saat menuju rumah kami dari bandara ketika hari minggu mengalami kecelakaan mobil. Hingga akhirnya dia koma selama tiga hari ini dan akhirnya dia baru sadar."

Semua yang di sana tampak menunjukan ekspresi kebahagian dan kelegaan juga setelah mendengar cerita dari Ren.

"Adikmu diberi keberuntungan tiada tara!" Ucap Lay yang kemudian dia melakukan aksi berputar-putar aneh sebagai rasa syukur.

"Selamat untuk adikmu, Ren. Tuhan memberkatimu!" Do'a Kyuhyun dengan senyuman yang mampu membuat para wanita meleleh.

"Oh, iya, siapa nama adikmu?"

"Luhan."

Yangfan menegang seketika ketika nama 'Luhan' disebutkan. "Luhan?"

Ren mengernyit keheranan. "Kenapa?"

"Namanya Lu... Han? Lu Han?!"

"Hah? Iya. Lu Han. Dia itu sepupu jauhku, dia kehilangan orangtuanya sejak masih kecil dan dia akan menjadi adik angkatku." Jelas Ren.

Otak Yangfan berpikir dengan cepat. Lu Han. Jelas dia tahu siapa nama pemilik itu. Dan dari penjelasan singkat Ren mengenai adik angkatnya itu semakin membuatnya yakin bahwa Luhan yang dimaksud adalah _kenalannya_. Apalagi dengan penjelasan mengenai Tokyo, karena Luhan yang dia kenal pindah ke Tokyo hari minggu kemarin. Mengapa kebutulan ini rasanya sama?

"Apa―apakah dia mempunyai mata jernih layaknya rusa?" tanya Yangfan berusaha membenarkan hipotesanya.

Ren mengangguk. "Ya. Darimana kau tahu dia mempunyai mata rusa?"

"Kurasa aku mengenalnya, Ren."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

* * *

 **Moon Ga Young** tersenyum puas melihat kekasihnya tengah berlagak dengan indah di lapangan sekolah kala sore hari tersebut. Matanya tak henti menatap sang pujaan hati yang bermain dengan lincah berusaha memasukan bola ke dalam gawangnya. Bibirnya pun tak luput selalu merekah gembira. Lalu dengan sorakan-sorakan kecil dia berusaha menyemangati kekasihnya jika Sehun tidak dapat memasukan bola yang ditendangnya masuk ke dalam gawang.

Krystal yang bersama dengan Gayoung menonton dari kursi menejer hanya tersenyum tertahan. Sepupu dari gebetannya ini sangat manis dan lucu jika dilihat.

"Pantas Sehun menyukaimu, kau sangat manis." Puji Krystal yang sukses membuat Gayoung bersemu merah menahan malu di wajahnya mendapat pujian tersebut.

" _Ani_ , aku biasa saja." Sangkalnya sesekali dia meremas ujung lipitan roknya yang di atas beberapa senti dari lutut.

Krystal tertawa kencang, sedikitnya pemain yang bermain di lapangan memandangnya dengan tatapan heran―aneh. "Aduh makin manis saja!" goda Krystal.

Gayoung hanya semakin menundukan wajahnya saja. "A-aku malu…."

Oh Sehun melihat kekasihnya tengah berakraban ria dengan salah satu manajer sepak bola tersenyum senang. Nyatanya selama mereka berpacaran, gadis itu tidak begitu mempunyai teman wanita―walau memang kenyataannya Gayoung adalah gadis yang pemalu dan hanya mempunyai dua-tiga teman saja di kelas.

Sehun sebenarnya takut kalau Gayoung akan dimacam-macamkan oleh para fans fanatiknya namun dilihat selama tiga hari ini tidak terjadi hal aneh dengan Gayoung, berarti para fans Sehun menerima hubungan mereka dengan lapang. Hei, siapa juga yang butuh pengakuan mereka?

Chanyeol mendekati Krystal yang masih tertawa mengerjai Gayoung. "Hei, laporan untuk pemain Tokyo dimana?"

"Ya ampun!" serunya sembari menepuk keningnya dengan keras. "Aku meninggalkannya di kelas."

"Ah, baiklah besok saja." Chanyeol baru saja akan kembali ke lapangan untuk bermain jika Krystal tidak menarik tangannya.

"Akan aku ambilkan! Soalnya kau harus mempelajari pemain Tokyo itu. Kau 'kan kapten yang bodoh." Krystal kemudian berlari sebelum mendapat umpatan kesal dari Chanyeol.

Gayoung yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum kecil. Dirasa di bangku tersebut hanya ada mereka berdua, Chanyeol mencoba duduk dengan jarak yang jauh dari tempat Gayoung. Ada rasa canggung dalam keduanya.

Chanyeol tentu masih saja mengingat bagaimana dengan pernyataan cinta dari Chanyeol dan tentu dia pernah melihat Chanyeol bergandengan tangan dengan Luhan. Dua hal tersebut selama ini juga cukup ada di dalam benak Gayoung namun selalu tertutupi dengan kehadiran Sehun di sisinya.

"Hmm… Kalian semangat sekali." Kata Gayoung berusaha memecah keheningan.

"Ya tentu saja! Ini adalah pertandingan yang kami tunggu-tunggu!" ucap Chanyeol semangat. Gayoung tersenyum lega.

"Semangat ya!"

Chanyeol mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Thanks."

"Sama-sama." Kemudian kembali keadaan menjadi hening.

Park Chanyeol yang memang orang yang tidak suka diam, meronggoh mencari-cari ponselnya yang tertimbun dalam kumpulan buku-buku di tasnya. Membuka salah satu kontak, dan mencoba menghubunginya.

Gayoung yang melihat dengan sudut matanya menangkap ekspresi wajah Chanyeol yang mengeras dan penuh kekhawatiran. Hal tersebut membuat perasaan aneh menghantui hatinya kembali.

"Dimana kau... Lu?" gumam Chanyeol dengan suara yang kecil namun siapa sangka suara Chanyeol yang cukup dirasa kecil itu dapat juga terdengar oleh orang di sebelahnya.

"Eh? Lu... Luhan?" tanya Gayoung dalam hatinya membuat hati itu berdenyut serasa dicubit.

Ada apa ini?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _"_ _ **The wonderful thing about falling in love is you learn everything about that person and so quickly.**_ _"_

— _Playing by Heart_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Kadang aku selalu berpikir, apakah menyukai seseorang yang telah memiliki pasangannya adalah suatu kesalahan?_

Ternyata itu semua tidak salah.

Perasaan suka itu adalah hak kita. Siapapun tidak berhak untuk menghentikan perasaan yang kita miliki ini.

 _Hei, tahukah kau kapan cinta itu datang?_

Cinta datang tanpa kita sadari. Kemunculannya begitu tiba-tiba. Secara diam-diam menyusup ke dalam relung hati ini. Menghangatkan namun menyiksakan.

 _Dan kapankah cinta itu akan berhenti?_

Cinta akan berhenti jika kita lah yang akan menghentikannya.

 _Jadi kapan kau akan menghentikan cinta yang menyakitkan ini,_ _Park Chanyeol_ _?_

Entahlah.

 _Sampai kau tua? Tidak mungkin._

Jawabannya adalah sampai aku merasa sudah saatnya untuk melepaskan cintaku padanya.

– **Moon Ga Young**.

.

Percakapan dalam mimpi itu terhenti ketika suara sayup-sayup memasuki indra pendengaran pemuda berkuping caplang yang masih memejamkan mata.

Dengan sedikit erangan, akhirnya dia bangun juga walau masih sedikit terkantuk mengingat dia jarang bisa dibangunkan hanya dengan sekali panggilan.

Suara khas milik keluarga tercintanya semakin mendekat dan terasa kencang di telinga si pemuda.

Park Yoda atau yang diketahui Park Chanyeol itu mengucek sebelah matanya, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ketika pintu kamarnya dibuka oleh seseorang.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya seorang wanita berambut hitam sebahu dengan celemek berwarna kuning bermotifkan bunga matahari yang sedang tersenyum cerah di tengah pintu.

"Ya," gumamnya. "Terima kasih _noona_ membangunkanku lebih awal." Kemudian dia menguap lebar.

Park Yoora adalah kakak perempuan Chanyeol, dia tersenyum senang kepada adik kesayangannya itu. Untunglah hari ini dia tidak perlu susah-susah membangunkan adik sematawayangnya. Karena biasanya Chanyeol sangat susah untuk bangun pagi dan baru bisa bangun ketika Ibu mereka menyiramnya dengan air dingin.

"Cepatlah sarapan. Kau akan latihan pagi, bukan?" Chanyeol mengangguk, sesekali menggaruk-garuk perutnya. "Bergegaslah." Yoora menutup pintu kamar Chanyeol kemudian pergi menuju meja makan.

Langkah-langkah kecilnya menuruni tangga lambat laun mengecil. Chanyeol bangkit membuka sisi jendela, menghirup udara segar yang masih bersih dan dingin.

"Semangat!" tiba-tiba saja dia mengepalkan tangan kanannya ke udara. "Tiga hari lagi aku akan menemukanmu, _Ludeer_. Tokyo aku datang!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku tidak semangat~" keluh Chanyeol. Wajahnya tampak suram setelah latih tanding dengan sahabatnya.

"Semangatmu kendor sekali." Gumam Chen si pemuda berambut cokelat berantakan–namun tampak hot– yang menatap Chanyeol dengan jengah.

Pemuda pemilik kuping besar itu merebahkan tubuhnya di rerumputan dekat pagar pembatas lapangan sepak bola. Kedua tangannya Ia silangkan untuk dijadikan bantalan. "Habisnya si Pucet bermain licik. Dari tadi bolaku berhasil direbutnya."

Kim Jongdae ikut-ikutan berbaring di samping kiri Chanyeol. Matanya tertuju pada langit pagi hari yang kala itu masih bersih tanpa ada setitik awan pun. "Kau saja yang bodoh karena bermain tidak memakai strategi."

Chanyeol memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya. "Aku tahu, Tuan ahli strategi."

Chen mendengus. Matanya sudah mulai terpejam ternyata, Chanyeol melihatnya sekilas kemudian mengikuti kelakuan Chen.

Dirasakannya semilir angin pagi yang masih terasa sejuk menyentuh permukaan kulitnya. Sinar matahari yang masih hangat tidak terlalu panas membuatnya merasakan keenakan. Juga suara-suara teman-temannya yang berada di lapangan terdengar di indra pendegarannya. Terdengar bersemangat dan penuh sorakan anak-anak perempuan yang kerajinan datang pagi hanya untuk menyemangati mereka di pinggir lapangan.

"Jongdae." Panggil Chanyeol namun dengan mata yang masih tertutup. Chen hanya menjawabnya dengan suara dalam.

"Apa… Menurutmu aku... apa salah kalau aku menyukai Gayoung?" Tanya Chanyeol lirih yang terputus-putus. Dia memposisikan tubuhnya dimiringkan ke kanan membelakangi Chen.

"Perasaan yang kau miliki adalah hakmu, Chanyeol. Jadi tidak ada salah atau benar kau mempunyai perasaan itu terhadap seseorang." Jawab Chen, matanya terbuka dan menatap langit.

Tiba-tiba saja perasaan Chanyeol menjadi hangat mendengar jawaban dari Chen. Jawaban yang selalu ingin dia dengar. Bukan suatu pembelaan ataupun suatu keputusan yang ujung-ujungnya pasti akan menjadi pilihan dia sendiri. Dia hanya ingin mendengar kebebasan dari pertanyaan yang kadang menghimpitnya ini.

"Terima kasih, Jongdae." Chanyeol bangkit dari acara baringannya. "Ayo kita latihan! Kita tidak boleh kalah dari Tokyo, terutama pada Kim Jongin!"

Dengan penuh semangat yang menggebu-gebu, Chanyeol menarik paksa kedua tangan Chen. " _Yeah!_ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **"Like I said before, I'm just being me, and you should just being you. It's so stupid to talk about all the things that you're not."**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Moon Ga Young** agak panik mengetahui kekasihnya itu terluka karena kakinya tergelincir saat merebut bola dari lawannya. Dengan wajah yang sudah memucat itu dia berjalan setengah berlari bergegas menuju ruang UKS.

Dibukanya pintu geser dengan tak sabaran. Napasnya tidak teratur dan peluh sedikitnya membanjiri wajahnya. Kedua pemuda yang berada dalam ruangan UKS cukup terkejut sepertinya mendapati sosok Gayoung yang sedang mengatur napasnya itu di tengah pintu.

Chanyeol sedikit kaget melihat wajah Gayoung yang begitu panik melihat sahabatnya yang sedang membalut lukanya sendiri―jangan bertanya mengapa bukan Chanyeol yang membalut luka sahabatnya itu, karena Ia tidak terampil membalut luka yang ada hanya memperparah luka saja.

Pemuda yang berada di samping Chanyeol―duduk sembari membalut lukanya dengan tenang itu―tetap melanjutkan acara membalut lukanya setelah tahu siapa gadis yang dengan serampangan menggeser pintu UKS itu adalah kekasihnya sendiri.

Oh Sehun dengan wajah _stoic_ -nya hanya fokus membalut lukanya. Chanyeol yang menyadari suasana yang kurang harmonis itu membuka suaranya. "Ah, Youngie ada apa kemari? Wajahmu pucat sekali." Tanya Chanyeol dengan senyuman.

Gayoung yang sudah bisa mengontrol dirinya itu tersenyum canggung pada Chanyeol. "A-aku ke sini karena ingin melihat keadaan Sehunnie." Jawabnya agak terbata.

"Oh!" Chanyeol tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dibicarakannya. Apalagi melihat Sehun yang masih diam _. Apa dia malu karena ada aku di sini ya? Sialnya_ , gumam Chanyeol. "Baiklah aku pergi dulu. Sehunnakau sudah bisa berjalan sendiri kan nanti?"

Sehun mengangguk singkat. "Hn."

" _Bye_ , jangan bolos ya Gayoung. Sehun _,_ aku duluan ke kelas, ya." Chanyeol melewati Gayoung dengan wajah datar. Tidak ada lagi kata 'Yongie' untuk Gayoung membuat Gayoung merasa sakit di dekat ulu hatinya.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Tiba-tiba saja Sehun berucap seperti itu membuat Gayoung yang sempat terbengong gelagapan. Padahal 'kan dia belum bertanya apapun.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Karena kau adalah kekasihku." Sehun menyeringai senang. "Kemarilah."

Dengan gugup Gayoung menghampiri kekasihnya itu. Sehun yang sedang duduk dengan kaus seragam olahraga yang agak lepek karena keringatnya membuatnya semakin keren saja. Gayoung jadi malu sendiri karena tadi sepintas dia memikirkan bagaimana wangi keringat Seun tidak sama seperti wangi pemuda kebanyakan.

Gayoung menyambut uluran tangan Sehun yang tidak lagi memegang perban. Kedua tangan itu bersambut saling mengeratkan entah menyalurkan energi apa yang mampu membuat keduanya terasa nyaman.

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja." Lega Gayoung dengan wajah penuh kelegaan dan senyumnya yang lembut.

Sehun balas tersenyum hingga mampu membuat Gayoung merona hebat. "Ya." Keduanya saling terdiam menikmati saluran-saluran cinta yang berjalan diantara keduanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

* * *

"Bagaimana kabarnya?" Tanya seorang pemuda berambut hitam pekat memasuki ruangan bercat putih polos dengan bau obat-obatan. Keranjang buah yang dibawanya Ia letakan di dekat meja samping tempat tidur dimana ada seorang _namja_ tengah membelakanginya sambil duduk.

"Kabar baiknya besok dia akan pulang." Jawab pemuda lain berambut _blonde barbie_ yang berada di ruangan itu. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada, matanya menusuk tajam pemuda berambut hitam pekat dengan judes. Kemudian Ia mengambil salah satu apel yang dibawa pemuda tadi untuk mengupasnya.

"Syukurlah." Walau kelihatannya wajahnya datar namun terpancar dari kedua mata _eagle_ _onix_ miliknya yang melembut.

"Aku senang akhirnya bisa keluar dari sini!" suara halus dan terdengar semangat itu terlontar dari _namja_ berambut merah muda yang sejak tadi duduk memandangi keadaan di luar. "Aku tidak sabar untuk sekolah kembali, benar bukan Kai?"

Pemuda berkulit _light-medium_ yang disapa Kai itu hanya mengangguk. Dibelainya lembut rambut merah muda _namja_ itu. "Aku juga tidak sabar kau akan sekolah bersama denganku, Luhan."

Luhan hanya mengangguk-angguk senang. Dilihatnya pemuda berkacamata disamping Kai yang tengah mengupas apel menjadi bentuk kelinci itu dengan serius dan tertawa kecil. "Ren- _nii_ (Kakak laki-laki) aku rindu dengan keadaan di rumah." Luhan mengunyah apel yang telah dikupas itu dengan lahap. "Walau aku tidak ingat bagaimana dulu aku hidup dengan kalian di sini."

Sontak keduanya hanya terdiam, namun secepat kilat terlihat biasa kembali.

" _Ha'i... Ha'i_ (Iya-iya), _Kawaii Imotou_ (Adik perempuanku yang manis)." Luhan mendelik mendengarnya. Ren menaruh apel-apelnya di atas pangkuan Luhan. "Kai ikut keluar bersamaku sebentar."

Kai hanya mengangguk kemudian mengikuti langkah Ren menuju keluar ruangan. Luhan yang melihat mereka berdua hanya diam dengan mulut penuh apel. "Haha afha ha? (Ada apa ya?)"

Ren menyadarkan tubuhnya di dinding rumah sakit. Kedua tangannya masih setia melipat di depan dada, berbeda dengan Kai yang hanya memasukan sebelah tangannya ke dalam saku celana jinsnya sedang tangan yang lain menyisir anak rambutnya yang mengganggu di dahinya.

"Kumohon jangan mempermainkan adikku."

Alis kiri Kai terangkat. Tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh Ren. "Maksudmu?"

Ren membuang napas pendek. "Aku tahu kau yang menabrak adikku dan aku tahu kau hanya berbaik hati untuk menebus kesalahanmu dengan mengunjungi adikku dan meminta maaf pada keluargaku. Tapi, tidak seperti ini." Ren memandang serius Kai. Matanya seolah mengintimidasi Kai seperti hendak memangsanya. "Berpura-pura menjadi kekasih Luhan bukan hal yang baik. Mengingat dia hilang ingatan tapi tindakan menjadi kekasihnya itu mus―"

" **Bukan aku yang memintanya**." Potong Kai penuh penekanan. "Tapi, Luhanlah yang menganggap bahwa aku adalah kekasihnya." Lanjutnya cepat. "Lagipula... aku tidak keberatan untuk menjadi kekasihnya, selain untuk menebus kesalahanku juga karena aku―"

"Menyukainya? Huh?" potong Ren dengan nada sinis. "Kurasa tidak ada orang yang tiba-tiba saja ada yang langsung jatuh cin―"

"Ya, aku memang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kepadanya." Lagi Kai memotong ucapan Ren. Sepertinya dua pemuda ini saling memotong ucapan-ucapan yang terlontar kemudian disusul dengan _deathglare_ andalan masing-masing. Terlihat kekanak-kanakan sekali.

"Baiklah. Aku paham wahai sepupu." Dengus Ren.

"Huh? Kurasa kau harus segera merestui hubungan kami dari sekarang, Ren _Hyung_." Seringai Kai.

"Menyebalkan sekali kau, Kim Jongin."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

* * *

Menjelang H-2 turnamen olahraga yang akan diselenggarakan di Tokyo membuat tim sepak bola makin gencar untuk giat berlatih. Tak tanggung-tanggung mereka hanya masuk ke kelas saat jam istirahat kedua. Karena hal tersebutlah kadang Gayoung cemas kepada kekasihnya yang kini bergabung dengan tim sepak bola beberapa minggu lalu itu yang sudah semangat latihan intensif.

Takutnya saja Sehun tertinggal pelajaran namun nyatanya saat ulangan mendadak nilai kekasihnya itu selalu sempurna. Atau dengan kondisi kesehatan Sehun yang kemarin tergelincir kini sudah bisa berlari-lari di lapangan sepak bola dengan penuh semangat. Apakah lukanya sudah sembuh? Tentu saja Oh Sehun si jenius itu bisa menyembuhkan dirinya secepat mungkin dengan ramuan ajaib yang dibeli oleh keluarga Oh.

"Haaaaah~" Gayoung menghela napas panjang dan jengah melihat kekasihnya sehabis pulang sekolah masih saja berlatih dengan timnya.

Krystal sang menejer tim sepak bola yang matanya awas melihat kemajuan timnya itu tak sengaja melihat wajah lesu teman barunya. "Kenapa?"

Gayoung gelagapan ditanyai begitu. Wajahnya panik dan memerah. "A-aah tidak apa-apa." Gelengnya cepat. Krystal terkikik geli, Gayoung menundukan wajahnya malu. "Maaf…"

"Seharusnya kau semangati kekasihmu. Dia butuh dukungan bukan wajahmu yang lesu itu yang ingin dilihatnya." Krystal memainkan papan para pemain sepak bola tim Seoul dengan mengetuk-ketuknya di permukaan kursi.

"Me-memangnya harus begitu, ya?" tanyanya malu dengan wajah pucat dan bersemu bebarengan.

Krystal mengangguk pasti. "Ya! Lihat saja Chanyeol!" tunjuk Krystal pada pemuda yang sedang mengelap keringat di dekat tiang gawang. "Anak-anak perempuan yang berisik itu menyorakinya memberi semangat dan lihatlah!" ujar Krystal bersemangat sekali.

Dengan kedua mata bulat seperti _penguin_ Gayoung melihat bagaimana Chanyeol melirik sekumpulan anak-anak perempuan yang berkumpul di pinggir lapangan menyorakinya dengan semangat. Chanyeol yang dengan percaya dirinya mengacungkan jempol kepada sekumpulan gadis penyorak dan cengiran khasnya yang tulus.

Hanya dengan dua tindakan itu saja membuat gadis-gadis yang menyorakinya makin berteriak kegirangan dan Chanyeol dengan lantang mengucapkan, "Terima kasih sudah menyemangatiku! Aku jadi makin bersemangat!" kemudian dia berlalu menyusul bola yang sedang diperebutkan.

Melihat ekspresi wajah Chanyeol yang tersenyum lembut dan ceria juga ekspresi serius ketika menyerang lawannya membuat Gayoung iri. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak rela jika Chanyeol melakukan tindakan tadi kepada gadis-gadis yang menyorakinya

Dengan gelengan kuat dia menghapus pikiran aneh itu. "Kau benar Krysie." Gayoung mengeratkan remasan tangannya pada roknya. "Semangat Sehunnie!" tanpa diduga olehnya baik oleh yang lain, suara Gayoung yang lantang menggema seketika di lapangan itu.

Yang disemangatipun hanya menoleh kaget begitu pula yang lain, kemudian dengan segera Sehun mengangkat kepalan tangan kirinya ke udara. "Terima kasih, Gayounga!" teriaknya sedikit membuat para fansnya yang berada di dekat pagar pembatas lapangan mendesah kecewa.

Gayoung hanya menunduk malu dengan aksi nekatnya menyoraki Sehun. Krystal terkikik geli karena berhasil mengerjai Gayoung untuk mengeluarkan keberaniannya. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum lirih melihat Sehun dan Gayoung yang saling berpandangan penuh kasih sayang.

"Lu, apa kalau seperti ini aku masih patut untuk berjuang?" gumamnya lirih.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _"_ _ **Whatever happens. I must not cry. You cannot make me cry.**_ _"_

— _Shrek 2_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pemuda bertampang mulus dan tampan meminum espresonya dengan tenang. Sesekali dia curi-curi pandang pada lawan yang duduk berhadapan dengannya yang masih sibuk membaca diktat―pemuda itu sudah banyak ketinggalan dalam mata kuliah di kampusnya.

"Ren." Si pemuda berambut _blonde_ sebahu yang sedang dikuncir itu sedikit menengadahkan kepalanya. "Bagaimana kabar Luhan?"

Ren mengalihkan sebentar fokusnya pada diktat di depannya. Memangku dagu runcing putihnya dengan tangan kanannya semakin memberikan kesan imut pada Ren. "Dia baik. Hari ini baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit. Kenapa?"

Pemuda yang diketahui bernama Oh Yang Fan itu menggeleng. "Masalah tempo hari, apa kau tidak penasaran dengan hubunganku dengan Luhan...?"

"Ah, kau benar. Untung kau mengingatkanku." Kini wajahnya mendadak serius ternyata sudah dilupakannya diktat tersebut. "Sepertinya kau mengetahui sesuatu tentang adikku, ya?"

Yangfan menguk ludahnya, pahit. "Ya, kami adalah teman sejak kecil." Ren memerhatikan Yangfan dengan serius. "Adikku, Oh Sehun adalah mantan kekasihnya."

" **MWO**!? Adikmu yang bertampang aneh dan datar itu?"

Yangfan mengangguk. "Ya, dan mereka putus sesaat Luhan akan ke Tokyo. Aku tidak begitu mengerti bagaimana bisa hubungan mereka seperti itu. Yang kutahu Luhan sangat menyukai Sehun. Dan aku mencurigai…" Yangfan tidak berani melanjutkan ucapannya kembali.

Ia takut kalau hipotesa tentang sebab muasabab Luhan yang hilang ingatan ini ada hubungannya dengan ucapan Luhan di lain waktu dahulu. Juga sebab bagaimana Luhan mengenggap seorang Kai―yang _notabane_ adalah pelaku dari kecelakaan yang Luhan alami―sebagai kekasihnya.

Masih segar diingatan Yangfan kala Ia mengikuti Ren ke tempat Luhan dirawat, saat itu…

 _Keadaan yang begitu menegangkan terasa sekali ketika_ _Yangfan_ _dan_ _Ren_ _tiba di ruangan dimana_ _Luhan_ _dirawat. Keadaan yang tidak terduga terlihat oleh kedua mata pemuda berusia awal dua puluh tahun itu. Seorang_ namja _berambut merah muda_ _dengan_ _setengah terbaring diranjangnya memeluk erat pemuda_ _berkulit_ light-medium _._

 _Kedua orangtua_ _Ren_ _bingung menyikapi diri dengan adegan tersebut, dan adegan itu berakhir ketika dokter masuk ke dalam ruangan itu untuk memeriksa keadaan_ namja _yang baru terbangun dari komanya._

 _Yangfan_ _,_ _Ren_ _dan pemuda berambut_ _hitam pekat_ _yang saat itu belum diketahui identitasnya menunggu di luar. Ekspresi wajah_ _Ren_ _masih belum napak muncul guratan kelegaan, yang ada masih saja cemas. Sedang_ _Yangfan_ _lebih memilih memerhatikan pemuda_ _berkulit_ light-medium _yang berada di hadapannya._

 _Pemuda yang sedang bersender di dinding itu memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celannaya. Wajah datarnya, juga pandangan mata yang menusuk seolah yang berada di sekitarnya adalah pengganggu. Sekilas_ _Yangfan_ _ber_ _p_ _ikiran bahwa anak tesebut mirip sekali dengan adiknya._

 _Cara menampilkan ekspresi dan gestur tubuh mereka sama namun hanya saja masih ada sedikit ekspresi yang berbeda pada pemuda itu dibanding milik adiknya. Kelembutan yang tersembunyi._

 _Tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar_ _Luhan_ _terbuka, segera dokter bersama perawat pamit keluar dan Ayah_ _Ren_ _mendekati_ _Ren_ _. Membisikan sesuatu kepadanya lalu wajahnya serta merta menegang membuat_ _seorang Oh Yang Fan_ _penasaran saja._

 _Ren_ _mendekati_ _sahabatnya_ _dan berkata, "Adikku amnesia total." Lirihnya._ _Yangfan_ _terbelalak ngeri. Bagaimanapun baru kali ini dia mendengar hal tersebut berbeda dengan sinetron-sinetron yang ditonton oleh Ibunya. "Tapi, kemungkinan ingatannya akan kembali."_

" _Benarkah?" secerca harapan muncul dibalik wajah_ _pemuda tampan itu_ _. Mau bagaimanapun_ _Luhan_ _sudah dianggap adik olehnya dan kalau dilupakan oleh orang yang disayang tentu akan menyedihkan._

" _Tapi kuharap_ _Luhan_ _tetap hilang ingatan saja seperti ini." Jelas_ _Ren_ _. "Karena kupikir hidup_ _Luhan_ _dulunya pastilah membuatnya syok dikarenakan kematian kedua orangtuanya, belum lagi mungkin saja ada hal-hal yang sebaiknya dilupakan olehnya."_

Deg!

 _Rasanya_ _Yangfan_ _seperti ditampar._ _Luhan_ _sebelum kepergiannya ke_ _Tokyo_ _memang pernah mengatakan ingin melupakan apapun tentang_ _Seoul_ _, mungkin saja dikarenakan adiknya itu. Otak jenius_ _Yangfan_ _mengerti_ _sekarang terbuktilah sudah bahwa ucapan_ _Luhan_ _terlaksana._

" _Dan, kau."_ _Ren_ _menunjuk pemuda_ _lain diantaranya dan sahabatnya_ _itu dengan sinis. "Kau yang telah menabrak adikku bukan?"_

 _Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk tanpa ada perlawanan dengan membalas menatap tajam_ _Ren_ _._

" _Dan kau disangka adikku sebagai kekasihnya!_ _?_ _"_

" _Namaku_ _Kai_ _." Ucapnya datar. "Dan aku memang kekasih dari adikmu itu, kakak sepupu."_

 _Dan_ _Yangfan_ _hanya bisa terbengong dengan apa yang didengarnya hari itu juga._

"Kau bengong, huh?" ketus Ren menendang kursi Yangfan dengan sebal. "Kau mau bilang apa?"

"Tidak, hanya saja. Ini hanya spekulasiku saja jangan terlalu dibawa serius, ya." Yangfan menyeruput espresonya hingga tandas. "Kemungkinan mengapa Luhan menganggap Kai sebagai kekasihnya adalah karena Kai mirip dengan adikku."

Ren hanya mampu membuka mulutnya, melongo. "Kau bercanda?"

"Itu hanya hipotesaku saja." Yangfan bersender pada kursinya. "Mereka mirip sekali, sih. Kim Kai dan Oh Sehun. Begitu mirip sifat mereka. Pantas saja Luhan yang hilang ingatan bisa menganggap Kai kekasihnya karena Luhan... masih mencintai Sehun–adikku."

Ren mendengus keras. "Adikku sepertinya cinta mati pada adikmu itu. Aku ingin tahu apakah adikku bisa melupakan si bocah cadel itu."

"Hei, hei, hei. Kita tidak sedang bertaruh bukan?" Oh Yang Fan tampak panik kelihatannya namun wajahnya tetap datar.

"Menurutmu Oh Yang Fan yang jenius?" ledek Ren.

"Menantang, ya? Kuyakin 100% bahwa Lu Han tidak akan bisa melepaskan Oh Sehun."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Love is never lost. If not reciprocated, it will flow back and soften and purify the heart.  
**_ **―** _ **Washington Irving**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lanjut nanti/?**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Penting Tolong di Baca!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hai, Aya disini. Lumayan cepet 'kan gue updatenya?

Ini gue buat 6000 words. Pas atau kebanyakan dan ngebosenin tidak? Kalau iya, chapter depan gue normalin lagi jadi 3000 words aja.

 **KRISHAN**

Banyak yang nge-request ini di PM sama kalau tidak salah di kotak ripiu dulu juga ada, awal niatan gue emang mau makenya si abang Yipan kapelan sama Luhan. Namun, temen gue yang Kai fanatik nyuruhnya Kai aka bias-nya aja yang dipake. Yah, jadi gue ngikutin kemauan temen deket gue itu. Namun jika kalian memang maunya KrisHan, yaudah bayangin aja setiap adegan KaiLu jadi KrisHan **xD** Soalnya penempatan cowo yang dikira "kekasih" Luhan di Tokyo ini memang lebih cocok si Kris, sebenarnya. Jadi sesuai imajinasi masing-masing aja :') Namun, kalau masih ada **yang ngotot pengen KrisHan** , entar gue usahain ada moment mereka, deh.

 **KAILU**

Lumayan banyak yang keberatan dengan pasangan ini sepertinya, yah? Ada yang keberatan tidak sih dengan pasangan yang gue cantumin ini? Aya itu Luhan centrik (?) Mau Luhan kapelan sama siapapun, Aya terima. Cuma HunHan yang paling nomor satu dihati, lalu yang kedua MinLu **xD Nah, yang nanya Kai itu siapanye Luhan... udah kejawab belom di chapter ini?**

 **KULIT KAI,** disini gue buat _light-medium_. Tadinya mau warna _tan_ aja, tapi keknya kegelapan (?) Light-medium itu warna kulitnya putih, tapi agak sedikit redup-gelap gitu. Lumayan cocok buat BangKai **:D** Nantikan moment lebih Kai sama Luhan di chapter depan dan depannya lagi (?)

 **ChanLu**

Ternyata malah banyak yang demen Chanyeol sama Luhan jadian **T_T** ketimbang sama Kai atau balik ke Sehun. Apa kedekatan mereka di fanfic ini buat kalian jadi dapet _**feel**_ **banyak** tentang dua sahabat ini, yah? Terimakasih kalau begitu, artinya alur fanfic ini membuat kalian suka. Hehe. **Bagi yang mau ChanLu**... Aya kasih moment-moment mesra mereka aja, yah? Nanti kalau Luhan sama Chanyeol jadian dan ternyata perasaan lama Channie kebales Luhan... **SI CABE BYUN BAEK MAU DIKEMANAIN? T_T #ChanBaekShipperGarisBesar**

 _ **BAEKHYUN BESOK MUNCUL WEEEH (?)** #spoiler_

 _Oh, iya. Aku belum bilang, yah? Ini epep aku remake dari fandom terkenal di anime. Jadi, kalau ada bahasa yang menyerempet ke anime-an (?) berarti aku masih typo dan terlalu kecepetan ngetik jadinya kebablas (?) Namun, murni di konflik nanti aku ubah. Memangnya kalian mau... Ending akhirnya Chanyeol sama mbak Gayung? **T_T CHANBAEK SHIPPERS MANA SUARMUUUU?! #udah**_

Udah sekian. Ga mau banyak bachotz lagi. Udah kepanjangan. Okeh. Gueh. Pergi. Bay!

* * *

 **BIG THANKS** to reviewers :*

 **NoonaLu, Cikatatsuya, Novey, LisnaOhLu120, Ludeer, KikyKikuk, EunEunm, Cloudy White, Lyla, Egatoti, DamChu93, Menglupi, Xiao luhannie, Kim124, FLAn2910sh, MiCan71271, SebutLuhan3x, Youngni, Guest1, Guest2, Jung Yeonhee, 48BemyLight, IchaYH23, Erliyana, Vey, Wind Blow, Guest3, Albino's Deer, Guest4, Julian Putra HunHan Shipper, Juan, Hanhyewon357, OriAurel, msluhan87, Tetsuya Kurosaki, Kuminosaki, JuniaAngel58, SuabatulAslamiah, VhiieChereewetzz, Nisfimifta, Guest5, Ririn Ayu, Fani, Luluyaa, Log, Cherry, Han N0pi.**

 **SAMPAI KETEMU DI CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA XD**

 **LAPYU GELS/BOYZ :***

 **REVIEW LAGI YAH, GUEH TUNGGU. KALAU GA NANTI GUE GENTAYANGIN /? #stopyum**

 **Jakarta, 23 Juni 2015**

 **Azakayan Yume.**


	6. Chapter 6

" _ **Terkadang melupakan rasa cinta yang telah tertanam begitu kuat kepada seseorang itu sungguh sangat sulit. Saking sulitnya membuat hati ini sesak. Namun, aku percaya suatu hari nanti rasa cinta ini akan terbebas bersama kenangan yang indah karena dulu telah mencintaimu. Dan pada akhirnya aku akan―**_

 **MELEPASMU**

* * *

 **((Melepasmu © Kurousa Hime!))**

* * *

 **.**

 **YAOI/Boys Luv**

 **.**

 **#HUNHAN FANFIC (GARIS BESAR)**

 **.**

 **!ALUR LAMBAT!**

 **.**

* * *

" _ **Datanglah kepada seseorang yang dapat membuatmu**_ _ **tersenyum karena sebuah senyuman dapat membuat hari**_ _ **yang gelap menjadi cerah."**_

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

 **.**

 **Lu Han** duduk di pinggiran ranjang pemeriksaan sembari menunggu sesosok pria di belakangnya yang tengah merapihkan rambutnya yang kian memanjang. Dirasa sakit, sesekali Luhan memekik kecil ketika salah satu anak rambutnya tertarik cukup kencang oleh pemuda itu.

Senyuman manis nan lebar terlukis pada wajah cantik Luhan. Begitu pula dengan pria berkuncir satu kecil dibelakang berwarna pirang tengah sibuk berkutat menguncirkan rambut milik adiknya menjadi sebuah ikatan keatas; diponinya.

"Nah, selesai!" Ucapnya senang. Pemuda itu memberikan sebuah cermin kepada adiknya yang telah berhasil disulap rambutnya. Jadilah sekarang Luhan seperti apel matang–terlebih, rambutnya yang sedang berwarna merah muda membuat siapapun ingin memakannya.

"Wah, bagus!" Luhan berbinar senang menatap pantulannya di cermin pemberian kakaknya. "Tapi warna rambutku _girly_ banget, yah?" Tanyanya.

Ren, si pemuda yang berhasil menyulap rambut adiknya menjadi tampak sangat manis itu hanya bisa cengengesan. Sesekali dia menggosokan jari telunjuk di hidungnya. Wajahnya pun sedikit bersemu. "Choi Min Ki gitu, loh." Kekehnya. "Kau memang dasarnya _girly_ mau diapakan, Lu?"

Luhan manyun seketika, namun setelahnya dia tersenyum dan memeluk Ren tiba-tiba yang kemudian dibalas Ren dengan memeluk pinggang Luhan karena takut adiknya itu terjatuh–sebab Luhan masih cukup lemas. "Terima kasih aku mempunyai _aniki_ sebaik Ren- _nii_." (–Kakak Laki-laki)

Sebelah tangan milik Ren bagian kiri mengusap pelan pucuk kepala Luhan. Dielusnya sayang dan haru. "Aku juga beruntung memiliki adik sepertimu. Syukurlah kau sudah bisa pulang hari ini."

Luhan mengangguk setelah melepas pelukan mautnya pada sang kakak. Tak berapa lama sebuah ketukan disertai dengan deheman terdengar dari kedua panca indra mereka.

"Apakah aku mengganggu?" Tanya seorang pemuda tinggi berbadan tegap dengan wajah datar. Kepala dari surai hitam menyalanya dimiringkan ke samping kanan. Kacamata yang membingkai wajahnya yang agak melonggar dibetulkannya. Pemuda itu nampak sangat tampan.

 _Namja_ cantik bersurai merah muda segera menoleh–keasal suara– dan tersenyum lebar. Itu membuat Ren sedikit merasa terlupakan. "Kau datang?" girang Luhan. Wajahnya bersemu senang.

Pemuda itu berjalan menuju tempat kasur pemeriksaan. Sekilas dia anggukan kepalanya tanda hormat–permisi– pada Ren yang menggerutu sambil membereskan pakaian-pakaian milik adiknya.

"Tentu." Dia menyodorkan sebuket bunga mawar putih yang jumlahnya ada sekitar sepuluh dengan pita merah muda kepada Luhan. Ia memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan pertanda bingung. "Ada kiriman buket bunga untukmu."

Luhan menerima bunga itu. "Dari?" kemudian mencium aromanya yang sangat menyegarkan.

"Aku yang mencintaimu."

Wajah Luhan seketika bersemu merah. Dari cuping telinganya saja sudah kemerahan begitu. Ditundukannya wajah cantiknya itu dalam benaman bunga mawar putih. Ren yang mendengar penuturan pemuda genit itu hanya bisa memelototinya.

"Kai!" Luhan memukul lengan Kai―yang dia anggap sebagai kekasihnya itu―pelan namun ternyata cukup keras sehingga Kai mengaduh kesakitan namun disertai kekehan riang.

"Selamat atas keluarnya dirimu dari rumah sakit." Kai mengecup kening Luhan sayang.

"Terima kasih, Kai."

Hari itu adalah hari yang membahagiakan bagi Luhan. Namun tidak dengan Ren karena dia kecolongan membiarkan Kai sudah mengecup kening adik yang baru diangkatnya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **#520**

* * *

 **.**

Tiba-tiba saja dengan kecepatan yang cepat benda bulat yang selalu dikejar-kejar di lapangan hijau itu melesat dengan cepat menuju tempat sasarannya di gawang. Posisi sang _keeper_ sudah siap siaga untuk menangkap bola yang sepertinya sudah ditendang menuju arah kiri _keeper_.

Amat disayangkan bola itu membentur tiang gawang dan terlempar keluar lapangan. Teriakan kekecewaan langsung terdengar di lapangan. Tak luput si penendang bola merasa kecewa karena tendangannya gagal masuk ke dalam gawang.

"Hampir saja!" pekiknya kecewa. Diremasnya rambut hitam pendeknya dengan gemas.

Si pemuda berdagu lancip di sampingnya menepuk bahu pemuda tadi. "Lain kali kalau kau akan menendang pusatkan tenagamu di paha kemudian ayunkan sedikitnya enam puluh derajat." Chen atau Jongdae sang wakil kapten dalam Tim Seoul itu memperagakan apa yang baru saja diterangkannya kepada sang Kapten.

Park Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti dengan penjelasan Chen disertai gerakan-gerakan yang mendukung. "Oke, aku mengerti. Baiklah latihan pagi ini cukup sampai di sini!" seru Chanyeol kepada teman setimnya. "Kita akan melanjutkannya sore nanti pukul empat sore. Mengerti?"

Tim Seoul yang berada dalam arena lapangan serempak mengatakan, "Dimengerti Kapten!" kemudian mereka membubarkan diri.

"Ah, menyebalkan! Aku tidak suka dipanggil begitu." Gerutu si pemilik kuping besar itu, dia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Terserahlah." Tanggap Chen dilanjutkan dengan kekehan singkat.

"Kerja bagus, Kapten." Sinis pemuda berambut hitam yang tau-tau bergabung dengan Chen dan Chanyeol.

"Keh, terlalu kau." Chanyeol menonjok bahu Sehun pelan. "Aku kecolongan satu angka dari tim-mu. Kuharap nanti kau begitu di pertandingan antar sekolah di Tokyo."

Oh Sehun mengangguk paham. "Sayangnya tendanganmu tadi meleset, kalau tidak pasti kita akan seri lagi."

"Ya, dan kuharap saat di Tokyo nanti kita akan terus menang setelah itu aku bisa mencari Luhan disela pertandingan _final_." Gumam Chanyeol.

Sehun terperangah. "Kau masih memikirkan itu? Bodoh," Sinisnya. "Yang terpenting adalah kita menang melawan Tokyo, tidak penting dengan memikirkan Luhan."

"Apa kau bilang?!" Chanyeol mencengkram baju seragam kesatuan sepak bola Sehun. Wajahnya yang semula santai menjadi serius dimajukan ke depan wajah Sehun. Pandangan matanya berkilat penuh kecewa pada manik hitam Sehun. "Aku tahu menang dari Tokyo lah yang terpenting! Tapi, aku tetap mengkhawatirkan Luhan!"

Sehun memalingkan wajahnya ke kiri. "Cih!" keningnya berkerut, rasanya di dadanya ada perasaan terbakar. "Itu alasan yang konyol."

Chanyeol melepaskan cengkramannya. "Terserahlah. Aku merasa lega karena Luhan mengambil keputusan yang sangat tepat karena mau melepasmu."

"Memang sudah seharusnya dia melepasku."

Lagi, Chanyeol memberikan tatapan kecewa pada sahabat terbaiknya itu. Iris yang selalu nampak ceria dan bersemangat berkilat kecewa dan marah. " **Tapi, paling tidak siapa yang sudah berjanji akan berada di sisi** **Luhan** **selamanya**?" cemoohnya.

Sehun membatu. Ucapan Chanyeol tadi serasa menghantamnya kembali menilik masa lalu silam yang telah terjadi beberapa tahun. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat, rahang wajahnya menjadi keras.

" **Walau sekedar janji lama dan dia berkata lupakan** **,** **tapi jangan lupakan janji itu pernah ada diantara kalian**."

Kemudian Chanyeol melenggang pergi dari lapangan bersama Chen yang sedari tadi hanya menonton mereka―dengan tampang bosan dan seolah tidak peduli―meninggalkan Sehun yang masih menggemeletukan giginya dengan kesal.

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Its hard to realize that you're already forgotten.**_

* * *

 **.**

Kedua iris manik _honey_ itu berbinar senang menatap penuh kagum bagaimana keadaan lapangan Ouran High School pada menjelang sore hari itu tampak ramai dengan siswa-siswi yang sibuk berlatih. Melihat sisi Timur dimana anak klub atletik sedang berlatih keras dalam bermacam bentuk olahraga. _High jump, sprint, marathon_ , dan lain-lain.

Bibir penuh nan mungil berwarna merah alami itu terbuka membuatnya terlihat _sexy_. Pandangannya teralih kembali pada sisi Selatan dimana ada klub _Softball_ yang berteriak kegirangan karena salah satu dari bola kecil itu berhasil melambung tinggi keluar dari lapangan.

Sisi Utara dimana ada segerombolan siswi-sisiwi yang sedang mempersiapkan beberapa makanan dan minuman yang akan disajikan di meja panjang berkain putih kotak-kotak hijau. Dan Luhan dapat menebak pastilah mereka kumpulan para _fans_ dari tiap klub bersama dengan beberapa _manager_ klub yang menyiapkannya.

 **Kim Kai** menghentikan langkahnya pada sisi Barat lapangan dimana klub sepak bola sedang giat-giatnya berlatih. Dapat Luhan lihat kaus olahraga masing-masing orang sudah basah dipenuhi keringat. Belum lagi teriakan-teriakan kekesalan yang cukup keras terdengar dari sisi lapangan.

Seorang _namja_ atau _yeoja_ berbadan kecil berambut cokelat gelap ditebak oleh Luhan sebagai _manager_ klub sepak bola yang tersohor karena menjadi Tim unggulan se-Nasional. Dilihat dari teriakan-teriakannya―atau umpatan-umpatan yang sinis―yang keluar dari mulutnya untung memotivasi para pemain sepak bola. Tangannya teracung ketika melihat bola yang seharusnya bisa direbut dengan mudah oleh pemain malah tidak bisa terebut sehingga umpatan kekesalan kembali terdengar.

Kai hanya menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Kedua matanya melihat dengan serius beberapa temannya yang bermain cukup bagus.

Laki-laki yang sempat Luhan kira seorang perempuan berambut cokelat pendek itu melihat kapten kesebalasan Tim Tokyo yang sangat jenius dalam bermain sepak bola itu tak jauh dari posisinya. Wajahnya menekuk sebal kemudian dia menghampiri Kai dengan wajah sangar juga tangan yang sudah siap terkepal dengan sebal.

" _YA_! Kau bocah tengik! Seenaknya saja kau bolos latihan hari ini, HAH?!" teriaknya garang seketika para pemain sepak bola menghentikan sebentar aktifitas mereka yang sedang berlatih, penasaran siapa yang membuat _manager_ garang itu marah.

Kai dengan santainya hanya menaikan satu alisnya. Luhan yang berada di samping Kai nampaknya tak terlihat oleh _namja_ bertampang garang yang sedang menuju arah Kai. Luhan hanya bisa menarik baju Kai gemetaran.

"Seenaknya saja seorang Kapten bolos latihan! Kau tahu waktunya tinggal dua hari menjelang pertandingan, BODOH!" semburnya langsung di depan Kai.

"Hn, kurasa ada aku atau tidak mereka tetap akan bermain dengan baik," Ucap Kai santai. Wajahnya sangat datar dan itu membuat _manager_ di depannya semakin sebal. "Baekkie, aku sudah mendapatkan izin dari pelatih."

"Huh, terserahlah!" _Namja_ yang dipanggil 'Baekkie' itu hanya menggerutu sebal. "Siapa itu?" tanyanya seraya menunjuk Luhan yang agaknya ketakutan melihat kedatangannya.

"Dia kekasihku, Baek." Jawab Kai santai. Baek atau Baekhyun ini membelalakan matanya yang beririskan cokelat terang.

Byun Baekhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Baru tahu aku kalau kau memiliki kekasih. Ah!" Baekhyun menjentikan jarinya. "Dia itu orang yang koma yang kamu ta―"

" _Shut the fuck up_!" Kai memandang Baekhyun tajam. Biasanya Baekhyun yang selalu berkata seperti itu kepadanya namun kelihatannya sekarang posisi itu sedang terbalik. Baekhyun tahu betul Kai sedang marah dan dia tidak mau berurusan dengan Kai yang penuh amarah.

Luhan mengamit lengan kiri Kai, setidaknya dia berpikir dengan memegang tangan kekasihnya itu akan meredakan amarahnya. "Jonginie." Lirih Luhan.

Kai mengelus pucuk rambut kekasihnya. Pandangannya menjadi sendu kembali dan Baekhyun dapat menebaknya. Mata itu selama ini tidak pernah dia lihat. Kai selalu berwajah datar bahkan tatapan matanya amat kosong namun dengan orang ini Kai berubah.

"Keh, ternyata kau sudah jatuh cinta ya, Kkamjong." Gumam Baekhyun ada rasa bahagia di sana.

Baekhyun dan Kai memang berbeda satu tahun oleh karena itu Baekhyun kadang menganggap Kai sebagai adiknya.

"Baiklah hari ini kau kumaafkan karena seenaknya membolos." Kai membenarkan bahwa dirinya sudah mendapatkan izin tetapi _namja_ satu ini terlalu tuli untuk menanggapinya. "Namamu siapa?"

Luhan menegang. Dia menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan telunjuknya. "Aku?" Baekhyun mengangguk. "Namaku Lu... Han. Choi Luhan." Luhan membungkuk dengan cepat. Rasanya begitu canggung dan takut. _Dia orang Korea?_ batin Baekhyun.

"Hoo, Lu Han. Bahasa China bukan? Nama Rusa cocok sekali untukmu, Haha," Tawa Baekhyun. "Cukup panggil aku Baekkie saja, Lu."

Luhan mengangguk. " _Sankyuu_ (Terimakasih), Baekkie." Luhan tersenyum canggung kemudian senyumannya menjadi tulus membuat Baekhyun yang melihatnya menjadi hangat.

"Kau manis sekali!" Baekhyun secara mendadak memeluk Luhan setelah sebelumnya mendorong Kai menjauh dari Luhan. Diacak-acaknya rambut Luhan. Luhan hanya bisa terbengong-bengong lantas Ia tersenyum senang tidak ada lagi rasa canggung bahkan takut yang menyelimutinya.

Kai yang merasa tersinggung didorong Baekhyun seenaknya berubah tersenyum melihat Baekhyun memeluk erat kekasihnya. "Baek berhentilah memeluknya, Luhan kesakitan."

" _S_ _orry_ _..._ " Lidah Baekhyun memelet keluar lucu. "Kalau kau butuh bantuanku bilang saja. Akan kuhajar orang yang mendekatimu atau menjahilimu! Hanya aku saja yang boleh berada di dekatmu!" dengan semangat Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya ke udara. Sifat ingin menjahili, kasih sayang seorang kakak, dan teman yang dapat diandalkan kumat kembali dalam diri Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih, Baekkie."

Entah sudah berapa kali hari ini Luhan mengucapkan 'terima kasih' kepada orang-orang yang ditemuinya. Terlebih dia selalu bahagia dengan perlakuan mereka meskipun Luhan tidak ingat siapa mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

* * *

 **.**

 **Oh Sehun** merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasurnya yang empuk. Setelah selesai berlatih kemudian mandi air hangat membuat tubuhnya menjadi rileks dan tidak capai. Rambutnya yang masih basah dibiarkannya begitu saja sehingga merembes ke dalam sprei berwarna biru tua dengan gradasi hitam.

Seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya tanpa izin kemudian melompat naik ke kasur Sehun yang cukup untuk ditempati oleh dua orang. Tubuh Sehun agak sedikit berguncang―ketika orang itu menyenggolnya dan melompat naik ke atas kasurnya, kedutan empat siku-siku sudah timbul di pelipisnya karena sebal.

"Bisa tidak kau mengetuk dulu? Dan jangan melompat saat ke kasurku!" seru Sehun sebal.

Pemuda yang menyerupai wajah Sehun―eh, salah! Sehun lah yang wajahnya menyerupai pemuda itu yang berusia empat tahun lebih tua dari Sehun hanya terkekeh kecil. " _Mian_." Dia mengacak rambut Sehun tapi saat merasakan permukaan kulitnya basah Ia melap seenaknya pada baju Sehun. "Keringkan dulu rambutmu."

Sehun berubah posisinya menjadi duduk di kasurnya seraya mengeringkan dengan handuk kecil yang tadinya bergelantung di bahunya dengan agak malas. "Mau apa kau ke sini?"

"Memangnya tidak boleh seorang kakak main ke kamar adiknya?"

"Tidak."

"Jahatnya." Oh Yang Fan adalah seorang kakak yang menyebalkan bagi Sehun namun Sehun tetap menghormatinya dan sosok kakaknyalah yang menjadi panutannya. "Akhir-akhir ini kau sibuk sekali, ada apa?"

"Akan ada pertandingan olahraga makanya aku sibuk berlatih di klub sepak bola." Ujar Sehun jujur.

Yangfan manggut-manggut mengerti karena dulu juga Ia pernah mengalami hal yang serupa dengan Sehun hanya bedanya Yangfan mewakili di bidang atletik. "Kali ini akan diadakan dimana?"

"Tokyo."

"TOKYO?!" Yangfan memekik kencang tepat di depan wajah adiknya hingga menyemburkan 'kuah'.

Sehun membersihkan wajahnya yang terkena semburan 'kuah' kakaknya dengan sebal. "Berisik kau."

Yangfan tak lagi mendengarkan ocehan-ocehan Sehun yang akan terasa bukan Sehun. Biasanya Sehun selalu menjaga _image_ atau jaim di depan khalayak. Namun sekarang pemuda bungsu bermarga Oh itu terus berkoar sedangkan pikiran kakak di depannya sudah berpindah tempat.

Ia jadi teringat akan percakapannya dengan salah seorang sahabat cantiknya dalam XOXO. Janji―ah, atau tepatnya taruhan itu begitu dengan mudahnya dapat segera dilaksanakan. Yangfan kira Sehun tidak perlu bersusah payah akan menemui Luhan di Tokyo saat liburan semesternya usai ternyata dia bisa pergi ke Tokyo dalam waktu yang cepat.

Yangfan menyeringai. Dibenaknya sudah tersimpan beberapa khayalan yang dirinya bayangkan ketika Sehun akan bertemu dengan sosok Luhan yang _baru_. Setidaknya Yangfan tidak ingin Luhan gagal menjadi calon adik iparnya– _Meskipun Luhan seorang_ _namja._

Yangfan tersenyum sumringah memikirkan bagaimana reaksi adiknya itu ketika bertemu dengan Luhan yang hilang ingatan nanti. Apakah dia akan tetap jaim namun dia akan berkeluh kesah padanya atau…

"Kenapa kau tersenyum sepert itu? Dasar gila!" Cemooh Sehun melihat tampang konyol kakaknya.

"Biar saja." Yangfan meleletkan lidahnya bak anak kecil yang imut sehingga membuat Sehun jijik. Tidak sadar apa wajahnya itu tidak imut? Ejek Sehun. ( _Wajah Yangfan itu tidak imut melainkan tampan_ 8D)

"Hun, bagaimana kabar Luhan?" Iseng Yangfan bertanya hal itu malah membuat Sehun menekukan wajahnya sebal.

"Kenapa kau dan si Yoda ribut sekali berbicara tentang Luhan, sih?" gerutunya kesal. Ia bangkit dari ranjangnya menuju pintu. "Aku tidak tahu dan tidak mau peduli."

"Y-YA!" Yangfan baru saja akan menceramahinya namun keburu adiknya menuruni tangga dengan cepat.

Pria tampan itu meremas rambutnya frustasi. Ternyata ada opsi lain lagi, yaitu Sehun kemungkinan tidak akan peduli lagi dengan Luhan yang melupakannya. Digelengkannya dengan cepat kepalanya. "Tidak, tidak. Sehun tidak boleh mengabaikan Luhan. Walau kemungkinannya nol persen, aku akan menjamin dia akan peduli padanya." Ucap Yangfan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Walau terasa amat diragukan tapi siapa yang tahu? Kemungkinan akan selalu ada bukan?

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Moon Ga Young** sedang mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya dengan santai. Tugas matematika yang digurui oleh Kim _Songsaengnim_ yang terbilang cukup sulit itu terasa mudah dikerjakannya. Memang Gayoung pintar namun agaknya dia akan selalu kalah oleh posisi kekasihnya yang selalu menjadi peringkat teratas dalam angkatannya.

Ditaruhnya pensil mekanik berwarna ungu dengan bandul kelinci di sebelah buku tugasnya. Tangan kanannya menyangga dagunya, irisnya melihat ponselnya yang sejak tadi belum berdering. Biasanya kekasihnya itu akan meng- _e-mail_ dirinya untuk makan malam. Tapi, mungkin saja Sehun lupa untuk menegurnya, pikir Gayoung positif.

Tiba-tiba saja bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman tipis nan manis. Dia jadi teringat ketika dirinya bersama Sehun tengah memakan bekal makan siang di samping sekolah dimana ada sebuah pohon _oak_ yang besar rindang melindungi mereka berdua.

Banyak gadis-gadis yang iri kepadanya karena dapat makan siang dengan orang setampan Sehun. Dia mensyukuri bahwa kekasihnya itu pria yang sangat tampan juga baik hati. Sehun selalu berada di sisinya, tidak peduli dirinya yang dipandang sinis oleh gadis lain yang terpenting **Sehun** **selalu ada untuk melindunginya.** Yah, itu saja sudah cukup.

Tapi, tiba-tiba saja dia jadi teringat saat memergoki Sehun dan Luhan di masa lalu. Luhan yang menangis dengan erat memeluk Sehun dan Sehun mendekap kepala merah muda Luhan kala itu ke dalam dada bidangnya. Mengelus rambut Luhan dengan lembut. Mengecup kepalanya dengan sayang hingga Luhan berhenti menangis kemudian menghapus air mata dari kedua sudut mata Luhan yang terpejam.

Sehun dengan lembut mengucapkan suatu kata yang membuat Luhan kembali tersenyum. Gayoung tidak tahu kata apa yang membuat Luhan begitu bahagia dengan ucapan Sehun. Ditambah Luhan yang tersenyum lega dan sangat manis―tentu saja dia manis karena dia model majalah top, rutuk Gayoung―membuat Sehun tersenyum lega.

Sosok Sehun yang pada saat itulah yang membuat Gayoung jatun cinta pada Sehun. Memang ada kecemburuan besar namun kecemburuan itu tergantikan pada sosok Sehun yang sekarang sudah menjadi kekasihnya. Awalnya Gayoung sempat merasa jijik dengan Sehun yang nyatanya adalah seorang homo–sebab Sehun berpacaran dengan penuh kasih sayang dengan Luhan. Namun, sifat lembut Sehun saat bersama Luhan justru yang membuatnya terpesona dan pada detik itu Gayoung berusaha untuk mendekati Sehun.

Ponsel gadis itu bergetar sehingga membuatnya sedikit terlonjak dari lamunannya. Diraihnya ponsel _touchscreen_ ber _case_ ungu muda dengan cepat. _E-mail_ yang sedari tadi ditunggunya telah datang. Senyumannya melebar bahagia. Seolah hanya membaca isi dari _e-mail_ itu saja sudah membuatnya bahagai dalam beberapa hari ke depan.

Jemari lentiknya mengetik balasan dengan cepat kemudian ditutupnya setelah dirasa _e-mail_ -nya terkirim. "Kau memang sosok kekasih sempurna, Sehunnie."

Dan Gayoung memejamkan matanya berucap syukur kepada Tuhan.

Namun, apakah ada pikiran yang sedikitnya agak mengganjal? Mengapa Gayoung mencintai Sehun? Apakah karena Sehun adalah sosok kekasih yang sempurna?

Ini rasa cinta yang seperti apa?

 **.**

* * *

 _ **SUKA**_ _ **,**_ _ **SAYANG**_ _ **,**_ _ **CINTA,**_ _ **dan**_ _ **KAGUM**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Dapatkah kau membedakannya wahai manusia yang pintar?**_

* * *

 **.**

 **Byun Baekhyun** benci terik matahari, dan tampaknya terik matahari juga membencinya.

Meski demikian, mau atau tidak mau dia harus melakukan hal ini karena pertandingan akan dilaksanakan besok. Dia pikir waktu dua hari sebelum pertandingan cukup untuk mengistirahatkan para pemain namun Kai―sang Kapten Tim kesebelasan Tokyo―tetap melanjutkan latihannya sampai hari ini tepat pukul sepuluh pagi.

 _Hell_ , hal apa yang menyebabkan pukul sepuluh pagi begini mataharinya sudah sangat terik dan membakar kulitnya? Oh, _shit_! Bahkan Baekhyun lupa mengoles _cream_ matahari–pada kulit mulusnya– yang selalu disimpan adik aliennya. Yah, meski sekolah Ouran rindang dengan pohon-pohonnya tetap saja ini panas sekali.

Belum lagi _mood_ Baekhyun bertambah kesal karena sejak pagi dia sama sekali belum sarapan dan sekarang perutnya semakin keroncongan saja. Sebenarnya dia bisa saja pergi tapi mengingat tadi Kai berpesan kepadanya menitipkan Luhan―yang baru masuk sebagai siswa baru di Ouran _High School_ dan tidak mau masuk ke dalam kelas hanya karena ingin melihat Kai berlatih sepak bola―maka Ia sekarang berada di samping Baekhyun menyaksikan pertandingan antar tim di pinggir lapangan.

"Ludeer, bagaimana kalau kita ke―" ucapan Baekhyun terhenti ketika tidak mendapatinya sosok rusa kesayangannya berada di sampingnya. Dengan panik dia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. "Dasar bocah sial! Dimana kau, hah?!"

"Baek?" Luhan muncul saat mata cokelat Baekhyun dengan garangnya–namun masih terlihat cute– bersibobrok dengannya.

"Kaaaaaauuu! Kemana saja kau, hah?! Membuatku panik saja!" Teriak Baekhyun.

Luhan agak meringis mendapati Baekhyun akan memakinya dengan sangat panjang. Salahnya memang karena dia pergi seenaknya tanpa bilang pada teman barunya kemana dia akan pergi. " _Gomen_." (–Maaf) Luhan memberikan wajah terbaiknya dengan mata yang berbinar mirip anak kucing ketakutan. "Aku membelikanmu ini." Kemudian dia menyodorkan plastik putih pada Baekhyun.

Byun Baekhyun mengambilnya dengan sangar. Ditiliknya apa saja yang berada di dalam kantung plastik itu. "Roti melon…dan susu?" Tanya Baekhyun tak percaya apa yang dibawakan oleh Luhan.

"Kurasa kau pasti lapar. Dan aku sempat mengingat letak kantin di sini dan aku juga tidak tahu kau suka apa jadi kubelikan itu saja." Jawab Luhan jujur dan itu membuat Baekhyun merasa terharu.

"Terima kasih Luhaaaaen!" senangnya seraya mengacak-acak rambut Luhan yang baru diganti warnanya menjadi cokelat madu. Luhan mengganti warna rambutnya dikarenakan info yang didapat dari Baekhyun bahwa siswa dilarang mencat rambut berwarna nyentrik. Baekhyun menganggap rambut merah muda Luhan itu terlalu nyentrik dan _girly_. Para siswa lainpun setuju. Meski mereka semua nampak suka karena siswa bermata rusa itu sangat-sangat manis.

Luhan hanya tertawa senang. "Makanlah, Baek." Baekhyun mengangguk dan langsung menyantap roti melon dengan semangat. Karena _mood_ -nya dirasa sudah membaik tidak lagi ada umpatan darinya untuk pemain Tokyo. Luhan lagi-lagi tergelak tak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Kalian yang semangat bodoh bermainnya! Ini hari terakhir kalian latihan! Buang saja semangat kalian untuk latihan hari ini! Kita pasti akan menang!" teriak Baekhyun disela-sela acara memakan roti melonnya. "Kita tidak terkalahkan. Semangat bodoooh!"

"Semangat semuanya!" Luhan ikut-ikutan menyemangati pemain Tokyo. Mereka semua mengacungkan tangannya serempak walau mereka masih berkonsentrasi dengan bola yang diperebutkan. "Semangat ―Hun..." tiba-tiba Luhan memegang kepala erat.

Rasa pusing dan sakit nyata menjalar di kepalanya dengan cepat. Urat-urat di keningnya tampak terlihat. Dengan sigap Baekhyun yang melihat Luhan yang kesakitan segera menghampirinya walau dimulutnya masih ada roti melon.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Baekhyun khawatir―sebelumnya dia menyudahi acara makan roti melonnya.

Luhan tidak dapat mendengar apa yang Baekhyun pertanyakan. Yang Ia rasakan jauh lebih sakit. Kepalanya seakan-akan ingin pecah saat itu juga. Wajahnya sudah memerah karena aliran darah yang masuk ke dalam otaknya dengan cepat. Beberapa bayangan buram muncul berseliweran di dalam pikirannya bagai suatu _slide_ yang diputar sangat cepat dan agak dipaksakan melewati aluran memorinya.

Kim Kai yang tadinya masih mendengar dengan jelas suara milik kekasihnya menjadi penasaran karena tiba-tiba saja lenyap begitu pula dengan suara teriakan sahabatnya–Baekhyun. Betapa kagetnya Kai ketika mendapati Luhan tengah terduduk sembari memegang kepalanya erat dengan Baekhyun memeluk Luhan dengan wajah khawatir.

Kai memberi tanda kepada temannya agar terus bermain tanpa dirinya. Dengan kecepatan yang ia miliki, Kai menghampiri kedua _namja_ manis yang sama-sama sedang meringkuk itu dengan wajah cemas.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kai setelah dirasa jarak antar dirinya dengan kedua _namja_ itu cukup dekat sekitar satu setengah meter.

Byun Baek menegadahkan wajahnya. Matanya tampak agak cemas. "Aku tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba saja Luhan seperti ini." Baekhyun segera menyingkir ketika Kai menyentuh bahunya.

"Luhan." Kai mengelus kepala Luhan. Rambut Luhan sudah awit-awitan mungkin karena dia menjambaknya. "Tenanglah." Kai mendekap Luhan hati-hati seolah Luhan akan pecah jika terlalu kencang.

Rasa sakit yang menjalar di kepala Luhan perlahan menghilang disertai elusan lembut di kepala cokelat madunya. Mata rusa Luhan yang terpejam seolah menahan tangisan kini terbuka bersibobrok dengan _eagle eyes_ milik kekasihnya, Kai.

"Rasanya… Sakit!" ringis Luhan, dia memperdalam pelukannya pada Kai. "Kepalaku seperti mau pecah, Kai…,"

"Ssh, tenanglah Luhan. Ada aku di sini. Akan kusembuhkan." Kai mengecup pucuk kepala Luhan dengan lembut. Luhan memejamkan matanya. Meresapi apa yang sedang dilakukan kekasihnya mengalir hangat di hatinya. Rasa seperti ini membuatnya merasa nyaman dan pernah dia rasakan. Perasaan hangat yang sangat Luhan sukai.

"Hm." Luhan mengangguk pelan. Perlahan kesadarannya menghilang karena kelelahan.

Dalam hatinya dia terus berpikir. Apa seberarnya yang membuat rasa sakitnya kambuh kembali. Apa ada yang salah dengan yang diucapkannya? Kenapa hatinya berkata merindukan seseorang padahal jelas-jelas Kai kekasihnya itu berada di sisinya. Jelas-jelas dia mempunyai keluarga yang bahagia. Tapi, kenapa dia tidak ingat dengan Tokyo?

Dan kenapa ada sesuatu yang ingin sekali keluar dari mulutnya tetapi hati dan pikirannya menahannya? Hun. Siapa dan apa itu Hun?

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Ketika kamu berhenti mengejar apa yang bukan untukmu, maka Tuhan akan mempertemukan kamu dengan apa yang baik untukmu.**_

* * *

 **.**

 **Kim Minseok** berjalan dengan tegak dan percaya diri ketika _namja_ imut itu memasuki kawasan sekolah yang bukan asal sekolahnya. Itu terlihat jelas dari seragam yang berbeda tentu saja. Di lingkungan sekolah tersebut siswa dan siswi memakai seragam khas Sekolah berbeda dengannya yang bisa terlihat dari sematan bordiran keemasan yang menjadi ciri khas sekolah khusus putra di Incheon yang terkenal.

Keadaan sekolah sore itu cukup sepi karena sebagian muridnya berada di lapangan utama sekolah tersebut yang terletak di samping kiri bangunan sekolah. Siswi-siswi yang baru keluar dari gedung utama sekolah berbisik-bisik mengomentari _namja_ imut namun terlihat sangat tampan dan _manly_ dengan tubuh pendeknya. Tapi, _namja_ ini tetap saja tidak ambil peduli dan langsung berjalan cepat menuju lapangan utama.

Sesampainya di sana dia langsung berdiri tepat dekat pagar kawat pembatas anak klub sepak bola yang masih setia dengan latihannya. Padahal ini adalah hari terakhir mereka latihan karena esok pagi hari sekali mereka harus berangkat ke Tokyo karena kompetisi pertandingan antar sekolah Negara Korea akan diadakan di Jepang kali ini.

Mata bulat miliknya berbinar ketika kedua retinanya dengan jelas menangkap sesosok pemuda tengah berada di posisi bertahannya sesekali mengomando kelompoknya. Mata itu tampak berbinar begitu pula dengan bibir tipisnya merekah ke kanan dan ke kiri bersamaan membentuk sebuah sudut senyuman.

Minseok adalah seorang penyerang handal dalam tim sepak bola sekolahnya. Namanya sudah dikenal sekitar Seoul dan Incheon. Dia adalah kekasih dari Kim Jongdae si wakil kapten tim Seoul.

"Minseok _oppa_!" teriak sapaan suara nan cempreng dari salah seorang gadis cantik yang berada tidak jauh dari posisinya sekarang.

Xiumin mengenalinya sebagai Krystal sang _manager_ tim Seoul yang terkenal ahli dalam mengumpulkan data yang cukup akurat. Jung Krystal melaimbai ke arahnya. Seperti meminta Xiumin untuk datang menghampirinya.

Xiumin berlari-lari kecil menuju Krystal. Dengan senyuman tampannya, dipeluknya Krystal ketika mereka sudah berhadap-hadapan tidak terlalu jauh. Xiumin dan Krystal adalah teman sejak kecil, mereka sangat akrab dan menjalin sebuah pertemanan yang sangat kuat. Mereka hanya bersama hingga SMP, dikarenakan Xiumin lebih memilih masuk ke SMA khusus pria.

Krystal pun tahu dengan Xiumin yang _menyimpang_ , meski begitu Krystal tetap bersahabat dengan baik dan mendukung apapun keputusan Xiumin.

"Kangennya!" Xiumin mencubit kedua pipi Krystal hingga memerah. Sedangkan Krystal hanya mengaduh kesakitan dan balas melakukan hal yang sama pada pipi bulat Xiumin. "Sudah, sudah!"

Krystal tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Sudah lama tak jumpa, ya? Kau mau menonton Jongdae, yah?"

Xiumin mengangguk. "Aku ingin mengajaknya pulang bersama." Xiumin menaruh tasnya di bangku yang terbuat dari semen―tempat yang biasa dimana sang _manager_ memantau anggota klub sepak bola.

"Oh, iya! Bagaimana kakimu? Kau bilang waktu itu, kau cedera?" Tanya Krystal yang kentara sekali khawatir diwajah cantiknya. "Sikap cerobohmu tidak pernah hilang!" Krystal memberikan botol berisikan air dingin pada sahabatnya itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Xiumin menerima botol tersebut. Krystal menilik kaki Xiumin dan mengangkat kaki celana panjang yang dipakai sahabatnya dengan menggulungnya ke atas. Dia menatap miris. "Tidak perlu cemas begitu."

Krystal bangkit dari aksi jongkok menggulung kaki celana Xiumin dan memandang wajah Xiumin yang lebih tinggi beberapa centi dari wajahnya. "Tapi dengan begini kau tidak dapat bertanding dan ikut ke Tokyo bukan?"

"Tidak juga." Krystal mengangkat sebelah alisnya tinggi. "Aku diminta pelatih untuk menjadi tutor penyusun strategi disana." Xiumin tersenyum. "Jadi jangan sampai kau kalah jika kesampaian melawan timku, yah?"

Mata dan bibir indah Krystal merekah. Saking senangnya Krytal langsung memeluk sahabatnya kencang. Berteriak-teriak sambil melompat-lompat Krytal memeluk Xiumin yang dibalas hanya dengan tawa gantengnya.

"Kyaaa! Berarti aku akan ada teman!" Krystal pun ikut bersorak senang.

"Krystal kurasa waktu latihan sudah hampir selesai." Ucap suara lembut dari gadis cantik lain yang terlihat seperti ketakutan.

Krystal menepuk jidatnya keras sekali. "Benar!" diliriknya jam besar berwarna merah di pergelangan tangannya. "Untung kau ingatkan aku, Youngie!"

Xiumin mengernyit tak suka begitu Krystal menyebut nama Gayoung dengan akrab. Pasalnya dirinya tak suka jika sahabat karibnya ini berteman akrab dengan gadis yang sudah membuat sahabatnya yang lain itu sakit hati. Mendengar nama lengkap gadis cantik bermata bulat itu saja membuatnya sebal, apalagi sahabatnya sendiri yang menyebutkannya dengan panggilan akrab? Dengan mata yang memicing dilihatnya sosok gadis berambut _wave choco_ dengan poni belah tengah di depannya.

"Ah, kau belum kenal dengannya, ya?" Krystal nampaknya tidak merasakan aura Xiumin yang tadinya cerah berubah menjadi agak menghitam karena melihat Gayoung. "Minseokaah kenalkan itu adalah Moon Gayoung. Dan Youngie ini adalah sahabat sematiku, Kim Minseok."

Gayoung dengan malu-malu dan takut membungkuk cepat dan omongannya menjadi gagap. Yah memang itulah ciri khasnya. "Na-namaku Moon Gayoung. Salam ke-nal, Minseok-ssi."

Xiumin hanya menggumam sebagai salam perkenalannya dengan Gayoung. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan kedalam kantung celana sekolahnya. Matanya masih memicing tak suka seraya melihat Gayoung dari atas ke bawah.

Jung Krystal yang tak sadar, acuh saja dengan keadaan sekitar kemudian Ia pergi menuju tengah lapangan dengan membunyikan peluit tiga kali sebagai pertanda latihan telah usai. Xiumin membuang wajahnya ke kiri. Tak mau melihat Gayoung karena dia cukup sebal kepada gadis itu sekarang dengan alasan yang tak jelas.

Sedangkan Gayoung sendiri di dalam hatinya tengah berkecamuk. Pasalnya Gayoung sudah pernah melihat _namja_ dihadapannya ini ketika Xiumin bersama Luhan yang tengah menangisi kepergian Sehun bersama dirinya sewaktu kejadian beberapa minggu silam.

Xiumin yang sedang merangkul Luhan tampak menatap sinis Gayoung dan Sehun yang semakin jauh dari pandangan mereka. Karena dirasa bersalah Gayoung sempat menengok ke belakang sebab ingin mengetahui bagaimana kondisi Luhan akibatnya yang dia dapatkan adalah tatapan benci Xiumin dan Luhan yang menangis sesegukan.

Tubuh Gayoung seketika menegang. Dia jadi teringat dengan keberadaan Luhan. Gayoung sudah lama tidak melihat Luhan. Yah, tidak terlalu lama hanya saja saat dia mulai berpacaran dengan Sehun, Gayoung tak melihat lagi Luhan ada di manapun. Ah, tidak. Dia pernah melihat Luhan bersama dengan Chanyeol sekali dan saat itu entah kenapa hatinya merasa sedikit tercubit. _Ah untuk apa kau memikirkan kembali mantan dari kekasihmu itu,_ _Gayoung_ _? Bukankah bagus kalau_ _Luhan_ _tidak lagi menganggu hubungan kalian?_

Tapi, di sudut hatinya terdalam dia juga kadang merasa bersalah.

" _Em... B_ agai-bagaimana dengan… kabar Luhan-ssi?" Tanya Gayoung takut-takut.

Sekilas dia melihat tubuh Xiumin tegang namun kembali santai. "Entah. Untuk apa kau menanyakannya? Kupikir kau tidak peduli dengannya." Jawab Xiumin menahan emosi.

"A-aku… hanya ingin tahu saja bagaimana kabarnya. Karena kurasa aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya." Gayoung memilin-milin jemarinya pertanda gugup.

"Memangnya kalau bertemu kau mau apa?" Entah mengapa senyuman Xiumin kali ini terlihat menyeramkan dimata Gayoung. "Membuatnya menangis? Bodoh." Dengus _namja_ itu.

"Bu-bukan begitu! Aku merasa―ah, tidak. Aku pikir, aku punya salah yang cukup besar…padanya. Hati ini merasa bersalah pada Luhan-ssi. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengambil Sehunnie dari sisinya."

Xiumin mendengus lalu tersenyum mengejek. Lucu sekali menurutnya ucapan gadis di sampingnya ini. "Asal kau tahu saja. Aku bersyukur Luhan melepaskan Sehun," jeda Xiumin. "Anak itu harus maju dan jangan bersandar pada janji yang kelihatannya semu itu dengan Sehun. Kurasa kalau Luhan terus bersama dengan Sehunpun, Sehun tidak akan mungkin bisa mencintai Luhan sebagaimana Luhan mencintai Sehun."

Dan Gayoung hanya menunduk semakin dalam mendengar penuturan Xiumin. Jadi bersyukurkah Ia pada akhirnya telah mendapatkan Sehun?

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"Paman aku pesan ramyun ekstra jumbo ya satu!" pesan suara berat khas milik Park Chanyeol ketika dirinya baru saja memasuki kedai Ramen.

Dua orang lain yang mengekorinya dari belakang dengan wajah yang cukup letih berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang masih tampak bersemangat dan ceria. Keduanya duduk di meja yang sudah diduduki oleh Chanyeol sebelumnya.

"Paman aku ramyun dengan tempura satu, ya!" Kim Jongdae memesan makanannya dengan sesekali menguap. Hari ini adalah hari melelahkan baginya.

"Aku pesan teh saja." Pelayan di kedai itu mengangguk mendengar pesanan Xiumin yang sudah biasa jarang makan ramyun dan hanya memesan minuman saja.

"Kami minumannya disamakan semua, _noona_." Ujar Chanyeol menambah pesanannya lalu mulai memamerkan senyuman khasnya. Chen hanya mengangguk menyetujuinya.

Pelayan wanita itu memerah wajahnya melihat tampang pemuda–belum matang– yang tengah tersenyum padanya. Dengan kikuk, pelayan wanita tadi segera ke belakang dapur untuk membuatkan pesanan ketiga anak muda yang tampan semua itu.

"Paman, aku pasti akan rindu dengan masakan paman." Keluh Chanyeol kepada sang pemilik kedai yang sedang membuat pesanan Chanyeol dan Chen di belakang meja mirip bar tersebut.

Cony hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak merespon keluhan Chanyeol. "Asal kau menang menjadi juara satu aku akan mengratiskan menu masakanku padamu selama seminggu Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol sumringah mendengar penuturan Cony dengan segera dia berteriak-teriak tidak jelas saking senangnya. Xiumin dan Chen hanya bisa menghela napas dengan sikap Chanyeol yang amburadul tersebut.

"Hei-hei sudah Channie! Kau membuat kami malu saja." Chen menarik kerah seragam Chanyeol agar dia duduk di tempatnya kembali dan diam.

Chanyeol hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Haha… _Mian_."

Xiumin menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan pada permukaan meja. Wajahnya tampak bosan dan lelah. "Hah, apa kau tidak ada lelahnya Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol menggelng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Aku selalu semangat! Semangat muda yang membakar!" semangatnya kepada diri sendiri. "Eh, bagaimana dengan persiapanmu Minnie?"

Xiumin melongokan mulutnya tak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Chanyeol. "Apa?"

"Dia bertanya bagaima persiapanmu ke Tokyo besok." Jelas Chen membenarkan pertanyaan Chanyeol yang membuat kekasihnya agak bingung.

Xiumin membulatkan mulutnya. "Sudah _fix_. Aku akan berangkat siang dengan pesawat besok."

"Wah, kami berangkat subuh, lho. Kok, kamu bisa siang Minnie?"

"Entah." Xiumin mengedikan bahunya. " _Fighting_!" kekehnya.

Chen hanya mengangguk seraya mengelus pucuk kepala Xiumin. "Setibanya di sana jangan lupa hubungi aku."

"Yap." Wajah Xiumin bersemu kemerahan dengan senyuman mengembang.

Park Chanyeol mencemberutkan bibir. Ia merasa iri dengan pasangan yang berada di hadapannya ini. "Omong-omong kau ada waktu untuk mencari Luhan disana, Uminnah?"

"Ya, aku mempunyai waktu kosong sekitar tiga hari. Itu kalau tidak salah saat jadwal pertandingan Karate. Bagaimana dengan kalian?"

"Pertandingan Karate? Kalau tidak salah hari kedua pertandingan Karate kami tidak ada jadwal untuk bertanding. Bagaimana kalau hari itu saja kita mencari Luhan?"

"Hei-hei memang kalian pikir Tokyo itu kecil apa?" Chen kali ini angkat bicara. Wajahnya yang semula mengantuk sedikit menjadi serius. "Menemukan Luhan itu sama saja mencari jarum dalam jerami. Kita harus tahu dulu tempat dimana Luhan akan diadopsi oleh keluarganya."

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti. "Keluarga Choi. Yang kudengar Luhan akan diadopsi oleh keluarga itu. Masalah tempat tinggalnya aku pernah sempat melihat alamatnya dimana."

"Bagus Chanyeol!" Xiumin menjentikan jarinya. Kedua tangannya ia tangkupkan satu sama lain. "Kurasa menemukan Luhan tidak akan sesulit seperti itu Chen, karena dunia ini tidak selebar daun kelor."

Chen menghela napas pasrah. "Baiklah."

Setelah itu pesanan mereka datang dengan lahap dan berisik Chanyeol segera memakannya dengan semangat. Sedang Chen menjadi merasa kenyang melihat cara makan Chanyeol yang begitu menakjubkan. Xiumin, sih sudah menduga hal ini makanya dia tidak memesan, karena baginya melihat Chanyeol makan saja entah mengapa sudah membuatnya kenyang seketika.

Ckck, dasar Park _Yoda_.

 **.**

* * *

 _ **FAKE FRIENDS**_ _ **only tell me what I wanna hear**_

 _ **And**_

 _ **REAL FRIENDS**_ _ **aren't afraid to tell me what I wanna hear.**_

* * *

 **.**

 **Kim Jongin** baru saja tiba di kediaman milik Choi yang jarak rumahnya tidak terlalu jauh dari Ouran _High School_ dan rumah kediaman keluarganya juga. Kai merasa amat cemas dikarenakan keadaan Luhan yang menurutnya belum begitu pulih benar sejak Ia keluar dari rumah sakit tiga hari yang lalu.

Wajah yang biasanya datar kini tampak cemas begitu pula dengan dua orang dewasa yang berada di belakangnya menatap putra angkat mereka dengan cemas. Kai telah merebahkan tubuh ringkih Luhan ke kasurnya yang empuk dibantu dengan sang kepala keluarga Choi.

"Terima kasih Kai- _kun_." Ucap tulus Ayah angkat Luhan tersebut. Tuan Choi mengelus punggung Kai yang tengah memandangi Luhan.

Kai balas dengan senyuman lemahnya. "Sama-sama. Bolehkah aku di sini sebentar?"

Tuan Choi menoleh kepada suaminya―memberi sinyal-sinyal tertentu―sedang Tuan Choi mengangguk cepat karena melihat tangan milik Luhan bertautan dengan Kai seperti tidak ingin melepaskannya.

"Tentu. Kami tinggal dahulu." Kemudia keduanya pergi dari kamar bernuansa biru dengan perabotan ala anak lelaki biasa namun masih tampak sepi karena memang sebagian barang-barang Luhan yang asli berada di Seoul masih belum dikemas.

Kai mengelus anak rambut Luhan dengan sayang. Ponselnya bergetar di saku seragam celananya yang berwarna merah kotak-kotak hitam. Mengambil ponselnya sebentar kemudian membacanya singkat dan memasukan kembali benda mungil tersebut.

Kedua manis rusa Luhan kini tertutup. Belum mau membukanya tapi kemudian secara perlahan kedutan dikedua kelopak mata Luhan―tentu saja Kai tidak dapat melihat hal tersebut―membuka menampilkan manik yang sedari tadi dirindukan Kai.

"Kai…" suara Luhan begitu lirih terdengar membuat Kai sedikit merasakan nyeri di hatinya.

" **Aku di sini**." Bisik Kai, dieratkannya genggaman tangan tersebut.

"Jangan pernah meninggalkanku," Ucap Luhan seperti suara menyerupai sebuah bisikan. " **Ini janji kita**."

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Kim Kai** baru saja tiba di rumahnya agak cukup malam. Dia harus membujuk Luhan yang sudah sadar untuk memakan sesuatu karena tampaknya Kai lupa menanyakan Luhan untuk makan di sekolah tadi.

Diremasnya surai hitam miliknya dengan gemas kemudian mendesah panjang entah untuk apa.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Tanya suara yang cukup terdengar garang. Jelas saja itu bukan suara kakak perempuan tertuanya karena suara _Noona-_ nya terdengar cempreng tapi kalem.

"Hn." Jawabnya singkat tanpa memedulikan orang yang duduk di sofa sembari makan cemilan yang disuguhkan Sohee padanya. Kai menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

Dengan sabar _namja_ mungil nan garang menahan emosi karena perlakuan cuek Kai. Toh, dia tahu pasti Kai akan kembali ke sini karena sebelumnya dia telah memberi pesan lewat _line_ kepada Kai maksud kedatangannya ke rumah keluarga Kim itu malam-malam.

Tak lama sekitar setengah jam yang berlalu tidak begitu cepat bagi _namja_ itu untuk menunggu Kai turun sembari memainkan PSP milik kakak laki-laki Kai yaitu Suga. Kai turun dengan celana _training_ abu-abu bergaris putih dengan kaos hitam bertuliskan ' _Wanna Eat Me?_ '.

"Kau mau tidur di sini, Baek?" Tanya Kai yang melihat Baekhyun asik bermain PSP kemudian matanya bergulir pada jam dinding yang berada di ruang tamu sudah menunjukan pukul setengah sebelas malam.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. "Seperti biasa aku akan tidur bersamamu karena aku juga harus menyiapkan alat-alat untuk dibawa besok."

Kai mengangguk seadanya. Karena haus dia mengambil salah satu susu botol yang masih tersegel dan langsung meminumnya hingga tandas.

"Bagaimana keadaan Luhan?" kini manik cokelat milik Baekhyun tak lagi terfokus pada PSP.

"Baik saja. Sebelumnya dia sudah diperiksa oleh dokter keluargnya dan dia hanya anemia." Jawab Kai seraya duduk di sofa yang tak jauh dari tempat Baekhyun. "Hanya saja tadi dokter bilang―"

"Dokter bilang apa?" potong Baekhyun cepat. Dia begitu menyanyangi Luhan layaknya dia menyayangi adiknya–Taehyung. Walau kedengarannya konyol dan mustahil bisa merasakan perasaan sayang kepada orang yang baru bertemu pertama kali ditemuinya―Baekhyun akui perasaan itulah yang Ia rasakan ketika melihat Luhan.

"Kemungkinan adanya reaksi pada syaraf-syaraf otaknya untuk mengingat memorinya yang menghilang sehingga Luhan merasakan sakit kepala yang tak terhankan seperti tadi." Terang Kai.

Baekhyun hanya mengelus dadanya. "Luhan, Luhan. Kenapa bisa kau menabraknya hingga membuatnya hilang ingatan seperti itu?! Haish..." bentak Baekhyun pada Kai.

Kai hanya mengedikan bahu. "Aku juga tidak tahu dengan jelas peristiwa itu. Lihat saja mobilku dan mobilnya rusak parah. Aku hanya luka ringan dan dia mengalami luka parah. Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa Tuhan mentakdirkan kita seperti ini."

"Satu lagi. Kutanya dengan sangat serius dan jawab dengan sungguh-sungguh, Kai!" Baekhyun menatap tajam Kai yang dibalas serupa dengan Kai hanya saja dia dengan ekspresi datarnya. "Benarkah kau jatuh cinta padanya?"

Dengan mantap Kai berkata, "Ya, aku jatuh cinta padanya."

Baekhyun meneliti kedua manik kelam semirip dasar lautan dangkal dengan teliti. Tidak ada keraguan sama sekali dalam manik tersebut. Manik yang tegas, percaya diri dan yakin.

"Kuharap ini benar adanya cinta bukan karena kasihan semata." Lirihnya.

 **.**

* * *

" _ **Dunia berputar. Jika takdir adalah roda gigi, kita adalah alasan untuk memutarnya."**_

* * *

 **.**

Tak terasa waktu begitu cepat bagi Chanyeol dan teman-teman. Dengan susah payah mereka berangkat dini hari kepada orangtua masing-masing untuk memperoleh keridhoan dan keikhlasan untuk berangkat ke Tokyo. Belum lagi segala doa telah mereka panjatkan agar mereka selamat sampai di Tokyo dan akan memenangkan pertandingan.

Tim Seoul telah tiba di Tokyo dalam kurun waktu dua jam di bandara Narita, Jepang. Selama perjalanan menuju Ouran High School–tempat mereka menginap– Tim Seoul melihat keindahan alam Jepang yang memang dikenal sangat bersih dan sangat dingin jika musim dingin membuat hati para pemain Seoul merasa ada banyak sekali perbedaan di Negara asal mereka dengan negara yang saat ini menjadi tempat mereka bertanding.

Pohon-pohon besar yang rindang nampak menghias kota yang cukup padat dengan lalu lintas yang berjalan tertib karena sebagian penduduk Tokyo menggunakan sepeda atau bus untuk berpergian dan hanya beberapa mobil yang melintas. Jalanan penuh dengan barisan pohon Sakura.

Gedung-gedung menjulang keatas dihiasi dengan berbagai poster gadis-gadis khas Jepang, sesekali salah satu pemain Seoul ada yang berteriak saat melihat gadis idolanya terpasang jelas di gedung. Tokyo Tower yang nampak sangat tinggi dan indah pastinya disaat malam membuat para pemain berpikir, _bisa tidak ya jika malam aku berkunjung sebentar kesana?_ Yah, sekedar untuk foto sebagai kenang-kenang apa salahnya, kan?

 **Ouran High School**. Sekolah yang dimulai dari _playgroup_ hingga jenjang Universitas itu begitu megah dan luas. Bahkan pintu gerbangnya menjulang dengan besar dan bus yang membawa Tim Seoul telah tiba dibagian asrama para pemain yang mengikuti pertandingan.

Segera sajalah Tim Seoul keluar berhamburan dan mengikuti pelatih mereka yang dipandu dengan wakil kepala sekolah menuju asrama tempat beristirahatnya para pemain. Asrama laki-laki tampak jauh lokasinya dengan lapangan utama milik Ouran _Gakuen_ ketimbang asrama perempuan yang jaraknya lumayan dekat dengan lapangan _indoor_.

Dengan segera Tim Seoul menuju kamar masing-masing yang berada di lantai dua. Tampak tim-tim dari sekolah lain sedang melakukan hal yang serupa dilakukan oleh mereka dan ada saja yang sudah mempersiapkan diri mereka untuk berlatih.

Karena hari ini Tim Seoul telah berjanji akan latih tanding dengan Tim dari Fukuoka, mereka segera membereskan persiapannya secara semrawut ala anak cowok di kamar masing-masing yang berisikan tiga orang.

" _Yeorobun,_ walau ini hanya sebuah latih tanding kuharap kalian akan serius melakukannya." Seru Chanyeol bersemangat. " _Fighting_!"

 **.**

 **HunHan**

 **.**

Hari sudah berjalan cepat. Kemarin mereka tiba di Tokyo dan hari ini mereka akan bertanding sebagai pembukaan pertandingan sepak bola yang dimana sepak bola ini adalah pertandingan pertama yang dilaksanakan pada ajang kompetisi olahraga antar Korea dan Jepang.

Hari ini Tim Seoul akan bertanding dengan Tim Shibuya yang dikenal sebagai Beruang karena memiliki pertahanan yang sulit sekali ditembus.

Tim Shibuya sudah datang lebih dahulu dan mereka berada di sisi timur lapangan sedang melakukan pemanasan sedang Tim Seoul masih saja belum terkumpul lengkap dikarenakan sebagian masih berlari-lari mengelilingi lapangan. Sebenarnya pertandingannya masih setengah jam lebih tapi mengingat takut terjadi perubahan rencana mereka sudah berkumpul kecuali satu orang.

Ya, satu orang tersebut adalah kapten mereka. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Park Chanyeol si telinga gajah dan Sang Kapten yang selalu datang di saat-saat terakhir.

"Kemana Chanyeol?" gusar Sehun, matanya awas melihat ke sekeliling lapangan untuk mencari teman tiangnya; Chanyeol.

"Tadi dia meminta izin untuk mengganti sepatunya." Jawab salah seorang pemuda dalam Tim Seoul.

"Menyusahkan saja," Desah Chen. "Aku akan mencarinya."

Tanpa babibu lagi Chen sudah melesat menuju lorong dimana para pemain Tim Seoul tadi muncul. Sehun memandang punggung Chen yang berjalan santai sesekali celingak-celinguk. Ah, Sehun jadi kurang yakin Chen akan cepat menemukan Chanyeol.

Dilain tempat Chanyeol yang sudah mengganti sepatunya karena dirasanya sepatu sepak bola miliknya sudah agak kesempitan. Untung saja dia membawa banyak sepatu cadangan karena ibunya sudah mewanti-wanti dirinya agar membawa sepatu yang banyak.

Dengan sedikit berlari kecil Chanyeol membelok ke kanan dan tanpa sengaja tubuhnya menabrak seseorang dan dirasakannya bajunya tertumpah sesuatu yang membuat kulitnya merasakan dingin. Chanyeol mendengar ringisan orang yang Ia tabrak. Rupanya orang itu terjatuh terduduk. Dapat dilihat oleh Chanyeol gelas yang mungkin seharusnya berisikan _softdrink_ tumpah di tanah.

Park Chanyeol melihat orang yang tengah terduduk jatuh itu. Wajahnya tidak terlihat hanya saja postur badan orang itu tampak mengingatkannya akan sesuatu dan jelas benar dia tahu siapa pemilik mata rusa yang telah terlihat sewaktu orang itu mendongakan wajahnya.

Tak berpikir lama, Chanyeol menarik lengan kecil orang itu ke dalam pelukannya. Mendekapnya erat bagai kerinduan yang tidak tertahan akhirnya buncah. Sedang si _namja_ yang berada dalam dekapannya itu bingung.

Lelaki mungil itu terjatuh karena tubuhnya ditabrak seseorang dan minuman yang dibawanya tumpah pada tempat yang salah―seragam sepak bola Chanyeol―dan berceceran sisanya bersama es batu di tanah. Kemudian lengannya ditarik paksa, kepalanya didekap dalam pelukan seseorang hingga membuatnya sesak.

Tadinya Luhan akan memberontak tapi harum yang menguar dari tubuh orang yang memeluknya itu mengingatkannya akan seseorang. Terdengar suara isakan kecil dan lelehan air di keningnya yang lebar.

Sebenarnya ada apa ini?

 **#**

* * *

 **.**

" _Pernahkah kau merasa rindu? Kau tahu rindu jika ditahan terlalu lama maka akan membuatmu sesak karenanya hampir mirip dengan cinta yang terpendam hanya saja rasa sakitnya berbeda. Rindu itu bukan hanya kepada seorang kekasih semata. Pernahkah kau rindu pada sahabatmu?"_

 **.**

* * *

 **Tubikontiunyu**

* * *

 **#**

Akhirnya setelah menghilang dari peradaban fanfic ini bisa update juga. Maaf, Aya banyak halangan dari kemarin. Acara bulan Ramadhan, bukber sana-sini, dan ujung-ujungnya jatuh sakit. Hehe, semoga chapter enam ini tidak mengecewakan, yah :D

 **BUAT YANG GA LOGIN, INI AKU JAWAB BACA YAH! :3**

 **Cepet update**. Done. **Kurangin Sehun-Gayoung Moment, thor**. Pasti. **ChanLu kebanyakan, ChanBaek kapan, elah?** Maaf, yah nunggu lama sekali. Mungkin chapter depan mereka mulai pedekate. **Ini inspired Naruto fanfic, thor?** Yep. **Pengen tendang Sehun, thor**. Silahkan xD **Aaaaa, ada YunJae!** Yep, gueh shipper mereka, bruh. **Ga kuat reaksi Chanyeol.** Sama T_T **Aku KaiLu Shipper dan aku bahagia.** Sama! xD **KaiLu satu sekolah?** Iya. **Kenapa Luhan kecelakaan?** Nanti aku jelasin, sabar yah.

 **Ada yang request chapter enam 7k words karena angka pape Luhan, kan?** Nih, Aya turutin. Namun, gantung disanah noh. *nunjukatas* **Cabe Byun Baek udah muncul, yah**. Untuk interaksi sama Chanyeol ditunggu beserta konplik mereka, yah. Rencana, konplik pengen aku buat ribet dan akan aku kasih tau kalian tentang masa lalu HunHan yang diceritakan mbak Gayoung diatas tadi. Mereka dulu cocwit, kok. **Penjelasan, Ortu Sehun-Yangfan alias Yunho x Jaejoong itu GS! Namun, Ortu angkat Luhan yang di Jepang itu M-preg. Soalnya hubungan yaoi di Jepang udah termasuk golongan wajar, itu alasan aku buat Ortu Ren adalah Yaoi.**

 **MASIH ADA TYPO? KASIH TAHU AJA DIMANA LETAKNYA LEWAT KOTAK RIPIU, NANTI SECEPAT KILAT AKU EDIT. MAKASIH :***

 **REVIEW LAGI YAH! JANGAN JADI SILENT READER PLIS.** **Sependek apapun ripiu kalian, aku terima kok meskipun itu Ga login sekalipun ;)**

 **Kalau ga Aya ga mau lanjutin penpiknya T_T #childishnyakeluar**

* * *

 **BIG THANKS** to reviewers. I Luv U, all :*

 **NoonaLu, Cikatatsuya, Novey, LisnaOhLu120, Ludeer, KikyKikuk, EunEunm, Cloudy White, Lyla, Egatoti, DamChu93, Menglupi, Xiao luhannie, Kim124, FLAn2910sh, MiCan71271, SebutLuhan3x, Youngni, Guest1, Guest2, Jung Yeonhee, 48BemyLight, IchaYH23, Erliyana, Vey, Wind Blow, Guest3, Albino's Deer, Guest4, Julian Putra HunHan Shipper, Juan, Hanhyewon357, OriAurel, msluhan87, Tetsuya Kurosaki, Kuminosaki, JuniaAngel58, SuabatulAslamiah, VhiieChereewetzz, Nisfimifta, Guest5, Ririn Ayu, Fani, Luluyaa, Log, Cherry, Han N0pi, Tiehanhun9094, BB137, Meliarisky7, GingerBeeP, Baekhyunina, Flofath, Nisaramaidah28, Khalidasalsa, MayHudza, Bubbleteasehun, Blackkamjong, hunexohan, HimekaruLi, Levy95, Noval ohS3XiLu, luluhunhun, 9094, Dhara432, nurul dfana, Tasya231, Isachichan, Silver Orange, Chie Atsuko, hunhankid, Guest6, bapaexo, Luhan, Guest7, pandababy, iknow, luhanbieb, Guest8, Guest9, Guest10, Thyya Exquarrel, guest11.**

 **.**

 **Jakarta, 07 July 2015**

 **Azakayana Yume**


	7. HURT

_**It's really hurting me!**_

* * *

 **((Melepasmu © Kurousa Hime!))**

* * *

 **YAOI/Boys Luv**

 **.**

 **#HUNHAN FANFIC (GARIS BESAR)**

 **.**

 **!ALUR LAMBAT!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

 **HURT**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Xiumin** hari ini berencana akan melihat pertandingan pembukaan sepak bola antar Tim Seoul dengan Tim Shibuya sebelum Timnya–Incheon– bertanding melawan kesebelasan Hokkaido.

Tadinya Ia akan memberikan kejutan kepada kekasihnya yang dikiranya berada di dalam lapangan. Nyatanya saat dia tepat berada di kursi penonton yang di bawahnya Tim Seoul sedang melakukan pemanasan―tak dapat dilihatnya Chen di sana. Karena penasaran, Xiumin segera mencari Chen.

Dan kagetlah dia saat mendapati kekasihnya tengah berbicara dengan seorang gadis _brownie_ belah tengah di ujung pintu keluar stadium sepak bola. Terlebih Chen tersenyum lembut seraya mengelus pipi kiri gadis tersebut.

Xiumin tahu berul siapa gadis itu. Dia adalah Kim Sohee. Sohee yang tak lain lebih tua dua tahun di atasnya ini adalah mantan kekasih Chen. Saingan terberatnya dalam memenangkan hati kekasihnya dulu.

Perasaan Xiumin yang terbakar cemburu melihat suguhan pemandangan di depannya merasa tidak kuat untuk melihatnya. Dengan segera Xiumin pergi darisana sembari menahan cairan asin yang akan tumpah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Baekhyun merasa seseorang yang seharusnya mengekor di belakangnya tiba-tiba menghilang. Tidak dirasakannya aura Luhan berada di belakangnya. Dengan cepat Baekhyun menelusuri jalan yang tadi dilaluinya. Dan betul saja dia mendapati Luhan tengah dipeluk oleh seorang pemuda berbadan–sangat– tinggi.

Baekhyun merasa darahnya mendidih dan naik hingga ke ubun-ubun kepalanya. Giginya menggeletuk saking geramnya. Tangannya terkepal hingga buku-buku jari itu memutih.

"Sialan kau! Beraninya memeluk dia, brengsek!" Baekhyun langsung mendorong pemuda tinggi itu hingga terdorong membentur dinding. "Siapa kau?!" Baekhyun langsung menyembunyikan Luhan di belakang tubuhnya yang kecil.

Chanyeol yang didorong oleh Baekhyun tiba-tiba menatap tajam _namja_ itu. "Kau yang siapa? Seenaknya saja mendorong orang!" geram Chanyeol.

Baekhyun semakin kesal dengan pemuda dihadapannya kini. Belum lagi tangan Luhan yang memegang erat seragam sekolahnya tampak gemetaran. "Kau yang salah! Seenaknya memeluk dia, orang asing!"

Adu mulut yang tak terelakan itu terjadi terus menerus. Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun saling melempar caci maki sedang Luhan melihat Chanyeol dari balik punggung Baekhyun merasa tidak asing dengan pemuda itu. Oleh sebab itu, saat dirinya dipeluk oleh Chanyeol, dia tidak menolak sama sekali, dan rasanya dia juga merasakan rindu.

Mendengar suara orang yang berteriak-teriak tidak jelas membuat Xiumin risih. Yang tadinya dia hendak menangis diurungkan niatnya ketika melihat salah seorang yang sedang bertengkar tersebut adalah Chanyeol. Lalu, Xiumin menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, sedang apa kau di sini?" Tanya Xiumin tidak memahami situasi yang ada.

Chanyeol menoleh barang sejenak dari _namja bogel_ di depannya menuju ke Xiumin. "Dia mendorongku! Rasanya sakit sekali padahal aku tidak salah apa-apa!" Dengus Chanyeol, "Lihat di belakangnya!"

Chanyeol menunjuk belakang Baekhyun, dimana terdapat sahabat yang dari kemarin dirinya rindukan.

Baekhyun langsung saja mendekap Luhan tidak lagi menghalanginya dengan tubuh kecilnya. Luhan menunduk dalam-dalam didekapan Baekhyun. Xiumin yang melihat siapa yang didekap oleh _namja galak,_ tapi imut tiba-tiba melotot.

"Tidak mungkin!" Matanya membulat sempurna melihat siapa yang ada di depannya kini. "Benarkah itu dia, Chanyeol?"

"Aku belum tahu pasti. Tapi kuyakin itu dia!"

Baekhyun yang tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh kedua orang yang sedang berada dihadapannya ini merasakan perasaan yang janggal. Otaknya berpikir dengan cepat. Orang-orang yang sama sekali tidak dikenalinya ini menunjuk Luhan serasa mereka sudah mengenal Luhan.

 _Tidak mungkin! Jangan-jangan mereka teman_ _Luhan_ _?_ Tebak Baekhyun dalam hati.

 **.**

 _Miss You_

 **.**

 **#**

* * *

 **Kai** yang sedang duduk dikursi penonton dengan cemas menatap jam tangan berwarna merah yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Sudah setengah jam lebih sejak Baekhyun dan Luhan berpamitan padanya untuk membeli makanan dan minuman yang tak jauh dari arena kursi penonton bagian Utara.

Karena tidak tahan dan merasa khawatir juga, akhirnya Kai berniat mencari mereka. Sebelum Ia beranjak dari kursinya. Pandangan matanya tertuju pada salah satu pemain Tim Seoul berwajah datar yang tengah menatapnya tanpa sadar.

Tak mau membuang waktu, Kai segera turun untuk mencari Baekhyun dan kekasihnya, Luhan.

 **.**

 **.**

Krystal menatap cemas Sehun, pasalnya Chanyeol belum ke lapangan bersama dengan Chen yang tadinya mencari Chanyeol pun juga belum ikut kembali. Sehun yang gusar dipandang oleh manik _hazel_ Krystal memutuskan untuk mencari keduanya.

Tapi karena sinar matahari yang terpantul dari arah Utara, Sehun memicingkan matanya melihat sosok menjulang tinggi di salah satu kursi penonton tengah berada dalam posisi satu garis dengannya. Saling menatap tanpa arti.

Namun kemudian pemuda bermata seperti elang itu pergi dan Sehun pun ikut memutuskan pergi menuju loker pemain Tim Seoul berharap Chanyeol berada di sana.

 **.**

 **.**

Kai tak pernah menyangka akan menyaksikan Baekhyun sedang beradu mulut dengan dua orang asing memakai bahasa Korea. Terlihat dari pandangan Kai, mereka bertiga membuat suatu formasi segitiga dimana Baekhyun yang paling ngotot dan berkata kurang mengenakan.

Sedangkan, Luhan yang kali ini bersembunyi kembali dibalik punggung Baekhyun hanya berusaha menghentikan _namja_ itu dengan wajah yang lelah. Kai segera mendekati keempat orang tersebut.

Luhan yang melihat Kai datang tersenyum sumringah, Xiumin yang melihat ekspresi wajah Luhan yang berubah melihat kemana arah tersebut. Ternyata menuju seorang pemuda berambut hitam, berkulit sedikit gelap, dan tak lupa mata tajamnya yang mempesona.

"Kemarilah, Luhan." Kai membiarkan satu lengan kanannya terulur kepada Luhan, dengan segera Luhan menghambur ke dalam pelukan Kai.

Xiumin terperangah dengan apa yang dikatakan pemuda di hadapannya itu. "Ternyata benar kau Luhan!" Mata Xiumin itu berbinar haru. Luhan hanya mengernyitkan alisnya heran.

"Hannie, akhirnya kami menemukanmu!" ucap Chanyeol yang tak kalah haru dan senang melihat Luhan kembali.

 _Mengapa mereka tahu namaku?_ Gumam Luhan dalam hati merasa was-was.

Ternyata dalam pikiran Baekhyun dan Kai pun sama saja. Dalam hati mereka menanyakan mengapa kedua orang asing tersebut mengetahui nama Luhan.

"Kalian sebenarnya si―"

Belum sempat Baekhyun menanyakan tentang kedua orang yang baru saja beradu mulut dengannya, ucapannya itu terpotong karena teralihkan oleh seruan seorang pemuda lain yang datang.

"CHANYEOL!" teriak Sehun geram saat melihat Chanyeol sedang terpaku melihat pemuda asing tengah memeluk _namja_ mungil dalam dekapannya. Memeluk _namja_ kecil itu dengan erat seolah tidak ada yang bisa merebut _namja_ itu dari pemuda yang ternyata sempat Sehun liat di bangku penonton tadi. Menggambarkan _Dia milikku._

Manik _onyx_ Sehun melebar. Tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Lalu tanpa diperintah hatinya berdenyut nyeri.

 _Luhan_

 **.**

* * *

" _ **Dalam hati ingin berteriak. Dialah orang yang kutunggu. Dialah orang yang kucinta. Tapi, apa daya bila cinta itu bukan takdirnya untuk kita. Kalian tahu, cinta lain akan datang, jadi untuk apa merasa menyesal?"**_

* * *

 **.**

Keadaan menjadi sunyi ketika seseorang masuk kembali ke dalam lingkaran yang pada awalnya itu masih belum terpecahkan menjadi sebuah jawaban.

Dari sudut matanyanya yang masih dalam posisi dipeluk Kai, Luhan melihat pemuda yang baru datang itu. Dengan wajah yang tak kalah datarnya dari kekasihnya. Wajah yang sangat tampan, kulit yang kelewat putih, dan suara aneh pemuda itu. Aneh karena menurutnya itu lucu dan karena hatinya bergetar sewaktu mendengar suara orang asing itu.

Pemuda yang baru datang itu tak jauh berbeda dengan Kai kelihatannya. Mereka banyak mempunyai kesamaan yang menonjol. Luhan bingung. Di depannya kini banyak sekali orang asing yang mengenalnya. Belum lagi pemuda tinggi bak tiang yang tadi memeluknya. _Mereka siapa?_

Luhan merasa seakan tertarik sekali untuk melihat pemuda cadel itu dengan menatap keseluruhan, tapi nyatanya yang ada kepalanya kembali berkedut kencang.

 **#**

* * *

Oh Sehun dan Kim Kai tidak pernah merasa heran seperti keadaan yang sedang dirasakan oleh masing-masing. Pasalnya, Sehun bingung karena melihat Chanyeol maupun Xiumin yang memang pada dasarnya sifat mereka sama-sama berisik menjadi diam membisu. Membuat keadaan yang mungkin sebelumnya tidak nyaman menjadi sangat tidak nyaman karena Sehun datang.

Kai pun berpikiran serupa dengan Sehun. Yah, bukan berarti sifat yang hampir serupa dengan Sehun itu maka Kai juga memiliki sinkronisasi kepada Sehun. Kai merasa heran melihat Baekhyun yang tidak pernah tenang dan selalu berkepala panas atau tanpa pikir dahulu langsung menuangkan segala dalam pikirannya dalam ucapannya itu menjadi diam. Terutama menjadi lebih diam saat Sehun datang dan tanpa sadar mengucapkan nama "Luhan" .

Tiba-tiba saja pikirannyaa buyar karena merasakan pelukan Luhan semakin mengerat berbarengan dengan desisan Luhan yang memang sebagai tanda bahwa kambuhnya sakit kepala kekasihnya itu. Kai juga sempat melihat melalui ujung matanya bahwa pemuda yang baru datang tadi berubah ekspresinya.

Rahang Sehun semakin mengeras. Inginnya dia menggeletukan gigi-giginya namun tidak mungkin dapat dilakukannya mengingat _image_ datar melekat padanya. Kedua tangannya mengepal hingga buku-buku jari Sehun agak memutih. Sehun tampaknya tidak suka Luhan yang mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Kai.

Belum sempat Kai akan membuka mulutnya, seseorang datang kembali. Menyeruak masuk yang kali ini tidak menimbulkaan bungkaman pada kelompok kecil tersebut. Justru suara tersebut menyadarkan pemikiran-pemikiran yang masih mengambang dalam lingkaran kesunyian disana.

"Chanyeol, Sehun, kembali ke lapangan kita akan bertanding! Kalian ini bagaimana?" desah Chen. "Untung kalian dapat kutemukan."

"Ah, maaf!" cengenges Chanyeol. Sepertinya Chanyeol sudah mulai ingat dengan pertandingan sepak bolanya dan sedikitnya melupakan rasa penasarannya dengan _namja_ yang dianggap Luhan olehnya―dan mungkin oleh Xiumin dan Sehun juga.

Sehun dengan cepat membalikan badannya. Berjalan terlebih dahulu meninggalkan teman-temannya juga dua―ah, salah tiga orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Chanyeol yang kaget melihat Sehun yang jalan terlebih dahulu hanya berusaha berteriak kencang dan menyusul Sehun dengan berlari tergopoh-gopoh.

Kedua mata Chen tampak sayu mendapati kekasihnya ada di sini. Padahal tadi dia tidak melihat Xiumin sama sekali―ah mungkin karena posisi Xiumin tadi agak terhalang oleh Chanyeol maka tidak terlihat.

Chen melihat Xiumin tengah terdiam menatap tiga orang dari Tim lawan tanding Seoul. Belum sempat Chen menanyakan keadaan Xiumin, Chanyeol sudah berteriak berisik menyerukan namanya. Dengan terpaksa Ia berbalik namun sebelumnya dia bergumam, "Datanglah menonton."

Dirasa sudah tidak ada urusannya lagi di sana dan Baekhyun dapat melihat Luhan yang sudah meremas rambutnya seperti menahan sakit, Baekhyun mengelus bahu Luhan.

"Kai, kita pulang." Titah Baekhyun. "Sepertinya dia kesakitan lagi." Lirihnya pelan.

Kai mengangguk mengiyakan, belum jauh Baekhyun melangkah, Xiumin mencengkram erat bahu Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendelik sebal pada Xiumin.

"Apa maumu, hah?!"

"Dia Luhan, bukan?!"

 **.**

* * *

" _ **Apa yang kita alami demi teman kadang-kadang melelahkan dan menjengkelkan, tetapi itulah yang membuat persahabatan mempunyai nilai yang indah."**_

* * *

 **.**

Wasit yang berada di tengah lapangan itu menganyun-ayunkan kedua tangannya. Memberi isyarat agar para pemain dari dua sisi yang berbeda itu segera memasuki lapangan. Tampak kedua pemain mulai memasuki lapangan disertai dengan sorak-sorai riuh dari penonton yang pada siang hari itu sengaja datang untuk menyaksikan pertandingan pembukaan Pekan Olahraga di Ouran High School.

Sebelum memasuki lapangan, Chen sebelumnya sempat meminta Chanyeol untuk berjalan pelan bersama―yang berbeda dengan pemain lainnya yang berlari-lari kecil memasuki lapangan. Sehun yang berada di depan mereka ikut berjalan pelan karena Ia ingin mendengar apa yang Chen bicarakan dengan Chanyeol walau kedengarannya hanya samar-samar saja.

"Yang tadi itu Luhan, bukan?" Tanya Chen cukup pelan namun kelihatannya pendengaran Oh bungsu ini sangat peka sekali dan dapat terdengar walau samar.

Chanyeol mengangguk lemah. "Sepertinya." Ucapnya ragu. "Saat aku memeluknya, aku rasa itu memang Luhan. Tapi, yang membuatku bingung dia tidak merespon kepadaku sama sekali."

Chen mengernyit heran. "Maksudmu?" tanyanya tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Chanyeol ucap.

"Luhan rasanya tidak mengenaliku. Tapi, kepada dua orang itu sepertinya Luhan kenal." Terang Chanyeol.

"Kau tahu pemuda yang memeluk Luhan tadi?" Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya dengan wajah polos seperti, 'memangnya siapa?' Chen mendesah panjang. "Dia adalah kapten Tim Tokyo. Kim Jongin–Kai."

Iris mata Chanyeol membelalak. "Serius?!"

Chen mengangguk. "Kau tidak mengingat wajahnya apa? Dia itu Kapten yang dijuluki sebagai anak jenius dalam menyerang lawannya."

Chanyeol tampak berpikir keras. Dilihat dari mulutnya yang menyerong―memanyunkan―bibirnya ke kanan pertanda sedang berpikir. "Yah, kurasa aku mengingatnya!"

"Dan aku piker, dia mungkin mempunyai hubungan dengan Luhan, benar?" Chanyeol mengangguk kembali. "Kurasa ada yang aneh dengan mereka juga Luhan."

Dan Sehun seketika mengeraskan wajahnya. Entah karena sebab apa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **I don't Care**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

– _ **Really?**_

 **#**

* * *

 **Kim Minseok.**

Aku menyesap jus pesananku tanpa bernapsu. Kini aku tengah berada di salah satu café dekat dengan lingkungan Ouran _Gakuen_. Dimana dihadapanku kini ada seorang _namja_ manis–ehem, aku lebih manis sih– dengan tampang garang dan mata yang melotot seperti akan keluar saja.

Aku pun tak kalah dengan aksi yang diperlihatkan secara frontal itu kepadaku. Kubalas dengan tatapan segarang mungkin yang bisa kuberikan pada si jelek dihadapanku ini.

Hah, sudahlah.

Aku harus fokus dengan apa yang aku temukan. Sahabatku yang selama dua minggu terakhir ini menghilang tanpa kabar yang tak jelas dan beruntungnya aku atau memang suatu takdir mempertemukan kami kembali. Hanya saja keadaannya berbeda sekali. Dia kelihatannya seperti tidak mengenaliku.

Mendesah napas panjang, kusenderkan punggunggu pada badan kursi. Pandanganku cukup kosong. Begitu banyak yang kupikirkan hari ini, membuat _mood_ -ku tercampur aduk saja. Ini sama sekali tidak menyenangkan!

Padahal _mood_ -ku sudah agak bagus karena bisa bertemu dengan Luhan dan menanyai beberapa pertanyaan yang agaknya cukup mengganjal karena sikap Luhan yang sepertinya tidak mengenaliku. Andai Luhan tidak pucat dan tampak kesakitan seperti tadi pasti aku sudah menanyakan segala macam pertanyaan padanya.

Berhubung Luhan tidak bisa ditanyai, aku berharap pada orang di hadapanku ini. Tapi tampaknya dia sama sekali tidak berminat dan berniat berbicara denganku mengenai keadaan Luhan. Dari tadi dia _malah_ mengetik sebuah pesan, entah pada siapa.

Heh, aku dicueki ternyata? Kalau begitu kenapa mengajakku kemari?

Seorang pemuda berkulit hitam–ups. Pemuda berkulit lumayan redup yang tadi memeluk Luhan dan mengantarkan Luhan pulang sedang berada di hadapanku. Datang dan duduk tanpa berisik seperti auranya tidak dapat ditangkap oleh rasa. Seorang pelayan wanita yang agaknya bergenit pada pemuda itu menyodorkan buku menu dan pemuda itu hanya memesan _capucino_ tanpa melihat menunya seperti dia sudah hapal betul isi menu itu.

Kemudian pelayan itu berlalu dengan raut kecewa. Ah, rasanya seperti _déjà vu_ saja. Melihat pemuda yang berwajah datar, pembawaan tenang dan tampak berkelas juga memesan kopi yang tidak pahit juga tidak manis itu mengingatkanku akan kemiripannya dengan seseorang.

"Kau! Siapa kalian?! Benar bukan kalau dia itu Luhan?" cerocosku langsung. Aku sangat penasaranan sekali dengan _namja_ yang mirip sekali dengan Luhan itu.

 _Namja_ garang itu hanya berdecih. _Dasar tidak punya sopan santun!_ Gerutuku dalam hati.

Pemuda bermata seperti elang dan memiliki poni bersurai hitam di keningnya itu menatap datar diriku. Iris matanya mirip sekali dengan Sehun dan segala kepribadiannya.

Pesanan pemuda itu datang dan dengan genitnya pelayan wanita itu mengedipkan matanya namun tidak direspon oleh pemuda itu.

"Hei, kalian belum menjawab pertanyaanku!" seruku tak sabaran.

"Namaku Kai dan dia adalah Baekhyun." Jawab pemuda yang bernama Kai itu akhirnya. "Kenapa kau berpikir bahwa orang yang bersama kami itu adalah Luhan?" kini sorot matanya menajam.

Baekhyun menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. "Kau tahu apa?"

"Dia itu sahabatku! Tentu saja aku tahu bagaimana rupa dia!"

"Bisa jadi kau salah orang, bukan?" dengus Baekhyun. Dia sepertinya senang sekali mempermainkanku.

"Tidak mungkin ada orang yang bernama Luhan dengan ciri bermata rusa jernih sepertinya dengan sama persis!" aku hampir saja menggebrak meja kalau saja aku tidak ingat situasinya sedang berada di tempat umum.

Kali ini Baekhyun bungkam. Dia memilih menajamkan mata kesalnya dan diam.

"Siapa nama sahabatmu itu?" Tanya Kai dengan tenang.

"Xiao Lu–ah, tidak! Lu Han. Dia berasal dari China namun tinggal di Korea dan dia yatim piatu. Dua minggu lalu dia pergi meninggalkan Seoul menuju Tokyo karena dia akan diadopsi oleh kerabat jauhnya." Jelasku panjang lebar.

Tampak keadaan menghening sesaat. Ada apa ini?

"Kau benar. _Namja_ tadi adalah sahabatmu." Ucap Kai kalem sesekali menyesap _capucino_ miliknya yang sudah menghangat.

"Syukurlah aku menemukan Luhan!" tanpa sadar aku terharu. Mataku berkaca-kaca, bibirku agak bergetar mengucapkannya.

"Tapi sayang sahabatmu itu amnesia!" pernyataan dari Baekhyun menohok langsung hatiku. Mengembalikan rasa haru-ku menjadi keterkagetan.

Apa katanya tadi?

"Amnesia?"

"Ya."

"Bagaimana bisa?" rupanya aku bertanya cukup agak keras. Aku sudah tidak memedulikan lagi sekeliling. Baekhyun tampak merasa risih. "Kecilkan suaramu!" cacinya.

"Ceritanya panjang."

Aku tidak peduli mau ceritanya seperti apa. Yang pastinya aku memaksa Kai untuk bercerita sejelas-jelasnya padaku. Ternyata Kai adalah orang yang sangat malas untuk bercerita. Karena pada akhirnya Kai tidak menceritakan bagaimana semuanya terjadi. Baekhyun yang bercerita menjelaskan segala hal yang tidak kuketahui selama seminggu ini.

Membuat rasa penasaranku berubah menjadi ketakutan dan juga rasa kasihan kepada sahabatku. Luhan yang malang kenapa dia masih menerima cobaan kembali seperti ini?

"―Dan aku harap kau tidak mengungkit tentang masa lalunya. Dia akan kesakitan bahkan sampai mengalami pingsan." Peringat Baekhyun sambil menudingkan telunjuknya tepat di wajahku. Dasar tidak sopan!

"Satu lagi." Baekhyun mengacungkan jari telunjuknya dan lagi-lagi tepat di depan wajahku. "Kai ini"―dia menunjuk Kai dengan menggunakan jempolnya, "dianggap sebagai kekasih Luhan."

Bagai petir di siang bolong aku terbelalak kaget.

Luhan bodoh! Aku tahu pemuda di depanku ini sangat tampan dan _hell_ _yeah_ sangat _sexy_. Bahkan lebih dari kekasihku sendiri; Chen. Tapi, aku menyadari satu hal.

Rasanya aneh. Luhan itu hilang ingatan tidak mungkin dia salah mengingat orang bukan? Lagipula dia tidak memiliki kekasih. Oh, ralat. Jangan-jangan Luhan menganggap Kai sebagai kekasihnya itu karena Kai hampir memiliki kesamaan dengan Sehun?

Luhan, Luhan. Ternyata kau sama sekali tidak bisa melupakan bocah brengsek itu dan mengapa kau mengalihkannya pada Kai? Bodohnya kau.

Saking asiknya dengan hipotesa dan juga sibuk menggerutui Luhan, aku sempat dibentak oleh Baekhyun dengan cara memukul lenganku. Sialnya, pukulannya itu sakit sekali dan menimbulkan warna kemerahan.

"Sial kau!" umpatku.

"Kau lebih sial." Balasnya sambil menyeringai.

"Nah," Kai akhirnya membuka suara kembali. "Bisa kau ceritakan tentang Luhan kepada kami?"

Agak ragu, aku mengangguk mengiyakan.

Semuanya telah kuceritakan apapun mengenai Luhan secara garis besar. Luhan yang yatim piatu ternyata sudah diketahui oleh Kai. Luhan yang hidup sendiri di Seoul sebagai seorang model majalah juga sudah cukup diketahui oleh Kai. Semua cerita yang mendasar tentang Luhan ternyata sudah diketahuinya. Aku tidak ambil peduli dia tahu dari mana. Ternyata dia perhatian sekali kepada Luhan padahal Luhan sudah merepotkannya.

"Apa kehidupan pribadi Luhan perlu kuceritakan juga?" tanyaku ragu mengingat semua hal yang mendasar tentang Luhan sudah cukup diketahui oleh mereka berdua.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu saja siapa bocah tiang sialan yang berani memeluk Luhan?" Baekhyun tampak memerah mukanya menahan kesal.

Aku jadi iri kepada Luhan, dengan mudahnya Ia mendapat perhatian dari Baekhyun yang bagiku _namja_ ini sangat garang dan judes sekali. Tapi, dia sungguh mencemaskan Luhan padahal aku yakin dia baru mengenal Luhan tidak lama. Tidak sepertiku yang sudah mengenal Luhan hampir sepuluh tahun.

"Maksudmu Chanyeol?" Baekhyun mengangkat bahu, kurasa dia tidak ambil peduli dengan nama seseorang. "Chanyeol itu teman sejak kecil Luhan. Oh, ya dia juga berteman dengan Sehun."

"Pemuda tinggi berwajah dan berbadan triplek itu?" dengus Baekhyun menahan tawanya.

Aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. "Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol, dan Lu Han adalah teman sejak kecil―mungkin bisa dibilang teman yang sudah ada sejak mereka dilahirkan."

"Oh, pantas si tiang jelek itu bernafsu sekali memeluk Luhan. Pasti dia punya hati padanya." Tebak Baekhyun dengan percaya dirinya.

"Tidak, tidak. Ah, memang sih dulu Chanyeol sempat menyukai Luhan tapi dia sadar, Luhan sudah dianggap seperti adiknya sendiri. Yang punya hubungan itu Sehun. Dia adalah mantan kekasih Luhan."

Baekhyun hanya bisa membulatkan mulutnya sedangkan Kai masih berwajah datar seperti ketika dia datang. _Tch_ , dia mirip sekali dengan Sehun. Aku heran kenapa Luhan masih saja tertarik dengan pemuda berwajah datar seperti mereka itu.

Tak terasa dua jam setengah kami berbincang mengenai Luhan di sini. Rencanaku yang mau menonton pertandingan Tim Seoul melawan Tim Shibuya gagal. Yah, memang sih sejak awal aku memang tidak mau menontonnya tapi tidak dengan secara sengaja begini juga.

"Kai, sepertinya kita lupa memantau tim lawan." Suara Baekhyun membuyarkan lamunanku sesaat. Kulihat Kai hanya memejamkan matanya kemudian meminum _capucino_ miliknya hingga tandas. Ah, itu adalah cangkir kedua, karena cangkir pertama sudah habis kira-kira satu jam yang lalu.

"Tidak apa. Ada Namjoon yang menontonnya untuk kita." Tukas Kai datar. "Kita pulang, agaknya sudah menjelang sore."

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Hei, kau! Pulanglah. Kau sepertinya salah satu dari anggota Pekan Olahraga ini bukan? Pintu utama asrama sekolah kami akan ditutup dan kau harus lewat pintu belakang kalau kau tidak segera cepat pulang."

Aku mengangguk mengerti. Peraturan itu sudah aku ingat kemarin, ternyata kalau dipikir-pikir walau Baekhyun garang dan bicaranya kurang tak mengenakan dia perhatian juga.

"Apakah aku bisa bertemu dengan Luhan nantinya? Aku ingin memastikan saja apa dia mengingatku atau tidak karena pada dasarnya sebagai seorang sahabatnya aku merasa sedih kalau dia melupakanku." Pintaku dengan wajah yang memelas.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya dan menatap Kai meminta pendapat. "Tentu saja. Kurasa Luhan merindukan sahabatnya walau dia mengalami amnesia." Ucap Kai disertai dengan senyuman yang tipis namun terkesan manis.

Ah, sempat aku terpesona dengan senyumannya itu. Dasar Luhan kau memilih kekasih yang selalu saja membuatku iri!

 **#**

* * *

 **.**

" _ **Proses dari teman menjadi sahabat membutuhkan usaha pemeliharaan dari kesetiaan, tetapi bukan pada saat kita membutuhkan bantuan barulah kita memiliki motivasi mencari perhatian, pertolongan**_ _ **,**_ _ **dan pernyataan kasih dari orang lain, tetapi justru ia berinisiatif memberikan dan mewujudkan apa yang dibutuhkan oleh sahabatnya."**_

 **.**

* * *

 **#**

Moon Gayoung merasa cemas sejak kemarin. Pasalnya kekasihnya itu menjadi jarang meng- _e-mail_ dirinya. Ia tahu Sehun pasti sibuk berlatih di sana tapi sesuatu di lubuk hatinya Ia merasakan kegelisahan entah karena apa.

Maka dari itu sejak di sekolah Gayoung selalu terbengong memikirkan kekasihnya sedang apa. Siapa tahu Sehun tertarik dengan perempuan dari cabang olahraga lain di dekat asrama putra mereka. Ah, tapi Gayoung yakin Sehun bukanlah orang yang gampang berpindah hati.

Gayoung harusnya lebih percaya diri sesuai apa yang Xiumin katakan padanya. Sebenarnya _namja_ imut itu tidak membenci dirinya sama sekali, hanya saja Xiumin cukup kesal dengannya namun tidak pernah ada niatan untuk membencinya.

Bahkan Gayoung diberi semangat olehnya. Gayoung jadi agak malu sendiri mengingat apa yang _namja_ itu katakan padanya tempo lalu.

 **.**

" _Harusnya kau bersyukur mendapatkan cinta_ _Sehun_ _."_ _Xiumin_ _menatap lapangan dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikannya olehnya. "Percaya dirilah bahwa kau mendapatkannya setimpal karena usaha yang kau_ _perbuat_ _pada_ _Sehun_ _tidak sia-sia. Menunggu hingga_ _Sehun_ _terlepas dari_ _Luhan_ _dan_ _Luhan_ _melepaskan_ _Sehun_ _. Tak perlu kau memikirkan perasaan_ _Luhan_ _karena aku tahu dia akan baik-baik saja–_ _tanpa Sehun._ _"_

 _Gayoung_ _hanya diam termenung menyerap semua ucapan demi ucapan_ _Xiumin_ _yang sepertinya tidak terdengar seperti cacian. Yah, pada awalnya_ _Xiumin_ _memang tidak mencacinya hanya saja asumsi dari_ _Gayounglah_ _maka dari itu_ _Gayoung_ _menanggapi perkataan_ _Xiumin_ _sebagai cacian. Ternyata dia salah paham tentang ucapan_ _namja_ _itu._

" _Kau cantik dan kau lembut._ _Sehun_ _tahu kau menyukainya_ _maka_ _Sehun_ _balas menyukaimu. Jangan takut_ _._ _I_ _tu adalah kebahagiaanmu yang benar adanya."_

 **.**

Pintu kamar Gayoung diketuk sebanyak dua kali dengan cukup keras hingga menyadarkan lamunan gadis itu. Gayoung membereskan buku pelajarannya dan menyerukan, "Masuk saja, tidak dikunci."

Kemudian seorang gadis cilik masuk ke kamarnya. " _Eonni_ dipanggil _Appa_." Gayoung mengangguk kemudian bersama dengan adiknya itu yang terpaut 4 tahun dengannya menuruni tangga menuju tempat ruang keluarga dimana ayah Gayoung menunggunya.

Sang kepala keluarga juga ayah dari dua anak gadis itu duduk di sofasedang memakan buah jeruk dan matanya terfokus pada layar televisi yang menampilkan acara berita malam.

Gayoung kemudian duduk di hadapan ayahnya, dengan lembut dia berujar, "Ada apa _Appa_ memanggilku?" tanyanya penasaran karena jarang sekali Ayahnya memanggilnya di saat suasana agak cukup malam.

"Besok kita akan ke Tokyo mengunjungi paman dan bibimu yang akan mengadakan acara syukuran selama lima hari." Jawab Ayah Gayoung dengan mata yang telah teralih dari layar televisi. Iris yang sama-sama mirip itu saling tatap. Gayoung agak ragu akan menjawab apa, dia memikirkan bagaimana dengan sekolahnya jika Ia meminta izin cukup lama tersebut.

"Jangan khawatir. Nanti kau akan kupanggilkan guru privat untuk mengejar ketinggalanmu dalam belajar." Agaknya Sang Ayah ini mengerti tentang kerisauan anaknya.

Gayoung tersenyum lega disertai anggukan. "Terimakasih _, Appa_."

Ayahnya hanya mendehem. "Sekaligus kita ke Tokyo akan menonton pertandingan Minhyuk sepupumu itu."

Gayoung berbinar senang. Minhyuk adalah sepupu kesukaan Gayoung dan mengenai Tokyo juga pertandingan yang disinggung ayahnya adalah Pekan Olahraga membuatnya menjadi bahagia. Berarti dia akan bertemu dengan kekasihnya atau paling tidak menyaksikan pertandingan sepak bola dimana kekasihnya itu akan berlaga bukan?

"Terima kasih, _Appa_!" kemudian Gayoung pergi menuju kamarnya kembali di lantai dua dengan semangat dan juga kebahagiaan yang membuncah.

Berita akan keberangkatannya ke Tokyo harus diberitahu kepada Sehun, pikirnya.

Gayoung sudah tidak sabar lagi ingin melihat Sehun. Dengan gemas dia berbaring terlentang di kasurnya yang bersepreikan corak bunga dandelion dan memegang ponselnya. Menekan tutsnya dengan cepat dan tersenyum senang kala pesannya sudah terkirim pada Sehun.

Agaknya ini adalah mimpi yang baik atau mungkin–

–mimpi baik yang berujung kesakitan?

 **.**

* * *

" _ **I wish you were here."**_

* * *

 **.**

Oh Sehun berbaring di kasurnya yang cukup empuk. Sebenarnya lebih tepatnya kasur yang disediakan oleh pihak penyelenggara Pekan Olahraga untuk para peserta. Saat ini di kamarnya hanya ada dia seorang.

Satu kamar diisi oleh tiga orang, dan beruntunglah Ia karena sekamar dengan Chanyeol dan Chen yang sudah dikenalnya. Tapi, dua orang itu masih asik di _onsen_ (Pemandian air panas khas Jepang) karena kelelahan setelah bertanding dengan cukup maksimal di pertandingan pembukaan melawan Tim Shibuya. Usaha yang maksimal tentu hasilnya juga maksimal bukan? Mereka menang 2-1 dan Tim Shibuya cukup membuat mereka kewalahan karena usaha menghancurkan benteng pertahanan yang sangat sulit untuk mencetak gol. _Sudahlah itu sudah berlalu,_ pikir Sehun pendek. Ia sedang bermalas-malasan untuk membahas itu. Yang terpenting baginya adalah menang dan menang.

Sehun membuka pesanyang baru diterimanya dari kekasihnya. Membacanya sebentar kemudian tersenyum kecil.

Kabar Gayoung akan ke Tokyo dan mungkin menonton pertandingan sepak bola membuatnya senang bukan main sepintas melupakan apa yang tadi siang dilihatnya yaitu―

"Oh, Luhan itu maksudmu?" suara orang di luar kamarnya membuat Sehun agak kaget. Jantungnya jadi berdebar sangat cepat. Bukan karena suara orang yang lewat itu kencang sekali seperti sahabatnya Chanyeol, tapi nama yang diucapkannya itulah yang membuatnya kaget.

 _Luhan_ _._

Perlu ditekankan lagi, Oh Sehun?

Padahal niatnya melupakan kejadian tadi siang tapi ternyata hatinya tak bisa ditipu untuk diajak bekerja sama dengan otaknya untuk melupakan kejadian tadi siang. Hatinya terus penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada Luhan; mantan kekasihnya. Hatinya pun bergemuruh panas melihat Luhan dipeluk sangat erat dengan penuh kasih sayang oleh Pemuda asing.

 _Malu untuk mengakuinya._ _Namun t_ _ak ada guna untuk mengakuinya._ _Lagipula Luhan sudah bukan kekasihku. Tenang Sehun, tenang._

Itulah pikiran Sehun mengenai Luhan. Sehun tahu dia bisa melupakan kenanganya bersama Luhan tapi mengingat sudah lamanya mereka saling mengenal membuatnya mau tak mau tidak bisa melupakannya. Meskipun hati dan pikirannya berkata 'jangan' tapi selalu ada saja yang menyusup dan berusaha mengingatnya untuk memasukan nama Luhan masuk kembali ke dalam. Sebagai posisi tempat paling besar. Sehun benci itu! Mengapa hanya dengan sekedar nama 'Luhan' saja, hatinya langsung memompa dengan sangat cepat?

Sialnya yang membuatnya tersadar akan kerinduannya terhadap Luhan adalah janjinya–dulu.

" _Tenanglah, aku akan selalu berada di sisimu, Luhan…"_

Janji itu selalu terikat dengannya. Entah dia mau mengakuinya atau tidak tapi dia tidak bisa mengabaikannya barang sekejap. Itu akan terus muncul setiap detiknya. Padahal Luhan sendiri sudah bilang padanya agar melupakan semua janji itu. Padahal karena ucapan Luhan itulah Sehun merasa sakit di hatinya. Berdenyut seolah hatinya yang selama ini sehat tiba-tiba memiliki sebuah penyakit yang jika tidak disembuhkan Sehun akan segera mati.

Mengapa?

Mengapa sakit itu muncul kembali?

Itu semua keinginan Luhan, bukan? Sedari dulu Sehun selalu menuruti apapun yang Luhan minta. Sampai hal aneh juga Sehun rela mengabulkannya. Ia tidak salah disini! Luhan yang meminta dan Sehun hanya bertugas mengabulkannya.

Iya! Luhannya yang meminta.

Tapi mengapa semua orang seolah menyalahkannya dan membiarkan hatinya berdenyut sendirian tanpa dukungan? Seolah Luhan yang merasakan sakit hati yang teramat atas keinginan Luhan sendiri? _Apa aku salah?_ Sehun menatap langit-langit kamar asrama dengan kosong.

Tidak. Hatinya kembali bergoyang. Dia ingat Gayoung. Sekarang, Gayoung adalah kekasihnya. Gayoung adalah _yeoja_ pertama–setelah ibunya tentu saja– yang Ia suka dengan benar. Tidak seperti Luhan, seorang _namja_ yang dicintainya hanya karena kasihan.

Ya, benar. Hanya rasa kasihanlah yang membuat Sehun harus berpura-pura mencintai Luhan…

… namun keraguan itu kembali ada.

 _Apa iya?_ Tanda tanya besar memenuhi otak jenius Sehun. Dan akhirnya Sehun terlelap tanpa membalas pesan Gayoung.

 **.**

* * *

 _I want to escape with you  
Even if the world ends  
We won't look back ever again  
As an infinite orbit starts to move  
Someday, stories will be told about this never ending dream_

* * *

 **.**

Lapangan panas itu terdengar sangat berisik menyerukan dukungan kepada kesebelasan yang tengah bertanding. Meski sorak-sorai itu teramat kencang, tetap tidak membuat _namja_ berbadan mungil dan berpipi bulat itu tersadar dari lamunannya.

Hari ini banyak sekali yang mengejutkannya dari Luhan yang telah ditemukan, Luhan yang amnesia, Orang asing; Kai dan Baekhyun yang mengejutkannya, dan orang yang membuatnya merasakan sakit. Kekasihnya bertemu kembali dengan mantan kekasih wanitanya. Mereka nampak sangat akrab dan masih jelas sekali aura cinta menguar di sekeliling mereka. Itu yang Xiumin lihat. Bahkan karena itu pula, Ia harus kena omelan dari pelatih karena tidak becus memantau tim lawan saat pertandingan. Xiumin tertawa lirih dan matanya tanpa sadar mengeluarkan cairan bening dan jatuh melewati pipi bulat yang selalu dicubit mesra Chen hingga ke lapangan hijau yang telah Ia pijak. Ia menertawakan kebodohannya sendiri.

Sebenarnya dia kesal.

Dia cemburu.

Dia merasa terkalahkan.

Adegan dimana Chen mengelus pipi Sohee membuatnya memanas dan menangis menjadi meraung-raung.

Saingan terberat baginya adalah sang mantan dari Chen. Gadis yang selalu dimirip-miripkan wajahnya pada Xiumin yang memang sangatlah mirip. _Tapi, ayolah! Aku ini_ namja. Batin Xiumin meraung kesal. Gadis coklat bergelombang panjang itu tak lain adalah kakak dari Kim Kai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **#520**

Kim Jongdae yang baru keluar dari _onsen_ memeriksa pesan masuknya. Tidak ada pesan masuk sama sekali. Padahal Chen sedang menunggu balasan pesan kekasihnya. Dia sudah mengirimnya sejak satu jam yang lalu sebelum dia masuk ke _onsen_.

Chen sedikitnya merasa kecewa karena Xiumin tidak hadir menonton pertandingannya. Padahal dia ingin sekali Xiumin melihatnya bermain di lapangan itu. Dengan gusar dia berbaring di kasurnya dan melempar ponselnya yang jatuh di sebal bantal bersepreikan warna biru dongker.

Diliriknya Sehun yang sudah tertidur dengan posisi telentang tetapi tangan kirinya masih menggenggam ponselnya. Chen mendengus. Ponsel miliknya yang ditaruh di sebelah bantalnya bergetar, dengan cepat Chen membuka pesan masuk tersebut berharap itu adalah pesan balasan dari kekasihnya; Xiumin.

Tapi harus ditelan dengan pahit _saliva_ nya. Karena yang meng- _e-mail_ -nya adalah mantan kekasihnya Kim Sohee.

 **#**

* * *

Park Chanyeol bosan dengan makanan yang disediakan oleh pihak penyelenggara. Bukannya dia tidak suka dengan makanan khas Jepang –Hell! Bahkan Chanyeol selalu menghabiskan bingkisan oleh-oleh dari kakak cantiknya setiap pulang kerja dari Jepang–. Tapi, saat ini Chanyeol benar-benar ingin memakan masakannya sendiri. Hanya saja dia bingung harus meminjam dapur asrama ini atau pergi menyelinap keluar malam-malam di Kota yang tidak Ia tahu jalannya ini.

Ahhh, aku rindu dapur. Hati Chanyeol meringis sedih.

Dengan modal nekat dan tampang lapernya, Chanyeol keluar dari asrama berniat membeli sayur atau makanan di _Supermarket_ terdekat lalu Chanyeol bisa meminta ijin untuk memakai dapur asrama ini. Bersusah payah berakrab ria atau bisa dibilang menyogok penjaga gerbang asrama putra pintu belakang, Chanyeol akhirnya dibebaskan keluar.

Padahal jam asrama masih satu jam lagi ditutup tapi mengingat dia belum mengenal sekitar Tokyo jadi dia memprediksikan akan lama berpergian maka dari itu dia berakrab ria terlebih dahulu. Dengan mata jelalatan melirik kanan-kiri untuk mencari _supermarket_ di sekitar jalan besar Tokyo, tanpa sadar Chanyeol menabrak seseorang yang sangat pendek darinya. Ah, hidungnya yang mancung itu menusuk dada Chanyeol yang bidang.

Rasanya Chanyeol seperti mengalami _déjà vu_. Tentu saja dia kan tadi siang menabrak Luhan tanpa melihat-lihat. Bedanya kalau Luhan merespon mengaduh kesakitan dengan rintihan sedangkan orang yang baru ditabrak ini malah mengumpat kepadanya.

"Sialan! Beraninya menabrakku! Taruh dimana matamu itu, bodoh?!" cerca orang tadi. Kepala kecilnya ditutupi topi berwarna merah menyala, matanya tak terlihat karena dihalangi kacamata kotak besarnya, dan pakaiannya tebal sekali. Sedingin itu kah saat malam di Jepang? Lalu Chanyeol tersadar karena tahu siapa pemilik suara layaknya ibu-ibu cempreng ini.

Chanyeol cengo melihat siapa yang ditabraknya. Ternyata _namja_ garang! Pekiknya dalam hati sedikit ketakutan.

"Hoo! Ternyata kau bocah sialan yang menabrakku?! Berani cari ribut ya!" _Namja_ garang yang dimaksud oleh Chanyeol itu ternyata adalah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sudah menarik lengan jaket merahnya hingga sebatas sikunya. Posisinya sudah siapa siaga akan menonjok Chanyeol. Jangan remehkan Baekhyun, ya. Meski badannya kecil dan terlihat lemah, Ia pemegang sabuk hitam. Chanyeol dengan cepat menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya bermaksud damai tanpa ada perkelahian. Soalnya Chanyeol tidak suka berkelahi–lebih tepatnya tidak bisa berkelahi.

"Tu-tunggu dulu ja―"

 _Kryuuuuuuk~_

Tiba-tiba saja perut Chanyeol berbunyi. Wajah tampannya memerah tak karuan masalahnya suara perutnya yang kelaparan besar sekali sehingga orang-orang yang tadinya menonton aksi Baekhyun yang hendak berkelahi dengan Chanyeol tertawa geli.

Baekhyun tertawa kencang, Chanyeol menggaruk kepala tak gatal. Memalukan sekali. Baekhyun berhenti tertawa dan menyuruh Chanyeol untuk mengikutinya. Awalnya Chanyeol tidak mau dikarenakan perutnya sudah sangat keroncongan dan harus segera diberi asupan ke dalamnya sekarang juga tapi, yasudahlah ikuti saja kemauan si _namja_ bogel dan garang ini. Siapa tahu nanti hidupnya berkah. Doa Chanyeol. Kelamaan menunggu jawaban, Baekhyun menggenggam–menarik tangan Chanyeol dan membawanya pergi entah kemana.

 **.**

 **#520**

 **#**

* * *

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" suara yang dikenali oleh Luhan itu menyusup masuk ke liang telinganya. Membuat Luhan yang semula memandangi langit dengan bulan sabit dan sedikit taburan bintang itu menoleh pada Kai yang sudah ada di belakangnya.

Luhan tersenyum, "Tidak ada. Hanya menatap langit saja." Luhan menutup jendela kamarnya agar angin malam yang cukup membuat lengan kirinya itu tak membuatnya kedinginan kembali. "Padahal aku hilang ingatan tapi kenapa aku tidak bermasalah dengan akademis ya?" cengirnya sembari memperlihatkan buku tugasnya yang sudah terisi jawaban rumus-rumus fisika dengan rapi.

Kai mendengus. "Sombong." Dan mengacak rambut Luhan dengan gemas. "Kau memikirkan orang-orang asing yang tadi siang?" tebak Kai. Matanya menatap mata Luhan namun tidak ada rasa keterjutan atau ketertarikan pada mata itu.

"Tidak juga." Dusta Luhan. "Tapi, aku merasakan rindu pada mereka." Lirihnya.

Kai membelai pipi kiri Luhan yang ranum dan cukup dingin itu dengan lembut. "Wajar saja kau rindu. Mereka adalah sahabatmu yang berada di Seoul."

"Benarkah?" Luhan terlonjak senang. Kai mengangguk. "Apakah aku bisa bertemu dengan mereka?" pinta Luhan dengan wajah yang memelas dan itu sukses membuat Kai berdebar.

"Bisa. Kau akan bertemu dengan mereka besok sore usai pertandingan." Kai tersenyum simpul.

"Senangnya! Aku penasaran sekali!"

Kai mengangguk maklum. Tentu saja Luham senang. Rindu itu jelaslah harus tersampaikan. Jika rindu ditahan terus menerus yang ada hanyalah kekosongan karena rindu yang tak sampai.

"Tidurlah. Besok aku akan menjemputmu untuk sekolah dan kau pasti kelelahan hari ini. Bagaimanapun tadi kau sakit kembali."

Luhan mengangguk, diayunkan kakinya menuju tempat tidur yang tak jauh dari meja belajarnya. Menaiki kasur dengan posisi duduk, Luhan menggenggam tangan Kai. Kai menaikan alisnya.

"Kau akan terus bersamaku bukan, Jonginnie?" Tanya Luhan dengan raut wajah cemas. Entah kenapa dadanya terus bergemuruh. Ingin mengingat sesuatu tapi tak dapat diingatnya.

" _Tenanglah, aku akan selalu berada di sisimu,_ _Luhan_ _…,"_

Dan ucapan Kai itu menutup segalanya. Luhan memejamkan matanya dan larut dalam mimpi secepat Ia menutup mata. Dalam alam bawah sadar yang gelap itu hanya terngiang suara Kai dengan suara anak kecil yang bersamaan mengucapkan kalimat itu. Membuat Luhan merasakan suatu kerinduan dan tanpa sadar meneteskan air mata di pelupuk matanya yang terpejam.

Kai yang duduk di tepi kasur Luhan mengelus butiran air mata yang keluar dari sisi kanan Luhan. Mengecup pelupuk mata Luhan dan berkata, "Di sini… Aku… Selamanya akan bersama dengan Luhan… Aku akan menjaga Luhanku…" bisiknya dengan halus di cuping telinga Luhan dengan wajah yang serius. Pandangan mata menajam dan rahang yang keras.

Luhan membalasnya tanpa sadar dengan menggenggam tangan Kai erat.

 _Tidak akan terpisahkan bila memang aku yang memintanya._

 **#**

* * *

" _I found you in my silent world, when the world stop singing for me._

 _And I found you in my darkness side, you took me away from my nightmares._

 _You are the one who let me 'hear' a thing..._

 _you are my silent love..."_

* * *

Pagi yang sejuk datang menjelang.

Kali ini Park Chanyeol si anak yang suka sekali bangun siang kini sudah terbangun dari acara tidur malamnya. Terbukti dari kasurnya yang sudah rapi―tapi ini juga termasuk mustahil karena Chanyeol mau membereskan kasurnya.

Oh Sehun melihat jam yang tertempel di dinding bercat putih itu tepat di hadapannya. Jarum pendek baru menunjukan angka tujuh dan jarum panjang menunjukan angka tiga. Tumben juga pada dirinya, Sehun bangun cukup agak telat. Mungkin karena pengaruh bermain bola kemarin bukan? Berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang memang mempunyai tenaga yang banyak dan tidak akan habis rasa lelahnya.

Dengan malas, diayunkan kaki atlet sepak bolanya menapaki lantai keramik yang dingin. Menutup matanya sejenak dari rasa kantuk yang masih ada, kemudian merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar. Menghirup udara pagi yang segar―entah siapa yang membukakan jendela―dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

Pandangannya menyalang pada sisi kasur lainnya dimana kasur Chen juga telah rapi. Sehun menaikan sebelah alisnya, heran. Kenapa dua rekannya ini bangun lebih pagi dari dirinya dan membereskan kasur juga? Ck, sungguh aneh.

* * *

 **#**

Xiumin terbangun karena udara segar alias dingin yang menyerang permukaan kulitnya. Belum lagi karena dia semalam lupa memakai baju tebal tambahan sehingga pagi ini Xiumin seperti orang yang ketakutan―padahal jelas itu kedinginan.

Pipi bulatnya pucat dan matanya bengkak karena menangis. Rasanya kepala Xiumin sedikit berputar-putar apalagi perutnya tiba-tiba saja merasa mual. Semalam Xiumin menangis dalam diam hingga jatuh tertidur. Memikirkan segala kesedihannya membuat kepalanya semakin berdenyut kencang.

Xiumin bangkit dari kasurnya, masih terlalu pagi rupanya. Dipaksakan berjalan dengan tangan memegangi kepala serta perutnya yang sakit. Ia menghela napas panjang. Betapa bodohnya dia hingga membuat situasi menjadi runyam. Pelatih yang terus mengomel, kepala dan perut sakit, ditambah cedera di kakinya diwaktu silam berdenyut kembali.

Sebaiknya aku meminta maaf lalu meminta obat pada petugas. Gumam Xiumin.

Kaki kecil dan kurang panjang miliknya menyeret langkah-langkah paksaan yang tertatih. Meringis karena sakit. Seusai meminta maaf kepada para pemain dan pelatihnya, Xiumin ijin ke ruang kesehatan. Ternyata perawat yang mendiami tempat itu belum datang dan pintu masih terkunci rapat.

Haaah, mengapa aku begitu sial?

Namja bulat imut itu menapakan kaki menuju pintu utama asrama. Sepertinya udara segar akan menjernihkanku, pikirnya. Saat dibuka pintu itu, tampak cahaya matahari langsung menerobos ke arahnya. Di luar asrama ternyata tampak sudah ramai. Xiumin bersender di bingkai pintu sebentar. Melihat dengan tatapan kosong dan bibir pucatnya terkunci rapat.

Asrama tempatnya tinggal itu bertetangga saling depanan dengan taman―yang dijadikan pertengahan antara asrama putri dan asrama putra―yaang sudah dipenuhi anak-anak yang mengikuti Pekan Olahraga ini. Xiumin lantas melihat dua sosok yang dikenalinya sedang ber _joging_ bersama. Inginnya sih Xiumin cepat pergi dari tempat itu tapi, entah kenapa Ia tetap bergeming melihat Chen dan Sohee yang sedang berbincang riang.

"Sakit sekali, Chennie…," gumam Xiumin lirih dengan ekspresi wajah hendak menangis.

 **#**

* * *

 _Cinta bukan dasar dari kebahagiaan, tetapi tanpa cinta adalah dasar dari kesedihan._

* * *

 **#**

Park Chanyeol yang sedang terkikik geli mengingat kejadian tadi malam hanya mampu cengar-cengir. Sesekali mata anak-anak cowok yang sedang berendam pagi itu hanya menatapnya dengan raut heran. Melihat Chanyeol, seorang cowok yang sedang menampakan cengiran lebarnya yang kian makin lebar serta mata yang menyipit diselingi dengan garuk-garuk pipi malu. Membuat cowok-cowok lain dalam pemandian tersebut bergidik ngeri.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol sedang senang bukan main. Mengingat hal kemarin malam dia bertemu dengan cowo jejadian yang dianggapnya bertampang imut dan garang namun bunyi perutnya yang kelaparan itulah yang membuat mereka jadi dekat.

 _Namja_ yang dikenal Chanyeol dengan nama Baekhyun itu membuatnya sedikit tertarik. Baekhyun itu lebih tua satu tahun dengannya dan memiliki satu orang adik lelaki yang umurnya dua tahun lebih muda dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun sebenarnya anak yang baik dan manis hanya saja dia bertampang sangar dan garang.

 **.**

 **.**

" _Kau mau bawa aku kemana_ _?" Tanya_ _Chanyeol_ _heran karena tadi tangannya ditarik oleh_ _Baekhyun_ _memasuki sebuah_ _apartemen yang tidak begitu terawat namun_ _cukup ramai._

 _Baekhyun_ _tak mengindahkan pertanyaan_ _Chanyeol_ _. Dia sedang_ _mencari sesuatu dikantung jaketnya. Dikeluarkannya benda itu setelah didapat, ternyata kunci_ _._ _Baekhyun berhenti di salah satu pintu di lantai enam dan membuka pintu itu menggunakan kunci tadi. Tangan Chanyeol masih digenggam Baekhyun. Menyeretnya untuk mengikuti kemanapun Baekhyun pergi. Tenaga bocah itu memang tidak besar dan bisa saja Chanyeol menghentakannya dalam sekali hentakan. Hanya saja, Chanyeol merasa tidak bisa melakukannya dan mengikuti saja apa yang Baekhyun mau._

"Tadaima." _Baekhyun mulai berucap bahasa yang sangat asing ditelinga Chanyeol. Cowok kecil tadi melepas genggamannya pada tangan besar anak bungsu keluarga_ Park _itu. Rasa hangat hilang berganti dingin yang menyergap telapak tangan Chanyeol yang tidak memakai sarung tangan._

" _Kau sudah pulang, kak?" Apalagi ini? Siapapun tolong terjemahkan bahasa mereka untukku. umpat Chanyeol._

" _Dia siapa, kak?" Mata Chanyeol yang tertutup kacamata_ favorite _-nya melirik horror. Chanyeol mulai menarik napasnya dalam dan mencoba hasil penelitiannya dari anime yang sering dirinya dan Sehun tonton bersama._

" _A-aku... Chanyeol," orang yang sepertinya adik dari seorang Baekhyun itu terdiam. Menyerngit aneh menatap Chanyeol. Oh, sial! Apa aku salah? Rutuk Chanyeol. Seseorang tolong maklumi dirinya yang hanya tahu beberapa kosakata Jepang._

" _Vee, dia orang Korea. Berbicaralah dengan bahasa Korea, dia tidak paham ucapanmu." Dalam hati Chanyeol bersyukur mendengar Baekhyun akhirnya mengerti situasi. Ingin dirinya menangis sambil memeluk Baekhyun tapi diurungkan pikiran konyolnya yang memalukan itu._

" _O,_ arasseo. _Pantas saja suaramu sangat serak dan tidak fasih menyebutkannya." Chanyeol hanya memanggutkan kepalanya gugup. Senyuman di wajahnya juga tegang sekali melihat seseorang yang tadi dipanggil Vee menatap nilai dirinya dari atas hingga bawah. YA! Itu sangat tidak sopan, bukan?_

" _Aku Taehyung, adik Baek-hyung. Kau siapanya kakakku? Pacarnya?" Inner Chanyeol berteriak AKU BUKAN GAY_ _―_ _ya, setidaknya dulu sempat. Tetapi nyatanya hanya tampang cengo miliknya yang Chanyeol tunjukan. Membuat si Taehyung itu nyengir. Belum sempat Taehyung berbicara kembali, Baekhyun sudah datang dan memukul kepala adiknya menggunakan centong._

" _Jangan berbicara macam-macam. Dia ini temannya Luhan." Taehyung hanya terkekeh._

" _Ya, 'kan siapa tahu hyung ini telah dapat pengganti orang itu."_

" _BERISIK KAU, YA! TAEHYUNG JANGAN KABUR!" Taehyung langsung menghilang masuk kamarnya sebelum kena bogem dari kakaknya. Baekhyun mengehela napas lelah. Melihat Chanyeol yang sedari tadi terdiam menyebalkan juga. Iseng, centong ditangannya memukul bahu Chanyeol keras. Chanyeol meringis._

" _Sakit!"_

" _Salah sendiri diam." Pipinya dikembungkan dan bibirnya dikerucutkan. Lucu sekali. Dia beneran cowo atau bukan, sih?_

" _Lalu kau mau aku ngapain?"_

" _Bantu aku memasak. Si Alien itu belum makan dan sepertinya kau juga 'kan?" Hah, Alien?_

" _Apa nanti makanannya gratis?" tanya Chanyeol berbinar. Antara senang sebentar lagi dirinya akan menyentuh dapur atau mendapatkan makanan gratis dari Baekhyun._

 _Baekhyun mendengus, "Tampang kaya, mintanya gratisan."_

 _Lalu mereka memulai pekerjaan memasak di dapur mungil apartemen Baekhyun. Makanan yang sangat sederhana namun sehat sudah tersaji di meja makan. Chanyeol dengan semangat menata semua. Akhirnya hasratnya yang telah memuncak dapat tersalurkan. Sesekali lelaki yang kerab dipanggil Chanyeol itu meneguk ludahnya. Dia sudah sangat lapar. Disuguhkan makanan seperti itu hampir membuatnya meneteskan liurnya sendiri, ugh!_

" _Kau duduk di situ!" titah_ _Baekhyun_ _yang menunjuk_ _Chanyeol_ _dengan telunjuknya._ _"Aku mau memanggil Taehyung." Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti. Muncullah Baekhyun dan Vee dari bilik lorong depan. Apron imut telah dicopot oleh Baekhyun setelah tadi dipakainya sewaktu memasak bersamanya. Bajunya pun sudah diganti dengan yang lain, terlihat lebih santai. Posisi duduk mereka saat ini ialah Taehyung disamping kanan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di depannya, meja bulat itu membuat Baek tampak di depan._

" _Wah, tumben masakan Baek-hyung pas rasanya. Biasanya kan aneh. Kemanisanlah, kepedesanlah, keasinanlah." Komentar Taehyung tiba-tiba._

" _Yang memasak Chanyeol bukan aku. Dan, YA! Jangan mengejekku seperti itu." Mereka lucu sekali, Chanyeol tersenyum melihat hubungan rusuh kakak adik itu. Jadi rindu Yura noona. Kemudian ruangan itu sunyi kembali. Dua bersaudara Byun itu tidak teramat menyukai situasi macam ini dari hasil pengamatan Chanyeol. Entah siapa yang memulai duluan, jika sudah tenang Baek atau Tae akan mencoba merusuh berdua. Chanyeol tak ambil pusing, dirinya terus makan dengan tenang. Setelah perutnya benar-benar telah penuh barulah dia memulai. "Perihal Luhan."_

 _Baekhyun menghentikan makannya, "Ah, aku hampir lupa." Diambilnya segelas air dan ditegaknya hingga setengah. "Aku menarikmu kesini untuk membicarakan itu." Taehyung hanya diam mendengarkan kakanya dan teman barunya berbincang. Ini bukan urusannya jadi sebaiknya Ia diam dulu._

" _Sebelumnya, m_ _aafkan sikapku tadi siang, ya?"_ _Chanyeol_ _menatap_ _Baekhyun_ _dengan serius._ _Baekhyun_ _mengingat-ingat. Ingatannya memanglah tidak begitu bagus, dia tipikal orang yang kenal wajah tapi tidak tahu kapan waktunya dia bertemu dengan orang tersebut._

" _Kau teman dekat_ _Luhan, kan_ _?"_

 _Chanyeol_ _mengangguk cepat. "Kami teman sejak kecil!"_

" _Si_ _nona_ _bakpau_ _itu sudah bilang pada kami. Kalian adalah teman yang berharga bagi_ _Luhan_ _pastinya. Tapi_ _sayang_ _,_ _Luhan_ _hilang ingatan." Terang_ _Baekhyun_ _._ _Berat mengucapkan sederetan kata itu, Baekhyun kasihan pada pemuda itu dan Ia takut Chanyeol sedih mendengarnya._

" _Hilang ingatan?"_ _Chanyeol_ _tampak terkejut. "Benarkah itu?_ _M_ _akanya_ _Luhan_ _tidak mengenaliku tadi siang?"_

 _Baekhyun_ _mengangguk membenarkan pertanyaan_ _Chanyeol_ _. "_ _Kurang lebih begitu._ _Dan kuharap kalian tidak mengacaukan apa yang sudah kami beritahu pada_ _Luhan_ _."_

" _Maksudmu apa?"_ _Chanyeol_ _menatap_ _Baekhyun_ _dengan wajah kebingungan._

" _Maksudku, kami―_ _Kai_ _, aku, dan keluarga angkat_ _Luhan_ _―sudah mengatur_ setting _kalau_ _Luhan_ _adalah anak dari keluarga_ _Choi_ _yang tinggal di_ _Korea_ _bersama dengan neneknya. Kemudian baru-baru ini neneknya meninggal seh_ _i_ _ngga_ _Luhan_ _pulang ke_ _Jepang_ _tapi,_ _Luhan_ _mengalami kecelakaan dan hilang ingatan. Begitu yang sudah kami atur."_

 _Chanyeol_ _memukul meja makan agak cukup keras. "Kalian keterlaluan. Membohongi_ _Luhan_ _seperti itu!"_

" _Itu juga kami lakukan karena terpaksa!"_

" _Terpaksa? Karena apa?"_

" _Karena_ _Luhan_ _menganggap_ _Kim Kai_ _sebagai kekasihnya."_

 _Lalu, tidak ada pembicaraan apapun lagi. Baik Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang bertiper berisik menjadi terdiam. Taehyung telah hilang sedari tadi bersama dengan piring bekas makanan mereka semua yang dia taruh ketempat cucian. Hanya hembusan napas yang berangsur tenang yang mengisi kekosongan itu._

 _ **.**_

" _Terimakasih sudah mengantarku, Baek." Baekhyun mengangguk imut. Saat ini mereka telah sampai di depan gerbang Asrama Ouran Gakuen. Udara dingin makin menusuk kulit para manusia di malam hari itu. Malam juga telah menunjukkan pukul sebelas lewat sepuluh menit. Digosokannya tangan yang terlapis sarung tangan itu. Uap dingin menyembul keluar dari mulut sesosok namja berbadan mungil bernama Baekhyun._

" _Maaf tadi aku sempat membentakmu," Cowo tinggi berbadan kurus, namun tak sekurus sahabatnya itu menggaruk kepalanya. Situasi canggung yang sial. Baekhyun mengangguk kembali. Ingin sekali Ia cepat-cepat pulang dan berendam air panas atau sekedar meminum cokelat panas buatan adiknya tersayang._

" _Yasudah masuk sana. Tidak usah takut dengan penjaganya, aku sudah bilang pada mereka tadi. Tenang, mereka temanku." Baekhyun memulai mencairkan suasana namun tetap saja dia tidak bisa mencairkan kedinginan udara malam ini. Ia memang membenci terik matahari, tapi Baekhyun juga membenci udara dingin!_

 _Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dari atas. Baekhyun yang pada dasarnya pendek makin terlihat pendek dari arah pandangannya karena terus menundukan kepala. Cowo satu ini belum peka, kawan._

" _Kau kenapa?"_

" _Tidak apa. Cepat masuk, aku sudah kedinginan sekali, nih. Aku ingin segera pulang."_

 _Ah, begitu..._

 _Insting kelakian anak bungsu keluarga Park muncul. Jaket serta topi hangat miliknya dilepaskan dan dipakaikan olehnya pada Baekhyun. Hanya menyisahkan sweater panjang berwarna creamnya saja._

" _Loh, loh?"_

" _Kau pakai saja. Jarak apartemenmu cukup jauh. Aku tidak mau kau terkena flu." Dan sekarang malah Chanyeol yang memeluk tubuhnya sendiri mencari kehangatan. "Untuk hari ini terimakasih, ya, Baekkie. Aku senang mengenalmu..._

– _Kau orang menarik." Chanyeol memunculkan senyuman khas dirinya. Matanya menyipit hampir tidak terlihat. Senyuman yang mampu membuat para gadis jatuh hati padanya. Itulah Chanyeol si Yoda yang memiliki senyuman tampan._

 _Baekhyun_ _merasa dadanya bergemuruh kemudian mencengkramnya erat. "Apa aku sakit, ya?" gumamnya cemas. Kemudian matanya melirik_ _Chanyeol_ _yang_ _masih setia menampakan senyuman sialannya–menurut Baekhyun sekarang–_ _dan dadanya kembali bergemuruh. "Kenapa, sih? Apa aku sakit ya? Tanya ke_ _Taehyung_ _ah nanti!"_ _Baekhyun_ _benar-benar tidak paham dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya sendiri._

 _Tidak kuat dengan perasaan bergemuruh aneh itu, Baekhyun langsung melesat pulang dengan dalih sudah semakin kedinginan._

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol memang tidak mendengar gumaman Baekhyun tadi, tapi dalam pandangannya saat itu Baekhyun terlihat sangat manis dengan pipi meronanya. _Apa sedingin itu semalam?_ Pikir Chanyeol yang belum peka juga. Tanpa sadar Chanyeol tersenyum sedari tadi. Senyuman yang membuat takut teman timnya serta tim lain yang sedang mandi di pemandian itu bergidik. Ingatan bahagia Chanyeol diputus begitu saja ketika mendengar suara ejekan Sehun yang baru memasuki arena pemandian.

"Ekspresimu aneh sekali. Yah, walau wajahmu memang pada dasarnya aneh, sih. " ejek Sehun, dia menduduki dirinya di samping Chanyeol yang sedang berendam. Handuk putih tampak melingkar di lehernya.

"Sialan kau!" Chanyeol menyipratkan air panas ke wajah Sehun. "Ups, tidak sengaja."

Sehun yang masih diam menahan uapan panas yang dicipratkan oleh Chanyeol pada wajah tampannya juga rasa amarah yang mendidih muncul dalam dirinya. Empat kedutan muncul di keningnya. "PARK YODAAA!"

 **#**

* * *

 _ **Hal yang tersedih adalah apabila orang yang mendatangi kita pergi berjalan menjauh, dan perasaan kita bertambah sedih seiring banyaknya langkah kaki saat ia meninggalkan kita.**_

* * *

 **#**

Kim Kai berhenti di depan kelas Luhan. Dia sengaja mengantar Luhan ke sekolah takut-takut kalau Luhan akan tersasar dari rumahnya menuju sekolah. Luhan merasa kesal karena Kai menganggapnya seperti anak TK saja.

Dengan wajah yang sengaja ditekuk dan memanyunkan bibirnya, Luhan menaruh tasnya terlebih dahulu di mejanya kemudian menghampiri Kai yang masih berada di luar kelas.

"Apa benar kita akan bertemu dengan orang yang kemarin?" Tanya Luhan dengan raut yang sulit dijelaskan oleh Kai.

Kai hanya mengangguk. "Mereka adalah teman dekatmu di Korea. Kupikir mereka harus tahu kalau kau hilang ingatan. Bagaimanapun mereka adalah temanmu. Kau pasti merindukan mereka." Kai mengelus rambut Luhan sayang hingga menimbulkan suara kecemburuan di belakang Luhan yang melihat pangeran sekolah _Ouran_ _Gakuen_ itu bermesraan di depan mereka.

Luhan yang tidak tanggap dengan aura kecemburuan di belakangnya hanya mengangguk mengerti. "Terima kasih, Kai. Kau perhatian sekali padaku." Senyum Luhan tulus.

"Itulah gunanya seorang kekasih." Kai balas tersenyum pada Luhan, dielus lembut pipi kanan Luhan. "Aku akan pergi latihan sekarang. Setelah pulang sekolah aku akan menjemputmu dan pergi menemui mereka."

Kai kemudian berpamitan pada Luhan. Luhan melihat punggung Kai yang semakin menjauh dengan hati yang bergemuruh hebat, pipinya bersemu merah dan kembali menghela napas ketika sosok Kai sudah tidak terlihat.

 _Inikah cinta yang kurindukan?_

 **#**

* * *

 _ **Kita menikmati kehangatan karena kita pernah kedinginan, kita menghargai cahaya karena kita pernah dalam kegelapan, begitu pula kita dapat bergembira karena kita pernah merasakan kesedihan.**_

* * *

Xiumin berjalan dengan pelan berusaha menyembunyikan rasa kesakitannya karena luka dikakinya yang mulai membengkak kembali. Chen yang berjalan beriringan dengan Xiumin merasa keadaan pacarnya cukup aneh. Pasalnya Xiumin berubah menjadi pendiam semenjak kemarin. Di depan Chen dan Xiumin ada Chanyeol yang terus mengoceh dengan Sehun yang menanggapinya dengan datar karena sudah biasa.

Chen melirik Xiumin dengan ekor matanya. Wajah kekasihnya itu tampak lebih pucat dari biasanya dengan banyak keringat. Padahal kata Xiumin, dia hari ini tidak ikut melatih timnya dan banyak beristirahat karena kelelahan. Chen juga menanyakan perihal pesan yang dikirmkannya untuk Xiumin dan Xiumin hanya menjawabnya karena kelupaan dengan ponselnya yang di _silent_. Sayangnya Chen menaruh kecurigaan terhadap kekasihnya itu.

Xiumin tidak pernah jauh-jauh dari ponselnya sekalipun memang di _silent_ Xiumin tidak mungkin menelantarkan ponselnya semalaman.

Tiba-tiba saja langkah Xiumin terhenti. Chen melihat kekasihnya sedang memijit pergelangan kaki kirinya. Dengan sigap Chen membopong Xiumin ke tempat yang dekat dengan kursi. Chanyeol dan Sehun yang sudah berjalan jauh di depan mereka agaknya tidak menyadari keabsenan Chen dan Xiumin.

Putra tunggal keluarga Kim itu meringis pelan ketika Chen tidak sengaja menekan pergelangan kakinya yang bengkak. "Kenapa tidak bilang padaku?" Tanya Chen dengan wajah sebal. Xiumin hanya diam menunduk tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya.

"Ck!" kemudian Chen mengambil botol air minum yang berada di tas Xiumin, karena dia tahu Xiumin selalu membawa air untuk dehidrasinya yang terlalu keseringan. "Kau merepotkan." Chen mengompres pergelangan kaki Xiumin yang bengkak dengan sapu tangan yang sudah dibasahinya.

Tubuh Xiumin menegang seketika. Dia sudah sering kali mendengar Chen mengucapkan 'merepotkan' kala dia selalu bertemu dengannya. Namun kali ini entah mengapa Xiumin menanggapinya lain.

"Maaf aku selalu merepotkanmu." Gumamnya.

Chen memandang wajah kekasihnya yang menunduk dalam kemudian kedua tangannya Ia tangkupkan pada bingkai wajah bulat Xiumin. Dilihatnya wajah kekasihnya yang sedikit pucat dengan kedua mata yang seperti menahan tangis.

"Ada apa Uminna?" Tanya Chen lembut.

Xiumin menggeleng kepalanya cepat. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Chennie."

Sungguh Chen mengetahui adanya kebohongan dalam mata Xiumin. Mereka bukanlah sepasang kekasih yang baru menjalin cinta sebentar. Tapi, Chen dan Xiumin adalah teman sejak kecil juga dan Chen tahu saat-saat dimana Xiumin akan membohonginya.

Chen menghela napas panjang. Percuma dia bertanya, Xiumin pasti tidak akan mau jujur dan sepertinya kekasihnya ini membutuhkan seseorang untuk acara curhatnya. Maka dari itu mungkin Xiumin membutuhkan Luhan sekarang bukan dirinya.

Chen merasakan baru kali ini dia tidak cukup berguna sebagai kekasih dari Kim Minseok.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan merasakan suatu simpati pada Xiumin yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Ada apa denganmu, Si– Xiu.. min?" Tanya Luhan cukup ragu karena dia agak lupa dengan nama Xiumin. Xiumin yang semula tertunduk lesu, kini berbinar mendengar Luhan bertanya mengenai keadaan dirinya.

"A-aku―" Xiumin tak lagi melanjutkan ucapannya karena melihat Chen, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun yang melihatnya dengan wajah penasaran, sedangkan Kai dan Sehun hanya berkutat pada ponsel mereka.

"Kurasa kalian berdua butuh _privacy_." Usul Baekhyun yang mengerti keadaan Xiumin, kemudian ibu jarinya menunjuk ke arah belakangnya yang dimana itu adalah Taman Belakang _Ouran Gakuen_.

Luhan mengangguk mengerti kemudian dia menyeret Xiumin menuju taman belakang. Chen hanya mendesah panjang dan menatap lirih mereka.

"Aku tidak mengerti." Chanyeol memajukan bibirnya―sok imut―.

Dengan cepat Baekhyun memukul kepala Chanyeol cukup keras. "Dasar bodoh!"

 **#**

* * *

 _ **Bersedih hati tentang apa yang tidak anda miliki adalah menyia-nyiakan apa yang anda miliki.**_

* * *

 **#**

Xiumin memeluk Luhan erat ketika sampai di taman belakang. Beruntung sekarang taman itu sedang lenggang. Dia menangis dalam bahu Luhan, Luhan hanya mampu mengelus punggung Xiumin dengan sabar dan sayang.

"Kalau kau mau bercerita kepadaku, cerita saja. Aku tidak keberatan." Bisik Luhan tepat di telinga Xiumin.

Xiumin hanya menganggukan kepalanya lemah. "Mungkin kau sedikit kurang mengerti." Melepaskan pelukannya pada Luhan, Xiumin membilas wajahnya yang sudah penuh jejak air mata dengan air keran yang tersedia disana.

"Aku akan berusaha mengerti walau hilang ingatan." Ujar Luhan tegas.

"Terima kasih, Lu. Kau memang sahabat baikku." Xiumin mengulum senyum terharu. "Aku hanya bingung."

"Bingung karena?"

"Aku cemburu." Xiumin melihat rambut Luhan yang berantakan, kemudian merapikan rambut Luhan. "Aku bingung dengan rasa ini. Cemburu memang adalah hal yang wajar tapi, aku takut kalau aku bilang seperti itu dia akan menjauhiku."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku takut terbawa emosi. Aku takut kalau aku terang-terangan bilang padanya aku cemburu melihat dia bersama mantannya maka dia akan menjauhiku. Aku tidak mau seperti itu. Aku hanya takut dia menganggapku _posesive._ _"_

Luhan mengangguk paham. " _Posesive_ itu hanya perlu mengatakan apa yang seharusnya kau rasakan dan kekasihmu tidak akan menganggapmu seperti itu. Kecuali kalau kau melarangnya untuk tidak menghubungi mantannya."

"Tapi, aku takut kehilangannya. Aku sudah susah payah memalingkannya dari mantannya itu. Oke, mari kita sebut namanya Sohee."

"Kim Sohee? Kakaknya Kai maksudmu?"

"Memangnya Kim Sohee itu kakaknya Kai?" Luhan mengangguk. "Waw, dunia memang sempit sekali."

"Ya, ya, lanjutkan kembali Xiumin!" seru Luhan bersemangat.

"Chen yang ikut dalam pertemuan ini adalah kekasihku, teman sejak kecilku, dan juga teman di SMP kita, Luhan. Dulu Chen pernah _Long Distance_ _R_ _elationship_ dengan Sohee namun hubungan mereka kandas. Melihat Chen yang terpuruk aku berusaha untuk menyemangatinya dan berakhir dengan kami berdua berpacaran."

Luhan tetap mendengarkan curhatan Xiumin dengan seksama.

"Rasanya sulit sekali untuk menghibur dan memenangkan hati Chen dan membuatnya melupakan Sohee." Xiumin jadi terbayang bagaimana hari-harinya yang sulit setengah tahun lalu dan Luhan selalu mendukungnya.

Memang usia hubungan Xiumin dengan Chen baru berjalan tiga bulan namun perasaan Xiumin yang Ia tampung kepada Chen sudah enam tahun lamanya.

"Kau tahu?" Luhan memandang lurus Xiumin. Xiumin menaikan alisnya. "Cinta itu ibarat memberi tanaman dengan air."

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Xiumin tidak paham dengan apa yang Luhan katakan.

"Hubungan suatu kekasih itu seperti kita menyirami tanaman dengan air. Jika kita memberi air terlalu banyak, maka bunga akan layu yang artinya kalau kau terlalu berfokus padanya, berharap terlalu banyak dia dapat mengenalimu, terlalu memujanya maka cinta kalian itu akan mudah layu."

Xiumin terus mendengarkan. "Lalu?"

"Lalu, bagaimana kalau bunga itu diberi air yang terlalu sedikit? Tentu akan layu juga akhirnya bukan? Begitulah hubungan jika kau tidak berespon, pasif, hanya dipendam saja tanpa ada tindakan berarti sepertimu maka Chen akan bingung dan akhirnya cinta kalian menjadi layu."

Xiumin tercekat, benar juga apa yang dikatakan Luhan padanya. "Aku mengerti sekarang!"

"Jadi intinya agar bunga itu terus mekar dengan indahnya maka kita memberikan nutrisi dan juga air yang sesuai dengan kebutuhannya. Seperti hubungan kalian, nutrisi itu ibarat sebuah kepercayaan yang kalian sampaikan satu sama lain. Jika kalian percaya dan memberi air―dengan sikap yang biasa namun jujur pada diri sendiri kalian maka cinta kalian tidak akan layu. Dan akan terus bermekaran dengan indah."

Tiba-tiba saja Xiumin menteskan air mata, dan kemudian memeluk kembali Luhan dengan rasa lega luar biasa.

 **#**

* * *

 _ **Kita akan tetap saling mencintai apabila kita dapat menerima setiap perubahan.**_

* * *

 **#**

Kim Jongdae menyadari perubahan _mood_ kekasihnya yang tadinya dilihat aura murung menggelayutinya kini tampak aura bunga-bungaan muncul di sekelilingnya. Chen tersenyum lega dan mengucap terima kasih dalam hati karena Luhan telah mengobati kesedihan Xiumin.

Luhan dan Xiumin duduk di kursi masing-masing kemudian memakan _parfait_ mereka yang sudah meleleh setengahnya. Chanyeol berdehem untuk mendapatkan perhatian karena dilihatnya mereka semua sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing padahal mereka berkumpul karena ingin membicarakan sesuatu.

Kaptel kesebelasan Tim Tokyo itu menoleh pada Chanyeol karena tadi kakinya ditendang pelan oleh Chanyeol dan itu membuat sedikitnya ada rasa kesal dalam hati Kim bungsu itu.

"Kai ingat tujuannya!" desis Chanyeol mengingatkan Kai.

Kai hanya mengangguk dengan wajah datar. "Aku tahu, bodoh." Dengus Kai.

Ponsel Sehun bergetar, dilihatnya ada sebuah _e-mail_ baru. Dibukanya segera berharap itu adalah Gayoung dan ternyata benar. Sehun tersenyum tipis hampir-hampir tidak ada yang mengetahui kalau dia sedang senang. Luhan yang melihat Sehun yang berada di ujung meja hanya mengernyit bingung. Entah mengapa dia merasa dadanya selalu sakit kalau melihat Sehun.

 **From Moon Gayoung**

 **I Miss You**

 _Aku sudah tiba di_ _Jepang_

 _Bisakah kita bertemu_ _Sehunnie_ _?_

Itu adalah isi dari pesan singkat dari kekasihnya. Dengan segera Sehun mengetikan balasannya yang berisikan.

 _Tentu_ _baby_ _. Bagaimana kalau di_ _Patung_ _Hachiko di Shibuya_ _?_

 _Aku akan menunggumu jam 5 ini._

Sehun memasukan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku jaket _baseball_. Pandangannya bertumpuk pada Luhan yang pada saat itu masih melihat Sehun. Dengan cepat Luhan membuang mukanya dan melanjutkan kembali memakan _parfait_ nya.

Sehun hanya mendengus. Sikap Luhan tidak berubah selalu saja seperti itu kalau balas ditatap olehnya. Tapi, Sehun merasa lega karena sikap Luhan kepadanya tidak terlalu buruk juga. Ada rasa senang di dalam hatinya karena dia dapat bertemu dengan Luhan. Walau berusaha membohongi dirinya sendiri, Sehun tahu bahwa dia merindukan–teramat merindukan Luhan.

"Ehem! Kita mulai saja, ya!" Chanyeol berdehem-dehem sebentar. Diliriknya Luhan dengan pandangan sayang. "Aku hanya ingin kalian tahu semua yang ada di sini mengenai keadaan Sahabat tercintaku."

Baekhyun mendengus. Seharusnya itu kan menjadi ucapannya bukan si bodoh kuping besar itu, gerutunya sebal. Namun dilubuk hatinya, Baekhyun meringis dengan kata terakhir dari ucapan Chanyeol.

"Luhan hilang ingatan." Ucap Kai simpel. Namun bagi Sehun itu tidaklah simpel.

Dia kaget namun tentu tak terlihat ekspresi kagetnya itu. Hatinya berkecamuk. "Pantas dia bersikap biasa padaku."

Sedangkan Chen yang memang telah menduga sebelumnya tampak tenang saja.

"Jadi kuharap kalian yang sebagai teman Luhan di Korea mau memperkenalkan diri kalian lagi kepada Luhan. Mungkin dengan hal itu Luhan dapat mengingat kembali kalian." Tambah Baekhyun santai lalu menambahkan dalam hatinya, "Walau itu mustahil karena Luhan hilang ingatan permanen, sih."

Chanyeol dan Xiumin mengangguk antusias. "Aku tidak ingin Luhan lupa kepadaku." Lirih Xiumin.

"Terima kasih, Xiumin. Mungkin walau aku hilang ingatan kita bisa bersahabat kembali." Luhan menggenggam tangan Xiumin hangat yang balas digenggamnya.

"Tentu!" girang Xiumin.

"Aku juga dong, Luhannie~" Rengek Chanyeol yang mau ikut-ikutan menggenggam tangan Luhan kemudian ditepis oleh Baekhyun kasar. Hoho, ada yang mulai cemburu.

Luhan tertawa. "Tentu um…," Luhan tampak kesulitan untuk mengucapkan nama Chanyeol.

"Park Chanyeol. Biasanya kau menyebutku dengan Chanyeol tampan!" kata Chanyeol dengan wajah genitnya.

"Bohong!" Xiumin memukul tempurung kepala Chanyeol pelan. "Biasanya kau akan memanggilnya Chanyeol bodoh."

" _YA_! Luhan tidak bermulut kasar sepertimu!"

Lantas ketiganya tertawa bersama dan Baekhyun mengejek wajah Chanyeol yang menurutnya amit-amit itu. Dengan segera suasana yang tadinya agak kaku mencair menjadi kegembiraan. Belum lagi Baekhyun yang merasa menang karena didukung oleh Xiumin dan Luhan sedangkan Chanyeol hanya cemberut tidak ada yang membelanya.

Kai tersenyum senang mendapati Luhan dapat lebih riang dari biasanya. Digenggamnya tangan Luhan yang berada di bawah meja. Luhan yang kaget tangannya digenggam oleh Kai hanya balas tersenyum dan pemandangan itu ditangkap oleh Sehun. Ada rasa kesal yang terselip di hatinya. Ada bom? Tolong berikan itu pada Sehun.

"Sehunnie bela aku, dooong!" rengek Chanyeol dengan suara sok imut.

"Tidak, kau menjijikan." Tolak Sehun dengan wajah bosannya.

Chanyeol melirik Chen, meminta bantuan. "Urusi masalahmu sendiri Chanyeol."

"Hahaha, sudah-sudah. Kasihan Channie." Luhan mengelus-elus rambut Chanyeol yang seperti anak anjing yang kesepian.

"Hannie, kau memang selalu baik padaku!" Chanyeol baru saja hendak memeluk Luhan namun ditahannya oleh Xiumin dan Baekhyun yang kesal.

"Cari kesempatan saja kau bocah!"

"Kalian ini merepotkan saja." Desah Chen yang menyeruput _mocacino_ dinginnya.

"Baiklah Luhan." Xiumin menepuk-nepuk tangannya di udara. "Ini adalah Chen, kekasihku sekaligus teman kita saat SMP." Xiumin memeluk lengan Chen.

"Kim Jongdae. Biasanya kau memanggilku Chen." Chen tersenyum dan mengelus pucuk kepala Xiumin yang masih memeluk lengannya.

"Ada satu lagi, nih Hannie!" Chanyeol merangkul pundak Sehun. "Ini teman sejak kecil kita."

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun yang sedang berusaha melepaskan rangkulan Chanyeol. "Siapa namamu?" Tanya Luhan penasaran dengan wajah polos.

"Oh Sehun." Jawab Sehun singkat padat dan jelas.

Luhan hanya memajukan bibirnya. _Dingin sekali orang ini_ , pikirnya sebal.

"Kau biasa memanggilnya dengan Si Muka Triplek, Hannie!"

"Bohong!" teriak Xiumin dan Sehun bersamaan.

"Sepertinya kau ingin sekali dicincang olehku, ya,Chanyeol?" Sehun sudah bersiap memperlihatkan kepalan tangannya pada Sehun.

"So- _sorry_."

"Kau cukup panggil aku Sehun."

Luhan mengangguk mengerti. "Chen, Uminna, Chanyeol, dan Sehun." Luhan menunjuk satu persatu teman-temannya. "Kalian adalah temanku yang berharga." Ucapnya seraya tersenyum senang. "Terima kasih sudah menjadi teman baikku."

Xiumin, Chanyeol, dan Chen mengucapkan bersama-sama, "Sama-sama juga, Luhannie―Hannie―Lu." Sedang Sehun hanya menjawab dengan kata andalannya, "Hn."

"Oke, sekarang aku dan dia yang akan berkenalan." Baekhyun menyeringai senang. "Aku Byun Baekhyun, teman baru Luhan." Baekhyun memeluk Luhan dari arah kanan Luhan seperti terisyarat bahwa Luhan adalah miliknya.

"Kau seenaknya saja memeluk Luhanku, cewek jejadian!" ejek Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

"Biar saja." Baekhyun meleletkan lidahnya. Imut sekali.

Luhan yang dipeluk Baekhyun hanya terkikik geli melihat Chanyeol yang saling beradu ejekan dengan Baekhyun. _Mereka sangat serasi_ , pikirnya. "Nah, sekarang dia. Kuyakin kalian pasti tahu dia―kalau memang kalian teman baikku di Korea."

Sehun menatap Luhan, seperti ada rasa takut yang menggelayutinya. Perasaan aneh yang terus menyiksanya sedari Sehun memergoki tangan Luhan dan lelaki berkulit redup disebelahnya bergenggam erat. Perasaan ini sama seperti kemarin saat dirinya melihat lelaki itu memeluk Luhan. Perasaan takut yang sudah dirinya duga namun terus dia sangkal.

"Dia adalah kekasihku. Kim Jongin."

 _Mengapa ini begitu sakit?_

* * *

 **#**

Setelah usai pertemuan antar Luhan dengan teman Koreanya di daerah perkotaan Shibuya, mereka langsung berpencar. Kai dan Luhan yang memang ingin berjalan-jalan di sekitar pusat kota Shibuya, Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol yang memang sudah janji akan menemani Chanyeol untuk berjalan-jalan, Xiumin dan Chen yang ingin menikmati waktu sore hari mereka dengan berjalan, dan Sehun yang langsung menghilang setelah Luhan berkata bahwa Kai adalah kekasihnya.

Luhan sedang duduk di taman kota sembari menunggu Kai yang sedang membeli es krim tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Mata rusa beningnya itu berkilat senang melihat sore hari itu anak-anak kecil bersama para Ibu masih bermain-main. Di tengah taman kota tersebut ada sebuah air mancur yang berukuran sedang dipenuhi dengan burung-burung kecil sedang memakan roti dari anak-anak.

Tiba-tiba saja dia menangkap siluet seorang pemuda dari belakang yang memakai jaket _baseball_ berwarna hitam yang sepertinya Luhan kenali. Ya, si pemuda dingin yang langsung pergi begitu saja setelah Luhan memperkenalkan bahwa Kai adalah kekasihnya padanya. Luhan tak habis pikir mengapa orang seperti Sehun adalah teman baiknya. _Bagaimana aku bisa tahan dengan sikap dingin dia, ya?_ Pikir Luhan dalam hati.

Dilihatnya ada seorang anak perempuan memeluk tubuh Sehun hingga Sehun sedikit mundur ke belakang. Kini posisi mereka saling berhadapan dengan menyamping dilihat dari tempat Luhan. Luhan menyipitkan matanya agar dapat melihat siapa gerangan yang ditemui oleh Sehun.

Seorang gadis berambut cokelat panjang dengan poni menyamping. Baju setengah _dress_ berwarna hijau muda dengan dibagian bawahnya terdapat renda. Dan sebuah tas selempang kecil berwarna putih sebagai pemanis. Kakinya dibalut sandal hak rendah.

Luhan merasa bahwa pastilah gadis yang bertemu dengan Sehun itu amat manis. Tiba-tiba saja kepalanya berdenyut sakit ketika dia berusaha mencoba mengingat gadis itu karena siapa tahu gadis itu termasuk teman Luhan di Korea. Sayangnya kedutan di kepala Luhan segera terhenti melihat Sehun bersama gadis itu pergi dari sana dengan bergandengan tangan menuju tempat es krim.

Kai menyodorkan es krim vanilla pada Luhan kemudian Luhan berjengkit kaget karena disodorkan es krim tiba-tiba. "Kau membuatku kaget, Kai!" Luhan menonjok lengan Kai kesal.

Kai terkekeh ganteng melihat ekspresi wajah Luhan yang berantakan. "Maaf?" Kai mengelus kepala Luhan. "Kau kenapa?"

Luhan menggeleng pelan. "Tidak apa." Seraya memakan es krimnya Luhan terus melihat air mancur. "Tadi aku melihat Sehun ada di sana." Tunjuk Luhan pada air mancur.

Kai hanya menjawab seadanya. "Aku minta." Tiba-tiba saja Kai memajukan wajahnya, memakan es krim vanilla Luhan dengan sekali lahap hingga tersisa setengahnya.

"Kai!" rengek Luhan melihat es krimnya tinggal setengah. Kai hanya tertawa pelan saja melihat ekspresi lucu kekasihnya.

Di sudut bibir Kai ada sisa es krim yang membekas. Luhan tanpa ragu menjilat sudut bibir Kai, refleks dia melakukan hal tersebut. Kai cukup kaget karena Luhan yang terasa begitu dekat dengannya.

Napas mereka saling bertabrakan, hidung keduanya telah menempel tanpa diduga. Kedua mata itu saling menatap. Entah insting atau apa, Luhan memejamkan matanya dan Kai mencoba menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Luhan.

Akhirnya kedua bibir itu saling menempel. Menekan dengan ragu yang sejurus kemudian menempelkannya lebih dalam lagi. Mencoba melumat bibir bawah Luhan dengan lembut dan Luhan balas melumat bibir atas Kai.

Ciuman yang manis dan tanpa ada rasa nafsu. Ciuman kasih sayang yang hangat yang mereka saling melempar kehangatan satu sama lain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Sehun** diam terpaku melihat dua orang yang saling berpagutan di kursi taman. Baru saja dirinya melepas kesakitannya sewaktu diperkenalkan bahwa lelaki yang bernama Kai itu adalah kekasih Luhan. Baru saja dia mencoba meredakan gemuruh hatinya. Baru saja dia, Oh Sehun mencoba melupakan kenyataan yang tidak dirinya inginkan.

Tapi apa sekarang? Gemuruhan itu semakin kencang. Hatinya bagai dikoyak lebih dalam. Setelah diobati lalu ditusuk kembali tanpa tahu luka itu belum mengering. Sehun merasa terkhianati, tapi pada siapa? Siapa yang mengkhianati siapa disini?

Hatinya panas, matanya terbelalak ngeri, rahangnya mengeras, dan giginya bergemeletuk kesal.

" _Brengsek_!" decihnya sebal.

 **#**

* * *

" _Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."―Someone Like You - Adelle_

* * *

 **Tubikontinyu**

* * *

 **#**

 **HAIHAIHAI!**

Aya mau mengucapkan _**Taqobbalalloohu Minnaa Waminkum Siyaa Mana Wasiyaa Makum, Minal 'Aidin wal-Faizin Mohon Maaf Lahir dan Batin**_. Maafkan segala kesalahan Aya, yah. Baik yang disengaja ataupun tidak. Maafkan dengan tulus–setulus cintanya Luhan untuk Mas Sehun, yah.

Chapter ini panjang banget, namun sepertinya _feel_ keteteran dan berantakan lagi seperti kemarin. Maaf buat kemarin yang _riview_ bilang tulisan di chapter enam kemarin berantakan banget, tolong sertakan bagian apa dan yang mana aja. Aya Cuma manusia yang terkadang menganggap yang salah itu benar. Jadi, Aya butuh bimbingannya dengan cara tunjukan bagian dimana aja Aya salahnya. Jangan hanya bilang 'begini dan begitu' Aya suka lemot masalahnya. Nanti kalau kamu yang kemarin review itu baca chapter ini lagi tolong login sekalian Aya ingin tanya-tanya, nih. Butuh bimbingan banget soalnya :') #siapatahukamumaujadiBETAfanficini #maksayangterselubung Jadi Aya belum sempat mengedit chapter kemarin karena pusing. Setelah baca berulang-ulang tidak dapat-dapat. Tapi kalau memang kamu sudah tidak minat baca lagi seperti yang kemarin diucapkan, Aya ga maksa kok. Maaf, yah mengecewakan.

 **Selebihnya** ,

karena lebaran dan harus bersilaturahmi kesana-kemari –membawa alamat jengjeng– #stop Aya akan update lama lagi. Makanya chapter tujuh ini dibuat sangatlah panjang. Hoho.

 **Sekalian, 'kan sudah tidak puasa sekarang. Bebasin deh baca fanfic NC #eyaaakk. Aku ingin berkemas dulu nih yaw~ meaow (?)**

 **Buat semua yang memaki Sehun karena chapter kemarin, tolong jangan. Gitu-gitu dia bias ke empat Aya. #bujet** Dia Cuma khilaf sama mbak Gayoung. Gimana chpater ini? Apa sudah cukup nyiksa Sehun? Sepertinya belum, Aya masih punya beberapa kejutan untuk kalian para _readers_ setia fanfic ini. Oh, ya! Jangan karena menurut kalian peran mbak Gayung disini terkesan jelek sekali membuat kalian membencinya, yah! Aya tidak mau dibilang _bashing_ ._.

 **And** ,

Berhubung handphone jadoel Aya syudah balik dari tukang serpise, yang kemarin minta _contact person_ Aya, bisa PM ulang. HAHA~! Namun untuk instagram, Aya buat baru dikarenakan IG lama Aya itu isinya olshop semua, cyin~ #gilabelanja

 **Omong-omong,**

Ada yang udah liat foto Sehun sewaktu sampai di Beijing? Dia kelihatan bahagia banget! Mungkin tahu sebentar lagi akan bertemu dengan bininya. Belum lagi Project yang dibuat masyarakat Beijing untuk Exoluxion. Dengar-dengar, di _banner_ HunHan terdapat tanda tangan dari Luhannya, loh. HAHA! Aya sampai mesem-mesem mendengar hal tersebut. INA KAPAN?!

Semoga mereka cepat bertemu, yah! Apalagi malam ini malam minggu, cyin~

 **#**

 **Menglupi.** Thanks pi, review-an elu tuh selalu buat gua seneng bacanya. Menghibur dan buat gua ngakak. HAHA! Chapter ini kan panjang, berarti entar elu kudu riview yang panjang lagi. Capek-capek dah tangan lu kiting nanti. Bruhahaha~ Persoalan buah dada –salah! Buah bibir Luhan. Gua ngomongin begituan lagi kan biar puasa elu batal kemarin. :*

 **Tetsuya Kurosaki**. Lav you too! Kai tulus kok. Jangan diragukan yah, say. :*

 **#**

Udah cukup sekian. Maaf tidak dapat membalas review kalian, Aya tidak sanggup melanjutkannya karena curhatan author Aya pajangnya hampir menyetarai fanfic _oneshoot_ 1k.

Jangan lupa sertakan kedaftaran hadir kalian yang membaca fanfic ini dengan mereview, yah!

 **Terimakasih sebelumnya untuk semua reviewers, favoriters, and followers fanfic ini. Belum lagi yang selalu setia review dari chapter satu hingga tujuh ini. Aya cinta kalian, muah:***

* * *

 **Jakarta, 18 July 2015**

 **Aya.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Kuharap, suatu hari nanti aku akan melepasmu dengan sempurna.**_

 _ **Bagaikan dalam film sebuah drama.**_

 _ **Memberikan sebuah senyuman untuk yang terakhir kalinya.**_

 _ **Dan kemudian membelakangimu dengan suara isakan tangis kecil bahwa aku telah rela melepasmu…**_

 **#**

* * *

 **((Melepasmu © Kurousa Hime!))**

* * *

 **.**

 **YAOI/Boys Luv**

 **.**

 **#HUNHAN FANFIC**

 **.**

 **!ALUR LAMBAT!**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

* * *

 _ **Sesuatu yang hilang ke mana, sesuatu yang kau bawa yang tak pernah kusadari itu ada sampai kau tak ada. Cinta…**_

* * *

 **#**

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjalan menapaki aspal yang sedikit basah. Berjalan tak tentu tunjuan sekedar berjalan menghabiskan waktu sore. Langit jingga menyinari langit dan memancarkan sinar orange di tanah. Bunga-bunga yang bermekaran pun ikut tersinari. Saat ini mereka tengah berada di taman sebelah selatan dari letak Patung Hachiko. Meski sudah sangat sore tidak membuat orang-orang di Jepang ini untuk pulang dan mulai mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka dari padatnya aktifitas.

Banyak pasangan yang masih berkencan atau pelajar yang sedang membaca buku dan anak-anak serta orang tua yang berjalan ringan. Ramai, tentu. Patung Hachiko dikenal dengan tempatnya pertemuan orang Jepang jika membuat janji.

"Hahh, capek juga hari ini."

Pemuda jangkung duduk disalah satu bangku taman, tangannya dia angkat guna melepas pegal. Sedangkan lelaki manis disampingnya nampak sibuk memencet handphone-nya. _Namja_ bernama asli Byun Baekhyun fokus dengan benda kotak ditangan lentiknya sampai mengabaikan lelaki jangkung itu.

Chanyeol, cemberut merasa terabaikan. Tangannya gesit menarik benda persegi panjang tersebut. " _Ya_! Chanyeol, kembalikan!" Baekhyun merampas kembali barang miliknya dan mendelik.

"Aku orang yang benci diabaikan," Mata lelaki itu lurus kedepan, menatap padang bunga matahari yang tumbuh di taman itu.

"Apa peduliku?" menjulurkan lidah dan melanjutkan kegiatan yang tertunda tadi. Chanyeol kesal dan melirik apa yang tengah Baekhyun lakukan. "Oh, Taehyung di rumah belum makan lagi?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Makanya aku menyuruhnya untuk menginap di rumah Namjoon atau Jungkook –kau masih ingat mereka, kan?– soalnya aku malam ini tidak akan pulang." Selesai habis itu benda yang menyita perhatiannya dimasukan kedalam kantong. Seperti orang yang disebelahnya tadi, _namja_ bermata sipit itu mulai melakukan pergerakan merenggangkan tangan.

"Memang, kau mau kemana? Jangan macam-macam, kau ini _namja_ cantik kalau ada om mesum yang menganggap kau gadis lalu kau dibawa olehnya bagaimana?" Dia hanya khawatir, hanya itu. Baekhyun menoleh dan menjawab ringan, "Aku akan ke rumah Kai. Tidak usah sok peduli."

Kau tahu _tsundere_? Ya, Baekhyun sedikit memilikinya. Jangan heran ucapannya kerap kasar pada orang yang ehem, dia taksir.

"Ck."

Niat Baekhyun memang menemani Chanyeol untuk mengelilingi Jepang, ya setidaknya kota besar Tokyo dan Shibuya Chanyeol bisa tahulah. Sebelum berangkat ke pertemuan kembali dengan Luhan di cafe, Baekhyun sudah mengajak Chanyeol dari pagi mengelilingi Tokyo dan berjanji selanjutnya adalah Shibuya, dan selesailah mereka sekarang. Tak heran sudah hampir gelap dan mereka sudah sangat lelah.

"Aku pengap jalan di persimpangan tadi. Sesak sekali."

"Persimpangan Scramble? Ya, itu memang persimpangan paling ramai setiap harinya. Waktu pertama kali aku datang ke Jepang dan bertamasya ke Shibuya bahkan aku sempat hilang disana." Baekhyun tertawa mengingat kebodohan kecilnya. "Kau tahu, Persimpangan Scramble dinobatkan sebagai tempat paling ramai yang dilewati orang di dunia. Pengunjungnya bisa tiga ribu sampai lima ribuan, Chanyeol."

"Wow, _Daebak_!" Matanya membulat dan menatap tak percaya Baekhyun. "tak heran kau dulu hilang. Kalau kau tidak memegang tanganku bisa jadi aku akan sepertimu juga." Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk. Baekhyun merona menyadari kalau dirinya terlalu sering menggenggam tangan Chanyeol.

"Bu-bukannya karena aku takut kau hilang, yah. Aku tidak mau saja kerepotan mencarimu yang bodoh karena buta arah diumur segini." Jawabnya gugup, _well_ , Chanyeol tidak sadar dengan perubahan sikap Baekhyun yang _asli_.

"Apaan, sih. Wajar dong, aku bukan orang Jepang jadi tidak tahu arah."

"Kenapa kau malah meninggikan suaramu?"

"Kau duluan!"

Dan kalian tahulah. Mereka memang akrab dengan cepat seperti Luhan yang begitu saja bisa akrab dengan Baekhyun yang keras. Bedanya hanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun selalu bertengkar. Jangan lupakan kalau pertengkaran adalah awalan cinta bersemi.

Chanyeol membuang napas kasar, menyadari kebodohannya. Baekhyun memang cukup aneh menurutnya. Kadang manis, penurut, ramah, namun kadang bisa menyebalkan sampai kau ingin meracuninya. Lebih baik diam dan menuruti apa yang _namja_ itu katakan. Capek jika menjawab.

Mata yang lebih besar dari Baekhyun fokus lagi ke hamparan bunga matahari. Baiklah, eksistensi bunga itu tidak dapat hilang dari matanya. Mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang dulu dia cintai dan harus dia lepaskan.

"Kau suka bunga matahari?"

Suara Baekhyun menyeruak tiba-tiba. Gelengan adalah jawabannya, dan dilanjutkan dengan menaiknya alis kanan Baekhyun. "Bukan aku...

... tapi Luhan."

"..."

"Baek, bunga matahari selalu mengingatkanku padanya dan musim panas. Luhan juga suka musim panas."

"Aku tahu dan yang Luhan benci adalah musim salju, kan?" Baekhyun merapatkan jaketnya. Angin sore membuatnya merinding. "Kau sangat menyukai Luhan, ya?" Baekhyun menunduk, membuat Chanyeol yang tinggi tidak dapat melihat ekspresi Baekhyun saat ini.

"..."

"..."

"...Ya."

"..."

"Tapi itu dulu sebelum aku melepasnya." Chanyeol menarik napas dan membuangnya. "Kau keberatan jika aku bercurhat –anggap saja begitu– padamu?" Baekhyun mengangguk, "Tak masalah, aku pendengar yang baik." Chanyeol tersenyum, "Kuharap kau tidak mengasihaniku."

"Ap–" omongan Baekhyun tersela. Chanyeol sudah memulai semuanya. Menceritakan sebuah kisah yang membuat mata sipitnya terbelalak. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan besar Chanyeol. Ingin menangis, tapi tidak bisa. Hanya berharap Chanyeol akan tenang jika dia menggenggam tangannya.

 **#**

* * *

 _ **Cinta sejati adalah keadaan dimana cinta yang dapat bertahan terhadap derita pahitnya kesedihan dan duka perpisahan.**_

* * *

 **#**

Pemuda berbadan kurus dan tinggi itu masih terdiam kaku. Paras tampannya yang selalu menunjukan betapa datar dan cueknya dia hilang. Hanya ada tatapan amarah yang sulit terlihat jika kalian tidak cermat. Hanya wajah yang mengeras dan alis yang makin menukik. Bibir tipis dan sexy miliknya tertutup rapat seperti biasa.

Jantungnya berdegup. Bukan degupan yang selalu dia rasakan karena pertanda dia hidup dan juga bukan degupan ketika pemuda itu gugup disamping orang yang dia sukai. Ini berbeda.

Degupan menyakitkan dan mengilukan.

 _Hunnie, ayo ciuman! Kenapa kau tidak mau menciumku?_

 _Cup._

 _Sudah kan? Ayo kita pulang._

 _Aish, kau menyebalkan. Aku ingin ciuman yang asli!_

 _Hahaha, kau melucu, Lu? Ciuman asli? Memangnya ciuman yang kau mau seperti apa? Lagipula kita belum cukup umur._

 _Ahhh, kau tidak romantis. Aku 'kan ingin ciuman yang seperti..._

 **.**

 **.**

Bagaimana rasanya ketika kau berciuman dengan orang yang kau cintai?

Rasanya begitu menggelitik. Sampai-sampai merinding rasanya bila ada rasa seperti itu. Banyak sekali hal yang menggelitik pada sebagian tubuh kita. Dada yang berdebar sangat kencang, wajah yang bersemu hingga panas, dan kehangatan yang tersalurkan melewati belahan bibir.

Begitu pula yang dirasakan oleh pasangan ini.

Kai dan Luhan.

Kai melepaskan ciuman yang berlangsung amat lama tersebut baginya. Membuang wajahnya pada sisi kanan hingga wajahnya yang merona kemerahan itu tak terlihat oleh kekasihnya―koreksi, diduga kekasih oleh Luhan.

Sedangkan Luhan tampak terbengong dengan kejadian yang begitu cepat dialaminya tadi. Jemarinya menyusuri bibirnya yang masih lembab sehabis berciuman dengan Kai.

"Aku baru saja ber―" tiba-tiba saja wajah Luhan memanas mengingat apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan. Diliriknya Kai yang sudah memunggunginya sedari tadi. Terlihat dari cuping telinganya yang berubah sangat merah sekali.

Luhan terkikik dalam hati, pastilah kekasihnya itu sangat malu sekali. Kemudian Luhan memeluk Kai dari belakang. Melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang Kai, tubuhnya yang bersender pada punggung Kai, dan kepalanya yang ditempati pada bahu tegap kekasihnya tersebut.

Wangi tubuh Kai yang menguar alami karena tidak memakai parfum membuat suatu aroma yang manis bagi Luhan. Kai yang berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak berwajah memerah kembali malah kewalahan dengan usahanya, alhasil degup jantungnya semakin berdetak lebih cepat.

"Pasti dia mendengar bunyi jantungku." Gerutu Kai dalam hati.

"Jonginnie?" panggil Luhan dengan suara pelan dan lembut.

"Hn?" Kai hanya mampu membalasnya dengan gumaman. Rasanya terlalu gugup jika dia berbicara saat ini.

"Apa―apakah ini ciuman…," Luhan agak malu saat Ia ragu untuk melanjutkan ucapannya apalagi dia menyinggung soal ciuman dan Kai yang penasaran dan juga malu dengan kata 'ciuman' itu hanya mampu terdiam kaku. "Pertama kita?"

Kai tergugu. Pasalnya dia bukanlah orang yang pantas untuk melakukan ciuman tersebut pada Luhan, karena kenyataannya adalah dia kekasih yang dianggap oleh Luhan. Bukan kekasih Luhan _yang sebenarnya._ Dia tidak berhak untuk melakukannya tapi…

―"Ya, ini adalah ciuman pertama kita." Ucap Kai ragu dan dadanya berdebar kencang oleh sebab karena dia merasa malu atau merasa membohongi orang yang dia sayangi ini lebih banyak lagi.

Luhan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kai. "Aku senang," Ucap Luhan haru. "Karena aku takut jika aku melupakan ciuman―yang mungkin saja sudah kita lakukan dahulu. Aku takut bahwa perasaan ini salah."

Kai terdiam mendengar ucapan Luhan. Sejak awal, ini sudahlah salah. Seharusnya Kai tidak mengiyakan bahwa dia adalah kekasih Luhan. Tapi, bolehkah dia egois barang sejenak saja? Karena sosok Luhan yang sebenarnya sudah sejak dulu selalu Ia nantikan kehadirannya berada disisinya. Kai kecil yang selalu berharap bisa berada disamping Luhan.

dan tahu-tahu Tuhan memberinya kesempatan untuk di samping Luhan sekarang. Tidak mungkin bukan bahwa Kai akan melepaskan Luhan begitu saja?

Kai mengelus punggung tangan Luhan dengan hangat dan lembut. Bibirnya tersungging senyuman kecil namun miris. "Ya, aku juga senang."

 **#**

* * *

 _ **Kalau kamu merasa tidak bisa mencintaiku, lupakan dulu trauma masa lalumu. Lalu datanglah kembali sebagai bagian dari masa depanku.**_

* * *

 **#**

"Ada apa, Sehunnie?" panggilan halus namun terdengar khawatir itu masuk dalam indra pendengaran laki-laki beriris hitam yang tengah terbengong tak jauh dari tempat mobil es krim.

Gadis berambut cokelat keriting yang panjangnya sudah mencapai pinggang itu menyelinapkan sebagian anak rambutnya ke belakang daun telinganya. Sehun yang tadi terbengong kembali pada asalnya. Berpura-pura sok _cool_ dan menjaga agar ekspresi wajahnya tak terbaca.

"Kau sudah membeli es krimnya?" Tanya Sehun mengabaikan pertanyaan kekasihnya tadi. "Ayo kita pulang."

Gayoung yang heran dengan tingkah Sehun segera melayangkan pandangan yang tadi sempat dilihat oleh Sehun. Di sana hanyalah terlihat anak-anak yang bermain di dekat bak pasir dan sepasang kekasih yang sedang berpelukan mesra. Keduanya tampak bahagia.

"Apakah Sehunnie melihat pasangan itu?" pikir Gayoung dalam hati. "Apa dia iri karena mereka mesra? Apa―"

Belum sempat Gayoung melanjutkan pikiran-pikirannya dalam hati, matanya sudah terbelalak ketika mengetahui bahwa _namja_ yang Ia kira _yeoja_ yang tengah bersama kekasihnya itu adalah Luhan. Luhan tengah tertawa bahagia dan orang yang dipeluk olehnya pun nampaknya sangat menyayanginya.

"Lu... Luhan- _ssi_?!" ceplos Gayoung. Sayangnya dia berniat untuk mendesis namun ternyata suaranya lebih pada sebuah teriakan tak percaya. Ada rasa tidak enak dan takut yang bergelayut manja dalam hatinya.

Luhan yang namanya merasa terpanggil segera melongokan kepalanya pada asal panggilan. Yang dilihatnya hanyalah gadis yang tengah bersama Sehun tadi sedang menatap kearahnya dengan tatapan yang aneh menurut Luhan. Ekspresi tidak percaya dan terlihat...

...ketakutan? _Hei, aku bukan setan_. Gerutu Luhan.

Sehun yang mendengar teriakan Gayoung menengok horor pada kekasihnya. _Bodoh sekali dia!_ Desis Sehun. Cepat-cepat dia menarik tangan Gayoung agar mereka berdua segera pergi dari taman itu. Sejujurnya, hanya Sehunlah satu-satunya orang yang ingin segera lenyap dari taman ini. Setelah berpikir ulang juga tidak bagus untuk kedepannya jika dia meninggalkan Gayoung disini. Akan menjadi masalah nantinya mengingat sifat lama Luhan yang cerewet dan selalu ingin tahu.

"Sehuuuuun! Kau 'kah itu?" teriak Luhan sembari melambaikan tangannya.

Baik Sehun maupun Gayoung merasa tegang secara tiba-tiba. Suara Luhan kali ini membuat keduanya kalut. Serasa bagaikan pacarmu memanggilmu yang sedang berselingkuh di belakangnya. Jelas-jelas yang berpacaran itu Sehun dan Gayoung, tapi kenapa mereka yang takut?

Sehun menetralkan kembali ekspresinya seperti biasa dan berjalan mendekati Luhan setelah mendengar Luhan yang menyuruhnyauntuk mendekat pada mereka. Gayoung merasakan kakinya kaku. Sangat berat saat kakinya melangkah mendekati Luhan. Dadanya berdebar lebih cepat. Dalam hati Gayoung merutuki tangan Sehun yang masih memegang pergelangan tangannya erat. Kenapa tidak cepat dilepas? Gayoung ingin sekali rasanya kabur detik itu juga.

Sehun juga kenapa bisa-bisanya malah mendekat kearah mereka? Apa dia ingin membuatnya mati dihadapan Luhan? Padahal jelas mereka bisa saja langsung pergi darisana tanpa mengindahkan kedua pasangan yang tengah menanti dirinya dan Sehun.

Gayoung menatap takut-takut kedepan. Tangannya mulai berkeringat. Sehun masih tidak mengerti keadaannya saat ini. Dia malah terus berjalan di depan menuju Luhan sambil terus menarik Gayoung untuk mengikutinya.

Kai yang melihat Sehun dengan tampang datar-datar saja merasakan kesal. "Kh, ternyata kau pulang cepat karena berkencan, huh?" dengus Kai ketika Sehun sudah berjarak sekitar dua meter dari tempat Kai dan Luhan. Pemuda berambut hitam pekat itu melirik ke belakang Sehun, alisnya naik. _Apa gadis itu yang dimaksud 'kan Minseok tempo lalu?_

Dari nada bicara Kai yang agak membuatnya sebal membuat Kai mengerutkan alisnya dalam. "Bukan urusanmu."

"Apakah aku mengenal kekasihmu Sehun?" Tanya Luhan. Dia melihat Gayoung yang tertunduk dalam.

Gayoung cukup terkejut dengan pertanyaan Luhan. "Apakah dia berpura-pura?" was-wasnya.

"Kau tidak mengenalnya." Jawab Sehun datar dan dingin.

Gayoung melihat Sehun dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya. "Bu-bukankah… Luhan- _ssi_ mengenaliku?" gumam Gayoung yang didengar oleh Luhan.

"Wah, kau berbohong, Sehun. Jelas-jelas _pacarmu_ itu mengenal Luhan, bukan?" Seringai tampan Kai muncul. Entah dirinya merasa senang mempermainkan Sehun saat ini. Luhan menggembungkan pipinya dan mengangguk-anggukan kepala sebal. Sehun menjadi kaku karena kecerobahan kekasihnya lagi.

 _Ck, ingatkan aku untuk mengubur lelaki hitam ini_.

Kai mengelus lembut pucuk kepala cokelat madu kekasihnya. "Kau pasti bingung, Nona. Luhan mengalami amnesia," terang Kai sebagai pencerahan dalam suasana yang mungkin bisa dibilang sudah keruh namun tidak disadari. "Makanya dia bertanya seperti itu dan tolong jawab dengan jujur, Oh Sehun." Kai memberi penekan dalam kalimatnya. Memaksa Sehun untuk berkata jujur dihadapan Luhan. Sehun menyadari hal itu langsung memberikan tatapan mematikan andalannya.

"A-amnesia?" Gayoung serasa tidak percaya. Masalahnya dia tidak begitu ingat dengan kejadian apapun yang telah terjadi. Baginya yang terpenting mendapatkan hati Sehun seutuhnya –meskipun itu sangatlah mustahil.

"Apa kau mengenaliku? Kurasa kau yang tadi berteriak?" Luhan menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal dan tersenyum.

Belum sempat Gayoung menjawab, Sehun sudah terlebih dahulu menyelanya, "Dia Gayoung. Kau dan dia pernah beberapa kali bertemu dulu."

Luhan hanya manggut-manggut saja mendengar apa yang baru saja Sehun katakan. "Ah, Ak―" Luhan hendak berjabat tangan dengan Gayoung sayangnya Sehun sudah menarik paksa kehadiran mereka dari hadapan Luhan dan Kai dengan langkah lebar-lebar.

"Ih, posesif sekali!" gerutu Luhan sebal. "Lagipula aku juga tidak tertarik dengan pacarnya." Luhan yang melihat keduanya yang sudah agak menjauh dari mereka merasa déjà vu. Dirinya terdiam mencoba menggali sebuah ingatan tentang dua buah punggung yang berlari membelakanginya dan―

Kai tiba-tiba saja menutup kedua mata rusa milik Luhan dengan telapak tangannya yang besar itu. Lalu berbisik, "Jangan kau ingat apapun, Luhan."

Luhan masih terdiam diposisinya. Diturunkannya perlahan tangan besar Kai dan menggenggamnya dengan remasan yang lembut.

" _Tidak akan kuingat_ _kalau_ _memang ingatan itu menyakitkan_ …"

 **#**

* * *

 _ **Pertemuan selalu butuh perpisahan dan cinta juga butuh keikhlasan.**_

* * *

 **#**

"Kau lagi? Aku bosan melihatmu." dengus pemuda bersuara berat sembari menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Harusnya aku yang bilang seperti itu dasar kuping gajah!" balas _namja_ berbadan mungil bersuara nyaring dengan pose yang serupa dengan pemuda yang berada dihadapannya.

Tak ayal tingkah kedua orang ini membuat orang-orang di sekeliling mereka menjauhi keduanya karena terasa sekali ada aura mencekam dan juga tatapan-tatapan listrik yang saling beradu.

"Berhentilah bertindak konyol, Chanyeol." Kata suara yang datar namun ada campuran kecadelan khas, siapa lagi kalau bukan Oh Sehun. "Kau mempermalukan dirimu sendiri, _idiot_."

"Kau benar sekali, Oh Sehun! Hahaha!" tawa Baekhyun yang seperti tante-tante butuh belaian. _Eh?_

"Dasar _idiot_!" ejek Baekhyun dengan mimik wajah yang dibuat jijik.

"Sial kau!" Chanyeol menjitak kepala Baekhyun dengan ganas.

"Ssst...," desis Baekhyun kesakitan. "Sakit!" tangan lentik _namja_ itu mengelus kepalanya yang baru terkena bogem dari pemuda tinggi di sampingnya.

"Habisnya kau menyebalkan." Chanyeol membuang muka. Ia bingung harus berekspresi seperti apa. Ia merasa bersalah telah menjitak kepala kecil Baekhyun kencang tadi. _Aduh, bodoh sekali aku._ Bibirnya komat-kamit ingin mengucap maaf.

"Aku tidak memukulmu, kan? Kenapa kau harus memukulku, sih?" Baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya, bibirnya mengerucut. "Kata dibalas kata, fisik dibalas fisik. Kau bukan lelaki!" sindirnya. Meski Baekhyun seorang laki-laki, tapi kalau kena pukul seperti jitakan Chanyeol siapa yang tidak kesakitan?

Chanyeol menatap miris, " _Mianhe_ , aku tidak akan mengulanginya." Tangan panjangnya terangkat mengelus lembut hasil jitakannya di kepala Baekhyun. Baekhyun menunduk dalam atas perbuatan Chanyeol, menyembunyikan rona merah dan detak jantung yang sedari kemarin memompa kuat jika berhadapan dengan Chanyeol. Tidak kuat dengan situasi, tangan jail Baekhyun beraksi untuk––

"AKH!"

...Meninju perut Chanyeol. Baekhyun tertawa lepas melihat hasilnya. Chanyeol kesakitan dan terus memegang perut tanpa lemaknya itu. Hancur sudah moment langka itu oleh tangan Baekhyun. Mereka terus beradu lagi. Lupa akan kenyataan bahwa mereka tidak hanya sedang berdua saja. Masih ada Sehun dan kekasihnya; Gayoung.

Sebenarnya gadis di sebelah Sehun ini sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan adegan yang kelewat akrab. Dia menganggap bahwa adegan tersebut sangat mesra sampai-sampai dia merasakan kalau dadanya bergemuruh hebat melihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bermesraan dihadapannya. Bukankah Chanyeol...

...menyukai dirinya?

Dengan remasan di ujung bajunya, maka ia akan siap untuk menghentikan adegan 'mesra' yang membuatnya merasa sakit di bagian dada kirinya.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua…" suara lembut itu membuat Chanyeol terpaku dan Baekhyun menyadari hal tersebut.

"Oh, ada kau Gayoung." Chanyeol memaksakan dirinya untuk berekspresi seperti biasa. Menyengir kuda dengan paksa.

"Hai, Chanyeol." Sapa Gayoung menunduk malu kemudian gadis itu melirik Baekhyun yang di sebelah Chanyeol dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ah, kau pasti bingung siapa cowok jejadian ini." Chanyeol menunjuk Baekhyun dengan jempolnya sedangkan Baekhyun mendengus membuang muka dengan cueknya. "Dia adalah Baekhyun, _manager_ dari tim kesebelasan Tokyo."

"Hai, Baekhyun- _ssi_." Gugup Gayoung. "Aku Moon Gayoung." Secantik apapun Baekhyun dimata Gayoung, tetap saja Baekhyun adalah seorang lelaki yang dapat membuatnya berdebar karena tatapannya.

"Hm, kau ke sini untuk melihat Sehun bertanding?" tebak Chanyeol sayangnya reaksi Gayoung yang mengangguk malu-malu mengiyakan pertanyaan Chanyeol membuat hati pemuda itu sakit sendiri.

Baekhyun merasakan dari awal perempuan bernama Gayoung itu menegur mereka, ada yang aneh dengan Chanyeol. Senyumannya, gerak-geriknya. Semua _fake_ dimata Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendengus sinis. _Type Chanyeol yang begini, aku bisa apa?_

"Hm, aku kemari juga ingin menonton pertandingan Minhyuk _oppa_." Terang Gayoung.

Chanyeol hanya mampu menjawabnya dengan 'Oh' saja. Tak lama Sehun dan Gayoung pergi masuk ke dalam gedung olahraga _indoor_. Agak nyeri melihat keduanya bergandengan tangan namun apa boleh buat mereka kan sepasang kekasih.

"Itu yang namanya Gayoung?" Tanya Baekhyun pelan melihat lawan bertengkar barunya itu tiba-tiba berekspresi murung. Dia tidak suka Chanyeol seperti itu. Dia tidak mau melihat wajah Chanyeol seperti ingin menangis namun selalu ditahannya agar terlihat tegar.

"Ya," jawab Chanyeol dengan wajah sendu. Lagi-lagi cubitan kecil menghampiri Baekhyun. "Dia sangat cantik bukan? Aku jatuh hati padanya. Tapi, sayangnya aku tidak dapat memilikinya."

Baekhyun tidak bisa bertanya lebih lanjut. Baginya urusan percintaan itu sungguh merepotkan dan membuat sakit saja. Padahal hanya perasaan cinta saja dapat mengubah seseorang hingga 180 derajat. Pergelangan tangan _namja_ yang lebih tua satu tahun dari Chanyeol terangkat untuk menggenggam tangan pemuda tinggi itu, memberikan kekuatannya dan berharap itu tersampaikan.

"Kau tahu, Baekkie?"

Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol yang agak meredup, wajahnya mengatakan kata 'apa'?

"Yang membuat perginya Luhan dari Seoul ke Tokyo ini adalah―

―Moon Gayoung…"

 **#**

* * *

 _ **Aku memang bodoh, tapi tidak sebodoh dirimu, karena kamu tidak dapat membedakan mana yang benar-benar mencintaimu dan yang tidak mencintaimu dengan tulus.**_

* * *

 **#**

Luhan tengah asik seorang diri menonton pertandingan Tae Kwon Do yang saat ini tengah dilaksanakan di lapangan pertandingan di Sekolahnya. Tadi dirinya bersama dengan Sohee, kakak dari pacarnya. Namun, Sohee harus pergi karena ada urusan dengan sesuatu. Oke, Luhan lupa hal apa itu.

Sedangkan Kai pacarnya sedang mengurusi kepanitiaan acaran olahraga ini. Selain menjadi salah satu pemain inti –leader malah iya– Kai juga diunjuk sebagai anggota kepanitiaan. Kasihan 'kan pacar gelap Luhan itu mesti kelelahan dan berjemur terus di lapangan? Luhan hanya berharap Kai tidak makin redup kulitnya.

Maaf, Luhan bercanda. Luhan mencintai Kai apapun wujudnya, kok.

Luhan termenung, sudah tidak lagi menonton dan menyoraki para pemain Tokyo. Semua yang begitu mendadak dan kebetulan kadang menghantam kepalanya untuk mencoba mengingat. Kesakitan yang didapat setelahnya. Berusaha mengingat percuma, tapi Luhan benar-benar penasaran dengan masa lalunya.

 _Mengapa hanya dengan melihat Sehun hatiku sakit?_

– _katanya dulu kami berteman. Apa pertemanan kami kurang akur?_

Saking serius mencoba menghubungkan _puzzle_ yang ada, Luhan tidak sadar bahwa ada yang tergesa sehingga botol minuman yang dibawa orang itu jatuh menggelinding mendekati kakinya.

"Maaf…" Luhan menoleh pada orang yang sudah menunduk mengambil minuman yang bertengger di dekat sepatu sekolahnya.

"Ah, maaf aku tidak tahu kalau ada minumanmu." Luhan ikut-ikutan menunduk namun dagunya sudah terbentur duluan dengan ubun-ubun orang yang mengambil minuman kalengnya karena dia tiba-tiba saja akan mendongak. " _Ssst_ _!_ " ringis Luhan sembari mengusap dagunya.

"A-aah!" gadis yang mengambil minuman itu panik, dia sama sekali tidak merasakan kepalanya sakit karena sudah terantuk dagu Luhan. "Lu-Luhan- _ssi_?"

Luhan yang masih mengelus dagunya terkejut karena gadis di depannya adalah Gayoung yang diingatnya kemarin sebagai kekasih Sehun. "Ah, kau pacarnya si Sehun, ya 'kan?!" tebak Luhan girang.

Gayoung menjadi agak sungkan ketika Luhan tersenyum sumringah kepadanya sembari berkata bahwa dialah kekasih Sehun. Harusnya dia memang senang tapi entah kenapa perasaannya tidak enak.

"Oh, ya. Jangan terlalu formal padaku. Kau boleh memanggilku _oppa_."

"Aaa, _ye_. Luhan op... _oppa_ sedang apa?" Tanya Gayoung dengan suara gugupnya. "Ma-maaf karenaku dagumu jadi sakit."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, kok." Luhan mengibas-kibaskan lengannya santai. "Aku sedang menonton pertandingan Tae Kwon Do. Apa kau ke sini juga untuk melihatnya?"

Gayoung mengangguk canggung. "Kakak sepupuku sebentar lagi akan bertanding. Ia bernama Minhyuk."

"Oh, aku tahu!" Luhan menunjuk salah satu peserta yang duduk di barisan kanan sedang bersama salah seorang gadis berambut _dark brown_ dengan pita kuning di atasnya yang sepertinya sedang terlibat pembicaraan serius. "Yang itu bukan?"

Lagi, Gayoung mengangguk. Dia tidak pernah berbicara dengan Luhan sebegini santainya karena dahulu yang ada suasana diantara mereka berdua sangat tidak menyenangkan. Sampai-sampai ucapan yang sudah Gayoung siapkan buyar ketika melihat ekspresi Luhan yang tidak bisa terbaca.

Tapi, kini Luhan yang dihadapannya tersenyum manis padanya. Sama sekali tidak mengingat dengan apa yang dahulu pernah Ia perbuat pada Luhan. Apakah dia harus memberitahukan kenyataannya? Karena rasanya tidak tenang jika menyembunyikan hal ini pada Luhan yang sebenarnya adalah mantan dari kekasihnya.

"Emmm…," Luhan menengok pada Gayoung. "Kenapa _oppa_ berada di sini? Maksudku, kau dulu di Korea bukan?"

"Ah…," Luhan tampak berpikir sebentar. Sedang mengingat apa yang pernah dikatakan Ren kepadanya saat dia siuman dari komanya. "Kata Ren _Hyung_ aku kemari karena disuruh pulang oleh _Eomma_. Katanya dulu aku tinggal di Korea bersama nenek tapi semenjak nenek meninggal aku disuruh pulang kembali ke Jepang dan pada saat aku tiba di sini aku mengalami kecelakaan."

Gayoung termangu. Benarkah yang diucapkan oleh Luhan? Seingatnya Chanyeol pernah bercerita padanya bahwa Luhan asli China yang tinggal di Korea dan yaitim piatu dan juga tidak diasuh oleh neneknya melainkan nenek yang pernah menjadi pelayan di rumah keluarganya.

"La-lalu apakah… _Oppa_ dapat mengingat kembali?"

Luhan menggeleng lemah. "Kata dokter aku amnesia permanen," Luhan mengangkat kedua bahunya pasrah. "tapi, siapa tahu bukan aku dapat mengingatnya kembali suatu saat nanti? Lagipula Kai bilang bahwa aku tidak memerlukan masa laluku kembali."

"Kai?"

"Ya, dia adalah kekasihku. Kim Kai namanya–aslinya, sih Kim Jongin–, pemuda bermata seperti elang yang kemarin sore kau lihat juga Gayoungaa." Luhan tersenyum tampan dan manis di bibirnya tapi senyuman itu bagi Gayoung sangat mengerikan sekali.

Gayoung tidak ingat Luhan pernah memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya atau marganya. Setiap kali bertemu dengannya, Luhan selalu berbicara seolah Gayoung hanyalah boneka yang tidak berjiwa saja. Gayoung berusaha membalas senyuman Luhan namun sayangnya tidak begitu berhasil. Gayoung merutuki Sehun yang masih meninggalkannya begitu lama. Dia tidak mau berlama-lama di sisi Luhan.

Kenapa? Kenapa seperti itu?

Karena dia takut untuk salah berbicara kembali.

Dia takut jika nanti dia mengatakan tentang kebenaran tanpa dikontrolnya.

"Ta-tadi kau bilang… Kai- _ssi_ adalah kekasihmu?"

Luhan mengangguk, " _Nde_ , em, kau tahu, kami _gay_. Kami berpacaran jarak jauh. Dan kurasa aku sudah terlalu lama untuk ingin berada di sisinya. Rasanya lama sekali perasaanku dan perasaan dia bersambut. Rasa yang sudah lama aku rasakan untuknya."

Gayoung kaku.

Ucapan Luhan yang seperti itu pernah sekali didengarnya.

Terngiang begitu jelas hingga rasanya sesak.

Ucapan Luhan itu bagaikan pedang tak kasat mata yang sudah menghunus Gayoung diam-diam.

Luhan yang hilang ingatan seperti itu mengucapkan kata yang sama seperti dulu namun dengan bentuk pikiran orang yang berbeda.

Dia pikir orang yang dibicarakannya adalah Kim Kai.

Salah besar.

Karena yang sebenarnya dia bicarakan dulu dan sekarang adalah Oh Sehun…

 **#**

* * *

 _ **Kita pernah begitu mencintai dan mendamba sepenuh hati; tapi kita sadar semua itu akan berganti, seperti malam yang berganti dengan pagi.**_

* * *

 **#**

 **Byun Baekhyun.**

Bodoh, kalau aku tidak menyadarinya. Jelas aku tahu siapa gadis tadi. Dia pasti Gayoung yang diceritakan Chanyeol. Gadis yang membuat Chanyeol jatuh hati dan dapat mengurangi rasa perih ketika terpaksa melepaskan Luhan.

Aku memilih opsi kata terpaksa untuknya. Mengapa? Karena Chanyeol masih mencintai Luhan dan hanya tidak ingin persahabatannya hancur dengan Oh Sehun. Sehun keparat, aku sangat membencinya.

Satu lagi,

Karena Chanyeol tidak ingin dibuang dari keluarga yang teramat dia cintai.

Aku sudah tahu semua ceritanya dari terakhir kami berdua berjalan bersama. Kami tidak kencan. Hanya berjalan lagipula aku tidak menyukai Chanyeol dan buat apa aku harus mau menemaninya mengelilingi Shibuya dan Tokyo?

Kurang kerjaan sekali, ya, tapi karena Byun Baek adalah orang paling baik sedunia harusnya Chanyeol merasa terhormat dapat ditemani olehku.

Lanjut ke Chanyeol. Aku tidak kasihan padanya, aku sangat mengerti perasaannya. Mungkin hanya kisah kami –aku dan dia– sedikit berbeda.

Chanyeol, Luhan, dan Sehun. Mereka bersahabat sedari kecil. Masuk TK bersama –ralat, Luhan masuk terlebih dahulu karena pasalnya Luhan sama sepertiku. Lebih tua setahun daripada para pemain lain dalam drama kisah ini. Namun begitu, mereka selalu bersama saat waktu istirahat dan akan pulang bersama dengan saling bergandengan. Orang tua mereka yang _sesame_ pengusaha juga akrab. Sering kali mereka pergi bertamasya bersama saat musim panas.

Mereka bertiga diibaratkan seperti angka di jam dan dua jarumnya. Tidak akan sempurna jika salah satu dari mereka dilepas. Terlalu dekatnya hubungan mereka bahkan membuat mereka tidak sadar dengan teman yang lain. _Well_ , kata Chanyeol mereka tidak mempunyai teman lain selain mereka bertiga saja. Menurut mereka, bertiga sudah cukup. Buat apa banyak-banyak?

Karena terlalu dekat juga membuat salah satu dari mereka mempunyai hati khusus.

Chanyeol jatuh cinta pada Luhan. Umurnya sekitar menginjaki angka delapan. Chanyeol yang dari dulu memang sudah merasa sangatlah nyaman dan selalu merasa ingin tersenyum jika ada Luhan baru sadar perasaannya ketika tidak sengaja ikut menonton telenovela kesukaan ibunya.

Perasaan yang dijelaskan sang tokoh itu sama seperti yang Chanyeol rasakan.

Meski sudah tahu dan mantap dengan perasaannya, Chanyeol belum mau mengungkapkannya. Hanya sekedar perhatian yang makin sering ia lancarkan pada Luhan saja. Tapi, kalian tahulah. Saingan terbesar ya, Sehun. Sehun yang lebih dahulu –baiklah hanya dua tahun lebih dulu – daripada Chanyeol membuat Luhan lebih lengket pada cowo _derp_ itu. Begitu juga dengan Sehun. Tidak ada sedetikpun tidak ada disamping Luhan ketika jam kosong. Chanyeol tahu Sehun tidak menyadari perasaanya, makanya, dia tidak ingin membahas tentang rasa pada Sehun.

Chanyeol tidak ingin pemuda itu sadar dan akhirnya merebut Luhan sendiri. Tidak itu tidak boleh. Kata Chanyeol.

Semua berjalan lancar. Mereka tetap seperti biasa dengan sikap jahil dan semangat Chanyeol, kelembutan dan kebaikan Luhan serta kekaleman dan kecerdasan Sehun terlewati setahun. Tepat diumur Chanyeol dan Sehun sembilan tahun dan Luhan sepuluh. Tepat di liburan musim salju. Keluarga Park mendadak tidak dapat ikut pergi bersama Keluarga Oh dan Lu karena dapat peluang kerja di sebuah Pulau bernama Bali. Katanya itu adalah sebuah pantai yang cukup indah yang letaknya di Indonesia.

Tentu saja Chanyeol kesal dan meronta tidak ingin ikut mereka. Chanyeol hanya ingin bersama kedua sahabatnya selama liburan. Chanyeol yang masih kecil tidak bisa dibiarkan sendiri di rumah. Padahal, kata Chanyeol orang tua dari Luhan dan Sehun siap menampungnya hanya saja kelurga Park tidak ingin membuat repot mengingat sifat Chanyeol yang berantakan.

Dan menurutku, disinilah semua dimulai. Ketika Chanyeol yang tidak rela untuk ikut orang tuanya dan Keluarga Oh dan Lu ingin berangkat menuju bandara yang tujuan mereka adalah pantai yang ada di Thailand. Baiklah, aku lupa namanya apa.

Chanyeol tidak begitu jelas menjelaskannya karena dia hanya dapat mendengar dari beberapa anak yang tahu kejadiannya. Sehun maupun Luhan menguncui mulut dan ingatan mereka tentang kejadian ini.

Ya. Naasnya kecelakaan mobil yang dialami Luhan ketika musim salju yang membuatnya membenci musim itu.

Chanyeol meraung sakit karena dia tidak ada disaat Luhan membutuhkannya. Membutuhkan lebih banyak orang disaat orang tuanya terenggut dalam kecelakaan itu. Chanyeol sangat paham sifat Luhan sepertinya, yaitu susah mengekspresikan apa yang paling mau dia inginkan dan lebih memilih diam menunggu ada seseorang yang datang menyadari kesakitannya.

Sayangnya, saat itu hanya ada Sehun. Sehun kecil dengan bodohnya membuat janji pada Luhan kalau Sehun akan selalu ada kapanpun disamping Luhan. Lalu, Luhan dengan bodohnya pula memegang janji monyet itu sampai dia besar.

Hal pertama yang Chanyeol lihat ketika tiba di Korea adalah luka disekujur tubuh Luhan dan genggaman erat tangan Sehun untuk Luhan. Tatapannya bukan tatapan kasihan tapi lebih ke sayang. Luhan masih dengan mata kosongnya menatap luar jendela. Bahkan beberapa kali Chanyeol menghiburnya tidak ada tanggapan berarti. _Poor you, Chanyeollie._

Oleh karena itu, Luhan tidak menjalani sekolahnya dengan baik akibat psikis jiwanya yang masih shok. Luhan harus berhenti sekolah setahun menjalani terapi dengan disampingnya ada Sehun. Makanya, Luhan saat ini masih dikelas sebelas karena saat itu dia harus mengulang kembali kelas enam sekolah dasarnya.

Berlanjut saat _junior high_ , Chanyeol masih sangat mencintai Luhan. Apa daya, Luhan sejak keluar dari Rumah Sakit lebih membutuhkan Sehun. Sehun tumbuh menjadi pemuda tampan dan banyak diminati di sekolah baru mereka.

Kedekatan Luhan dan Sehun membuat semuanya cemburu. Kerap kali –sungguh rasanya aku ingin membunuh orang yang tega melakukan ini pada Luhanku– Luhan di- _bully_ dan diancam. Chanyeollah yang akan membalas setelahnya. Kadang jika itu mendadak, Chanyeol yang akan menggantikan lemparan tepung atau lemparan balon berisi cat merat untuk Luhan. Selalu begitu sampai mereka kelas tiga.

Chanyeol menyadari perubahan sikap Sehun yang semakin ogah-ogahan dan malas dengan Luhan. Kata Chanyeol, Luhan melarang dirinya bilang pada Sehun kalau Luhan dikerjai oleh anak-anak lain. Tidak ingin membuatnya cemas.

Hipotesaku dengan perubahan sifat Sehun ini adalah karena dirinya bosan. Entahlah, hanya itu yang terbayang saat Chanyeol bilang Sehun sudah mulai tidak peduli.

Chanyeol tentu saja geram.

Ia bertengkar hebat dengan Sehun. Sampai Sehun berkata bahwa kalau Chanyeol suka pada Luhan kenapa tidak dia saja yang menjaga Luhan selama ini? Sehun capek harus diintili Luhan kemana-mana. Mereka bertengkar dan tanpa sengaja menyebutkan bahwa Chanyeol mencintai Luhan. Saat itu pula, Park Bom ibunda Chanyeol yang hendak menjemput anaknya yang dari dua bulan lalu tidak dia lihat terkejut.

Rahasia umum, Keluarga Park adalah Homo Phobic.

Mereka pembenci dan anti dengan kaum _gay_.

Chanyeol ditarik paksa setelah Sehun pergi. Ibunya menangis dan Ayahnya menatap tajam Chanyeol. Satu kalimat yang membuat Chanyeol tertegun saat itu. _'Jika kau masih ingin menjadi keluarga Park. Hapus perasaan atau kau angkat kaki dari rumah ini.'_ Chanyeol baru seorang anak yang beranjak dewasa. Dia belum bisa apapun tanpa orang tuanya. Belum lagi Ayahnya mengancam akan semakin menahan kakaknya di Italy dan tidak bisa kembali ke Korea tahun ini.

Kepergian kakak perempuan Chanyeol juga karena paksaan dari _Mr_. Park. Chanyeol sangat menyayangi kakaknya dan tahu Yura sangat tidak suka di Italy dan ingin segera pulang.

Chanyeol tidak ingin kakaknya makin tersiksa.

Chanyeol memang terlihat susah diatur tapi dia adalah anak yang penurut menurutku.

Buktinya sekali anggukan dia menyetujui ancaman Ayahnya. Meski harus mengurung diri di Kamar dulu.

Sikap Sehun yang makin acuh membuat Chanyeol geram. Kalau Sehun seperti itu, bagaimana bisa Chanyeol dengan tenang melepaskan Luhan disisi Sehun?

Singkat cerita, Chanyeol memutuskan saat lulusan sekolah mengutarakan apa yang pernah dirinya rasakan untuk Luhan. Memang hanya mengutarakan dan yakin juga kalau itu tidak akan terbalas. Tapi kata Chanyeol dia lega setelah menyampaikan rasa cintanya bertahun-tahun. Tidak ada lagi perasaan mengganjal.

Luhan yang semakin cantik–kata Chanyeol– hanya tersenyum dan mengucapkan maaf.

Tibalah saat masuk SMA dan mereka bertiga masih terus bersama. Disanalah Chanyeol bertemu Gayoung. Gadis yang merebut hatinya dalam sekejab. Namun, lagi-lagi sayang, gadis itu lebih suka sahabat tripleknya; Sehun.

Aku tahu, Keluarga Chanyeol cukup keras berbanding terbalik dengan sifat Chanyeol. Melanggar perintah Ayahnya hanya akan mempersulit.

Tapi, Chanyeol...

Kau tahu? Aku seorang _namja_ telah jatuh hati juga padamu dan berharap kau membalasku.

Aku hanya pernah mengalami jatuh cinta sekali dan itu cerita lama yang berakhir _tragedy_. Haruskah kisahku yang menyukaimu akan berakhir begitu juga?

.

.

Baekhyun menutup matanya melepas penat. Memikirkan banyak hal bukanlah Baekhyun. Dirinya hanya seorang _namja_ yang berpikir santai dan gemar dengan kesantaian. Kecuali matematika memang, Baekhyun sangat menyukainya entah mengapa.

Baekhyun berharap bisa menuntaskan persoalan kisahnya ini seperti dirinya menghadapi soal olimpiade Matematika antar negara yang tahun lalu dia ikuti.

Jawaban yang harus dia temukan untuk kelanjutan Chanyeol memang sulit, tapi setiap soal selalu memiliki jawaban dan Baekhyun tidak akan menyerah. Ia akan berusaha mencari jalan dan rumus untuk membuat jawabannya sendiri.

 **#**

* * *

 _ **Cinta sejati terlahir dari hati, bukan pada mata yang menatap, bukan pada telinga yang mendengar, dan bukan pula dari bibir yang terucap.**_

* * *

 **#**

"Luhan _Oppa_ ," panggil Gayoung ragu. "Apa kau tidak tahu?"

"Tidak tahu apa?" Tanya Luhan bingung.

Gayoung diam sejenak. Benarkah dia akan memberitahu Luhan tentang hubungan Luhan dan Sehun di masa lalu? Dia memang tidak berhak untuk memberitahukannya tapi, dalam sudut hati Gayoung dia merasa sangat kecewa dan merasa sedih atau semua perasaan buruk akan menghantuinya jika dia tidak memberitahu kenyataan tentang Luhan.

Seperti ada dorangan yang kuat, Gayoung menguatkan tekadnya, "Pasti _Oppa_ juga merasakan keanehan dalam hatinya." Gumamnya lirih.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Luhan yang semakin penasaran karena Gayoung tak kunjung juga menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Se-sebenarnya…," Gayoung mengambil napas sebentar, kemudian, "Luhan _Oppa_ adalah mantan kekasih Seh―"

"Berhenti bicara Moon Gayoung." Desis Kai yang tiba-tiba saja sudah muncul di belakang Luhan. Kai menatap Gayoung tajam. "Lu, Ren _Hyung_ mencarimu."

"A-ah? Baiklah." Jemari Luhan ditarik oleh Kai dengan cepat melewati Gayoung yang masih berwajah pucat karena ucapan Kai yang sepertinya sangat menakutkan bila mengingatnya kembali. Apalagi ekspresi wajahnya mengingatkannya pada Kakeknya jika sedang marah.

Sehun yang baru saja tiba di tempat Luhan dan Gayoung berbicara berdiri terdiam terpaku. Rahangnya keras melihat Luhan digandeng oleh Kai. Kai sengaja berhenti tepat bersebelahan dengan Sehun.

"Jaga bicara gadismu. Luhan adalah milikku."

 _Milikku?_

 _Luhan Miliknya?_

 _Jangan banyak berharap, hitam._

 _Sedari dulu Luhan mencintaiku dan selamanya akan begitu._

 _Luhan mencintaiku bukan kau. Dia adalah MILIKKU!_

 **#**

* * *

 _ **Tuhan, musnahkan saja perasaan ini padanya bila kenyataannya dia tidak dapat membalas rasa ini. Dengan senang hati aku akan melepasmu…**_

* * *

 **Tubikontinyu**

* * *

 **#**

 **Tsundere =** _Secara garis besar kita bisa mengartikannya buat seseorang yang kasar ketika bertemu dengan orang yang dia sukai namun kadang juga bisa sangaaaat manis dengan si doi._

 _ **Masih belum paham?**_

Biasanya Orang Tsundere itu Selalu keselimpet lidahnya dan menyebutkan hal kasar pada si doi. Tidak mau jujur dengan perasaannya pada si doi. Pinter ngeles. Suka mengubah fakta dalam sudut pandangnya sendiri. Keras kepala. Melakukan kebalikan apa yang ingin awalnya dia lakukan untuk si doi. Paling malu mengakui perasaannya dan selalu membuat lawan cintanya bingung sampai salah paham kalau si Tsundere ini itu benci padahal sih cinta.

* * *

.

 **Aya Hobby ganti Summary.** Iya, jujur aja aku suka ganti setiap ganti topik yang ada lebih tepatnya sih bingung mau nyari yang pas gimandos T_T **Kapan update lama amat!** Udah nih, cintaku T_T maaf ngaret, Aya keteteran tugas. Tapi pendek nih cyin :p **Chapter kemarin panjang banget gila!** Yoi, panjang karena updatenya juga akan panjang –lama– /dilempar. **Main Cast diutamain. Jangan kebanyakan slight ga jelas.** Maaf, tolong cek warning Aya yang menyebutkan alur lambat. Yang bukan berarti satu chapter itu harus HunHan semua. Terimakasih.

.

 **Gayoung sok sempurna amat dijabarinnya.** Kalau dilihat asli, Gayung memang cantik banget kok. Cuma, ya, karena perannya dia aja sama EXO di drama kemarin nama dia jadi jelek. Aya kasihan sama dia :'( **Kurang puas Sehun disiksanya!** Tenang, masih banyak chapter yang tersisa dan siap nyiksa dia. :* **Main cast kurang menonjol.** Akan Aya tonjolin nanti. Mau diapain? Remas atau kocok? /woiwoiwoi/ seperti kata salah satu reviwers _The game is begin_ dan yeah! Baru akan dimulai jadi maaf kemarin main cast sampe tenggelam. Huhu T_T **Chapter kemarin ngingetin sama lagu exo yang hurt**. Iya, Aya lupa nulis itu. Aturan kalian baca sambil dengerin itu T_T **Ga suka crack pair**. Ga boleh gitu. Kalian harus setuju dengan crack pair. Apalagi AyaXLuhan. Crack Pair nomor satu itu, ekekek. /bukanituwei/ KaiLu, yah? Mereka bukan crack pair tahuuu T_T

.

 **Chanbaek**. Mungkin chapter ini lumayan, yah mereka? Tungguin interaksi lebih mereka nanti yah xD **KaiLu**. Setujunya ikhlas lahir dan batin dan ridho banget. HAHA SEHUN KASIHAN TIDAK ADA DUKUNGAN KAMU, OM/?/ **HunYoung**. Masalah utama yang selalu dibicarakan di kotak review. Hm, sudahlah. Aku capai membicarakan ini. Kalau kalian memang empet banget aku ridho dan iklas kalian boleh skip adegan mereka kok dan tenang saja gayung bentar lagi ilang kok. **Mau HunHan balikan tapi juga mau KaiLu.** Kalian semua labil xD /ditabokmassal/ **Baru nemu fanfic ini** Kalian jahat yang baru nemu tapi ripiunya Cuma sekali ;') Aya nangis, nih! /krikrik/ **Baek sebenernya dia peduli tapi nyebelin sama Chanyeol Tapi suka moment-nya.** Yep, Tsundere gitu. Aku buat Baekhyun sedikit Tsundere yang penjelasannya ada di paling atas itu tuh *tunjuk atas* **Kapan Luhan inget lagi?** Itu masih lamaaaaaa, tunggu aja. **Greget sama sehun yang dingin gaje tapi cemburu gasadar?** Wkwkwkw kurang lebih gitu xD

.

* * *

 _Maaf tidak bisa membalas secara keseluruhan, tapi aku baca semua review kalian kok. Lucu-lucu, aku suka. Yang panjaaaaaang banget kaya curhatan dan yang paling pendek sebagai pendukung semangat, yang isinya kritikan juga saran aku senang sekali membacanya. Lain kali ingatkan aku pada beberapa hal yang aku tidak sadari ada yang salah di fanfic ini lagi, yah?_

 _Terimakasih semua._

 _Salam peluk hangat dan kecup basah, mari berteman!_

 _Aya._

* * *

 **Jakarta, 09 Agustus 2015**

 **AYA.**


	9. Chapter 9

_Kita akan tetap bersama. Namun kenyataannya, kini itu hanyalah sebuah angan…_

* * *

 _Melapasmu by Kurousa Hime_

* * *

 **HunHan | ChanBaek**

 **Alur Lambat**

 _Drama-School-Life_

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 _Berbicara mengenai cinta tidak akan pernah ada habisnya._

* * *

 **Oh Sehun.**

 _Pemandangan seperti ini adalah hal yang paling pertama kuingat dan akan selalu kuingat bahkan sampai mati pun._

 _Dimana pada saat itu adalah di kediaman Keluarga Lu dipadati oleh orang-orang yang memakai pakaian serba hitam. Tak lupa kain hitam putih itu terbentang di depan rumahnya. Bebauan khas duka pun tercium dari luar pekarangan rumah ini._

 _Tak ayal suara tangisan orang yang mengenal keluarga Lu terdengar, bisik-bisik baik mengenakan maupun tidak tetap saja terdengar dari beberapa orang yang tidak mempercayai kematian pasangan suami-isteri Lu itu._

 _Tak lupa mereka juga bisik-bisik mengenai sahabat kecilku yaitu, Lu Han._

 _Tubuhku tiba-tiba saja menciut._

 _Menjadi anak kecil kembali kira-kira saat berumur delapan tahun. Karena aku ingat betul, untuk pertama kali pula aku memakai baju hitam seperti ini pada saat kematian orangtua Luhan. Kutolehkan ke samping kananku. Dimana seorang bocah berkacamata dan berpipi gembul menangis sesegukan dari tadi dan tangan kirinya bertautan dengan tangan kananku―dialah Park Chanyeol saat berumur delapan tahun._

 _Aku sendiri tanpa sadar juga menggosokan lengan kiriku pada ke dua mataku yang ternyata ikut menangis dalam diam. Kemudian kedua langkah kecil terbata dari kami berdua mengikuti sosok anak laki-laki yang kelihatannya lebih tua dari kami kira-kira usianya tiga belas tahunan._

 _Aku tentu saja mengenali anak laki-laki itu. Dia adalah kakak laki-lakiku, Oh Yang Fan. Langkah pelan kami tiba di dekat Luhan yang diam tanpa ekspresi di depan foto kedua orangtuanya._

" _Hannie…," panggil Yangfan_ Hyung _pelan namun sarat akan kelembutan. Luhan yang merasa terpanggil segera menoleh pada kakak. "Kemarilah." Kakak_ _menjulurkan kedua lengannya bermaksud untuk meminta Luhan datang kepelukannya._

 _Dan ternyata memang benar tepat. Luhan langsung memeluk kakak dengan cepat dan kakak dengan sigap pula menggendong Luhan yang kecil. Kami semua dibawanya menuju taman belakang kediaman Lu yang pada saat itu sepi._

 _Tiba-tiba saja Luhan yang tadinya diam kini menangis menjerit dalam gendongan pelukan Yangfan_ Hyung _. Tangan mungilnya meremas bahu kakak_ _dengan keras dan aku lihat kakak tidak kesakitan sama sekali. Justru wajahnya cukup lega karena Luhan sejak semalam tidak mau berbicara bahkan menangis saja tidak._

 _Tapi, dengan kakak... Luhan menangis sejadi-jadinya hingga berteriak. Wajahnya dia benamkan di leher Yangfan_ Hyung _. Tangan kanannya terkepal seperti ingin memukul. Kakakku hanya mengelus rambut Luhan dan punggungnya dengan hangat._

 _Pada saat itulah aku tersadar. Bahwa aku iri kepada Yangfan_ Hyung _yang dengan mudahnya bertindak sungguh sangat lembut kepada Luhan. Aku pikir itu wajar saja karena Yangfan_ Hyung _adalah sosok kakak laki-laki yang sangat ideal bagi siapapun._

 _Perlahan frekuensi tangisan suara Luhan, berubah menjadi terisak-isak kemudian kakak membisikkan sesuatu dan Luhan hanya mengangguk dengan lemah. Luhan melongok disela benaman kepala di leher kakak untuk melihat kami―aku dan Chanyeol._

 _Chanyeol memberikan cengiran khasnya yang penuh semangat, "Aku ada di sini untukmu, Luhannie." Ucapnya tulus._

 _Luhan menggapai-gapaikan tangan kirinya kepada Chanyeol dan ditangkap oleh Chanyeol. "Terima kasih." Dia tersenyum perlahan walau kelihatannya miris._

 _Chanyeol, Luhan dan Yangfan_ Hyung _melihatku bersamaan. Aku bingung ingin mengatakan apa, tapi tanpa ragu aku mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang tidak panjang juga tidak pendek sehingga senyuman Luhan tambah merekah lebih dalam lagi dalam gendongan kakak_.

 _Dan parahnya aku sama sekali tidak ingat apa yang kuucapkan waktu itu._

 _Dan saat bangun keesokan paginya, air mata mengalir di sudut mataku._

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Persahabatan sejati terdiri dari telinga yang mau mendengarkan, hati yang mau memahami, dan tangan yang siap terulur untuk menolong.**_

* * *

 **.**

Pagi hari selalu saja datang begitu cepat. Padahal sepertinya kita baru saja membaringkan tubuh kita di kasur ternyata hari sudah beranjak naik saja.

Begitu pula dengan Park Chanyeol yang dirasakannya kini. Dia baru bisa tidur setelah melampiaskan beberapa tendangan bola tadi malam dan setibanya di kasurnya dia langsung terlelap. Sungguh sayang dia malah terbangun cukup kesiangan karena teman sekamarnya Oh Sehun dengan Kim Jongdae sudah tidak lagi di kasur mereka.

Yang tertinggal hanyalah sebuah memo dari Sehun yang mengatakan mereka akan _jogging_ pagi di sekitar lapangan olahraga sejak satu jam yang lalu. Mau tidak mau Chanyeol dengan setengah sadarnya segera memakai seragam―berupa pakaian _training_ sepak bola dengan simbol di dada kiri lambang sekolah dan di belakang adalah nama marganya yang dilingkari oleh tulisan Tim Sepak Bola Seoul.

"Sekarang jam 7 lewat sedikit, kuharap mereka masih lari pagi. Bisa kena hukuman, nih ceritanya kalau ketahuan telat oleh Krystal." Desis Chanyeol sebal.

Segera saja dia menuju lapangan sepak bola Ouran High tersebut namun tak disangka di depannya yang berjarak lumayan jauh ada sekelompok tim sepak bola sedang melakukan _jogging_ juga. Mau tidak mau Chanyeol tidak bisa dengan leluasnya menyelang mereka.

Dengan terpaksa dia berlari setengah santai sembari menggerumel tidak jelas. Irisnya menangkap sesosok pemuda yang berlari jauh dari sekelompok yang sama dengannya. Dengan percaya dirinya Chanyeol menepuk bahu si pelari paling belakang itu.

"KAI!" sapa Chanyeol riang dengan tepukan bahu yang dia kira ringan namun cukup membuat orang yang dipanggil Kai itu terlonjak kaget dan merasa panas disekitar tepukan Chanyeol.

"Sakit, bodoh!" Sinis Kai sembari mengelus pundaknya.

Chanyeol sedikit mundur saat matanya diberi tatapan maut oleh Kai. "Maaf ya. Hehehe…" Chanyeol menggaruk pipinya.

"Dasar." Kai kembali melanjutkan lari-lari kecilnya yang sudag sangat jauh dari kelompoknya.

"E-eh? Tunggu!" Chanyeol yang kalang kabut tidak sengaja lagi menyundul bahu yang berlainan dari tepukannya pada Kai membuat Kai menatapnya dengan sinis lagi.

"Kau itu sengaja membuatku cedera, ya?"

"Tidak, kok! Aku kan tidak sengaja!" bibir Chanyeol mencucu sebal pada pemuda berkulit redup terang tersebut. "Kenapa kau berlari jauh dari Tim-mu?"

"Agar aku bisa memantau mereka dan melihat siapa yang akan berbelok." Ucap Kai kaku.

Jujur saja Kai bukanlah tipe orang yang bisa diajak ngobrol dengan leluasa. Mungkin dia setipe dengan Sehun hanya saja jika Sehun orang yang paling jaim sedunia, lain dengan Kai yang memang pada dasarnya tidak bisa menentukan topik untuk diajak berbicara.

"Kau mirip sekali dengan Sehun waktu zaman SMP." Chanyeol merentang-rentangkan tangannya sesekali sembari berlari-lari kecil bersama Kai. "Aku baru sadar saat kita bertemu di café itu."

Kai hanya diam menyimak apa yang Chanyeol katakan. _Tittle_ pendengar yang baik memang ditujukan padanya. "Apakah sebegitu miripnya?"

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan sembari bergumam, "Hu'um'," kemudian kepalanya dia tolehkan untuk melihat Kai. "Hawamu hampir mirip dengan Sehun. pendiam―ah, mungkin bisa dibilang kalem, ya? Lalu, kau itu baik sekali… Saking baiknya aku iri padamu." Lirih Chanyeol.

Kai menatap Chanyeol melalui sudut matanya kemudian mendengus. "Kenapa kau iri?"

"Entahlah," bahunya bergedik ke atas, ekspresi wajahnya bingung. "Mungkin karena kau adalah―" Chanyeol terpaksa menggantungkan kalimatnya membuat Kai mengernyitkan dahinya pertanda dia tidak suka akan perasaan yang penasaran pada Chanyeol.

"Karena aku apa?" tanyanya dengan nada sarkastik.

"Karena kau adalah kau. Bukan karena kau mirip dengan Sehun atau siapapun." Cengir Chanyeol. Digaruknya kepala belakangnya yang tak gatal. "Kuharap Luhan tak melihatmu sebagai pengganti Sehun."

Kai terdiam. Matanya memang fokus melihat pada Timnya yang masih berlari-lari kecil sesekali menyanyikan lagu untuk membuat mereka bersemangat namun dalam hatinya Kai tidak membenarkan ucapan Chanyeol. "Kenyataannya akulah pengganti Sehun bagi Luhan." Dengusnya dalam hati. Senyum miris terukir di bibirnya yang tipis.

"Oh, ya ada satu hal yang masih membuatku bingung sampai sekarang." Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja menghentikan kegiatannya. Kai pun ikut berhenti―walau posisinya berjarak tiga langkah dari Chanyeol―karena dia melihat keseriusan dalam wajah pemuda tiang itu. "Kenapa kau meng-iya-kan bahwa kau adalah kekasih Luhan? Seharusnya kau tidak berbuat seperti i―"

"Karena aku mencintainya." Potong Kai. "Bahkan sejak usiaku lima tahun aku sudah mencintai Luhan."

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Cinta itu bukan datang tiba-tiba. Tetapi ketika ia datang, kita yang sulit untuk menyadarinya**_

* * *

 **.**

Luhan terburu-buru keluar dari kelasnya. Setelah bel pulang sekolah berdering dan guru meninggalkan kelasnya dia langsung merapihkan buku-bukunya kemudian berlarian keluar sekolah dengan senyuman terkembang di wajahnya.

Langit yang sudah berubah menjadi agak senja tidak mengurungkan niatnya untuk melihat kekasihnya latihan sore sebelum pertandingan _final_ besok pagi hari melawan Seoul. Sudah dua hari ini kekasihnya sibuk dengan pertandingan sepak bola dan Luhan tidak sempat melihatnya karena dia masih mengikuti kegiatan belajar dan selalu dijemput oleh Papanya –orang tua Ren– yang berjaga-jaga takut Luhan yang masih belum hafal betul jalanan di Tokyo akan hilang dan tersesat.

Kekasihnya sendiri tidak merasa keberatan tidak melihat kehadiran Luhan disebelah _manager_ _killer_ yang selalu memakinya―padahal itu adalah ungkapan semangat. Tapi, dasar Luhan saja yang memang anak keras kepala dia berjanji akan melihat latihan terakhir kekasihnya dan sebelumnya sudah meminta izin kepada orangtuanya untuk telat pulang.

Melihat lapangan utama _Ouran_ , Luhan segera menghentikan larinya menjadi jalan pelan-pelan dan merapihkan rambutnya yang berantakan akibat berlari. Tentu saja dia tidak ingin berpenampilan acak-acakan untuk bertemu dengan kekasihnya bukan?

Membuang napas sebanyak dua kali dan menghentikan debaran dadanya menjadi normal, Luhan tersenyum senang sembari menuruni bukit kecil sebelum tiba di lapangan. Sayangnya senyuman itu langsung lenyap ketika melihat seragam anak sepak bola yang bermain di lapangan utama itu.

"Itu bukannya seragam Seoul?" tanyanya dalam hati.

Luhan jadi panik sendiri. Karena yang dia tahu lapangan ini sedang digunakan oleh sepak bola sekolahnya bukan Seoul. Ragu Luhan jadi mondar-mandir sepanjang sisi lapangan. Sekelebat bayangan di pinggir lapangan yang mata _onyx_ itu kenali membuatnya berhenti untuk menjaga lawannya.

Pemuda albino tadi mendecih sebal, "Kenapa dia bisa ada di sini?" Berusaha tidak peduli dengan Luhan di pinggir lapangan itu, Sehun segera memusatkan konsentrasinya untuk mencegah lawan menyerang ke daerah kekuasaannya yang dipimpin olehnya dan musuhnya sendiri sekarang adalah Park Chanyeol.

Belum sempat mata menuju daerah lawan, sebuah teriakan bergema di lapangan. "HEI, AWAS BOLANYA!" sebuah bola hitam putih itu melesat cepat menuju Luhan yang kaget karena melihat bola itu malah mengarahnya dengan kecepatan penuh.

Refleks saja Sehun berlari sekencangnya menuju _namja_ yang terdiam kaku sebelum bola itu menimpa dengan mulus ke arahnya.

 _Luhan!_

 **BRUK!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Kim Kai memandang ponselnya dengan sebal. Berkali-kali dia menghubungi ponsel Luhan namun yang didengarnya hanya _veronica_. Alhasil karena sudah berkali-kali menghubungi kekasihnya dan selalu masuk ke _voice mail_ membuat Kai sebal sendiri dan yang menjadi pelampiasannya adalah Timnya.

Dengan umpatan dari Baekhyun yang terkesan sinis dan ditambah komentar Kai yang sama sinisnya membuat Tim Tokyo merasa pundung sendiri karena memiliki _manager_ dan kapten yang lebih mirip dikatakan sebagai duo setan.

Kai salah jelas dia tahu. Dia menyadari kesalahannya pada Luhan bukan pada Timnya yang baru saja ia maki. Kai merasa bersalah karena tidak memberitahu Luhan bahwa mereka tidak jadi bermain di lapangan utama sekolah mereka. Mereka ingin permainan dan taktik milik Tim Tokyo tidak dilihat dan memilih lapangan umum yang hanya berjarak dua kilometer dari sekolahnya.

"Kenapa kau jadi ikut-ikutan marah?" tanya Baekhyun bingung melihat kaptennya yang sedang beristirahat di kursi istirahat bersamanya.

Kai menegak minumannya dengan cepat. "Coba kau hubungi Luhan." Kai tidak menggubris pertanyaan Baekhyun hingga _namja_ _tsundere_ itu berkedut di pelipisannya tanda tak suka namun toh akhirnya dia mengikuti apa yang dititah oleh Kai.

Hingga bunyi dering ketiga tidak ada jawaban di ponselnya, Baekhyun akan mematikannya namun tak disangka seorang pemuda yang diyakini bukan Luhan menjawab sambungan telepon Baekhyun. "Hallo?"

.

Kai melihat Luhan dibaringkan di rerumputan di pinggir lapangan utama sekolahnya dengan berbantalkan pangkuan seorang gadis berkepang miring yang memandangnya khawatir dan di sisi kanan dan kirinya gadis itu ada dua pemuda yang sama tampak cemasnya.

"Ah, KAI!" Chanyeol segera melambai ketika dilihatnya Kai bersama Baekhyun sudah tiba. "Aku―"

"Ada apa dengan Luhan?!" tanya Baekhyun menyala dengan garangnya. Dia bersimpuh untuk melihat keadaan Luhan yang wajahnya tampak memucat. Kai memandang Chanyeol dengan pertanyaan serupa dengan Baekhyun.

"Be-begini, sebenarnya―"

Lagi ucapan Chanyeol dipotong, kali ini oleh Sehun. "Aku menolongnya dari bola yang datang tapi tiba-tiba saja dia pingsang."

"Apa maksudmu?" Baekhyun memandang Sehun dengan tatapan benci begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Hei-hei tenanglah. Biar aku ceritakan, oke?" keadaan menjadi hening ketika Krystal –gadis berkepang miring– itu berbicara untuk meredakan emosi dua orang yang tidak dikenalnya itu. "Ceritanya, Luhan ditolong oleh Sehun dari tendangan _out_ yang menuju ke arah Luhan dan beruntunglah Sehun cepat memeluk Luhan sehingga Sehunlah yang terkena bola itu. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja Luhan pingsan padahal―sungguh aku melihatnya kalau Luhan tidak terkena bola itu." Terang Krystal.

"Nah, begitulah ceritanya." Chanyeol menggaruk pipinya. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa ada di sini dan kenapa dia bisa seperti ini."

"Terima kasih sudah menolong Luhan." Kai tiba-tiba saja membungkuk membuat orang-orang yang berada didekatnya melongo. "Aku akan membawanya pulang. Mungkin anemianya kambuh."

Baru saja Kai akan menggendong Luhan, tangan Sehun mencegahnya. "Luhan tidak memiliki anemia."

Baekhyun mendengus, "Kau tidak tahu saja. Sejak kecelakaan itu kondisi Luhan belum pulih. Dia baru saja sembuh dari komanya seminggu ini."

"Kau tidak menceritakannya pada kami." Cerca Sehun. Dia merasa tidak adil bahwa dia tidak mendapatkan informasi yang ituh mengenai Luhannya. Ehm, Itu dulu.

"Sehunna, mungkin hanya kau yang belum tahu," Chanyeol menepuk pundak Sehun prihatin namun Sehun memberikan tatapan maut kepadanya. " _Sorry_ aku lupa menceritakannya padamu."

"Kau berhutang padaku, Chanyeol." Sehun memberikan penekanan di akhir kalimatnya membuat Chanyeol terkekeh kaku.

"Berisik sekali kalian berdua." Ejek Baekhyun. "Kai ayo kita pulang!"

Kai mengangguk dan mulai membopong Luhan dengan _bridal style_ dan Baekhyun membawakan tas Luhan. Melihat Kai yang menggendong Luhan membuat perasaan bergejolak dalam hati pemuda hampir albino disana. Perasaan tak suka mulai memonopolinya kembali.

"Kau ancaman bagi kami," Bisik Kai sebelum melewati Sehun. "Oh Sehun."

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Cinta diciptakan untuk temani manusia, dan cinta hadir bukan untuk memperbudak manusia.**_

* * *

 **.**

"Baekhyun, Luhan, kesini!"

Merasa nama mereka terpanggil, Luhan dan Baekhyun berbalik dan melihat Jin tengah melambaikan tangan dan memberi kode kalau Jin telah mem- _booking_ tempat duduk untuk mereka. Dua namja cantik itu tersenyum lega. Setelah dihukum guru karena ketahuan sering berbohong dan membolos hanya untuk melihat pertandingan di Sekolah mereka, mereka mendapat hukuman sampai jam pulang. Menyapu dan membersihkan toilet serta koridor kelas tidak seperti mengangkat botol air bagi lelaki. Itu merepotkan.

" _Thanks_ , _Genie_!" pukul Baekhyun di bahu besar Jin setiba disana lalu Jin meringis.

"Kau beruntung sekali mendapatkan kursi penonton di depan, Jin." Luhan mendudukan bokongnya pada kursi di samping kanan Jin. Matanya rusanya mulai mencari keberadaan pacarnya dibangku pemain.

"Yoi! Gue gitu, loh." kikik Jin geli. Entah darimana dia belajar bahasa gaul itu.

Tak berapa lama suara gemerisik _microphone_ terdengar di penjuru lapangan. Ah, rasanya Luhan dan yang lainnya merasakan debaran yang mengasyikan. Tak pernah terpikir olehnya yang baru saja sadar dari koma itu dapat bisa menyaksikan pertandingan sepak bola.

Suara-suara sang pemberi juru lapangan bergaung kencang. Menyeruakan agar mereka segera berlari ke tempat duduk masing-masing dengan tertib dan menyaksikan pertandingan sepak bola _final_ ini dengan khidmat.

"APA KABAAAAAR KALIAN SEMUA YANG ADA DI LAPANGAAAAN?" tanya sang juru bicara. Penonton yang mendengarnya bersorak beramai menjawab pertanyaan yang menurut Baekhyun cukup konyol.

Beberapa anak-anak muda di barisan paling depan sejajar dengan Luhan adalah tim pemandu sorak pria yang sudah berbaris rapi dengan pakaian _khas_ mereka dan tak lupa ikat kepala berwarna putih dan ditengahnya terdapat bulatan merah menandakan wilayah Jepang.

"APAKAH SEOUL SUDAH SIAP BERTANDING DENGAN TOKYO?" tanya komentator lagi namun yang menjawab tentu bukanlah tim sepak bola melainkan penonton tak ayal Luhan bersama teman-temannya pun ikut bersorak menjawab.

Sementara itu dari kejauhan, Luhan bisa melihat anak-anak sepak bola yang berasal dari sekolahnya sedang mengambil posisi keluar dari dalam 'gua' istirahat mereka―Luhan lebih suka nama itu dipanggil gua.

Dan yang membuat Luhan memicingkan matanya adalah anak-anak perempuan yang bersorak-sorak 'lenjeh' memanggil-manggil nama kekasihnya, ada yang hampir terjatuh dari _tribun_ jika tidak ada salah satu dari sekumpulan gadis-gadis itu tidak memeganginya.

Sempat merasa kesal namun diurungkannya.

Luhan tersenyum dalam diam. Bahkan untuk sekedar menengok ke suara-suara 'lenjeh' itu saja Kai tidak mau.

Berbeda dengan Luhan yang tenang-tenang saja dengan para _fansgirl_ Kai, Baekhyun merasa darahnya sudah mendidih dan tak lama lagi akan seperti hujan lava bila dia tidak cukup untuk menahan emosinya. Bagaimana dia tidak sebal kalau Chanyeol –ehemgebetannyaehem– si kapten dari negara seberang itu melambai sok keren dihadapan para gadis yang meneriakan namanya? Lihat senyum terukir jelas di bibirnya. Bibir yang membuat Baekhyun ingin melumatnya. Loh?

"Dasar Chanyeol bodoh! Awas saja nanti!" geram Baekhyun, giginya saling bergemelutuk dan kaleng soda yang sudah kosong itu ia remas hingga bentuknya sebesar koin.

Luhan dan Jin hanya mampu bergidik ngeri melihat Baekhyun seperti itu. Tidak ingatkah dia kalau Chanyeol bukan siapa-siapanya?

"BAIKLAH! KITA TAK SABAR UNTUK MENYAKSIKAN PERTANDINGAN _FINAL_ ANTAR SEOUL MELAWAN TOKYO. BAGAIMANA KALAU KITA PANGGILKAN MEREKA SAJA?"

Sorak-sorak kegembiraan bergaung. Kedua tim yang siap akan bertanding itu segera keluar dari 'goa' dan saat tiba di tengah lapangan keduanya saling beradu tatap. Tentu saja sebagai sang Kapten dari Seoul bertatap dengan Kai sebagai sang Kapten dari Tokyo. Dengan cengirannya Chanyeol menjabat tangan Kai dengan mantap begitu pula dengan yang lainnya di samping barisan keduanya.

Hanya saja Sehun yang berada di barisan ketiga sebelah kanan dari Chen memandang Kai dengan sinis. Matanya berkata seakan ingin mengalahkan Kai namun hanya ditanggapi dengan senyum sinis dari Kai.

Peluit pun berbunyi dan bola pertaa melambung ke angkasa dari tendangan Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Peluit dibunyikan sebanyak tiga kali. Beberapa penonton dari pihak Seoul berseru kecewa pada pemain tim Seoul hanya melihat papan skor dengan wajah sarat akan kekecewa. Tubuh mereka yang sudah dimandikan peluh dan kedua bahu mereka yang naik-turun untuk memasok udara sebanyak-banyaknya akibat berlari-lari mengejar bola.

Seoul kalah telak oleh Tokyo. Skor mereka adalah 2 untuk Tokyo dan 1 untuk Seoul. Sorakan pendukung Tokyo dan wilayah Jepang lainnya menggema di lapangan besar dan para pemain saling berpelukan erat. Pemuda berambut hitam yang kini lepek itu menoleh pada pemuda berambut tiang yang tengah berbaring di rerumputan dan lengan kiri menutupi kedua matanya tersebut.

Kai menghampiri Chanyeol, menjongkokan dirinya dan berkata, "Pertandingan yang hebat."

Chanyeol tersenyum kikuk. "Ah, terima kasih!" ucapnya kemudian sembari bangkit berdiri. Senyuman kekecewaan memang ada di sana tapi yang lebih membuat Kai senang dengan Chanyeol adalah matanya yang menyiratkan kesenangan.

Baik Chanyeol dan pemain lainnya cukup puas degan pertandingan kali ini, lain halnya dengan Sehun. Dia justru cemberut berat. Merasa kecewa karena kalah dan tidak menepati janjinya semula. Namun saat Chanyeol menepukkan bahunya dan berkata bahwa ini adalah pertandingan yang bagus dan dapat meraka lakukan tahun depannya lagi, mau tak mau Sehun mengakuinya. Apaun perkataan Chanyeol dapat membuat segalanya menjadi lebih baik.

Bahkan Sehun mau bersalaman dengan Kai padahal dia sebelumnya merasa kesal pada pemuda itu―dan tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa merasa kesal. Diam-diam Luhan yang bersorak bersamaan dengan _supporter_ Tokyo ikut tersenyum melihat Sehun yang tersenyum walau tidak untuknya.

Luhan merasa lega melihat senyum Sehun.

 _Kenapa, yah?_

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Jika waktu dapat mengalir, kuharap itu waktu kita sedang bahagia. Jika waktu harus mengalir pergi, kuharap kau tak akan melupakanku.**_

* * *

 **.**

Dua minggu berlalu begitu saja bagaikan berkedip.

Kehidupan Luhan di Jepang sudah menjadi hal yang biasa dia lakukan sekarang. Walau rasanya canggung karena tidak mempunyai ingatan tentang Negeri Matahari Terbit itu sama sekali.

Luhan memang anak yang cerdas maka dari itu ia dengan mudahnya dapat berbaur di sana dan mendapatkan posisi teratas dalam akademiknya membuat Baekhyun ingin menggigit kukunya sebal.

Siang ini di pertengahan minggu, Luhan bersama Kai memakan makan siang mereka di taman belakang dekat dengan tempat klub merangkai bunga. Baekhyun yang kebetulan melewati ruang klub sepanjang klub bunga itu melihat Luhan membawa bekal yang cukup banyak segera menghampiri mereka.

"Makanan!" teriaknya senang menuju arah Luhan.

Luhan hanya bisa memakluminya dengan tersenyum dan segera menepuk-tepukan kursi yang masih muat untuk satu orang lagi.

"Kau tidak makan siang?" tanya Luhan ketika Baekhyun dengan cepatnya mengambil beberapa nasi kepal di bekal Luhan ―yang sengaja dibawakan orang tuanya.

"Tidak." Gelengnya dengan mulut yang penuh.

"Kenapa tidak ke kantin?" kali ini Kai yang angkat bicara dan memberikan jus yang memang sengaja dibeli lebih oleh Kai.

"Aku sibuk siang ini mengurusi ini-itu." Kembali _namja_ itu mengambil sosis yang dibentuk seperti gurita pada bekal Luhan.

"Mengurusi apa?" Luhan memberikan potongan apel pada Kai. "Kenapa harus kau?"

"Karena aku sekertaris OSIS, Luluku sayang." Baekhyun mengacak-acak rambut Luhan gemas. "Aku mengurusi anggaran klub pertandingan kemarin dan ada kabar bagus untuk kalian juga." Baekhyun tersenyum lebih menjurus ke arah seringaian.

"Rasanya berita jelek."

"Ini berita bagus, kok! Kita akan melakukan pertukaran pelajar dengan pelajar di Seoul!"

Benar dugaan Kai. Ini bukanlah berita yang baik baginya.

Entah kenapa dia mendapatkan firasat jelek bila ke sana, inginnya menolak namun tidak bisa karena Luhan dan Baekhyun memaksanya. Baekhyun yang tidak pernah tertarik dengan hal seperti itu tiba-tiba saja menjadi bersemangat mengikuti acara yang tiap tahunnya itu selalu ada di sekolah mereka.

Setelah jam makan siang berakhir Kai dan Luhan dipanggil ke ruang Kepala Sekolah.

Luhan bingung. Ini pertama kalinya dia kemari dan dia takut jika sesuatu buruk terjadi padanya jika dipanggil oleh Kepala Sekolah. Tapi, kecemasan itupun sirna karena Kai dipanggil oleh Kepala Sekolah juga. Mereka tentu berbeda kelas maka dari itu mereka sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa keduanya dapat bertemu di ruangan ini.

Suasananya terasa sunyi dan membuat Luhan berdebar-debar. Dia selalu bertanya dalam hati kenapa dia dipanggil ke mari?

"Ehem!" dehem suara yang kedengarannya sudah tua itu. "Kalian tahu apa yang membuat kalian dipanggil ke mari?"

Keduanya menggeleng pelan. Laki-laki tua yang usianya sudah melewati umur 60 tahun itu menekukan kedua tangannya di meja dan menopangkan dagunya yang sudah tertutupi oleh janggut-janggut putih panjang.

"Tidak usah tegang." Kakek tua itu tertawa namun Kai dan Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum lega. "Ini kabar baik untuk kalian. Untuk tahun ini kalian berdua yang terpilih menjadi siswa pertukaran pelajar di Korea. Khususnya di sekolah yang minggu lalu bertanding final dengan sekolah kita."

Benar. Ini kabar tidak bagus.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

* * *

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Luhan?" sapa laki-laki yang memakai jas dokternya dengan rapih. Sesekali Ia menaikan kacamatanya yang jatuh merosoti hidung mancungnya.

"Baik!" balas _namja_ rusa dengan senyuman manis menghiasi wajah _manly_ -nya.

"Hm, baguslah kalau begitu," Dokter pribadi keluarga Choi itu tengah memerika refleks cahaya langsung dengan menggunakan pen light menuju pergerakan pupil mata Luhan. "Apakah ada nyeri kepala kembali?"

"Tidak. Aku merasa akhir-akhir ini semakin sehat, Dok!"

"Baguslah. Ada mual atau muntah?"

Luhan kali ini menggeleng dan pemeriksaan fisik itupun telah selesai. Ini sudah minggu ke enam Luhan berada di Jepang dan ini adalah pengecekan terakhirnya sebelum melakukan pertukaran pelajar.

"Bagaimana dengan ingatanmu?" Lee Donghae kembali ke meja periksanya dan mencatat hasil pemeriksaan sebelumnya dalam anamnesa milik Luhan.

Nyonya Choi tampak was-was untuk mendengar penuturan Luhan. Wajahnya tegang sama seperti wajah pemuda _light-medium_ yang berdiri diam bersidekap tak jauh dari ranjang pemeriksaan.

"Aku tak bisa mengingatnya kembali." jawab Luhan kalem.

"Apa kau ingin mengingat kembali ingatanmu yang dahulu?" kali ini wajah Donghae menjadi serius. "Pasien-pasienku sebelumnya berharap bahwa mereka yang mengalami trauma kepala ini untuk tidak mengingatnya."

"Maka akupun akan begitu." ucap Luhan yakin.

Semua yang berada di dalam ruang pemeriksaan itu menarik nafas seolah tercekat dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Luhan.

.

* * *

 **Perlahan, tapi pasti, Ia mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada masa lalu.**

* * *

.

"Baik-baik di Seoul, sayang." Nyonya Choi membelai helaian rambut milik anak angkatnya dengan lembut. "Kalau kau butuh apa-apa hubungi Kakakmu, Ren."

Luhan hanya mampu mengangguk patuh dan bibirnya tak henti untuk menyunggingkan senyuman yang membuat hatinya hangat dikarenakan perhatian ibunya yang melimpah.

"Ibu tenang saja, 'kan ada Kai yang menemaniku." Luhan kini membantu ibunya memasukan beberapa helai bajunya yang masih tersisa di atas kasurnya untuk dimasukan ke dalam koper berwarna hitamnyaa.

"Tetap saja itu membuat kami khawatir, Nak." Kini suara beratlah yang menimpali kedua _namja_ cantik yang berada di dalam kamar Luhan. Tuan Choi tampak menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada sedang tubuhnya Ia senderkan pada daun pintu.

Luhan hanya terkekeh menatap Ayahnya yang tampan dengan imik seolah mainan kesayangannya akan dibuang.

"Ibu dan Ayah…," Luhan menatap keduanya bergantian. "Aku bahagia sekali bisa memiliki orangtua seperti kalian."

Nyonya Choi buru-buru untuk segera memeluk Luhan. Pelukan erat dan hangat ini sangat membuat Luhan rindu akan kenyamanan yang seolah tak pernah Ia dapatkan dahulu. Kemudian dua manik yang berbeda itu menatap Tuan Choi yang masih saja bergeming di daun pintu.

Melihat keduanya tengah memandangnya bagaikan isyarat perintah, Tuan Choi pun menghampiri keduanya yang tengah berpelukan dengan posisi setengah duduk. Lalu kemudian memeluk kedua orang yang sangat disayanginya itu.

"Kami mencintaimu, Luhan." Ucap keduanya berbarengan dan Luhan malam itu seperti kembali ke masa lalu. Dimana dia yang masih kecil tengah dipeluk erat oleh kedua orangtuanya saat tertidur.

.

* * *

 **Bagi orangtua, kebahagiaan anaklah yang terpenting, karena anak adalah anugerah terindah yang mereka miliki sepanjang masa.**

* * *

.

"Jangan lupa bawa oleh-oleh ya, Luhan!" ingat Jin begitu bersemangat pagi itu.

Bersama dengan Namjoon, Jin datang ke bandara untuk mengantar kepergian pertukaran pelajar yang pada pagi itu sudah mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

Ada beberapa anak yang akan menjadi pertukaran pelajar dalam lima sekolah ternama ditiap perfektur. Kali ini, entah suatu kebetulan atau memang garis yang sudah menjadi nasib Luhan, dia mendapatkan pertukaran pelajar di tempat asalnya dahulu, yaitu Seoul.

Tanpa ada rasa curiga sama sekali, Luhan jauh-jauh hari bersama kedua orangtuanya sudah merundingkan hal tersebut, bahkan kedua orangtuanya pun rela jika mereka segera pindah ke Seoul namun tentu saja Luhan enggan.

"Tentu!" Luhan mengangguk-angguk penuh antusias. Ketiga lelaki itu kemudian membentuk sebuah bulatan dengan saling menghadap satu sama lain.

"Walau kau baru hadir dalam kehidupan kami, kau tetaplah teman yang sangat kami sayangi Luhan!" ucap Jin tulus, setitik air mata telah menganak di ujung matanya yang sudah menyipit. Namjoon terkikik geli melihatnya

"Kau berbicara seperti aku akan meninggalkan kalian saja," tawa Luhan sembari memeluk kedua teman barunya itu bergantian. "Terima kasih, Jin, Namjoon."

"Oh, iya... Baekhyun?" Jin mengedarkan matanya mencari pemuda berisik yang selalu menempel disamping Luhan.

"Dia akan menyusul sepertinya. Ia masih ragu meninggalkan Taehyung sendiri dirumah." Luhan menghirup paksa udara berbarengan dengan senyum paksa. Jin mengangguk, ia mengerti kemudian berpikir apa sebaiknya Taehyung tinggal bersamanya saja?

"Luhan," panggil Kai akhirnya. Sejak mereka tiba di bandara Kai tidak pernah membuka percakapan dengannya. Entah mengapa sejak diberitahu kalau merekalah yang akan menjadi siswa pertukaran pelajar di Seoul, sikap Kai jadi merasa panik sendiri. Walau jelas tidak cukup untuk terlihat karena kekasih dari Luhan itu pandai sekali menyembunyikan perasaannya.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan masuk." Kai tampak bersiap-siap menggandeng lengan kekasihnya itu.

"Oke, oke." Luhan melihat kedua teman baiknya dengan pandangan sedu. "Aku akan merindukan kalian."

"Kami juga." Ucap Jin yang kini tengah memeluk lengan Namjoon.

"Cepat pulang ya! Kami akan menyambutmu." Tambah Jin dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca lagi.

"Hati-hati di sana, Kapten!" Namjoon menjotos bahu Kai pelan kemudian keduanya terkekeh sama-sama.

Dan akhirnya, sepasang kekasih itu. Kai dan Luhan meninggalkan kota Tokyo.

 **#**

* * *

 _"Mengapa kau selalu diam, tak mengatakan apapun padaku…?"_

Pagi itu Sehun tersentak bangun tiba-tiba. Padahal jam baru menunjukan pukul 4 pagi dan itu sukses membuat anak kedua dari keluarga Oh mendapat rekor untuk bangun lebih awal dibanding biasanya.

Rasanya bisikan itu terasa hangat menjalar di kulit telinga Sehun yang _sensitive_.

Rasanya bisikan itu mampu membuatnya panas dingin.

Rasanya bisikan itu begitu nyata.

Masuk ke dalam kalbunya dan menyadarkan Sehun akan suatu hal…

―Betapa dia merindukan Luhan.

.

* * *

 **"When a man learns to love, he must bear the risk of hatred."**

* * *

.

"Sepertinya kau akan cepat lebih tua dibanding Kakakmu yang tampan ini," lontaran kata-kata yang seperti waham kebesaran itu membuat gerakan menyuap _sandwich_ yang akan dimakan Sehun terhenti.

Sehun menatap kakaknya dengan tatapan sangar yang Ia punya namun nampaknya sama sekali tidak mempan. "Dasar _narsistic_." Sindir Sehun kemudian meneruskan kembali sarapannya yang tertunda.

Susana sarapan pagi hari ini di keluarga Oh berlangsung dengan khidmat seperti biasanya hanya saja sang kepala keluarga yaitu Oh Yunho tengah menjalankan tugas keluar kotanya sejak dua hari lalu.

Meski begitu sang ibu rumah tangga, Oh Jaejoong tetap tidak merasa kesepian dikarenakan anak sulung di keluarga itu akhir-akhir ini sering berada di rumah.

"Apakah rumah Luhan sudah kalian rapihkan?" tanya Jaejoong setelah sarapan selesai. Ia membawa piring-piring kotor menuju dapur yang tidak jauh dari ruang makan tersebut.

Yangfan segera membantu ibunya merapihkan sisa piring kotor yang berada di meja dan menyusul ibunya yang berada di dapur. "Sudah," kemudian Ia membantu merapihkan piring yang telah dicuci oleh Ibunya. "Rencananya hari ini akan diruntuhkan."

Jaejoong menghentikan sebentar pekerjaannya. "Sayang sekali. Di rumah itu terlalu banyak kenangan yang sayang untuk dilupakan," nada suaranya lirih, iris kelam yang lembut itu terlihat sedih. "Kenapa kalian menghancurkannya?"

Yangfan hanya diam tertunduk, setelahnya dia menghembuskan nafas panjang, "Yang meminta rumah itu dihancurkan adalah kerabat Luhan, _eomma_. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa mereka menghancurkan rumah itu, tapi yang jelas itu untuk kebaikan Luhan yang selama ini sudah terperangkap dalam kenangan rumah itu."

Jaejoong hanya diam sembari mengangguk lemah. Dia sudah tahu perihal tentang hilang ingatannya Luhan dari putra sulungnya. Bukan main sedihnya, Jaejoong sendiri sudah menganggap Luhan sebagai anaknya semenjak kedua orangtua Luhan meninggalkan dunia untuk selamanya.

Baginya memiliki seorang putri adalah keinginannya sejak dulu. Kebetulan Luhan yang mewariskan wajah wanita dan sangat lembut membuat Jaejoong sangat menginginkan Luhan untuk menjadi anaknya dan Ia selalu berharap bahwa suatu saat nanti Luhan mau menjadi bagian dalam keluarga Oh, entah dengan si sulung atau si bungsu.

" _Eomma_ tenang saja, Luhan pasti akan kemari untuk menemui _eomma_. Tak lama lagi." Senyum misterius terurikir pada belahan _sexy_ Yangfan membuat Jaejoong terperangah sendiri. Anak sulungnya belum pernah tersenyum penuh misteri seperti itu kepadanya selama dua puluh tahun membesarkannya.

 **#**

* * *

 **#**

Kasak-kusuk di sekolah pada pagi hari untuk bergosip tak pernah lepas menjadi titel anak sekolahan. Entah kenapa pagi ini bagi Oh Sehun adalah hari yang paling berisik dari biasanya, bukan karena beberapa _fansgirl_ -nya yang dengan beringasnya akan meyeruakan 'selamat pagi' untuk si tampan satu ini. Tapi, pagi ini entah di bus, jalanan, koridor sepatu dan kelas sedang bergosip dengan masalah 'pertukaran pelajar' yang memang sangat dinanti-nanti selama setahun ini oleh mereka.

Sehun tidak begitu mengetahui tentang event yang besar ini. Hanya saja, ia mendengar dari kicauan bahwa tiap perfektur akan mengirimkan tiga sampai lima orang untuk dikirim pada sekolah yang mempunyai akreditas yang sangat baik.

Dan tentu saja tidak sembarangan orang yang akan menjadi wali untuk ditukar ke sekolah-sekolah lain. Memang Sehun dan Chanyeol sempat menjadi orang yang dinominasikan untuk event ini hanya saja, Sehun menolak untuk mengikutinya sedang Chanyeol sendiri gugur dalam tahap pemilihan selanjutnya.

"Jadi Minhyuk, Krystal, dan Baro yang pergi ke Osaka?" celoteh salah seorang pemuda. "Asiknya pergi ke Osaka~" ujar Youngjae.

Sehun dan Chen yang saling duduk bersebelahan hanya diam mendengarkan temannya yang ikutan bergosip seperti kumpulan gadis-gadis di tengah kelas mereka.

"Merepotkan." Dengus Chen kemudian wajahnya Ia tenggelamkan dalam lipatan tangannya yang sudah di atas meja, sejurus kemudian Chen sudah tertidur.

"Kudengar sekolah kita akan kedatangan pelajar dari Tokyo, lho."

" _MWO_? Kau bilang pertukaran pelajar itu dari Tokyo?" tanya Chanyeol terkejut. "Siapa mereka?"

Taeyong mengangkat kedua bahunya pelan. "Aku hanya mendengar desas-desusnya dari anak-anak perempuan."

"Aku juga mendengar hal itu. Katanya mereka yang datang ke sini adalah orang yang memenangkan Festival Olahraga kemarin."

Sehun dan Chanyeol sontak membulatkan kedua mata. Hipotesa-hipotesa mulai sudah memenuhi pikiran mereka. Entah sebab apa dada mereka bergemuruh lebih cepat memacu aliran darah agar mengalir lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Sehun merasa tangan kirinya yang berada di dalam saku celananya bergetar dengan sendirinya. Walau posisinya tidak terlihat oleh siapapun karena dia membelakangi teman-temannya tapi Chen yang sebenarnya tidak tidur itu melihat wajah Sehun menjadi tegang. Rahangnya menjadi keras, tangan kanannya terkepal di atas meja, dan sepertinya dia tidak sadar bahwa keringat dingin mulai mengucur di pelipisnya.

"Ini menarik." Seringai Chen. "Semoga saja yang kupikirkanlah yang akan menjadi pertukaran pelajar itu." Harap Chanyeol tulus dengan cengirannya yang lebar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku pulaaaaaang!" suara berat Chanyeol menggema di kediaman Keluarga Park yang tak bisa dibilang terlalu besar bahkan terlalu kecilpun tidak.

Namun tidak ada suara yang menyambut kedatangannya membuat pemilik telinga bak yoda mengerutkan dahinya sebal. Buru-buru Ia masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan menemukan sebuah suara yang cukup ramai―karena itu suara tawa ibunya yang fantastis―di ruang keluarga. Penasaran Chanyeol segera ke sana, namun apa yang dilihatnya membuatnya sangat terkejut.

Dua orang yang sangat dia kenal dengan satu orang berkulit redup tengah saling bercengkrama.

Oke, yang anehnya di sini, rasanya Chanyeol seperti mengenali pemuda redup dan cukup tinggi yang tengah membelakanginya itu. Tapi, tunggu dulu.

 _Jangan-jangan..._

"Hai, Chanyeol, lama tidak berjumpa." Suara baritone sedang nan datar mengingatkannya dengan seseorang walau wajahnya terhalang karena pemuda itu masih membungkuk hormat kepadanya. Hingga pemuda itu mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum ringan.

"KAAAAI?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi hari datang begitu cepatnya. Entah mengapa sang surya hari ini sedang bersemangatnya memancarkan semangat paginya. Burung-burung berkicau entah menggosipkan apa. Belum lagi suara kriningan sepeda selalu berbunyi mengawali pagi untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

Bisa dilihat senyum ceria tetap mengembang ditiap-tiap siswa-siswi. Mungkin karena terpengaruh cuaca yang amat mencerahkan hingga perasaan merekapun ikut bergembira. Lain halnya dengan gadis bersurai cokelat gelombang itu. Rambutnya yang panjang yang biasa disisir rapih entah mengapa agak kusut kemana-mana apalagi wajahnya tertekuk lesu hingga wajahnya tertutup oleh poni.

Aura suram mengelilingi tubuhnya. Ah, sepertinya kehangatan sang surya tidak mampu untuk membuat gadis itu untuk merasakan kegembiraan hari ini. Yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah bahwa hari ini akan menjadi hari yang terpanjang dan hari yang menyuramkan baginya.

Dengan langkah gontai Ia memasuki kelas. Ada beberapa orang yang menyapanya―karena Moon Gayoung bukanlah orang popular seperti kekasihnya –yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi mantan. Dengan tampang ogah-ogahan gadis itu duduk dibangkunya dan langsung menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja.

Diliriknya bangku disudut kelas―itu adalah meja Sehun. Tampaknya dia belum datang dan tiba-tiba saja hatinya menjadi sesak bukan main. Keringat dingin mengucur di keningnya yang pucat. Mengingat dengan jelas kilasan yang terjadi kemarin.

"Tidak. Pasti aku bermimpi." Doanya dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

* * *

"Bagaimana tempat _homestay_ -mu?" Kim Kai melirik kekasihnya yang sibuk merapihkan rambutnya yang berantakan diterpa angin.

"Ah! Kau tidak akan percaya hal ini!" celoteh Luhan riang.

"Maksudmu?" Kai menaikan sebelah alisnya ke atas. Tangannya turut membantu menyisir anak rambut Luhan agar rapih.

Luhan melihat sekeliling kantin yang masih terbilang lenggang hanya beberapa orang saja yang berniat sarapan pagi seperti mereka di kantin sekolah baru mereka. Kemudian Ia memajukan wajahnya pada Kai dan menaruh telunjuknya tepat di bibir ranumnya yang mungil.

"Aku tinggal dengan kekasih si manusia dingin itu, lho!" bisiknya dengan raut serius juga sebal. Kai yang melihat tampang konyol Luhan hanya bisa tertawa.

"Aku juga punya berita yang bagus untukmu." Kali ini Kai yang memajukan wajahnya ke depan wajah Luhan hingga menyisakan sepuluh senti. "Aku mencintaimu."

Rona kemarahan langsung saja menjalar dari bawah wajah Luhan hingga pucuk kepalanya, seperti rasanya gunung mau meletus saja kepalanya! Dengan cepat Luhan segera mencubit kedua pipi Kai dengan gemas.

"Ih, bodoh! Bodoh! Bodooooh!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

* * *

"Perkenalkan, namaku Kim Jongin. Murid pertukaran pelajar dari Ouran High, Tokyo. Salam kenal." Perkenalan yang singkat dan sebuah ojigi yang menganggumkan membuat keadaan kelas yang semula hening menjadi ricuh dengan kedatang seorang pemuda tampan dengan seragam yang berbeda dari yang lainnya.

Tidak ada sebuah senyuman terpati di wajah datarnya namun hal itu malah membuat siswi kelas tersebut memekik pelan menganggumi ketampanan murid ini.

Chanyeol yang duduk di belakang kursi Gayoung hanya bisa menyengir saja dengan kedua tangan disilangkan di belakang kepala. Ekspresi gembira jelas sekali tercetak di wajahnya dan siapapun orang yang melihatnya pasti akan berpikir kalau Chanyeol ini mengalami gangguan kejiwaan karena sedari tadi terus saja tersenyum bak orang gila.

Iris Kai bergerilya mengitari ruang kelas yang cukup besar itu hingga matanya bertatapan langsung dengan mata _onyx_ yang tajam bak elang yang ingin menerkam mangsanya. Terasa aura kurang bersahabat diantara keduanya dan Gayoung merasakan dadanya sedikit lega.

"Untunglah bukan Luhan yang berada di kelas ini." Gumamnya dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

* * *

Sejak pertemuan terakhir Sehun secara tidak sengaja dengan sahabat sedari kecilnya―Luhan yang kini berganti nama menjadi Choi Luhan― saat dia mengantarkan buku milik Gayoung yang tertinggal di mobilnya, membuatnya kaget tak menyangka bahwa Rumah Gayoung adalah tempat _homestay_ Luhan.

Selain itu...

Ah, walau mau dipungkiri sebagaimanapun Sehun merakan rindu teramat pada mantan kekasihnya itu. Yang namanya rindu akan tetap ada dalam hati Sehun namun egonya yang selalu menutupi hal tersebut membuatnya enggan untuk mengakuinya. Jujur saja Sehun tidak suka dengan pemuda disamping Luhan kini yang sok sekali menganggap bahwa dialah pacar resmi Luhan dan―oh, dia malas mengakui hal ini―dia sangat menyanyangi Luhan ketimbang dirinya dahulu.

Entah mengapa Sehun merasa tidak suka.

Padahal dulu dialah yang selalu ditatap oleh Luhan dan Luhan akan selalu berkata, "Hunnah, Hunnie, Baby-Hun" Tapi nyatanya yang selalu Luhan katakan adalah namanya saja tanpa ada panggilan kesayangannya lagi.

Dan ketika mereka berpisah kira-kira dalam kurun waktu bulanan, Sehun sudah mulai melupakannya. Toh, Luhan juga tidak ingat padanya. Toh, Luhan juga sudah memiliki kehidupan lain. Toh, Luhan sudah bahagia. Toh, Luhan sudah memiliki kekasih dan sial dia malas untuk mengatakannya.

Tapi, pada petang kemarin runtuhlah sudah ego Sehun yang ia sembunyikan hanya karena Luhan datang kembali ke Seoul lalu tersenyum dan menyapa.

 _Hai, Sehun._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

* * *

Hari kedua di sekolah dan petang ini Luhan harus berani pulang. Padahal dia sudah mengingat-ingat dengan jelas arah rumah keluarga Gayoung tapi lagi-lagi dia malah tersesat hingga waktu sudah menunjukan pukul empat sore lebih lima belas menit.

Dan Luhan bingung harus berbuat apa. Apalagi Kai sedang sibuk mengurus pertukaran pelajar ini dengan guru-guru yang lain dan pastilah Kai belum selesai mengurus keperluannya. Mau menelpon Gayoung tapi dia tidak sempat bertukar nomor ponsel kemarin dan lagi sebelum itu Luhan sudah berniat pulang bareng bersama gadis itu tapi Gayoung beralasan ada les sore ini.

Yah, mau bagaimana lagi karena terlalu percaya diri akhirnya Luhan malah tersesat dan duduk dipinggiran jalan di dekat sekolahnya. Dia berharap agar Kai melewati arah ini dan mengantarnya pulang.

Sembari menunggu dia menekukan kedua kakinya dan dagunya diletakan di kedua lututnya. Sambil melempar batu kecil dia menunggu seorang diri.

.

.

.

.

Park Chanyeol tidak menyangka kalau pulang dari klub sepak bola akan secepat ini, biasanya mereka baru akan pulang setelah matahari terbenam tapi, rupanya wakil kapten dan senior-senior yang tadi datang ke klubnya hanya mampir dan tidak membuat jadwal untuk latihan.

Padahal bukannya dia seorang kapten bukan? Pasti Chen yang merencanakan hari ini kegiatannya kosong! Dengus Chanyeol sambil cemberut.

Ia tendang bebatuan kecil yang dilewati olehnya. Sore ini jalanan sepanjang jalan agak sepi. Biasanya banyak yang membawa anjing mereka untuk jalan-jalan sore.

"AHG!" suara erangan tertahan membuat Chanyeol tersadar dan langsung tanggap. Desisan suara menyapa indra pendengarannya dan Chanyeol tahu betul suara siapa itu.

"LUHAN!?" panggilnya yang melihat sahabat tercintanya itu tengah memijit pergelangan kaki kanannya. Chanyeol segera menghampiri Luhan. Wajahnya kelihatan merah, sepertinya kaki Luhan terkilir.

"Sepertinya ini harus dipijat." Chanyeol menggerakan sedikit pergelangan kaki Luhan dan yang terdengar selanjutnya ialah erangan keasakitan. "Haaaaah, kau ini tidak berubah Luhannie." Cengenges Chanyeol.

"Huuuuh!" Luhan hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya saja. "Untung kau datang Chanyeol."

"Ah? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kalau kau tidak datang―lewat maksudnya, aku tidak akan tahu siapa yang bisa mengantarku ke rumah Gayoung."

"Jadi kau _homestay_ di rumah Gayoung?" Chanyeol masih berkonsentrasi memijat pergelangan kaki Luhan. Dia sudah mengerti bagaimana metode untuk pergelangan kaki yang terkilir karena Ia sering mengalaminya.

"Hu―aaaah! Sakiiiiit!" Luhan memukul-mukul tanah dengan gemas. "Iya, aku _homestay_ di sana." Luhan menggerakan sedikit kakinya yang sakit dan rasa sakitnya lumayan berkurang. "Terima kasih Chanyeol."

"Sip! Sama-sama Luhannie!" bibirnya mengembang dan tangannya terangkat guna mencubit pipi tembem dihadapannya gemas.

 **.**

* * *

 _Best friends. Make the bad times good and the good times unforgettable._

* * *

 **.**

Kim Kai merasa bosan.

Setelah seharian ini dia sibuk mengurusi tentang _homestay_ antara dirinya dan Luhan, dia juga harus mengurusi masalah pertukaran siswa ini. Dimulai dari masalah seragam yang besok harus mereka pakai dan mengikuti system ujian yang sudah ditentukan sebagai laporan mereka mengenai prestasi di sini untuk dibandingkan dengan prestasi di asal sekolah mereka. Dan satu hal yang membuatnya bosan adalah wajib mengikuti salah satu kegiatan klub yang ada di Sekolah ini.

Ah, Kai jadi pusing sekali sekarang terlihat dari air mukanya yang sudah lesu dan wajah kusutnya ketara jelas.

Kai akui memang tinggal di Seoul lebih _meriah_ ketimbang tinggal di Tokyo yang mayoritas masyarakatnya masih banyak mengikuti adat. Dan rasanya dia ingin tinggal di sini lebih lama―mungkin tapi mengingat ini adalah asal tempat dan tinggal kekasihnya, dia masih takut-takut Luhan akan mengingat kembali ingatannya.

"Rasanya hidup ini semakin rumit saja." Gumam Kai dengan desahan nafas berat.

Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju arah kediaman _homestay_ Luhan. "Semoga saja dia tidak tersesat." Gumam Kai sembari tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku malu sekali." Gerutu Luhan dengan suara pelan tapi jelas terdengar oleh Chanyeol karena Luhan tepat menggerutu di telinganya.

Chanyeol terkekeh sendiri. Dia memang tidak bisa melihat wajah Luhan yang sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya―sok imut menurut Chanyeol. "Tidak apa-apa laaaah~" sesekali Chanyeol mengeratkan kembali tangannya yang sedang menggendong Luhan di belakang.

"Jangan mesum!" peringat Luhan dengan wajah yang memerah karena dirasakannya agak kurang nyaman berada dalam gendongan ala kodok ini.

"Hei, hei, hei, aku ini hanya memegang pahamu, Lu. Bukan bokongmu!"

"Be-berisik, ah!" langsung saja Luhan menjitak Chanyeol dengan mulusnya dan disertai aduhan lelaki tiang itu dan rengekannya yang memekakan telinga.

Kemudian mereka berdua kembali hening. Yang terdengar hanyalah kicauan burung yang samar dan suara bocah-bocah sedang bermain bersama anjing-anjing. Karena lelah hanya melihat rambut Chanyeol saja, Luhan menjatuhkan dagu lancipnya di pundak kiri pemuda itu.

"Rasanya jadi ingat masa kecil." Pandangan Chanyeol menjadi menerawang. Ingatannya berputar dengan cepat bagai sebuah klise-klise yang ditampilkan secara cepat.

"Apakah dulu ada kejadian seperti ini?" tanya Luhan penasaran dengan wajah yang penuh tanda tanya.

Chanyeol mengangguk kecil. "Hem. Dulu tiap kali kau terluka pasti aku yang selalu menggendongmu." Kedua pipi Chanyeol berasa gatal, ingin sekali dia menggaruknya tapi tidak bisa karena dia tengah menggendong Luhan. "Dulu kau sangat dekat dengan Sehun. Apa-apa selalu Sehun dan jujur saja itu membuatku tidak suka."

"Kenapa bisa begitu?"

Chanyeol berpikir. Kalau dia memberitahu tentang masa lalu Luhan akankah dia mengingatnya kembali atau tidak. Chanyeol takut jikalau Luhan mengingatnya mungkin dia akan tersiksa kembali dan Chanyeol tentu senang dengan kebahagiaan yang baru Luhan raih kini. Dia pantas mendapatkannya. Sebuah keluarga yang hangat yang dia idamkan sejak naasnya kecelakaan yang merenggut kedua orang tua Luhan.

"Tidak apa-apa." Chanyeol tersenyum miris dan Luhan yang melihatnya dari sudut yang sama merasa sedih melihat ekspresi Chanyeol.

"Apa… Dulu aku menyakitimu, Channie?"

"Tidak pernah Luhannie. Baik dulu maupun sekarang kau tidak pernah menyakitiku." Chanyeol membenturkan kepalanya ke kepala Luhan dan mengusap-ngusapnya secara paksa. Luhan mengernyit aneh dan didorongnya kepala itu menjauh dari kepalanya.

"Kau aneh sekali." Luhan terkekeh pelan sembari mencubit kedua pipi Chanyeol. "Aku bersyukur… Bersyukur bahwa aku memiliki seorang sahabat sepertimu, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol hanya bisa terdiam sejurus kemudian kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat naik. "Akupun begitu. Aku menyayangimu sebagai seorang yang berarti setelah ibuku dan kakakku, Luhan."

Luhan melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke depan. Memeluk Chanyeol dan mengucapkan, "Terima kasih."

Dan seketika wajah Chanyeol langsung merah padam. Tahukah? Karena Luhan membisikannya tepat di telinga pemuda itu dan telinga adalah titik kelemahannya.

.

.

.

Kai terkekeh dan tersenyum menatap dua orang yang tak jauh dari pandangannya. Padahal jarak mereka hanya satu meter dan Kai bisa mendengar walau samar percakapan yang tengah mereka lakukan.

Tak lupa sejak tadi momen yang indah antara kedua orang yang bersahabat itu Ia foto dengan kamera yang akhir-akhir ini selalu Ia bawa. Bersiap untuk memfoto lagi adegan keduanya, Kai mengernyitkan kedua alisnya.

Di lensa kamera tersebut jelas Chanyeol yang menyodorkan kepalanya seperti hendak mencium Luhan dan Luhan yang terkejut dengan mendorong kepala Chanyeol agar menjauh dari wajahnya.

Agaknya kejahilan Chanyeol berlebihan rupanya hingga, "Ehem!" deheman yang cukup keras itu mampu membuat keduanya terpaku. Menatap dengan horor siapa gerangan yang berdehem sekeras itu.

Tampak Kai dengan senyum sinisnya hingga membuat matanya melengkung dengan aura hitam di sekelilingnya membuat Chanyeol bergidik ngeri. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Cha-nye-ol?" ejanya dengan penuh nada penekanan dan sore itu teriakan dari anak bungsu Park menjadi sebuah penutupan hari yang indah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

* * *

"Gayoung- _ssi_!" panggil seorang guru dengan lipstick yang tebal. Gadis itu segera menghampiri gurunya yang masih berada di tengah kelas.

"Ada apa, _Ssaem_?" tanyanya setelah Ia mencapai gurunya.

"Bisa tolong bantu aku?" Wanita itu menunjuk beberapa tumpukan makalah kira-kira ada 15 buah dengan ketebalannya berbeda-beda. "Aku agak kerepotan untuk membawanya. Tolong taruh di mejaku. Aku akan ke perpustakaan sebentar."

Gayoung mengangguk patuh pada gurunya kemudian Ia menghela nafas pelan setelah gurunya menghilang dari kelasnya. Dia ragu untuk membawa beberapa lembar yang sudah dirangkap itu. Kira-kira total tebalnya kertas itu sekitar 25 cm. Belum sempat Ia bersiap untuk membawa tumpukan makalah itu, ponselnya bergetar.

Itu adalah _e-mail_ singkat dari Sehun yang menyuruhnya segera datang ke kantin karena ada sesuatu yang ingin Sehun katakan. Perasaan takut menyergap raga gadis itu. Dengan cepat Gayoung segera mengangkat makalah-makalah itu, walau berat dia harus segera menaruhnya dan membawanya ke ruang guru yang untungnya saja terletak sejajar dengan lantai kelasnya.

Agak sempoyong Gayoung membawanya. Ia memang lemah dalam mengangkat benda berat―karena dia jarang berolahraga. Hampir saja Gayoung menabrak seseorang yang baru naik dari tangga bawah menuju lantai 2―dimana lantai 2 adalah kelas-kelas anak kelas satu dan ruang guru berada.

Gayoung mundur ketika ada beberapa gerombolan kakak kelas baru naik kembali dan sayangnya dia tidak dapat menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya akhirnya terjadilah makalah-makalah yang Ia pegang jatuh dan para senpai itu hanya menatapnya sekilas dan berlalu begitu saja.

Segera Gayoung menyusun makalah-makalah yang jatuh tadi dalam gendongan tangannya hingga sebuah tangan mulus―lebih mulus dari punyanya mengambil salah satu makalah yang terjatuh di dekat anak tangga. Gayoung melihat jari-jari lentik itu menyodorkan makalah.

"Terima ka―" suaranya tercekat ketika tahu siapa pemilik jari lentik itu. Luhan dengan senyuman manisnya terkembang kini tengah memakai seragam sekolah yang serupa dengan murid lainnya di sekolah ini.

"Sama-sama. Kau akan mengantarnya ke ruang guru?" tanya Luhan bersikap ramah seadanya. "Sini, aku bantu."

Gayoung hanya mampu menunduk menyembunyikan wajah kekalutannya. Memang sudah seminggu Luhan berada di Seoul dan Gayoung secara halus selalu menghindarinya baik di rumah maupun di sekolah. Dia tidak ingin berbincang-bincang dengan Luhan takut-takut dia akan salah bicara seperti waktu itu lagi.

"Hei," panggil Luhan karena gadis itu tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Luhan yang berada di anak tangga segera menapaki tangga selanjutnya tapi belum sempat kedua kakinya menapaki lantai yang sama dengan Gayoung, gadis itu bangkit dan menepis tangan Luhan yang sempat terulur padanya dengan kencang.

Kedua mata Gayoung terbelalak kaget. Luhan yang mengulurkan tangan kepadanya dengan wajah kaget sedang melayang terjatuh.

Hingga bunyi bruk yang kencang dengan benturan makalah-makalah yang Gayoung bawa jatuh ke lantai dan juga Luhan yang jatuh terjerembab dari anak tangga sekitar 10 anak tangga. Luhan dengan posisi berbaring dan kepala terbentur dinding segera pingsan, di tembok terlihat goresan aliran darah. Teriakan seorang siswi yang hendak naik dari tangga bawah semakin membuat Gayoung ketakutan.

Kedua tangannya tiba-tiba tremor dan matanya terbelalak ngeri.

"LUHAN!" dan suara teriakan khas itu membuat Gayoung semakin ketakutan. Park Chanyeol yang baru tiba di anak tangga karena mendengar bunyi jeritan segera menerobosnya. Iris mata yang biasanya tenang itu kini terbelalak ngeri melihat sahabatnya tengah pingsan di anak tangga. Segera saja Ia menggendong Luhan dan pandangan matanya tepat melihat Gayoung diatas yang masih mematung ketakutan.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA LUHAN, HAH?" Belum pernah sekalipun Chanyeol terlihat marah, siswa yang tadi mengerubungi Luhan terdiam ketakutan. Selama ini Chanyeol dikenal riang dan murah senyum tak sekalipun marah, namun kali ini...

Sangat menyeramkan!

Gayoung menggigil tak karuan terutama saat gadis itu menangkap bisikan Chanyeol yang cukup terlihat dari pergerakan bibirnya, "Tak akan kumaafkan."

Baru kali ini dia melihat Chanyeol menatapnya dingin dan nada suaranya yang begitu sinis. Sungguh Ia takut dengan perubahan Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang baru saja bertemu dengannya lain dengan Chanyeol yang biasanya.

"Hiks, Chanyeol..." bisiknya parau.

 **.**

* * *

 _I want to cry_

* * *

 **.**

Langkah kaki itu terdengar begitu cepat dan menggema di sepanjang koridor kelas-kelas. Awal mulanya berjalan cepat namun lambat laun menjadi sebuah larian yang cepat. Tak peduli dengan omelan guru-guru yang melarangnya untuk berlari sepanjang koridor. Ini adalah situasi yang gawat darurat baginya.

Keringat dingin bermunculan di pelipisnya. Rambut berwarna _dark_ itu tampak acak-acakan karena remasan dan poninya sudah menempel begitu erat karena peluhnya. Degup jantung yang sedari tadi membuatnya tidak nyaman sama sekali tak bisa menenangkannya. Bahkan dia pikir ingin sekali melepas jantungnya dan membuangnya begitu saja agar debarannya tak secepat ini.

Bibirnya nampak kering karena terus saja menggumam nama kekasihnya. Pikiran was-was menghantuinya dengan cepat. "Jangan sampai. Jangan sampai. Jangan sampai." Ucapnya dalam hati terus berulang seperti itu.

Sebenarnya apa yang membuat pemuda bernama Kim Kai ini khawatirkan?

"Jangan sampai ingatan Luhan kembali!"

 **.**

* * *

 **God often removes a person from your life for your protection. Think about that before you go running after them.**

* * *

 **Tobecontinued.**

 **A/n:**

Aku tahu ini sangatlah lama, tolong maafkan Aya. Jujur, Aya gampang sakit ringan tapi itu membuat daya tahan menjadi makin surut. Belum lagi tugas dan tes yang kian dekat dan menerpa. Mohon dimaklumi, yah?

Mau meluruskan yang lalu. Maaf, Aku begitu egois dan bocah. Maaf, banget! Jadi, tulisannya Aku hapus :'3 dan semoga kalian memaafkan Aya dan buat yang udah menyadarkan Aya terimakasih banyak. Alasan aku lama update bukan karena yang kemarin aku tulis pula, yah. Sudah aku jelaskan diatas.

 **JIKA, Aku masih ada typo dan kata melenceng yang aneh dimata kalian tolong untuk berikana ku petunjuk letaknya dimana, aku dengan segera akan mengedit-nya agar kalian menjadi nyaman membacanya :)**

Lalu, kalau kalian ingin tahu kapan aku update, bisa cek _profile_ aku. Disana akan selalu berubah sesuai jadwal kegiatan aku. Hoho, kalau lenggang akan tertulis **AKTIF** jika tidak kalian bisa menyimpulkannyas sendirilah~

Buat yang udah _add_ kontak aku, jangan malu untuk nyapa dan kalau bisa jangan kaku! Kalian kaku, kalian malu, akupun demikian :'D Dan maaf kontak personal aku udah aku hapus dari profile, hoho.

Thanks untuk semua orang yang syudah mengingatkan Aya untuk buruan _Update_. Di medsos ataupun ke PM. _Muach_ , meski belum sempat aku balas. Namun, telah aku baca semuanya. Juga untuk semua readers setia aku, _Muach_. Aku senang membaca komentar kalian! _Lav you all! Thanks for ur support._

 **30/08/2015**

 **Aya.**


	10. Chapter 10

_Life is about taking chance, appreciating the memories, learning from the past and finding happiness._

* * *

 _Melapasmu by Kurousa Hime_

* * *

 **HunHan | ChanBaek**

 **Alur Lambat**

 _Drama-School-Life_

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

 **Don't put your happiness in the hands of someone else. If you really want to be happy, you have to find this happiness within yourself**

* * *

 **#**

Sehun membayangkan rencananya setelah putus dengan Gayoung. Rencana besar yang menjadi tujuan hidupnya saat ini. Rencana itu ialah bahwa Sehun akan merebut Luhannya kembali dan menghilangkan makhluk redup bernama Kim Jongin itu jauh dari hidup Luhan.

Senyum bahagia, laknat, dan tampan bercampur. Para gadis di kantin seketika pingsan dengan hidung mengucurkan cairan merah.

Lelaki berpostur kurang gizi ini sadar. Segala macam perasaan berkecamuknya menimbulkan sebuah jawaban bahwa selama ini rasa terhadap Gayoung hanya sebuah kekaguman dan rasa bosan dengan Luhan yang hampir lima belas tahun ini hidup bersamanya. Ia meringis, ia sadar banyak menoreh goresan luka kepada Luhan.

Oleh karena itu, hari ini Sehun sudah berjanji akan memutuskan Gayoung dan segera merebut miliknya kembali. Sudah cukup hatinya tersayat perih meski tidak separah Luhan yang memang sangat kuat–dalam beberapa hal– Ia tidak akan membiarkan lelaki lain memiliki Luhan dan memanfaatkan Luhan yang amnesia untuk mengaku bahwa mereka adalah pacar Luhan. Big NO!

 _Aku akan mematahkan leher mereka_ , desisnya.

Rasa-dirasa, sudah cukup lama Sehun menunggu kedatangan Gayoung dari terakhir kali _email_ yang dikirimnya. Ia menghela napas frustasi. Apa gadis itu tahu bahwa Ia akan segera diputuskan makanya tidak mau datang? Cukup kasihan memang, tapi Sehun juga sadar kalau Gayoung tidak mencintainya. Mereka sama-sama terjebak rasa kagum.

 _Sangat bodoh_ , sarkas Sehun.

Dalam sekali lihat, Sehun mulai sadar pula kalau Gayoung itu suka kepada sahabatnya. Wajar, Chanyeol lebih oke kemana-mana dibanding dirinya. Lebih leluasa santai, tidak kaku, dan jaim. Tidak seperti sikapnya. Yang berkebalikan dengan Chanyeol. Ia tahu betul bahwa Chanyeol sangat mencintai Luhan sedari dulu. Namun, Sehun tidak tahu menahu mengapa alasan Chanyeol tiba-tiba menjauh dari Luhan waktu itu dan energi sayangnya Chanyeol sudah tidak terlalu tercium.

Dan yang terakhir, Sehun tertawa geli. Ia dan Chanyeol benar-benar sahabat –jujur Sehun malas mengakuinya– sehati. Selain sama-sama mencintai Luhan, mereka sama-sama terjebak dalam ilusi kekaguman mereka terhadap gadis bernama Moon Gayoung.

Chanyeol terlalu bodoh untuk membedakannya, yah, sama sepertinya.

Makanya saat Chanyeol bilang akan merebut Gayoung darinya, Sehun tidak gentar dan membuat Chanyeol memikirkannya kembali. Justru, _namja_ aneh yang ditemuinya di Jepang-lah yang dirasa mendapat sinyal kuat kepada Chanyeol. Kedua perbelahan tipis nan _sexy_ itu terangkat.

 _Aku tidak akan membantumu, Chanyeol_. Sehun mulai meminum pesanannya yang baru tiba. _Berjuanglah_.

Sudah lewat duapuluh menit Sehun menunggu. Waktunya terbuang begitu saja membuatnya cukup kesal. Pemuda itu melirik arloji di pergelangannya. _Waktuku berharga tahu_. Paras rupawan keturunan keluarganya tampak gusar. Kantin pun sudah cukup lenggang.

Pikiran cemas segera menghantuinya. "Apa terjadi sesuatu dengannya?" gumam pemuda tersebut.

"Hei, kau tahu tidak? Siswa pertukaran pelajar tempo hari tadi jatuh dari tangga!" bisik seorang gadis yang tengah melewati bangku Sehun. Telinga peka miliknya segera menangkap gelombang suara itu. Mendengar kata 'murid pertukaran' membuatnya berdegup tanpa sebab.

"Yang benar?" tanya gadis satunya lagi menanggapi temannya. "Kenapa bisa terjatuh?"

"Aku dengar, Gayoung dari kelas XI-3 lah yang telah mendorong Choi Luhan."

Dan secepat kilat Oh Sehun meninggalkan kantin.

 **.**

* * *

 **"I want to. I want to see you."**

* * *

 **.**

Lelaki itu tengah terbaring tak sadarkan diri sejak 15 menit lalu. Dokter sekolah menyarankan agar Ia segera dibawa ke rumah sakit karena takut terjadi hal tidak diinginkan. Seseorang yang tak sadarkan diri lebih dari 15 menit merupakan suatu kejanggalan dalam dunia medis.

Kai segera mengangguk patuh setelah mendapat titah seperti itu dan bersama Dokter sekolah di dalam mobilnya tengah melaju menuju Rumah Sakit. Diusapnya pipi tembem milik kekasihnya itu. Berharap dengan sentuhan lembut miliknya, Luhan akan segera terbangun dari mimpi pendeknya.

Namun usaha itu tak membuahkan hasi. Senyum kekecewaan terlukis jelas dalam bibirnya dan ekspresi wajahnya membuat siapapun ingin menjatuhkan air mata. Sebegitu dalamnyakah perasaanmu Kim Kai?

Kepala bagian belakang Luhan yang terbentur sudah diperban oleh Dokter sekolah. Tak ada pendarahan yang berlebihan. Hanya robekan kecil yang mengenai bagian kulit pembungkus craniumnya di temporal kiri.

Kai mencondongkan kepalanya pada bagian telinga kiri Luhan sebelumnya Ia membisikan, "Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu. Tenang saja, Luhan…"

 **#**

* * *

 **"Ore wa itsumo omeo no mikakete."**

I'll always be by your side...

* * *

 **#**

Setelah dihubungi oleh Kai, Ren segera melesat menuju Rumah Sakit yang tak jauh dari tempat perkuliahan yang ia tempuh hanya dalam waktu sepuluh menit. Bersama dengan pemuda lainnya dengan setelan kemeja hitam dan celana bahan hitam membuat sosok pemuda di belakang Ren memberikan perhatian lebih oleh para suster-suster yang kebetulan lewat.

Oh Yangfan memandang punggung sahabatnya yang sejak kecil itu dengan cemas. Mereka berdua yang memang satu fakultas dan satu kelas sesegera mungkin meninggalkan jadwal perkuliahan dengan seenak jidatnya.

Tapi bagi Ren ini lebih penting dibanding dengan mendengarkan penjelasan dosennya yang membuatnya terkantuk. Digesernya pintu berwarna putih yang menunjuk angka kamar 204 di lantai empat. Saat masuk ke dalam ruangan yang bercat putih dan hanya bau pengharum ruangan beraroma citrus membuatnya sedikit rileks.

Adiknya yang tengah terbaring tak sadarkan diri dengan selang infuse mengalir di tangan kirinya itu tampak damai dan perban menyelimuti kepalanya.

"Kenapa dia bisa seperti ini?" desis Ren dengan nada rendah namun penuh penekanan. Marah terhadap orang yang tega melakukan hal ini kepada adiknya

Kai yang duduk di kursi menghadap kaca pun menatap Ren dengan wajah datar namun penuh kekhawatiran, "Aku tidak tahu. Yang kutahu Luhan didorong oleh seseorang." Dustanya. Ia hanya tidak ingin sepupunya memiliki dendam terhadap orang lain.

"Sudah hubungi Dokter Lee?" tanya Ren sembari mengelus kening adiknya dengan sayang.

"Sudah. Ia tidak bisa kemari tapi sebagai penggantinya, Dokter senior kenalannya akan memeriksa Luhan dan kebetulan ada di rumah sakit ini." Terang Kai kembali.

" _Hyung_ , apakah rumah lama Luhan telah dihancurkan?"

Kali ini Yangfan yang angkat suara, "Sudah. Memangnya kenapa?" Sedari tadi dia bingung dengan keadaan di ruangan ini yang sunyi senyap.

"Bolehkah rumah itu dibangun kembali? Untuk tempat tinggalku dan Luhan beberapa waktu selama masa pertukaran pelajar ini." Meski tatapannya datar dan tidak ada niatan, Ren tahu bahwa sepupunya itu sangat memohon dan Ia yakin ada yang disembunyikan.

"Apakah tempat _homestay_ -mu dan Luhan kurang nyaman?"

"Ah... tidak. Sangat nyaman, hanya saja karena sangat jauh letaknya dan berbeda tempat membuatku sulit menjaga Luhan." Kai menggenggam tangan yang terkulai diatas kasur. Erat dan penuh kasih. Matanya tertutupi poni karena menunduk. Baik Ren maupun Yangfan terdiam. "Mengapa tidak sewa apartemen saja?"

"Kupikir Luhan akan lebih nyaman di rumah aslinya daripada di apartemen yang bahkan kota kelahirannya saja dia tidak ingat."

Alasan yang dibuat Kai memang masuk akal, namun mereka yakin itu hanya sangkalan semata. Melirik dan saling berbicara menggunakan bahasa mata, akhirnya mereka menghela napas dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah, akan aku bilang kepada Ayah dan Ibu di Jepang untuk mengijinkan membangun rumah itu kembali." Wajah cantik milik Ren berubah aura, "Meski itu akan cukup sulit." Tepukan di bahunya membuat Ren menoleh, Yangfan tersenyum singkat. "Aku akan mebantumu."

"Terima kasih karena kau mau membantuku."

Yangfan mengangguk. "Tentu, akan kulakukan apapun untuk adikku juga."

Kai mendelik sinis padanya, dan Yangfan tahu ada kesalahpahaman di sini, "Luhan sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku sejak kecil."

Kai kembali melanjutkan melihat pemandangan kota Seoul dari kaca jendela besar. Tampak terdengar suara Yangfan yang sedang berbincang-bincang tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk dengan Ren. Sepertinya mereka membicarakan Luhan saat masih kanak-kanak. Memang hubungan mereka semua bermula saat kematian kedua orangtua Luhan.

"Aku punya satu permintaan padamu." Ren terdiam. Wajah anak sulung keturunan Oh Yunho itu agak serius namun sengaja Ia bawa santai, kentara sekali.

Ren menaikan alisnya. Wajah _baby face_ -nya tidak dapat dibohongi kalau dia penasaran. "Apa?"

"Bolehkah―bolehkah Ibuku menjenguk Luhan?"

Kai sontak menolehkan kepalanya. Iris hitam-nya tampak menyiratkan ketidaksukaan dan dia menatap Ren dengan memberi sinyal dengan aura untuk segera menolak permintaan salah satu keluarga Oh itu. Tapi, Ren jelas menepis maksud telepati Kai. Ia memikirkan keinginan Yangfan yang jarang sekali terjadi. Yangfan selama ini selalu mengikutinya saat mendengar Luhan tengah terbaring koma. Yangfan bahkan rela mencari orang yang bersedia segera menghancurkan rumah peninggalan Keluarga lama Luhan.

Bahkan sekarang Yangfan mengikutinya hingga ke sini. Ren tahu. Tahu benar. Sejak pertemuan pertamanya dengan Yangfan yang tengah menenangkan Luhan, Ren sudah mengira bahwa perasaan sayang pada Luhan amat besar seperti miliknya dan Yangfan adalah sosok kakak idaman siapapun juga dan juga seorang sahabat yang baik. Mana mungkin Ren menolak permintaannya.

Tapi, dia takut. Takut Luhan akan kembali ingat hanya dengan kehadiran Ibu dari sahabatnya yang memang sudah sangat dekat dengan Luhan dari dulu. Tapi―

"Baiklah. Tapi sebelumnya kau tahu bukan dengan kondisi adikku?"

Yangfan mengangguk. "Hm, terimakasih." senyumnya tulus.

* * *

 **#**

" _Eomma_ mau kemana?" tanya Sehun setibanya Ia di rumah pada petang itu. Sehun melihat Ibunya sudah berpenampilan rapih dan siap keluar dari rumahnya.

" _Eomma_ mau menjenguk Luhan." Jawab Jaejoong yang kini tengah menggelung rambutnya membentuk sanggulan.

"Aku ikut." Ucap Sehun cepat dan segera berlari menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. "Jangan pergi dulu!" teriaknya lagi.

Jaejoong tampak keheranan mendengar suara-suara aneh yang berasal dari kamar Sehun. Mungkin Sehun melempar tasnya asal sehingga bunyi tas yang dilemparnya itu membentur dinding. Lalu ada suara lemari yang segera ditutup dengan paksa dan suara jinjitan kaki. Nyonya Oh menghela nafas pendek setelah melihat anak bungsunya sudah turun dari kamarnya dan masih tampak kesulitan memakai kausnya.

Jaejoong terkekeh geli melihat putranya yang masih berwajah kusut. "Setidaknya kau cuci muka dahulu, Nak. Kau tidak malu bertemu dengan Luhan dengan wajah jelekmu?" kekehnya dan mendorong Sehun agar segera membasuh wajahnya di kamar mandi.

Mau tidak mau Sehun―sembari menggerutu―segera membasuh wajahnya.

Setibanya di rumah sakit itu sekitar pukul 7 malam. Kai yang telah berganti seragamnya menjadi kaus berwarna merah bergambar baymax pemberian Ren dan Yangfan―yang sebelumnya sempat membelikan beberapa baju untuk Kai―dengan dipadu celana jins pendek selutut.

Tapi penampilan dua orang mahasiswa jurusan Ekonomi Management itu sama sekali tidak berubah. Masih memakai baju khas anak kuliahan. Beberapa makanan kotak bekas Kai makan sudah agak memenuhi tempat sampah dan ada sebuket bunga mawar merah muda pesanan Kai untuk ditaruh di samping meja kecil di dalam ruangan itu.

Baru saja Kai menegak habis susunya, seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar Luhan. Ren yang saat itu berada paling dekat dengan pintu segera membukakan pintunya dan tampak berbincang sebentar seperti memberi salam kepada orang yang sebagai pengunjung pada malam itu.

Seorang wanita―tidak bisa dikatakan muda maupun tua karena dilihat dari wajahnya mungkin umur wanita ini awal 40-an―masuk ke dalam ruangan rawat Luhan. Mata sewarna langit di kala musim dingin yang menghangatkan itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan yang cukup besar―karena Luhan dirawat di ruangan VIP.

Tampak Yangfan menghampiri wanita itu dan menyebutnya ' _Mom'_ dan wanita itu hanya tersenyum dengan lembutnya. Diliriknya Kai yang saat itu baru saja membereskan minuman-minuman kaleng yang sudah kosong. Kai dengan sopan segera membungkuk.

"Maaf ya, tante ganggu kamu, Ren..." Jaejoong menatap sahabat dari anaknya dengan ramah. "Tidak kok, _Mom_. Aku senang, _Mom_ datang." Balas Ren lalu memeluk Jaejoong. Tidak dapat disembunyikan bahwa hubungan keakraban Ren dan Ibu dari sahabatnya juga tidak kalah dengan kedekatannya dengan Yangfan. Tak heran Ren memanggil Jaejoong seperti itu.

Mata hitam nan hangat ala seorang Ibu milik Jaejoong menatap pria asing yang tidak dirinya kenal. Jaejoong menatap Kai yang sedari tadi berada disisi ranjang Luhan. "Hm, kau siapa?" Jaejoong menatap Kai dengan senyum seorang ibu―membuat Kai seketika rindu dengan ibunya di Jepang.

"Kim Jongin, Tante..." Ucap Kai dengan senyum simpul yang memukau.

Jaejoong jadi salah tingkah sendiri. Ah, padahal Ia sudah sering dikelilingi oleh teman anak-anaknya yang sangat rupawan namun pada Kai ini mungkin agak lain selain itu dari auranya, Kai memang berbeda.

"Namamu bagus, Nak." Puji Jaejoong dan Kai pun hanya merunduk tersipu malu.

Tak lama Jaejoong masuk, sosok lain muncul kembali. Dari auranya saja Kai dapat mengenali siapa itu. Dengan tatapan tajam bak elang yang siap memangsa, Sehun memandang Kai seperti itu begitu pula dengan Kai. Percikan-percikaan rasa ketidaksukaan terpapar jelas pada diri keduanya.

Yangfan maupun Ren hanya dapat menghela nafas panjang pada kedua tingkah adik mereka ini. Sedangkan Jaejoong terkekeh geli, "Jiwa muda." Gumamnya maklum dalam hati. Jaejoong menghampiri ranjang Luhan.

"Apakah dia sudah sadar?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

"Ya, _Mom_. Sejam yang lalu Luhan baru saja tersadar." Jawab Ren yang segera memberikan kursi pada Jaejoong. "Dia baru saja tertidur kembali setelah beberapa saat lalu bercanda dengan Yangfan."

Jaejoong menduduki kursi yang ditunjukan untuknya kemudian dielusnya lembut kening serta anak-anak rambut Luhan dengan sayang. Perasaan rindu teramat jelas terpancar dari matanya. Bibir tipisnya tersenyum miris menatap Luhan yang terbaring. Terakhir kali dirinya menatap Luhan yang seperti ini adalah tragedi kecelakaan beberapa tahun silam. Sama persis beserta perban yang tersemat pada kelapa mungil Luhan.

"Luhan..." Sapa Jaejoong.

Seperti rasanya terpanggil, Luhan segera membuka kedua matanya. Iris beningnya menoleh pada sumber suara. Alisnya agak bertautan kemudian Luhan tersenyum dengan hangat. "Hm..." gumamnya. Ia masih belum dapat menjawab karena tenggorokannya kering khas bangun tidur.

Sehun yang penasaran ikut mendekat ke arah ranjang di mana Luhannya terbaring. Kai menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada dan dia memerhatikan Sehun dari jarak sekitar tiga meter. Kali ini dia memberikan keringanan.

"Kau ingat aku?" tanya Jaejoong masih mengelus kening Luhan.

Luhan menggeleng pelan namun senyum tidak pudar dari wajahnya. "Meski aku tidak ingat, Tante pastilah orang yang menyayangiku." Ujar Luhan dengan tenang.

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya kemudian menjadi sebentuk menyerupai sebuah senyuman matanya. "Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Karena Tante menjengukku sekarang dan rasanya aku sangat mengenal kehangatan Tante."

Perkataan Luhan yang begitu jujur membuat Jaejoong terharu. Rasanya ia ingin menumpahkan air matanya namun tak dapat. Sehun mengelus pundak ibunya dengan sayang.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini, Sehun?" tanya Luhan keheranan. Tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Luhan mengingat Sehun. Matanya tetap sama seperti cara Luhan memandangnya saat di Jepang dahulu. Sehun cukup kecewa. Apa yang dia harapkan dari kecelakaan kecil ini tak membuahkan hasil.

Sebenarnya apa harapanmu Oh Sehun?

"Menjengukmulah." Jawab Sehun singkat kemudian Ia berpindah tempat duduk di sebelah Kai yang sedang meminum sebotol air putih.

Luhan yang tak peduli dengan Sehun segera saja mengobrol banyak dengan Jaejoong. Tampaknya Luhan senang dengan kehadirannya di sini. Memang sifat Yangfan dan Jaejoong ini serupa hingga Luhan nampak senang berada di sisi keduanya.

Kai diam-diam tersenyum sinis pada Sehun. Hal yang diharapkan Sehun dan hal yang ditakuti Kai adalah dua hal yang saling bertolak belakang namun memiliki arti serupa. Namun yang menang adalah Kai. Ingatan Luhan sama sekali tidak kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa maumu?" Tanya Kai saat berada di balkon kamar rawat Luhan. Angin malam menghembus pelan menggelitik rambut hitam tersebut pada wajah si empunya.

Sehun mengeratkan pegangannya pada pagar balkon. "Kau curang."

Kai menaikan alisnya. Apa maksud si Keturunan Oh bungsu itu dengan mengatakan dirinya curang? Dasar tak masuk akal.

"Apa maksdumu?" Tanya Kai sembari bersender di pagar balkon, kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dada dan dia bisa melihat Ren yang sedang berbicara serius dengan Yangfan di pojok kasur Luhan sedangkan Jaejoong mengusap-usap lengan Luhan dengan sayang.

"Kau―seperti mengambil untung bisa berada di dekat Luhan padahal kau bukan siapa-siapa baginya." Jawab Sehun dengan tenang. Matanya yang sekelam malam menatap gemerlapnya lampu di kota Seoul.

Kai mendengus geli. 'Bukan siapa-siapa' katamu? Kai rasanya ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak saja. "Aku ini bukan siapa-siapa Luhan katamu? Aku adalah kekasihnya―itulah yang diinginkan oleh Luhan pada saat melihatku." Sehun menggeletukan giginya dan Kai melihat itu dari sudut matanya. "Tch, kau pikir kau siapa?"

Sehun menarik kerah baju Kai dengan kasar. "Aku―aku sahabatnya!" walau Sehun berteriak, Kai yakin suara Sehun bergetar. Kai tersenyum meremehkan, dengan kesal Sehun menepis cengkeramannya pada baju Kai.

"Kau tidak jujur sekali." Kai merangkul pundak Sehun. "Bilang saja kau cemburu padaku. Kau tahu? Kau bukan yang melepaskan Luhan?"

Sehun menepis tangan Kai yang bertengger di pundaknya. "Ya." Kai terkejut dengan dua huruf yang baru saja Sehun katakan padanya. Mata kelam itu menatap manik milik Kai dengan penuh percaya diri. "Aku memang melepaskannya tapi bukan untukmu dan kupastikan aku akan mendapatkannya kembali."

"Apa kau bilang? Kau punya gadis _itu_ , kenapa kau ingin kembali pada Luhan?" gantian kini Kai yang menarik kerah baju Sehun dengan geram. Wajahnya begitu dekat dengan Sehun yang berekspresi kalem.

"Kau tahu, yang namanya perasaan tentu saja bisa berubah." Sehun meringis. "Kurasa sekarang aku baru mengetahui satu hal setelah Luhan melupakanku. Begitu sakit dan aku merasa kehilangan―"

"Kupikir Tuan Oh bukan orang yang hobi curhat seperti Chanyeol." Senyuman mengejek terpatri pada wajah tampan Kai. "Dan asal kau tahu juga, kau tidak mungkin mendapatkan kembali cinta Luhan. Luhan adalah milikku. Kau tentu tahu arti dari me'milik'i bukan?"

"Sialan!" Sehun baru saja hendak melayangkan tinjunya namun lengannya ditahan oleh tangan lain. Bukan milik Kai dan bukan miliknya tapi milik kakaknya. "Lepas." Titah Sehun kemudian menepis tangan kakaknya.

Yangfan hanya memandang Sehun dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. Dan Sehun segera melangkah keluar dari balkon dengan menabrak bahu kiri Kai kasar. "Luhan akan menjadi milikku."

Kai hanya tersenyum simpul. "Coba saja."

.

* * *

 **Make sure you make your move before he/she's gone. Because people change, and hearts move on.**

* * *

.

Moon Gayoung memandang langit malam yang kini disinari bulan seperti bentuk buah pisang. Duduk di pinggir kolam ikan terkadang membuatnya nyaman karena dapat merenungkan dirinya sendiri agar berpikir jernih. Membuatnya mengingat pada saat Luhan baru tiba di rumahnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Omongan Luhan sejak hari itu membuatnya masih berpikir hingga kini. Pembicaraan yang―

 **Flashback**

 _ **Gayoung**_

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya suara itu dengan lembut kepadaku dari arah belakang. Aroma khas orang itu yang segar dan memabukan juga tercium dalam hidungku. Kuyakin itu adalah Luhan yang baru saja selesai mandi.

Ragu aku akan menjawabnya jadi aku hanya bergumam pelan dan kuyakin Luhan tidak mendengarnya. "Aku… Sedang melihat bulan di permukaan air."

Luhan tiba-tiba duduk di sebelahku, kakinya yang ternyata sangat mulus dan putih itu diulurkan mengenai kolam ikan yang memang sengaja berdekatan dengan lantai koridor rumahku. "Tapi bulannya tidak terlihat." Luhan tersenyum memandang langit.

Luhan sebagai seorang laki-laki memang termasuk cantik―ah, tapi kupikir dia juga imut. Kalau dia tidak cantik tidak mungkin kan dia menjadi cover sebuah majalah terkenal di Seoul? Tidak sepertiku. Aku ini tidak can―

"Kau cantik, ya, Gayoung. Aku baru ' _ngeh'._ " Luhan tersenyum tulus padaku. Dibilang cantik oleh orang cantik seperti Luhan membuat wajahku memerah kemudian Luhan tertawa melihat reaksiku. "Kau pantas bersanding dengan Sehun."

Tiba-tiba dadaku berdenyut nyeri. "Aa-ah, tidak. Kau lebih cocok dengan Sehun, Luhan." Aku tertunduk tak mengerti mengapa aku seperti ini.

"Kalau kau sedang berbicara dengan seseorang, tatap lawan bicaramu." Aku segera menengadah menatap Luhan. Kata-kata yang baru saja diucapkan olehnya persis dengan apa yang dulu pernah Chanyeol katakan padaku.

Chanyeol―

Tiba-tiba jantung ini berdebar kencang. Padahal aku hanya menyebut namanya saja. Kenapa?

"Ah, aku jadi ingat dengan kata-katamu dulu."

Aku mengernyit alis bingung. Kata-kata yang mana?

"Sebenarnya kau belum mengucapkannya sampai habis. Tapi aku tahu betul apa kelanjutannya." Luhan tersenyum simpul kembali. Suara jangkrik menggema di halaman kediaman rumahku karena sejak tadi aku dan Luhan tidak melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

Aku mengepalkan tangan kananku dengan gemas. Berharap apa yang Luhan sangka bukan mengenai hal yang kupikirkan sekarang.

"Waktu itu... waktu itu kau mau bilang kalau aku adalah mantan kekasih Sehun bukan?" Luhan tersenyum manis sembari matanya menatapku. Ia juga berbicara dengan ringan, tapi bagiku jantung ini serasa ingin copot.

Bagaimana kalau aku dimarahi oleh Kai seperti waktu itu? Bagaimana kalau ingatan Luhan kembali karena kesalahanku dan Sehun akan meninggalkanku dan Chanyeol akan―

Aku segera menutup mataku dengan kedua tangan kecil ini. Apa yang baru saja kupikirkan? Kenapa aku malah mengkhawatirkan kalau Chanyeol yang akan menjauhiku bukannya kekasihku sendiri? Ada apa ini?

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Aku hanya memandang Luhan dengan tatapan bingung. "A-apanya?"

"Itu… Memangnya kenapa kalau aku ini benar mantan Sehun? Apa ada yang salah? Apa ingatan tentang Sehun sebagai seorang mantanku maka aku akan sedih karena tidak dapat mengingatnya?" Luhan berjalan di kolam ikan sehingga aliran air yang besar membuat ikan-ikan segera berenang berlarian ke tempat yang aman. "Itu masa lalu."

Aku melihat dengan jelas bagaimana ekspresi Luhan saat ini. Walau sebagian wajahnya tertutup oleh bayangan malam dan sedikit mendapat sinar dari bulan, namun ekspresinya sama sekali tidak bisa kulupakan.

Ekspresi bahagia, sendu, dan rindu ada di sana. Walau Luhan tidak mengingat Sehun dengan baik dalam ingatannya pastilah mungkin di dalam hatinya akan merasa kacau dan bertanya-tanya.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Luhan…," lirihku. "Aku tidak bermaksud―"

"Tak apa. Aku sudah bahagia dengan ingatan yang sekarang kumiliki, rasanya bebas. Rasanya seperti aku sudah melepas sesuatu." Luhan kembali duduk di sampingku, dia mengambil sejumput rambut panjangku lalu mengelusnya. "Rabutmu indah. Eh, menurutmu apa yang kau sukai dari Sehun? Dia kan dingin sekali."

Wajahku bersemu. "Sehunnie itu… Baik, tampan, perhatian bahkan aku―seperti tak percaya keinginanku bisa terkabul kalau bersamanya." Ucapku sembari memegangi kedua pipi yang terasa memanas.

"Kedengarannya seperti tipe laki-laki yang kau inginkan terkabul. Seperti hanya kekaguman sa―" Luhan segera mendekap mulutnya untuk menghentikan ucapannya, sepertinya dia kaget melihat ekspresi wajahku yang tegang.

Ucapan Luhan ada benarnya. Kalau dipikir-pikir memang Sehun seperti laki-laki yang kuidamkan sejak dari kecil. Aku pun bertemu dengannya karena suatu kejadian yang selalu aku bayang-bayangkan dalam tiap mimpiku. Sehun seperti pangeran berkuda yang selalu aku kagumi…

Kagumi? Ti-tidak mungkin!

"Kau ingat Baekhyun?" Tanya Luhan terus, sepertinya dia tidak sadar karena aku tidak dapat mendengar apa yang diocehkannya. "Kurasa dia meyukai Chanyeol. Kai juga bilang ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun begitu lebih ekspresif dibanding sebelum bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Ah, aku harap mereka berdua memang saling menyukai tapi―"

"Ti-tidak boleh!" aku meremas kedua bahu Luhan dengan kencang, wajah Luhan tampak datar namun aku tidak peduli karena aku terlanjur gelap mata saat Luhan berkata Bebek―siapalah itu yang menyukai Chanyeol! Tidak! Chanyeol hanya menyukaiku! "Chanyeol itu menyukaiku!" spontan apa yang aku ucapkan dalam hati keluar begitu saja. Luhan tetap memandangku datar, aku takut melihatnya yang seperti ini. Pelan, Luhan menyingkirkan kedua tanganku dari bahunya.

"Gayoung... Aku tidak peduli kalau aku adalah peran yang tersiksa maupun sakit dalam kisah yang sedang kita semua lalui ini. Aku juga tidak peduli kau yang bersama Sehun dan semua tentang masa laluku dengannya. Tapi satu...," jedanya cukup panjang.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan Baekhyun sebagai pemain figure yang mengalah dengan cinta tidak terbalaskan. Apa lagi itu semua karenamu." Seketika angin berhembus di belakangku dan menggoyangkan rambutku dengan kencang. Luhan berlalu dengan pandangnya dingin yang sulit untukku tembus. Aku tidak memahaminya. Aku hanya bisa terdiam tak berkutik di pinggir kolam ikan ini. Mencari jawaban dari tindakan apa yang seharusnya akan aku ambil.

.

.

.

Gayoung tersadar dalam lamunannya. Wajahnya terlihat lelah. Namun senyuman kecil menghias wajah ayunya. Kedua matanya kembali cerah seperti terlahir kembali.

"Sehunnah... kini aku tersadar akan perasaan ini. Kuharap apa yang aku pikirkan adalah benar."

Dan malam ini langit tanpa bintang dengan bulan sabit bersinar cerah menghias pemandangan malam di Kota Seoul ini. Menanti esok pagi yang cerah dengan secercah harapan baru.

 **End.**

* * *

#

Pemuda itu segera memasuki kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua dengan sangat tegesa-gesa. Bahkan kalau bisa dia ingin segalanya yang dia lakukan menjadi sangat praktis seperti menjentikan jari. Sayangnya mengganti pakaian seragam sekolahnya dan mencuci muka dengan kecepatan kilat nyatanya memakan waktu tak singkat. Yah, lima belas menit cukup sekalian mencari-cari baju yang akan dipakainya nanti untuk menjenguk sahabatnya.

Dengan sembari menenteng jaket berwarna oranye, pemuda itu menuruni tangga dengan tergesa-gesa―kembali hingga kakinya tak sampai menginjak anak tangga akhir dia malah terjungkal.

"Aduh!" ringisnya sebal. Segera bangkitlah Ia sembari mengelus bokongnya yang nyeri tak lupa ditolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Sepertinya malam ini dia aman untuk keluar karena tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan orangtuanya di rumahnya. Terlebih anak yang sedang _homestay_ di rumahnya pun tak kunjung kembali ke rumah setelah siang tadi.

Dengan cepat Chanyeol menaiki sepedanya menuju Rumah Sakit yang terletak tidak jauh dari sekitar perumahan dan jalan raya besar. Dipacunya lah sepedanya hingga melewati perumahan dan sudah masuk ke jalan besar sampai di depan sebuah _game center_ dia melihat orang yang dikenalinya.

"Baekhyun?"

Merasa terpanggil, pemuda pendek itu menolehkan kepalanya. Suara yang selama ini ehemdiarindukanehem terdengar jelas ditelinganya. Ingin melayang namun tak dapat. Ia merasa selama hidupnya tidak memiliki sayap.

Dengan segala sifat sok-nya, Baekhyun bereaksi datar. Padahal, sih, senangnya bukan main. "Oh, kau Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol yang masih tidak percaya bahwa Bebek Jepang yang bawel ini ada di depannya, tak bisa membendung raut senang. Mulutnya setia nyengir hingga gigi-giginya mengering. "Ckckck. Senang ya melihatku berada di Seoul? Biasa aja dong, jangan sampai _lost control_ gitu. Lihat tuh wajahmu jelek sekali." Cicit Baekhyun. Dengan tangan dilipat didepan dadanya yang datar dan sesekali menganggukkan kepala, Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Iya! Aku senang kau disini."

OHOK. Baekhyun tertelak tulang.

"A-apa, sih? Memangnya kau ti-tidak diberitahu apa oleh Kai? Aku juga salah satu murid pertukaran tahu." Masih _salting_ , Baekhyun berjalan menuju tempat semula sebelum terhenti akibat Chanyeol.

"YA! Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku ingin mencari Rumah Sakit tempat Luhan dirawat." Tanganya menampung pipinya yang kian berubah menjadi chubby. Panas dirasa disana. Duh, Chanyeol kalau berbicara tidak disaring dulu, ih. Baekhyun 'kan malu.

"Aku juga ingin kesana. Ayo, bareng denganku saja." Mengejar Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengayuh pelan menyetarakan pemuda yang terbakar malu itu. Baekhyun melirik, "Kau gila? Kalau naik motor, sih, oke. Kalau naik sepeda aku tidak mau. Jika tertangkap polisi keamanan karena berboncengan sepeda bagaimana?"

"Tidak akan."

"Tetap saja tidak. Aku lebih suka naik motor."

"Untuk saat ini, aku memang tidak sedang membawa motorku. Namun dilain waktu, aku pasti akan menggoncengimu."

Tangan Baekhyun ternyata sangatlah kecil dalam genggaman Chanyeol. Baekhyun berusaha untuk mengontrol wajahnya yang tambah memanas. Matanya memutar kesegala arah. Selain ke arah samping dimana mata obsidian Chanyeol tengah menatapnya. Anggukan kecil menjawab semuanya. Chanyeol tersenyum menang. "Ayo naik!"

Barusan adalah kalimat perintah. Enggan namun mau, Baekhyun duduk di jok belakang. Jujur saja, ia tidak pernah di gonceng lagi setelah beberapa lama. Perasaan takut menghinggapi dadanya.

Kayuhan pertama, kedua, ketiga.

Angin sore menerpa rambut kedua _insane_ itu. Posisi mereka seperti sepasang kekasih yang tengah menikmati sore hari. Faktor tubuh Baekhyun yang kecil mendukung aura romansa diantara mereka.

"Baek..."

"Hmm...?" kepala Baekhyun terangkat keatas mencoba melihat kepala Chanyeol yang menjulang tinggi.

"Aku senang kau ada disini..."

"...?"

"...Sebab aku sangat merindukanmu."

"A-apa, sih!?"

Baekhyun akan mencatat bahwa hari ini adalah perjalanan menuju Rumah Sakit paling manis yang pernah ada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketukan pintu terdengar dua kali bersamaan dengan dibukanya pintu kamar rawat Luhan. Luhan kira itu adalah perawat yang akan memonitoringnya untuk jaga malam hari ternyata yang menyembul adalah―

"CHANNIE?!" jerit Luhan tak yakin bahwa si senyuman menyejukan itu datang berkunjung.

Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah tangannya ke udara dan mengangkat bungkusan plastik putih yang lumayan besar dengan satu tangannya lagi. "Halo!" serunya berisik.

Jaejoong tersenyum melihat Chanyeol datang, "Ah, Chanyeol, kemari, Nak." Ucap Jaejoong dengan senyuman keibuannya. Chanyeol mengangguk dan segera memasuki ruangan serba putih yang cukup besar itu.

Setelah Chanyeol masuk ternyata diikuti dengan sosok lain yang lebih pendek dari Chanyeol. Sosok itu segera menerjang menuju ranjang Luhan dan memeluk si pasien erat.

"Baek―" belum selesai perkataan Luhan, Baekhyun langsung memeluknya semakin erat dan mulai berceramah panjang.

"Kupikir kau kenapa, Lu! Kau tidak tahu betapa kagetnya aku kalau kau masuk ke Rumah Sakit lagi! Dasar penyakitan! Padahal aku akan menemuimu besok di sekolahmu kenapa aku malah menemuimu di Rumah Sakit sih, _baka_!" gerutu Baekhyun yang berderet-deret seperti kereta itu membuat Luhan awalnya pusing namun senyum manis terukir di wajahnya yang sedikit agak pucat itu.

"Ah, maaf Baek. Aku kan tidak tahu kalau kau ada di Seoul juga." Luhan mengelus-elus punggung Baekhyun yang bergetar―jelas bukan karena menangis ya. Memang Baekhyun ingin menangis tapi rasa malunya ternyata lebih besar. Dia bergetar karena malu sudah berteriak di depan Luhan dan banyak yang menontonnya! Sungguh memalukan!

"Dasar manja." Sontak ucapan ketus Kai membuat Baekhyun mendelik ke arahnya dan segera melepas pelukannya kepada Luhan. Ups, cemburu ya?

"Siapa yang kau bilang manja, hah?" tanya Baekhyun dengan penuh emosi. Matanya berkilat kesal. Kai pun tak sama kesalnya pada Baekhyun. Entah kenapa dua orang ini sepertinya melenceng dari situasi yang mengharukan.

"Baekhyun, Kai, berhentilah kalian berdua." Lerai Ren dengan kalem dan tentu senyuman ala anak kecil itu membuat keduanya saling bungkam dan tak menunjukan aura permusuhan lagi.

.

.

.

Setelah menghabiskan makanan yang dibeli oleh Jaejoong beberapa saat lalu, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terkapar. Bau kamar rawat Luhan tidak lagi seperti bau obat-obatan, sudah tercampur dengan berbagai makanan yang menumpuk di tempat sampah di sudut ruangan.

"Kalian ini kemari hanya ingin numpang makan saja, ya?" sindir Sehun sinis menatap sahabat bodohnya itu tengah mengelus-elus perutnya.

Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya terlihat sok manja di depan Sehun. "Ah, tidak tahu, sih betapa enaknya makanan tadi!"

Baekhyun yang melihat mimik Chanyeol yang entah kenapa terlihat manis dimatanya itu―ada tanda merona di pipinya. "Pasti ada yang salah denganku. Kenapa panas sekali di sini?" gumam Baekhyun dalam hati sembari mengelus-elus kedua pipinya yang memerah.

"Kau bersekolah di tempat Luhan dan Kai berada juga?" tanya Yangfan tangannya menunjuk Baekhyun yang masih terbuai dalam pikirannya. "Kau anak asrama?"

Yang ditanya justru masih tidak merespon. Segera saja Kai yang berada tidak jauh dengan Baekhyun mencubit pipi Baekhyun. "Wadooooow! Apa, sih?!" geram Baekhyun kemudian menepis tangan Kai dan mengelus bekas kemerahan akibat dicubit.

"Kau ditanya bodoh." Ucap Kai acuh tak acuh dengan mengedikkan wajahnya pada Yangfan.

"Apa?!" tanya Baekhyun sangar kepada Yangfan yang langsung agak menciut.

"Err… Bukankah itu seragam Asrama Seoul? Kau tinggal di Asrama?"

Baekhyun mengelus dagunya, "Iya benar. Aku anak asrama yang menjadi murid pertukaran pelajar. Kenapa memangnya?" Baekhyun menatap Yangfan tajam dan sebersit menilai wajah Yangfan yang tampan dan menoleh pada Sehun―yang sedang memainkan ponselnya itu dengan pandangan meremehkan. "Kakaknya tampan dibanding si teriplek itu." Gumamnya dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu bukankah jam malam asrama akan segera ditutup dua puluh menit lagi?" Yangfan berusaha bersikap biasa dan ramah kepada Baekhyun. "Tidak cantik." Gumam Yangfan menilai etika Baekhyun.

"Ah! Kau benar! Ya ampun aku sampai lupa!" panik Baekhyun diliriknya jam dinding yang berada di belakang Luhan sudah menunjukan pukul 08.38 malam. "Maaf Lu, aku pamit pulang, ya?"

Luhan mengangguk kecil. "Terima kasih Baek sudah menjengukku."

"Besok aku kemari lagi, tenang saja, ok?" Baekhyun mengacungkan jempolnya kepada Luhan yang lagi-lagi dijawab dengan anggukan dari Luhan. "Baiklah, aku pamit pulang du―"

"Tunggu biar kuantar, Baek!" potong Chanyeol yang saat itu sudah menggenggam pergelangan tangan Baekhyun. "Tidak baik orang awam pulang sendiri di malam hari kota Seoul."

"Tapi aku bisa pulang sendiri _bo_ ―" belum selesai Baekhyun berucap langsung dipotong oleh Chanyeol.

"Tidak bisa. Bagaimanapun aku yang membawamu ke mari maka aku yang akan mengantarmu pulang. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan temanku pulang sendirian terlebih kau ini kecil seperti anak perempuan dan aku khawatir bila terjadi apa-apa denganmu! Itung-itung aku balas kebaikanmu sewaktu di Jepang tempo hari." kata Chanyeol panjang lebar dengan wajah yang serius.

Baekhyun sudah merona karena perkataan Chanyeol yang sadar tak sadar membuat Baekhyun makin berdebar kencang. Chanyeol memberikan jaketnya yang semula hanya dilingkarkan di pundaknya saja. "Pakailah, malam ini dingin."

Baekhyun mengangguk canggung. Segera memakai jaket milik Chanyeol yang ternyata besar juga di tubuhnya dan menunduk malu karena aroma tubuh Chanyeol menguar jelas di jaket itu.

Sehun yang melihat kedua orang yang sama-sama berisik itu menghela nafas pendek. "Sepertinya si _bebal_ itu akan membuatmu kesulitan, Gayoung." Gumamnya prihatin pada –mantan- kekasihnya itu. Entah apa maksud dari ucapan si bungsu ini.

Jaejoong terkekeh kecil melihat aksi _gentle_ Chanyeol dan membuat Baekhyun malu dibuatnya. "Chanyeol benar, loh, Baek." ucapnya. "Sebaiknya kau diantar pulang oleh Chanyeol." Jaejoong tersenyum lembut menatap wajah datar Baekhyun dan melirik kedua anaknya yang juga tengah bersiap untuk pulang. "Kami juga akan pulang, ya Lu."

"Iya, _Mom_. Terima kasih sudah menjengukku." Luhan kemudian mencium pipi kanan dan kiri Jaejoong bergantian karena Jaejoong duluanlah yang memintanya. "Kalian semua hati-hati ya di jalan."

Dan sejurus kemudian suasana kamar rawat Luhan yang awalnya ramai kini telah sepi hanya tinggal Luhan, Ren dan juga Kai yang sudah bersiap untuk tidur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Byun Baekhyun merasakan angin malam yang menusuk permukaan wajahnya tak lagi dingin. Justru wajahnya saat ini sedang kepanasan entah karena apa. Apa karena tangannya berada di punggung tegap Chanyeol? Atau karena wangi sampo yang Chanyeol pakai? Entahlah yang jelas Baekhyun tidak ingin si berisik ini melihat bagaimana rupanya sekarang.

Dengan sepeda milik Chanyeol dan dikayuh dengan kecepatan agak penuh―Baekhyun yang berada di belakang dengan kedua tangannya memegang erat punggung Chanyeol.

"Aduh!" ringis Chanyeol tiba-tiba meyadarkan lamunan Baekhyun. "Kau ingin membunuhku ya? Jarimu serasa ingin menembus punggungku." Walau dari nada suaranya Chanyeol terdengar seperti bercanda tapi bagi Baekhyun ―yang sedang _baper_ ―merasa bersalah.

"Ma-maaf." Gumamnya kecil namun tidak terdengar oleh Chanyeol karena suasana kebisingan Seoul malam hari.

Akhirnya perjalanan yang seharusnya memakan 35 menit dalam perjalanan dapat ditembus oleh Chanyeol dalam waktu 15 menit. Tentu saja dengan pengorbanan menggowes sepedanya dengan kecepatan super walau diakuinya itu sangat melelahkan tapi ini demi Baekhyun―bagi Chanyeol ini tidak ada maksudnya selain ingin membawa cepat Baekhyun sampai di asramanya sebelum jam malam.

Baekhyun segera turun dari pedal sepeda dan melihat bagaimana bulir-bulir keringat menetes di sepanjang pelipis hingga leher Chanyeol. Pemuda itu hanya cengengesan saja karena niatnya terlaksana untuk mengantar Baekhyun dengan cepat.

"Emm…," Baekhyun jadi kelu sendiri. Wajahnya sudah memerah duluan sebelum mengucapkan total apa yang ingin dia katakan.

Chanyeol tertawa melihat aksi gugup Baekhyun. "Kau kenapa? Aneh sekali. Hahaha…," Baekhyun mendelik sebal pada Chanyeol. "Sudahlah cepat masuk, nanti kau malah dimarahi oleh ketua asrama. Untuk itu aku tidak bisa membantu, loh."

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. Setidaknya Baekhyun cukup tahu tentang sekolah asrama yang sekarang menjadi objek _study_ -nya karena pengalamannya pernah sebulan menjadi anak asrama sewaktu di Ouran High. Tidak cukup berbeda.

"Te-terima kasih karena sudah mengantarku, Chanyeol." Kini Baekhyun mampu memberanikan diri melihat Chanyeol yang tengah tersenyum kepadanya. "Ah, jaketmu?"

"Simpan saja, berikan jaketku lain kali, ya. Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pulang, ya!" belum sempat Chanyeol menggowes sepedanya, ujung kausnya telah ditarik oleh Baekhyun dengan cepat. Hampir saja Chanyeol akan terjatuh karena oleng namun tangan kanan Baekhyun menahan bahu Chanyeol dan modal nekat mencium pipi kiri pemuda itu singkat.

" _Jaa_! (― _bye!_ )" Baekhyun langsung melesat masuk menuju asrama.

Chanyeol yang masih tidak sadar dengan mulut ternganga lebar, mengelus permukaan pipi kirinya yang baru saja dikecup oleh Baekhyun. Rona merah langsung saja menyebar cepat dari dagunya hingga ke ubun-ubun kepalanya. Pasalnya Chanyeol jarang sekali dicium selain oleh Ibunya dan Luhan. Itupun saat masih kecil.

"A-apa-apaan dia…" gumam Chanyeol dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang.

.

* * *

 _ **Hangat. Lembut. Mendebarkan. Perasaan apakah ini kalau bukan… jatuh cinta?**_

* * *

 **TO BE**

 **CONTINUED**

* * *

#

Halo, apakabar? Sudah tiga bulan aku tak nampak, huhu.

Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Nge-bosenin, yah? Ini aku lagi keadaan kurang bagus untuk ketik. Maklum aku masih pelajar. Tugasku banyak lalu disertai dengan ulangan. Mau nangis rasanya. Belum lagi, aku juga kepilih sebagai salah satu kepengurusan organisasi di sekolah. Itu sangat menyita waktu luangku yang sebelumnya super luang (?)

Untuk semua yang nanyain aku kapan update, nih syudah Aya update yaw.

Maaf jika tidak greget.

Semua yang telah menanyakan kabar fanfic ini (―bukan Aya. Sedih, gua ga ditanyain) Makasih sudah nunggu hingga detik ini. lols, lebay, ah.

Aya belum dapat membalas segala review kalian, maaf kurang sempet waktunya. Namun, Aya sudah membaca semuanya kok. Lain waktu akan Aya balas atu-atu... 3

Typo, beritahu aku jika masih bertebaran dengan jelas ya...

Selanjutnya untuk semua reviewers dan readers, _thank you so much_. Mmmuach!

* * *

 **THANK**

 **YOU**

 **MUAAACCHH!**

* * *

― _reviewlagiyah,te-he ;p_

* * *

 **02/11/2015**

 **AYA.**


	11. Chapter 11

_I wish memories were like text message so we could delete the ones we don't like and keep the special ones forever._

* * *

 _Melapasmu by Kurousa Hime_

* * *

 **HunHan | ChanBaek**

 **Alur Lambat**

 **Drama-School-Life**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

 _I love the memories about you_

* * *

Park Chanyeol menguap bosan. Pagi ini entah kemasukan angin apa dia datang ke sekolah lumayan pagi sehingga dia kini bermalas-malasan di mejanya dengan menselonjorkan kedua lengannya ke depan. Belum lagi sahabatnya yang biasanya datang pagi pun belum datang sehingga dia terkena bosan akut.

Sebenarnya ada saja sih yang menyapanya namun menurutnya yang saat itu sedang tidak _mood_ membalas sapaan orang-orang adalah hal yang paling dimalas-malasi olehnya. Belum lagi si anak pertukaran pelajar yang baru saja datang ke sekolah segera menghilang karena―lagi-lagi ada urusan dengan kepala sekolah mereka.

"Membosankan." Gerutunya pada diri sendiri. Saat hendak melihat ke arah pintu―untuk memastikan apakah sahabatnya itu sudah datang atau belum―tak sengaja pandangan Chanyeol justru tertumbuk pada sepasang warna mata yang berlainan dengan dirinya.

Mata indah dan juga warna mata yang selalu sendu jika Chanyeol menyelam ke dalamnya. Mau tidak mau ia hanya bisa membuang mukanya―refleks saja dia melakukan itu.

Dalam hatinya, Chanyeol merasa pengecut sekali. Belum lagi kemarin dia mengatakan hal yang tidak menyenangkan kepada gadis itu. Padahal Chanyeol tahu benar dia tidak sengaja melakukan hal tersebut.

Disudut ekor matanya, anak peremuan bersurai cokelat itu meninggalkan kelasnya. Chanyeol yang memang harus melakukan sesuatu―meminta maaf karena ucapannya kemarin―lantas segera menyusul Gayoung.

Tak jauh saat hendak menuruni lantai satu, Chanyeol mendengar suara bisik-bisik anak perempuan dan tak sengaja mendengar nama Gayoung disebut-sebut. Penasaran, Chanyeol mendekati belakang tembok tangga itu dan terlihatlah Gayoung yang dipojokan oleh tiga orang anak perempuan seangkatannya.

Yang Chanyeol kenal hanyalah Irene karena dialah ketua _Fansclub_ dari _fansgirl_ sahabatnya. Tangan Irene berada di sebelah kiri Gayoung dan kedua temannya di belakangnya mungkin sebagai tameng? Rasanya Chanyeol bisa mengendus kemana arah pembicaraan Irene.

"Hei, dasar anak culun!" caci Irene sedang dua temannya yang berada di belakangnya hanya cekikikan menertawai tingkah Gayoung yang sudah ketakutan. "Kau hobi sekali, ya mencari sensasi?"

"Ma-maksudmu apa?" tanya Gayoung takut-takut.

Irene tertawa sinis yang didengar Chanyeol sebagai tawanya nenek sihir. "Setelah merebut Sehun kami dan sekarang gosipnya kau ya, yang mendorong anak pertukaran pelajar itu?" ejek Irene. Tangannya yang di- _pedicure_ dan diberi _nail art_ itu menusuk-tusuk bahu Gayoung. "Dasar barbar!"

"Sudahlah Irene!" Chanyeol akhirnya keluar dari persembunyiannya karena dia sudah tidak tahan temannya―atau yang bisa dibilang sebagai orang yang disukainya―dipojokan seperti itu. "Gayoung, ayo kita pergi!" Chanyeol segera menarik tangan Gayoung dari kerumunan _Geng_ Irene. Tak peduli dengan hentakan-hentakan gadis itu yang memanggil nama mereka berdua.

"Terima kasih telah menolongku, Chanyeol." Ucap Gayoung setelah Ia dapat menyeimbangkan nafasnya yang tidak teratur―karena berlari-larian di sepanjang koridor hingga menuju atap sekolah.

Chanyeol menempatkan dirinya duduk bersender di pagar pembatas. Angin pagi yang hangat membuatnya nyaman dan merenggangkan sedikit otot-otot lengannya. "Tak masalah."

Sejurus kemudian suasana menjadi hening. Gayoung bingung apa yang akan dibicarakan lagi olehnya. Pasalnya Ia masih takut berbicara dengan Chanyeol karena Chanyeol bilang membencinya pada saat kejadian kemarin. Tapi, kalau memang Chanyeol membencinya kenapa dia menolong Gayoung?

Ah, Gayoung tidak ingin berbesar kepala. Tentu saja karena Gayoung dianggap kasihan oleh Chanyeol makanya dia mau menolongnya. Ya, itu benar Gayoung. Hanya seperti itu saja jangan berharap lebih kalau―

Belum selesai apa yang sedang terjadi di hati Gayoung yang kacau, deheman Chanyeol menyadarkannya. "Err―Gayoung… begini…," Chanyeol tampak menggaruk-garukan kepala belakangnya padahal tidak gatal. Wajahnya tergores warna merah muda tipis dan Gayoung ikut-ikutan berwajah seperti Chanyeol. Malu-malu, "Sebenarnya aku ingin meminta maaf kepadamu." Akhirnya loloslah sudah.

"Minta maaf untuk apa?" tanya Gayoung bingung.

"Itu, masalah kemarin. Aku sadar aku telah mengucapkan kata-kata yang jahat kepadamu padahal aku tahu kamu pasti tidak sengaja melakukan seperti itu kepada Luhan." Wajah Chanyeol yang serius membuat Gayoung tersentak malu. "Dan tadi aku khawatir sekali kalau-kalau kamu kenapa-kenapa oleh Irene―"

Gayoung membulatkan mulutnya. Perasaan senang yang luar biasa. Senang karena dia mengetahui Chanyeol tidak membencinya. Senang karena Chanyeol mau mempercayainya. Senang karena tadi Chanyeol melakukan hal tersebut untuk menyelamatkannya. Senang karena Chanyeol mengkhawatirkannya.

"―soalnya kau kan kekasih dari sahabatku."

 **Jleb**

Sukses saja perkataan Chanyeol yang terakhir membuat Gayoung lemas. Ternyata Chanyeol benar-benar menyerah dan menganggap dirinya sebagai kekasih dari sahabatnya. Padahal―padahal Gayoung baru menyadari perasaan yang sesungguhnya terhadap Chanyeol. Bahwa Gayoung sebenarnya sangat menyukai pemuda dihadapannya ini.

"Chanyeol!" Gayoung bersuara agak membentak sehingga Chanyeol bergidik kaget mendengarnya. "Sebenarnya aku―"

"Ternyata kalian di sini?" tanya sebuah suara _monoton_. Gayoung dan Chanyeol berbarengan menoleh pada seseorang yang sudah berjarak dekat dengan keduanya.

"Sehun!" Chanyeol cengengesan mendapati sahabatnya itu. "Kau terlambat datang?"

Sehun mangangguk. "Hn. Kalian tahu, Guru Kim baru saja memasuki kelas kita." Sehun duduk di sebelah Chanyeol.

"Serius?!" tanya Chanyeol dengan ekspresi lebaynya. "Kenapa kau tidak masuk, hah?"

"Aku malas." Jawab Sehun acuh. "Kalian sedang apa di sini?" Sehun menatap Gayoung yang dilihatnya tengah menggelembungkan kedua pipinya kesal. Apa salah Sehun, huh?

"Bukan apa-apa. Kalau begitu aku masuk kelas saja. Kalian pacaran saja di sini. Hehe…" Chanyeol menepuk-tepukan bokongnya yang penuh debu. Belum sempat Chanyeol melangkah, Sehun menahannya.

"Kau tetap di sini saja. Aku ingin berbicara pada Gayoung dan kau juga akan mendengarnya." Sehun melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada. Kedua matanya terpejam tidak ingin melihat bola mata yang indah milik Chanyeol itu menatapnya tajam dengan aura bingung.

Gayoung ikut duduk di depan Sehun walau tanpa disuruhpun, karena rasanya tidak enak saja dia yang berdiri sedang lawan bicaranya nanti duduk.

"Seharusnya kalau kau ingin berbicara dengan Gayoung kenapa tidak dilakukan berdua saja? Kenapa aku pun harus mendengarnya?" gerutu Chanyeol kemudian Ia kembali duduk di sebalah Sehun namun agak sedikit jauh dari posisinya semula.

"Karena ini akan berkaitan denganmu." Ujar Gayoung pelan.

Chanyeol semakin bingung dengan apa yang akan dibicarakan sepasang kekasih ini. "Apa sih yang ingin kalian bicarakan?"

"Aku akan putus dengan Gayoung sekarang." Ucap Sehun singkat, padat dan jelas. Suasana masih agak sunyi beberapa menit setelah Sehun mengucapkannya. Sepertinya Chanyeol sangat lemot, ya?

"HAH?! Kenapa? Memangnya dia salah apa?" cerocos Chanyeol langsung. "Apa karena gosip itu kau ingin memutuskan Gayoung seenaknya begitu? Kau pengecut sekali!" Chanyeol hendak melayangkan tinjunya kalau saja Gayoung tidak segera menahan kepalan tangan Chanyeol.

"Bu-bukaaan! Tolong dengarkan dulu, Chanyeol." Pinta Gayoung, Chanyeol yang melihatnya mengurungkan untuk memberi tanda _indah_ pada Sehun.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau memutuskan Gayoung? Pasti Gayoung tidak akan setuju, benar―"

"Tidak. Aku menerimanya. Aku juga ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini."

Chanyeol semakin bingung dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya dari kedua orang kekasih―ralat yang telah menjadi mantan kekasih ini. "Apa sih maksud kalian? Kalian mempermainkanku, ya?"

"Tidak, bodoh. Hah, kau ini bebal sekali, ya." Sindir Sehun, yang disindir justru tidak mengerti apa maksud kata bebal itu.

"Kami sudah menyadari perasaan masing-masing. Karena kami sudah tahu siapa yang akan kami cintai dan kami pertahankan." Jelas Gayoung kalem dan dengan bicara yang lancar. "Aku tahu awal cinta kami memang salah dan kami menyadarinya kini. Benar, 'kan, Sehunnie?"

Sehun mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Gayoung. "Dan aku jujur saja mencintai Luhan." Sehun menatap Chanyeol tajam. Seperti ingin menyatakan cintanya begitu besar kepada Luhan tapi disalah artikan kepada Chanyeol.

"La-lalu apa hubungannya denganku?" tanya Chanyeol yang masih bingung.

"Karena aku menyadari bahwa aku…," wajah Gayoung sudah memerah duluan. Sehun yang gatal melihatnya yang sepertinya tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya ingin mengambil alih namun―

"Jangan bilang kalau kau menyukaiku, Gayoung?!" wajah Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja berwarna biru pucat disertai dengan semburat merah. Perpaduan yang aneh memang tapi kenapa terdengarnya Chanyeol seperti ketakutan begitu?

"I-iya…," angguk Gayoung dengan malu-malu.

Tiba-tiba saja guntur sebagai efek dalam latar Chanyeol bermunculan. Keringat dingin mulai menjalar dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya. "Ti-TIDAAAAAAAAAAAK!"

Dan Chanyeol kabur dengan tidak elitnya setelah berteriak histeris. Kenapa dia begitu? Bukankah Chanyeol juga menyukai Gayoung tapi kenapa tingkahnya bertolak belakang seperti itu?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Berjalan sempoyongan sembari memegang dinding yang dingin, pemuda berkacamata itu menyeretkan langkahnya menuju ruangan Unit Kesehatan Sekolah. Wajahnya tiba-tiba saja memucat setelah turun dari atap. Belum lagi dadanya terus berdebar hebat.

"Ya, Tuhan… Tidak mungkin begini," gumamnya, tangannya meremas kemeja sekolahnya di bagian dada kiri. "Ini pasti mimpi! Lebih baik aku tidur saja!"

Park Chanyeol membuka pintu ruang UKS dengan hentakan keras. Biasanya di dalam ruangan itu terdapat dokter sekolah yang akan memarahinya tetapi pagi menjelang siang itu tidak ada tanda-tanda dokter sekolah itu di sana.

Chanyeol celingukan ke sana-ke mari dan nihil tidak ada sosok wanita pendek dengan jas putihnya di sana. Bernafas lega, Chanyeol menyibak tirai dan merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur empuk itu. Namun baru saja duduk seseorang membuka pintu geser tersebut dan menutupnya kembali.

Matanya terbelalak melihat salah satu murid pertukaran pelajar memasuki ruangan UKS sembari memegang keningnya.

"Oh, ternyata kau ada di sini rupanya," ucapnya datar ketika melihat Chanyeol memperhatikannya. "Dimana dokternya?"

Chanyeol menggedikan bahunya. "Entahlah," acuhnya kemudian melepas sepatu sekolahnya. "Kenapa denganmu?"

"Ah, aku hanya pusing saja," Kai tengah memperhatikan kotak obat yang berada di dalam lemari kaca. Membawanya dan mencari obat yang sekiranya Ia perlukan untuk menghilangkan rasa pusingnya. "Kau mau bolos, eh?"

Chanyeol hanya bergumam tidak jelas. Matanya tertutup rapat dan bibirnya bergerak-gerak sangat aneh. Kai yang cukup penasaran dengan Chanyeol ikut berbaring di kasur pertama―yang bersebelahan dengan kasur Chanyeol.

"Hei…," panggil Chanyeol kecil yang dijawab oleh gumaman dari Kai. "Bagaimana pendapatmu kalau… Err―misalkan orang yang kau sukai lalu berpacaran dengan sahabatmu lalu mereka putus lalu…," Chanyeol jadi bungkam.

Kai menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung. Sepertinya Chanyeol bukan orang yang suka mencurahkan isi hatinya kepada orang lain. Terlihat dari maksud apa yang ingin dia sampaikan itu aneh sekali. Namun Kai cukup paham siapa yang Chanyeol maksudkan.

"Lalu orang yang kau sukai itu malah menembakmu setelah mereka putus begitu?" tebak Kai langsung.

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk dengan wajah memerah dan dia berusaha untuk menghadap lain agar Kai tidak melihatnya. "Ba-bagaimana?"

"Sangat _klise._ " Kai tampak berpikir sebentar. "Apa kau masih menyukainya, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol membalikan badannya menghadap Kai. "Te-tentu saja… Tapi, dulu aku sudah sempat merelakannya untuk sahabatku itu. Dan sekarang perasaan ini membuatku bingung sendiri."

"Apa yang membuatmu bingung?"

"Tidak tahu," Kai menatap Chanyeol jengah. "Habisnya… Aku serasa dipermainkan. Padahal dulu dia seperti serius dengan sahabatku itu. Aku menghormati keputusannya yang menolakku. Dan aku sudah berusaha menyerah dengan perasaan yang sama ini untuk kedua kalinya."

"Memangnya yang pertama siapa?" tanya Kai penasaran.

Takut-takut Chanyeol menatap Kai, "Dengan Luhannie…," Chanyeol menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "Ehehehe…"

Kai mendengus. "Jadi, orang yang kau sukai itu pasti direbut oleh sahabatmu itu, ya?"

Chanyeol mengangguk mantap. "Benar! Aku jadi kesal, lho! Kadang aku berpikir apa bagusnya sih cowok sok _cool_ seperti dia dan irit bicara begitu. Tapi, yah memang dimana ada suatu kekurangan maka ada suatu kelebihannya juga, sih…"

Kai tersenyum miring. "Kata-katamu boleh juga. Jadi kembali ke awal apa yang membuatmu bingung? Ah, yang benar itu perasaanmu yang bimbang?"

"Bimbang? Aneh sekali…," Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. "Yah, aku hanya bingung. Padahal mungkin saja perasaan kami sama-sama bersahut tapi, ada kalanya walau perasaan kami ini bersahut aku takut untuk memulai suatu hubungan. Padahal dulu aku mengharapkannya tetapi entah karena apa rasanya sekarang aku ragu untuknya."

"Mungkin yang membuatmu begitu adalah kurangnya kepercayaan dirimu terhadapnya Chanyeol." Kai menatap langit-langit ruangan dengan lurus. Memikirkan sesuatu yang sedang ada dalam benaknya adalah kekasihnya, Luhan. "Kau ragu akan perasaan dirinya. Kau hanya takut ini mungkin saja lelucon yang dibuat orang yang kau sukai itu. Tapi, percayalah ada kalanya perasaan seseorang itu akan berubah tanpa diketahuinya. Yang harus kau lakukan mungkin menerimanya dahulu barulah kau berpikir apa perasaan yang memang saling bersahutan ini memang benar adanya untukmu dan bagaimana dia membawa hatinya hanya untukmu."

Chanyeol mencerna kata-kata Kai dengan agak sulit. Tapi, intinya jelas Chanyeol tahu Kai tengah memberinya solusi untuk berpikir terlebih dahulu. Tidak menolak bahkan tidak menerimanya untuk memberi harapan. Hanya menerima untuk dipikirkan apakah Ia yang terbaik atau yang terburuk.

"Kurang mengerti, sih tapi aku tahu maksudmu itu apa. Terima kasih, lho!" Chanyeol memberikan cengiran alanya sehingga sudut-sudut matanya menjadi menyipit. Jempol yang diacungkannya juga pertanda bahwa Chanyeol mungkin sudah merasa lebih baik dari yang tadi.

"Ah, rasanya Baekhyun akan patah hati," gumam Kai prihatin. Sayangnya gumaman Kai tersebut menyedot perhatian Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau bilang barusan?" Kai menggeleng hendak mengelak. "Baekhyun patah hati? Apa maksudnya?"

Dan Kai tidak bisa bungkam soal ini. Matilah kau, Kai!

 **#**

 **Oh Sehun.**

"Hunnah~!" panggil suara yang sudah dari dulu kukenal. Panggilannya membuatku menggerutu kesal, jujur saja. Jadi kuurungkan untuk membuka mata ini. "Hunnah~!" kali ini seruan panggilan itu dibarengi dengan goncangan pelan di bahuku. "Sehuuuuunnn~!" teriaknya lagi tepat di telingaku hingga aku terlonjak kaget dengan posisi duduk sembari melototi siapa yang membangunkanku dengan suara cempreng ini―walau aku tahu siapa dia.

Benar saja, itu Luhan. Ia tengah duduk di lantai dengan tersenyum senang melihatku yang sudah bangun dari tidur siang. Rambutnya yang panjang dikepang besar dengan sedikit menyisakan anak rambut di sisi-sisi wajahnya. _Well_ , itu sebenarnya _wig_. Apa dia baru selesai pemotretan?

Bola mata yang jernih itu menatapku dengan jenaka. Tak bosannya dia selalu memandangku seperti itu.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku ketus. Siapa sih yang tidak sebal kalau sedang enak-enakan tidur siang kau malah diganggu?

"Aku mendapatkan partiturnya." Jawabnya sembari menyerahkan dua lembar kertas yang berisi not-not balok untuk piano. Sepintas aku menatap bosan padanya. Selalu saja seperti ini. Aku selalu lemah saat melihat ke dalam matanya itu. Rasa kasihan itu semakin besar timbul.

Ya, rasa kasihan bukan rasa…

"Aku menemukannya di google dan langsung meng- _print_ -nya. Kau sudah janji bukan akan memainkan lagu ini untukku?" tanyanya dengan wajah memohon. Hei, kau tahu tanpa berekspresi seperti itupun aku akan selalu menuruti semua perkataanmu. Karena aku kasihan padamu.

"Hm," segera kuambil kertas itu dengan cepat dan membacanya perlahan. Sungguh aku paling benci membaca not balok seperti ini. "Apa kau juga ingin mempelajari ini?"

Dia mengangguk antusias. "Aku akan memainkannya dengan sempurna seperti Chanyeol! Aku tidak mau kalah olehnya, —padahal lagu ini 'kan mudah— lalu aku kan menjadi keren. Hehe..." ucapnya riang.

Aku tak dapat tersenyum hanya karena Ia begitu bersemangat membicarakan masalah lagu ini. Entah sejak kapan rasa yang dulu adalah sebagai suatu rasa pertanggung jawaban kini berubah menjadi kasihan dan aku muak. Muak kepada Luhan yang selalu terikat janji itu denganku. Janji saat kedua orangtuanya mengalami kecelakaan tepat di depan kami.

"Aku sudah bisa memainkannya hingga konsep C sama seperti Chanyeol." Aku menghela nafas panjang, bosan menjelaskan hal yang panjang padanya. "Kenapa kau tidak minta Chanyeol saja yang mengajarimu?"

Ia cemberut. "Aku tidak mau diajari olehnya! Aku maunya denganmu!" paksanya.

Aku tahu alasan dibalik semua itu. Luhan hanya iri karena Chanyeol—yang paling bodoh di kelas piano dapat memainkan Für Elise dengan sempurna sepertiku. Padahal Chanyeol tidak bisa memainkan lagu yang paling mudah tapi, saat ia melihat guru di kelas Piano kami memainkannya dan sedikit bercerita tentang sejarah Für Elise, ia jadi bersemangat dan dalam sekali lihat gerakan lincah Guru kami, ia langsung bisa memainkannya dalam 3 kali percobaan.

Sayang, Luhan tidak bisa hingga konsep B yang bertempo cepat dibanding awalnya yang lambat dan hanya mengetuk dibagian itu-itu saja karena teknik yang jauh lebih sulit itu pada bagian B karena A minor cepat yang menaik di bagian C.

Frustasi karena Luhan keras kepala meski aku sudah menolaknya beberapa kali, ia pasti akan terus meminta. Daripada hal merepotkan tersebut terjadi lebih baik aku mengikuti permintaannya itu. "Baiklah, besok akan kuajarkan. Aku ingin merakit Gundam hari ini."

Matanya berbinar ceria. "Terima kasih, Sehunnie!" setelah keinginannya terpenuhi ia segera melesat meninggalkan rumahku.

Sehunnie. Rasanya itu panggilan yang paling memuakan sepanjang masa. Entah setan apa yang membuatku terikat dalam status berpacaran ini dengan Luhan. Yang jelas kulakukan semua itu tentu saja demi memenuhi janji itu.

Aku rasa hidupku hanya akan terikat saja olehnya. Seharusnya janji saat masih kecil itu tidak dibawanya sampai kami duduk di sekolah menengah pertama tingkat akhir ini. Sungguh kekanak-kanakan sekali dia. Aku tidak dapat mengerti mengapa dia begitu mengikatku di atas nama 'janji' ini.

.

.

.

Lagu yang Luhan inginkan itu adalah Für Elise. Für Elise dimulai dengan nada-nada lembut, mengalun, melenakan dibagian pertama kemudian terpecah menjadi progresi yang mengejutkan dan tak terduga dibagian kedua dan k etiga.

Bentuk komposisi seperti ini dinamakan rondo. Dalam rondo, tema pertama dimainkan, kemudian tema kedua diperkenalkan dan dikembangkan. Sebelum tema ketiga masuk, komposisi kembali lagi ke tema pertama dan akhirnya diakhiri kembali di tema pertama setelah melalui tema ketiga yang tak terduga.

A minor adalah kunci dasar yang dimainkan. A minor adalah bentuk sedih dari tangga nada C mayor, maka dari itu Luhan yang pintar sekali membaca huruf balok sedikit tidak mengerti bagaimana mengapresiasikan permainan Für Elise ini berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang tidak bisa membaca huruf balok dan dia memainkannya karena melihat bagaimana tuts-tuts piano itu ditekan dengan ingatan baiknya.

Luhan bilang lagu itu adalah lagu yang membuatnya memikirkan siapa Elise baginya.

Aku tidak mengerti akan maksud yang diucapkannya. Yang aku tanggapi dari lagu itu adalah…

Lagu yang memuakan, menyedihkan, dan menyebalkan.

Karena bagiku _Elise_ tidak ada. Elise-ku _bukanlah_ Luhan kala itu.

Jangan salah kalau aku sudah mampu menguasai bahkan hapal mati diluar otakku dengan not-not balok di partitur yang kemarin Luhan berikan. Walau agak sulit namun jujur saja ternyata saat memainkan lagu ini membuat perasaan tertekanku keluar begitu saja. Lepas bagai tak terkendali.

Dan kini aku sudah duduk dimana di depanku telah berjejer tuts-tuts berwarna hitam-putih. Grand piano peninggalan milik mendiang Ibu Luhan. Berwarna putih bersih dan selalu tanpa debu. Luhan sangat menyayangi piano ini. Katanya, memainkan piano ini seperti mengembalikan ingatannya tentang kedua orangtuanya.

"Kau sudah mengerti partitur ini?" tanyaku kepada Luhan yang sudah duduk berdempetan denganku.

Ia mengangguk mantap. "Aku sudah cukup mengerti." Jawabnya yakin. Bisa kulihat lingkaran hitam di kedua matanya itu pasti karena dia mati-matian begadang hanya untuk belajar mengenal not balok ini.

"Aku mengerti." Kuregangkan jemari-jemariku. "Aku akan memainkannya setelah itu kita akan memainkannya bersama-sama."

"Bersama-sama?" tanyanya ragu.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak bisa menyamai permainan pianoku?"

"Bu-bukan. Kurasa aku yang salah menangkapnya," kutaikan alisku tak mengerti. Kemudian Luhan melanjutkan ucapannya karena dia tahu aku pasti bingung. "Kukira arti dari bersama-sama itu selamanya kau akan memainkannya hanya untukku."

Kulihat wajah Luhan berseri-seri. Wajahnya Ia tundukan untuk menyembunyikan raut malunya itu. Namun sayangnya hal itu tidak membuat perasaanku ini berdebar-debar selayaknya Luhan tehadapku. Aku sama sekali tidak dapat merasakan seperti itu. Karena memang pada dasarnya aku tidak mencintai, Luhan…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hei, bangun pemalas!" suara teriakan tepat di telingaku―apakah ini _déjà vu_?―kembali membuatku terbangun dari bunga tidur. Ah, rasanya memimpikan hal yang dulu selalu kubenci kini malah membuat perasaan tidak nyaman karena perasaan bersalah.

Kulirik siapa yang membangunkanku. Kakak. Dasar menyebalkan. "Tch, aku sudah bangun." Ucapku ketus. Kugosok-gosok kedua mata ini dengan punggung tanganku.

"Aku tahu kau sudah bangun tapi asal kau tahu saja, kau akan telat kalau tidak segera mandi dan sarapan. Limabelas menit lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi." Ujar Yangfan- _hyung_ santai sembari melenggang pergi meninggalkan kamarku.

Ku cek jam yang berada di atas meja belajar. Benar saja! Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 07.45 pagi! Berarti aku sudah akan sangat telat jika tetap berdiam diri seperti ini karena jam masuk sekolah adalah pukul 08.00 pagi!

Segera saja kupakai baju dengan bermodalkan mencuci wajah saja dan menggosok gigi. Memasukan beberapa pekerjaan rumah yang berada di atas meja belajar untuk dimasukan ke dalam tas sekolahku. Karena terburu-buru aku tidak sengaja menyenggol beberapa tumpukan kertas lama.

"Tch! Sial!" gerutuku sebal. Dan segera saja kubereskan kertas-kertas yang berserakan itu dan kulihat ada sebuah kertas berwarna agak kusam dengan beberapa cetakan-cetakan not balok. Kembali ingatan ini terlempar pada bunga tidur yang tak lain adalah kepingan ingatanku sendiri. Kertas ini adalah partitur lagu yang dapat membuat Luhan kembali ingat kepadaku.

Dan senyuman manis namun penuh arti terkembang jelas di wajahku.

"Ah, sial aku terlambat!"

 **End.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun tiba di sekolah hampir telat tapi tetap saja suasana kelasnya masih ramai yang menandakan belum datangnya guru mengajar ke kelasnya. Dengan lunglai karena lelah Ia menggowes sepedanya hingga mengebut kini dia berjalan agak terseok tapi tetap saja anak-anak perempuan melihatnya dengan pandangan seolah Oh Sehun bergaya di _catwalk_.

Dilihatnya tas Chanyeol itu ada tetapi orangnya sama sekali tidak ada. Ah, sebodo dengan Chanyeol, ketusnya. Tak jauh dari bangku Chanyeol sebelahnya adalah bangku si anak pertukaran pelajar itu. Kamera yang biasanya Kai bawa kini berada di atas meja. Penasaran memang apa yang sudah Kai potret karena dilihat dari gelagatnya kemarin Kai tersenyum aneh melihat kameranya. Tanpa dikontrol tangannya sudah meraih kamera tersebut. Menyalakannya dan segera meilihat apa saja jepretan-jepretan yang sukses diambil oleh si makhluk bernama Kai tersebut.

Foto pertama yang Sehun lihat adalah kamar rawat Luhan dan sahabat kakaknya tengah tertidur pulas dengan wajah mangap yang lebar sekali. Kemudian ada wajah Luhan yang tengah tertidur nyenyaknya.

Karena bosan Sehun terus menekan tombol ke kanan dengan cepat hingga didapatkan foto Chanyeol yang tengah menggendong Luhan di punggungnya berlatarkan jalan yang dikenalnya dengan baik sebagai jalan pintas menuju rumahnya.

Melihat foto yang begitu alami antara Luhan dan Chanyeol―yang justru dilihatnya sebagai pandangan mesra―membuat Sehun terbakar cemburu. Dengan cepat kembali ia me- _next_ -kannya. Hingga sebuah foto yang mampu membuat matanya itu terbelalak lebar.

Foto yang dilihatnya adalah foto Luhan dan Kai yang tidak sengaja terfoto―mungkin hasil jepretan seseorang―dengan cetakan sedang berciuman. Hal ini membuat Sehun semakin panas saja. Apalagi banyak foto-foto dimana objeknya adalah Luhan dan Kai yang begitu mesra.

Karena pengaruh amarah cemburu, Sehun hendak men- _delete_ semua foto-foto yang berada di dalam kamera tersebut dengan cara mem _format_ memorinya, sayang Ia belum sempat menekan tombol 'yes' sebuah tangan berhasil merampas kameranya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kai sinis sembari memegang kameranya dengan erat. Pandangan mata kedua pemuda itu begitu menusuk hingga terasa aura yang mencekam.

"Aku ingin menghapus semua foto yang ada di situ." Terang Sehun jujur dengan wajah dinaikan ke atas―bersikap angkuh, huh?

"Apa tujuanmu melakukan ini padaku?" Kai menarik kerah baju Sehun dengan kasar. Bisik-bisik anak kelas mereka tak dipedulikannya. "Kau sungguh tidak tahu malu."

"Kau yang tidak tahu malu!" Sehun balas menarik kerah baju Kai. "Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya dilupakan oleh orang yang kau cinta!" dengan hentakan keras, Kai terdorong oleh Sehun yang sudah berlalu meninggalkan kelas.

"... Aku tahu rasanya…, bodoh. Bahkan jauh sebelum Luhan melupakanmu," lirih Kai lalu terpaku di bangkunya dengan tangan memegang erat kamera hitamnya yang menampilkan foto Luhan sedang tersenyum manis.

 **#**

* * *

Kai mengepalkan tangannya erat menahan emosi yang terpancar dari matanya. Tubuh tegap dan kekarnya bersandar di samping pintu ruang Kepala Sekolah SMA Seoul. Niat awalnya yang mengajukan agar hak _homestay_ kekasihnya dipindahkan dari tempat sebelumnya malah burujung hal yang di luar pemikirannya.

Kepala Sekolahnya satu ini memang konyol dan tidak dapat dipikirkan oleh otak pintarnya. Ayah dari teman yang baru ini ia kenal dan sebagai tempat _homestay_ -nya membuat keputusan sepihak–sebenarnya tidak juga karena ini sudah disetujui oleh KepSek sekolahnya di Jepang– untuk mengembalikan Kai ke Sekolahnya di Jepang karena beberapa alasan.

Demi neraka yang sangat panas. Ini adalah berita bagus KALAU Luhan turut serta namun kenyataannya tidak.

Tangannya terangkat dan mendial nomor seseorang lalu dalam hitungan detik, sambungan telepon itu terangkat oleh orang di seberang sana. "Halo?"

 **#**

* * *

 **Luhan.**

Dentingan piano yang bermain dengan ritmik cepat itu begitu memukau. Suaranya yang indah begitu pula dengan jari-jari pemainnya yang bergerak lincah ke sana ke mari. Warna hitam dan putih itu berulang kali ditekannya dengan cepat sehingga melodi yang keluar sangat indah.

Rasanya aku mengenali apa musik yang dilantunkan oleh anak kecil itu. Anak kecil yang sedang bermain piano yang membelakangiku. Sayangnya berapa kalipun aku mencoba untuk melihat wajahnya, yang ada hanyalah cahaya putih yang buram.

Apa ini adalah salah satu ingatanku? Ingatan tentang masa kecilku?

Lalu ini lagu apa? Kenapa begitu menyakitkan? Kenapa aku menangis?

 **End.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya pemuda cantik yang sedang duduk di sofa empuk bersama dengan iPadnya yang berada dalam pangkuannya.

"Ren- _nii_ tidak kuliah?" Luhan malah membalikan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan kepadanya. "Tadi rasanya ada bunyi sesuatu?"

Ren mengangkat iPadnya ke udara. "Maksudmu suara piano? Aku memainkannya dari sini," Ren menghampiri ranjang rawat adiknya itu. "Di sini ada aplikasi untuk memainkan piano. Lama-lama aku rindu ingin memainkan alat musik."

Luhan melihat apa yang kakaknya tunjukan tadi kepadanya. Ternyata benar dalam iPad tersebut terdapat gambar hitam-putih sebagai ciri khas piano tersebut. Walau tidak semua nada yang ada tapi permainan kakaknya tadi mampu membuat Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Kau tadi memainkan lagu apa, kak?" Luhan mencoba menyentuh layar iPadnya dan muncul nada kunci G.

"Für Elise, tadi saat ke sini ada salah satu kamar rawat yang melantunkan lagu itu jadilah aku ingin memainkannya."

"Selamat pagi!" sapa suara berat wanita dewasa yang baru memasuki ruang rawat Luhan. Wanita itu memakai jas dokternya dengan belahan dadanya terlihat karena dia memakai baju dengan model V _neck_. Diikuti juga dengan suster yang Luhan kenal. "Maaf, aku baru mengontrolmu karena kemarin aku keluar kota."

Ren menggeleng hormat. "Tidak, tidak. Terima kasih karena anda mau merawat adikku ini, Dokter Minzy." Ren menjabat tangan wanita yang terlihat awet muda tersebut.

"Bagaimana kondisimu sekarang? Apakah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Minzy ramah.

Luhan tersenyum. "Tidak merasa sebaik ini sebelumnya!"

Minzy mengelus-elus kepala Luhan. "Syukurlah. Sepertinya kau tidak sabar ya untuk segera pulang?" Minzy bersama perawatnya segera mengecek tanda vital Luhan.

"Ya! Sangat tidak sabar!" Ren tertawa mendengar penuturan adiknnya itu. Seperti anak sekolah dasar saja, kekehnya dalam hati.

"Apa kau sering pusing?" Luhan menggeleng. "Apa ada terasa menyakitkan di kepalamu?" Luhan menggeleng lagi. "Katanya kau tidak bisa mengingat tentang masa lalumu, benar?" Luhan mengangguk. "Apa kau ingin ingatanmu kembali?" Luhan menggeleng lagi, Minzy cukup terkejut. "Kenapa?"

Luhan mengangguk-anggukan kepala seperti berpikir. "Aku hanya tidak ingin memandang masa lalu saja, dok. Aku rasa aku akan lebih bahagia jika mengingat apa yang baru sekarang kulakukan dan masa depan nanti." Ucap Luhan yakin.

Minzy mendengus geli. "Kau pasien yang aneh," Minzy menyelesaikan catatan rekam mediknya dan langsung menyerahkan laporannya pada perawatnya.

"Terima kasih, dok."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"DOORR!"

Luhan terlonjak kaget di atas tempat tidurnya. Hampir saja iPad kakaknya itu ikut terlempar kalau-kalau dia tidak memegangnya dengan erat. Luhan memelototi siapa yang berusaha mengagetkannya itu.

"BAEKKIE!" teriak Luhan kesal sedangkan yang dipanggil Baekkie itu hanya cengengesan saja.

" _Sorry, sorry_ ," ucapnya tanpa penuh ada penyesalan terlihat dari wajahnya yang masih saja jahil. "Aku membawakanmu oleh-oleh, nih."

Luhan menaikan alisnya. "Apa?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Akuuuu!" teriak orang yang berada di belakang Baekhyun itu. "Aku kangen padamuuuuuu!" ucapnya seraya memeluk Luhan.

Luhan tak kalah hebohnya itupun segera memeluk sahabat yang diakuinya itu saat di Jepang dengan senang. "Xiumiiiin! Lama tak bertemuuu!"

Xiumin melepaskan pelukannya. "Ah, masa kau masuk rumah sakit, sih? Padahal dulu mau seberapa beratnya kau jadi model tak pernah kau masuk rumah sakit!" Xiumin menggeser kursi yang berada tak jauh dekat dengan was bunga. Sedangkan Baekhyun asik-asiknya membuka bingkisan yang Ia bawa sendiri.

"Kalian bolos, ya?" tebak Luhan dengan wajah ditekukan. Pasalnya kini masih jam sepuluh pagi dan tentu saja kegiatan belajar-mengajar masih berlangsung bukan.

Kedua _namja_ itu sama-sama cengengesan penuh arti. "Sudahlah, sekali-kali membolos tidak masalah, 'kan?"

"Luhan, aku membawakan ini, lho! Taraaaa~" Xiumin mengeluarkan suatu benda yang panjang berupa segi empat besar. Dimana di tengahnya terdapat tulisan, 'Memoir'.

"Apa itu album foto?" mata Luhan tampak berbinar-binar melihatnya. _Namja gembul_ itu mengangguk dengan cepat. "Aku mau melihatnya!" segera Luhan mengambil buku tebal itu dari tangan Xiumin. Menaruhnya dipangkuannya dan membuka halaman pertama dengan perasaan yang berdebar-debar.

Xiumin yang melihat Luhan begitu bersemangat menjadi senang. Dia berharap dengan membawa album foto ini maka Luhan akan mengingat ingatannya kembali.

"Ini pada saat apa?" tanya Luhan penasaran melihat empat orang yang berada di foto itu tengah memakai pakaian olahraga. Dua orang anak laki-laki disebelah kanan yang Luhan tahu itu pasti Chanyeol dan Sehun yang sedang berpose masih polosnya dan dua orang anak laki-laki lain yang Luhan yakini dirinya bersama Xiumin tengah memamerkan sederet gigi-giginya.

"Itu saat kita baru masuk SMP, dan sedang ada perayaan ferstival olahraga." Jawab Xiumin dengan kalem.

Luhan hanya membulatkan mulutnya saat Xiumin menjelaskan apa saja yang terpotret di album foto itu. Album dengan kira-kira berisi enam puluh lima lembar foto itu mampu Xiumin jelaskan tanpa rasa lelah sedikitpun. Dan Luhan semakin bersemangat mengetahui kenangan-kenangan lamanya yang tergambarkan di sana.

Baekhyun yang penasaran dengan album foto yang dibawa oleh Xiumin tak sengaja melihat anak perempuan yang berdandan cantik dengan pakaian khas _loli_ dengan ekspresi sebal. "Itu siapa?" tanya Baekhyun sembari menunjuk fotonya.

Xiumin tertawa terbahak-bahak. "I-itu! Itu foto Chanyeol saat festival ulang tahun sekolah! Cantik sekali, 'kan!"

Luhan langsung saja tertawa terbahak-bahak bersama dengan Xiumin. Anehnya, Baekhyun merasa terpana dengan foto Chanyeol yang terlihat cantik di matanya itu. Lagi, dia melihat ke sebelah foto tersebut dimana Chanyeol tengah memakan es krim batang dengan tangan membentuk 'V' kepada kamera. Yang Baekhyun perhatikan dalam foto-foto itu selalu saja Chanyeol.

Entah ada apa dengannya itu, kenapa matanya tidak dapat berpaling pada potretan-potretan si bodoh-Chanyeol itu. Degup jantung Baekhyun berdetak cepat, wajahnya merona sendiri. Luhan dan Xiumin saling berpandangan karena melihat tingkah aneh Baekhyun.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Luhan cemas. Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. "Wajahmu merah begitu. Kau demam?" lagi Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Aneh… ada yang aneh dengan tubuhku," ucap Baekhyun dengan suara kecil. Luhan langsung bertanya-tanya bagian mananya dari tubuh Baekhyun yang sakit. "Yang sakit di sini, Luhan." Tunjuk Baekhyun tepat di dada kirinya.

Luhan dan Xiumin hanya terbengong saja. Baekhyun yang malu-malu menunduk dalam itu membuat di mata keduanya terasa manis dan imut! Xiumin girang bukan main dan langsung memeluk Baekhyun. Baekhyun jelas ingin melepaskan pelukan Xiumin dengan mendorong-dorong wajahnya.

"Apa kau sedang menyukai seseorang, Baek?" kekeh Luhan.

"Si-siapa? Aku? Rasanya tidak!" dusta Baekhyun tapi sebenarnya benar juga, sih karena Baekhyun tidak tahu bahwa dirinya sedang dilanda jatuh cinta.

"Apa jantungmu berdebar-debar kalau melihat seseorang, Baek?" tanya Xiumin, Baekhyun mengangguk cepat karena dia mengingat Chanyeol yang mengantarnya kemarin malam dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Apa rasanya sesak kalau melihat orang itu dengan orang lain?" Baekhyun membayangkan dimana Chanyeol menatap sosok Gayoung dengan lembut dan membuatnya merasa sesak seperti tidak bisa bernafas.

"Apa wajahmu merasa seperti panas saat dia melihatmu?" Baekhyun membayangkan lagi ketika Chanyeol menatapnya

"Itu artinya kau sedang jatuh cinta!" ucap Luhan dan Xiumin berbarengan sehingga Baekhyun terlonjak kaget mendengarnya.

"Ma-masa, sih?" Baekhyun memegangi kedua pipinya yang terasa memanas. Jatuh cinta? Huh, rasanya itu sudah lama sekali dan ingin sekali tertawa keras-keras tapi apa yang dialaminya sekarang mungkin saja bukan?

"Siapa orang yang sekarang kau pikirkan, Baek?"

"Chanyeol." Ucap Baekhyun tanpa sadar setelah sadar kedua wajahnya segera memerah bak kepiting rebus.

"Aih, wajah memerahmu manis sekali!" goda Xiumin, menyikut-nyikut lengan Baekhyun dengan gemas.

"Kalau memang ini benar aku sedang ja-jatuh ci-cinta…," Baekhyun tampak _salting_ mengatakan 'jatuh cinta'. "Rasanya tidak mungkin…,"

"Mungkin saja, kok!" Luhan menyentil kening Baekhyun gemas. "Siapapun bisa jatuh cinta, Baekkie. Bahkan binatangpun juga jatuh cinta."

"Ta-tapi, maksudku itu. Chanyeol 'kan menyukai orang lain. Apa aku benar menyukai cowok-bodoh seperti dia? Bahkan mungkin saja dia menganggapku hanya biasa saja!"

"Dengar!" Xiumin menepuk kedua pipi Baekhyun cukup kencang. "Mau bagaimanapun kau memandangnya, yang namanya jatuh cinta itu tidak dapat memilih. Apa dia seorang penjahat, apa dia orang kaya atau miskin, apa dia orang yang sudah menikah atau tidak, itu semua kita alami karena itulah namanya jatuh cinta. Jatuh cinta itu tidak memandang bulu. Yang ada, bagaimana kau memandang jatuh cinta kepada orang itu sendiri. Menerima atau menyangkalnya."

"Tapi―"

"Tidak ada kata tapi, Baekhyunku sayang," Luhan tersenyum maklum dengan apa yang dialami sahabat barunya itu yang bagaikan seorang kakak baginya. "Cinta ya cinta. Tak peduli bagaimanapun dia."

Dan Baekhyun hanya merunduk mendengar penuturan-penuturan Luhan. Agaknya dia harus lebih percaya diri. Cinta, ya…

―sudah lama sekali.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Kau pasti bercanda. Jangan melawak seperti itu!"

Sehabis menelpon sepupunya dan menceritakan bahwa dirinya harus kembali ke Jepang membuat Ren dan Yangfan segera pulang dan menemui Kai. Terjadi berbagai macam negosiasi dan pendapat. Tentunya negosiasi yang sangat tidak bagus untuk Kai. Lelaki itu kini sangat syok. Sehabis menerima keputusan sepihak dari KepSek sekarang malah ditambah dengan permohonan konyol dari Ren.

Di depannya Ren dengan raut memohon serta tangan bertungkup meminta ijin pada Kai sekali lagi.

"Ayolah, Kai! Kumohon~ hanya sampai kau kembali saja, kok. Ini perintah Ibu dan Ayah di Jepang." Tuturnya. _Ini akan sulit_.

"Tapi mengapa harus di rumah keluarga Oh sialan itu?" Bentaknya. Tidak bisa dibiarkan. Apa-apaan ini. Luhan harus menginap di rumah Oh bungsu laknat bernama Sehun selama dirinya harus kembali ke Jepang? Kai bahkan tidak peduli bahwa Yangfan yang nyatanya juga bermarga Oh merasa gerah mendengar penuturan kasar Kai. _Sabar-sabar, Yangfan yang tampan. Si bocah tengik itu hanya membicarakan adik durhakamu. Bukan dirimu yang super angelic. Sabar._

"Karena keluarga paling dekat Luhan di Korea hanyalah keluarga Oh, bocah-tengik-sialan." Ketus Yangfan pada akhirnya.

"Kenapa tidak di rumah Park atau Luhan ikut bergabung di asrama bersama Baekhyun saja?" selanjutnya terjadilah negosiasi diantara mereka.

"Tidak bisa, _idiot!_ Keluarga Park telah mencap Luhan sebagai orang yang harus dijauhi―entah sejak kapan― dalam radius satu meter." Terang Yangfan tidak mau kalah. Sebenarnya kalau bukan karena adiknya yang bodoh itu, ia tidak mau rela-rela berdebat dengan makhluk ini. _berterima kasihlah kau sehabis ini Oh Sehun._

"KENAPA BISA BEGITU?" Kai kaget mendengarnya. Aneh, padahal Chanyeol terlihat menyukai Luhan dan dulu mereka bersahabat, tapi mengapa?

"Kau itu orang baru diantara kami semua tahu. Kau tidak tahu apapun makanya tidak usah cerewet dan menurut saja bisa tidak, sih?" Ren mulai jengah melihat perdebatan ini. Yangfan yang tenang bisa terlihat gelisah dan gusar hanya untuk mempertahankan rencananya? Semua terbaca dengan jelas dimata Ren. _Sepertinya niatannya yang tetap ingin membuat Luhan menjadi adik iparnya segera dilaksanakan._ Ren terkekeh.

"Sudah cukup!" teriak Ren. Uh, sangat tidak cocok dengan mukanya yang imut.

"Yangfan, sudah tahu kau berhadapan dengan murid SMA. Seharusnya kau tidak usah meladeninya sampai urat-uratmu timbul..." liriknya melihat urat disekitar tangan, leher dan kening sahabatnya bermunculan. "Dan kau, Kai! Ikuti apa kata orang tuaku dan Luhan. Kau tidak bisa membantah. Lagipula mau diungsikan dimana lagi? Di apartemenku? Kau tidak cukup gila membuatnya sendirian disana selama berhari-hari, kan? Aku dan kau akan berangkat ke Jepang besok pagi. Satu-satunya tempat yang aman dan nyaman hanyalah rumah keluarga Oh."

Dalam satu tarikan, "kau tidak boleh egois. Pikirkan Luhan." Mutlaknya. Diakhiri dengan senyum miring andalan Yangfan.

 _Keluarga Oh selalu menang, kawan._

Sialan.

.

.

.

.

"Aku ke resepsionis dulu, kalian tunggu di sini, ya?" Ren segera meninggalkan adiknya bersama kekasihnya yang tengah membereskan barang-barang Luhan.

Sore ini Luhan sudah dapat keluar dari rumah sakit dan dia akan menuju rumah _homestay_ barunya yang dibilang oleh kakaknya adalah rumah milik keluarga Oh. Dengan perasaan suram menyertai ruang itu, Luhan memasukan baju-bajunya sembarangan tak ayal Kai kembali yang merapihkan baju-baju kekasihnya itu.

Sejurus kemudian suasana hening melanda. Luhan yang duduk di piggir ranjang dengan menumpu tangan kirinya pada pahanya dan kepalanya diletakan di telapak tangannya. Pikirannya melalang buana. Padahal dia sudah melihat-lihat album ketika masa sekolahnya dulu tetapi sayang ingatannya tetaplah tidak kembali juga. Dan lagi... kenapa harus rumah Sehun?

Menghela nafas panjang, Kai melihat Luhan dengan raut wajah sedih. Dihampirinyalah kekasihnya itu. Mengelus rambut Luhan dengan sayang dan mengecup kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Kai ikut duduk di tepi ranjang. Luhan menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu Kai.

"Aku hanya berpikir… bagaimana jika suatu saat ingatan ini kembali?" tanya Luhan setengah berbisik.

Hati Kai serasa tercubit. Tentu saja Kai akan menjawab tidak. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Luhan mengingat kembali. Karena dengan kembalinya ingatan Luhan maka Kai akan dicap sebagai seorang yang buruk dimata Luhan.

Tapi, ditepisnya pikiran _negative_ itu. Kai haruslah sadar karena Ia sudah diberi kesempatan dapat berdekatan dengan orang yang sedari dulu disukainya. Seharusnya diapun tahu diri bahwa Luhan salah menganggapnya sebagai kekasihnya.

"Tidak bagaimana, Lu," akhirnya jawaban itu yang keluar dari bibirnya. "Kau harus mensyukurinya kalaupun ingatan itu kembali."

Luhan hanya bergumam tidak jelas. "Benarkah? Benarkah kau akan rela jika ingatanku kembali?" tanya Luhan dengan nada lirih. Mata rusanya menatap ke dalam mata Kai.

Kai merasa teradili. Menyelami apa yang berada di dalam mata Luhan membuat Kai bimbang. Jujur sajakah atau? "Tidak. Aku tidak rela," Kai memeluk Luhan erat.

Luhan menopang dagunya pada bahu Kai. Setitik air mata hendak jatuh di sudut matanya. "Kalau benar begitu, tolonglah untuk terus pertahankan aku…,"

 **#**

* * *

 _Tiada seorangpun yang dapat bersenang hati jikalau kau dilupakan oleh seseorang. Begitu sakit dan perihnya. Bahkan rasanya hingga membuat perasaan tidak nyaman._

* * *

 **Tobecontinued**

* * *

Hanya mencoba mengotak-atik dan merubah dikit biar kedepannya mulus/?/ btw, maaf lama. Semoga masih ada yang nunggu :')

Yah, kalau diliat dari chapter ini aku yakin beberapa pasti ada yang pesimis karena suatu hal tapi percaya aja sama aku kalian akan dapat yang terbaik di endingnya /?/

So, makasih untuk dukungan review dan fave. Semoga kalian masih mengikuti alur. Muach, sampai bertemu chapter depan.

(Beritahu kalau masih ada typo yang mengganggu. terimakasih)


	12. Chapter 12

_Nothing compares, no worries or cares. Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made who'd have known how bittersweet this would taste? ― Adele_

* * *

Original story

 _Melapasmu by Kurousa Hime_

* * *

 **HunHan | ChanBaek**

* * *

 **Alur Lambat**

 **Drama-School-Life**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

 _we don't remember days, we remember moments_

* * *

"Keren!" Luhan berdecak kagum ketika tiba di kamarnya. Segalanya terasa keren di sana. Pigura-pigura alat musik berukuran sedang terpajang rapi di atas rak kotak-kotak di sudut ruang dan lagi sebuah meja belajar yang sudah terisi oleh beberapa pernak-pernik segala macam dimulai dari bingkai foto sampai komik-komik ada di sana. Lemari baju yang cukup besar pun sudah terisi oleh baju-baju Luhan. Kamar dinding dengan cat berwarna putih bersih itu juga dipajang banyak sekali bingkai dengan foto sewaktu Luhan kecil hingga SMA―waktu sebelum dia lupa ingatan―cukup membuatnya nyaman.

Dan tidak lupa. Foto kedua orang tua Luhan yang tersemat cantik di meja samping tempat tidurnya. Luhan tersenyum melihatnya. Meski Luhan tidak mengingat sama sekali tentang mereka, ada perasaan rindu dan sedih saat melihatnya. Luhan sangat merindukan kedua orang tua kandungnya.

Dilihat dalam foto kedua orang tuanya. Ibu dan Ayahnya sangatlah terlihat seperti pasangan sempurna. Mereka nampak bahagia dan saling berpelukan. Perut ibunya buncit menandakan dikala itu Luhan sedang dalam kandungan ibunya. Luhan tersenyum tipis.

Diliriknya pintu kamar yang masih terbuka, Kai belum datang ke kamar juga. Padahal ini malam terakhir mereka bisa berduaan. Sulit berpisah meski itu hanya tiga hari atau bahkan seminggu. Luhan duduk di tepian kasur empuk disana sembari menunggu Kai datang. Malam ini juga adalah malam peresmian kepindahan Luhan ke rumah Keluarga Oh. Entah sampai kapan dia akan tinggal di tempat ini tapi satu hal yang Luhan tahu―

―Rumah ini sangat menakjubkan. Sangat besar dan elegan. Kalau Luhan tidak salah ingat bahkan di lantai satu dan dua masing masing memiliki _Grand_ Piano, diatas berwarna hitam _metalic_ dan di bawah dekat ruang utama berwarna putih gading.

Setelah usai keluar dari rumah sakit, kakaknya bercerita bahwa Kai dan Ren akan kembali ke Jepang. Katanya, Kai di panggil untuk menjelaskan dan memberi laporan mengenai pertukaran pelajarnya ke Korea dan membuat laporan tentang mengapa Luhan sampai bisa terluka karena perbuatan anak dari tempat _homestay_ -nya. Rupanya, orangtua angkat Luhan menuntut Sekolah karena tidak memastikan keselamatan tempat tinggal Luhan dengan baik. Jika dipikir itu bukan kesalahan sekolah hanya saja sekolah memang harus bertanggung jawab karena ini adalah acara dari sekolah dengan sekolah luar tentang pertukaran siswanya dengan siswa Korea.

Bukan hanya Kai atau Ren yang ke Jepang, melainkan ayahnya Chanyeol pun turut serta dalam keberangkatan esok pagi ke Jepang karena merasa bersalah dan malu saat tahu siswanya ada yang berperilaku barbar.

Berguling ke sana ke mari di kasurnya yang cukup besar untuk membuang kebosanan. Seseorang mengetuk kamarnya dan seketika Luhan bangkit dan melihat bahwa Jaejoong telah disana. " _Mom_ ," sapa Luhan.

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya menuju Luhan, senyum hangat tidak lepas dari wajahnya dan di belakangnya diikuti Yunho yang saat itu sudah pulang kerja. Jaejoong memeluk Luhan melepas rindu yang teramat sangat. "Kamu udah sehatan kan, sayang?"

"Udah, _Mom_. Terimakasih udah mengijinkan aku tinggal disini sementara waktu, hehe…"

"Selamanya disini juga ga apa-apa, _Dad_ justru lebih merasa lega kalau kamu disini. Jadi _Dad_ tahu kamu pasti aman kalau disini." Yunho bagaikan Ayah ketiga baginya. Sangat tampan dan sangat berwibawa. Berwajah lembut dan tegas, sifatnya sangat pas untuk menjadi Ayah idaman.

Luhan hanya membalas dengan kekehan ringan dan senyuman. Agak canggung dengan mereka dalam hal perbincangan tapi rasanya sangat nyaman disisi mereka. Tidak mau mematikan suasana, Luhan kembali bersuara, "Sehun… kemana?"

Yunho dan Jaejoong saling berpandangan lalu tersenyum. Seolah berkata bahwa sedari dulu Luhan tidak berubah. Setelah berbincang dengan mereka hanya Sehun seorang yang akan ditanyakan kemudian. "Sehun hari ini tidak pulang ke rumah. Dia sedang di apartemen Yangfan dan menginap disana."

"Hemmm… kenapa? Apa dia tidak mau bertemu aku, yah?"

"Hahaha… tidak sayangku. Justru karena kami belum ada yang memberitahukan dia kalau kamu akan tinggal disini jadi Yangfan dengan usilnya menyuruh Sehun untuk menetap sehari di apartemennya untuk mengerjakan sesuatu."

"Begitu…"

"Luhan kalau kamu merasa tidak enak jangan pernah sungkan untuk meminta pada kami. Ingat kita keluarga sejak dulu." Yunho mengusap puncuk kepala Luhan. Lalu pamit keluar karena merasa mereka terlalu lama di dalam. Yunho melirik orang yang berada di depan pintu yang sedari tadi menunggu mereka. Kai menunduk hormat saat Yunho keluar.

" _Mom_ juga ke kamar dulu, yah. _Appa_ -nya Sehun tidak pernah bisa di kamar sendirian tanpa _Mom_. Nanti _mood_ -nya jadi jelek. Yasudah selamat tidur ya, Luhan…" Setelah mencium pipi serta kepala Luhan, Jaejoong menyusul suaminya.

Kai dengan segera masuk ke dalam setelah menutup pintu kamar. Kai masuk sembari menjinjing sebuah kotak persegi panjang berwarna hitam pekat.

"Apa itu?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Ini?" Kai menaruh kotak tersebut di lantai dan bunyi bukaan kunci terdengar. Sebuah biola berwarna cokelat tua terdapat di dalamnya. "Biola. Milikmu tentu saja."

Luhan mengangkat alisnya tak percaya. "Sejak kapan aku bisa bermain biola? Tapi ini, Wow!" kagumnya pada diri sendiri.

"Dulu kau memainkannya di depan keluarga besar. Dan kau juga bisa bermain piano." Kekeh Kai. "Aku sudah janji akan menghiburmu saat pulang nanti bukan?" Luhan mengangguk antusias. "Sekarang akan kutunjukan permainan biolaku untukmu."

Luhan memposisikan duduknya senyaman mungkin. Kai tengah mempersiapkannya dengan memulai menggesek-gesekan busur kepada senarnya. Terdengar dari nada-nadanya sepertinya senar biola tersebut masih bagus dan tidak menimbulkan suara aneh. Dimulai dari nada rendah yaitu kunci G hingga nada tinggi. Kai memainkan sebuah lagu Pachables – Canon In D.

Lagu yang indah itu mampu menyihir Luhan. Perasaan tenang hinggap di hatinya. Melihat betapa jagonya Kai bermain biola membuat semburat merah muda terparkir di kedua pipinya yang putih mulus. Rasanya Kai yang sedang bermain biolapun semakin keren saja. Hingga permainan terhenti, Luhan bertepuk tangan kagum.

"Bagus sekali!" puji Luhan. Kai hanya menggaruk pipinya yang sudah ada semburat merah mudanya. "Apa tidak pegal memakai biolaku? Ukurannya kurang cocok, bukan?"

Kai menaruh kembali biola milik Luhan ke dalam kotaknya. "Tidak masalah, panjang lengan kita tidak terlalu jauh. Apa perasaanmu sudah lebih baik?"

Luhan mengangguk-angguk kikuk. Kai tersenyum begitu lembut memandangnya. "Sudah. Terima kasih, Jonginnie."

Kai mengelus rambut Luhan sayang. "Ya, sama-sama. Baiklah, aku mau tidur dulu." Belum genap langkah Kai untuk keluar kamar, Luhan menahan lengan Kai.

"Temani aku," bisik Luhan. Wajahnya Ia tundukan menahan malu. "Aku ingin kau ada di sini. Aku tidak ingin waktu berlalu cepat malam ini. Besok kau akan ke Jepang, artinya hanya malam ini waktu kita. Kumohon, tidurlah disini" Luhan cukup malu saat mengatakan hal itu. Itu sama saja mengundang Kai untuk― _ah, sudahlah_! Rutuk Luhan dalam hati.

Kai menggenggam tangan Luhan cepat kemudian mendorong Luhan hingga terlentang ke tempat tidurnya. Wajah Luhan sudah memerah begitu pula dengan Kai. Namun kedua mata Kai berkilat menatapnya tajam.

"Aku tidak jamin akan menjagamu kalau kau memintaku seperti itu, Lu." Suara berat Kai membuat jantung Luhan semakin berdebar. Wajah keduanya dalam jarak yang cukup dekat.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa," ucap Luhan dengan suara begetar. "Kalau aku berkata, a-aku menginginkanmu… bagaimana?"

Kai tak lagi mampu menahan perasaannya. Segera saja Ia mengecup bibir Luhan dengan lembut. Tak puas, maka dilanjutkannya kembali dengan menciumnya. Menekan bibir Luhan dengan bibirnya. Menyesap bagaimana manisnya kekasihnya itu. Perbuatan yang seharusnya tidak mereka lakukan di rumah orang ini berlanjut.

Luhan mengerang hingga memberikan kesempatan untuk Kai melesakan lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Benda licin itu saling beradu dengan milik Luhan. Saling melilitkan lidah tidak mau mengalah satu sama lain. Menghisapnya dengan lembut hingga dirasa keduanya membutuhkan pasokan udara.

Sebuah benang saliva tercipta saat bibir keduanya menjauh. Kai mengusap bibir kekasihnya itu yang basah oleh saliva antar mereka. "Jantungku berdebar kencang sekali…," suara Kai terdengar parau. Wajahnya memerah sangat.

Luhan meraba permukaan dada bidang kekasihnya yang masih terbungkus oleh kausnya. Debaran jantung Kai terasa di telapak tangannya sebegitu besarnya kah debaran jantungnya?

"Pu-punyaku juga…," ucap Luhan malu-malu. Kai menyeringai, ditempelkannya telinga kirinya di atas dada Luhan. Berdebar sangat kencang dapat Kai dengar. Kai menyusupkan tangan kanannya ke dalam baju Luhan. Mengelus perut Luhan yang rata hingga pemiliknya merinding merasakan sentuhan itu.

Keduanya kembali melanjutkan ciuman-ciuman panas. Saling menghisap demi mendapatkan kenikmatan tersendiri untuk menyalurkan perasaan yang tak terbendung di antara keduanya. Kai tak tahan. Dinaikannya pakaian atas Luhan, dan mengelus-elus tonjolan mungil ditangannya yang besar. Luhan mencengkram lengan berotot Kai dan mengerang membuat Kai semakin berani untuk mengelus-elus di daerah tonjolan itu.

Melepaskan ciumannya. Bibir Kai perlahan turun untuk menciumi dagu mungil Luhan hingga ke leher putihnya. Pertama dijilatnyalah lehernya itu kemudian menghisapnya pelan meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di sana. Satu, dua, dan tiga. Terdapat banyak tanda kemerahan akhirnya di leher Luhan. Luhan mengerang lagi merasakan sedikit sakit ketika Kai menghisap kulit lehernya begitu kencang, seketika itu juga mata Kai terbelalak lebar dan segera duduk di atas kasur―tadinya Ia berusaha menindih Luhan dengan tubuhnya yang berat.

Luhan yang tak lagi merasa ada beban berat di atas tubuhnya membuka kedua matanya pelan-pelan. Mengerjapkannya pelan dan tak melihat lagi deru nafas kekasihnya itu di dekatnya. Luhan mengamati keadaannya sendiri. Bajunya yang menaik sebelah hingga bagian putingnya terlihat dan celananya yang sedikit melorot.

Cepat-cepat Ia segera merapihkan kembali bajunya dengan wajah merah padam. Mengatur degup jantungnya sendiri kemudian melihat punggung besar Kai yang sepertinya kesepian. Luhan memeluk kekasihnya itu. Kai mengelus pelan punggung tangan kekasihnya yang melingkari pinggangnya. Luhan menyenderkan kepalanya pada punggung besar Kai. Terdengar alunan degup jantung Kai yang kencang.

"Maafkan aku…," bisik Kai. Luhan menengadah―tentu dia tidak bisa melihat wajah Kai, yang dapat Ia lihat hanyalah anak rambut Kai saja yang sudah melewati lehernya. "Seharusnya aku tidak melakukan hal seperti itu."

Luhan buru-buru menggelang. "Tidak, akulah yang salah!" Luhan makin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku... Aku hanya ingin disentuh olehmu. Rasanya begitu hangat dan membuat perasaanku nyaman saat kau menyentuhku dengan lembut. Aku menyukainya…,"

Wajah Kai langsung memerah padam hingga telinganya. Diusapkannya wajah Kai menggunakan telapak tangannya yang besar. Malu. Malu sekali Ia mendengar Luhan berkata seperti itu!

"Su-sudahlah! Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi…," cicit Kai kecil. "A-aku janji!"

"Kalau aku yang memintanya apa kau akan mengabulkannya, Jonginnie?" tanya Luhan dengan wajah polosnya. Kedua tangannya sudah berpindah pada kedua bahu Kai, wajahnya sengaja Ia miringkan untuk melihat tampang rupawan sang terkasih.

"Ti-tidak akan! Sebelum waktunya!" salak Kai dengan wajah memerah.

"Hahaha… kau memerah? Tampangmu lucu sekali. Seharusnya Baekhyun melihat ini!" Luhan tertawa geli karena kekasihnya itu tiba-tiba saja berdiri dengan posisi membuang wajahnya. "Hahaha…, apa kau malu Kai?!"

"Berisik, ah!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

* * *

 **Baekhyun.**

Aku menatap langit kamar asramaku. Berbaring di kasur cukup lama selain saat tidur bukanlah tipikalku, namun sekarang aku sedang melakukan hal ini. Entah sudah berapa lama aku melakukan kegiatan tiduran dan memandang atap kamar. Pukul satu dini hari itulah yang tertera dalam jam dinding kamar ini. Rasanya sangat sulit tidur malam ini. Bukan hanya karena udara yang kian menusuk atau gemuruh yang terus menerus saling bersahutan tetapi rasanya sangat hampa hari ini. Aku merasa sangat rindu pada seseorang. Entah siapa yang aku rindukan atau pantaskah orang yang aku rindukan itu aku pikirkan sedari tadi.

Wajahnya yang sangat aku sukai dulu membuatku sakit disaat kini. Kemana dia?

Aku menghela nafas. Memikirkan masa lalu memang tidak akan pernah habisnya. Karena masa lalu ada untuk selalu diingat dan dikenang. Mau itu kebahagiaan atau kesedihan setiap manusia harus punya memori itu untuk membuatnya bisa maju menjadi yang lebih baik. Tidak perlu disesali kalau kenangan itu menyakitkan atau memalukan hanya perlu bisa kita terima dan kita simpan dalam memori kita. Sebagai pelajaran bahwa kita tidak harus mengulangi kejadian itu lagi.

Karena sebuah peristiwa dalam hidup hanya selalu terjadi sekali.

Daehyun-hyung. _Bogoshipda_. Apa kau juga merindukanku? Aku disini sakit sekali menunggu kabarmu. Kapan kau membalas semua pesanku? Kapan kau akan mengangkat teleponku dan membalas gurauanku serta menjawab dengan kekehan khasmu? Senyummu, matamu, aku rindu. Terlalu bodoh menunggumu, bukan? Tapi aku disini masih terus berharap kau kembali. Aku yang tidak tahu kau berada dimana dengan memantapkan hati terus berusaha berkata bahwa kau pasti kembali.

Kau pasti kembali, kan? Bersamaku dan kita akan hidup bersama lagi dengan Taehyung sebagai pelengkap kebodohan dan kekonyolan kita.

"Huh, bodoh! Berhentilah berharap!" Suara iblis disebelah kiriku berucap, "Dia tidak akan kembali untuk apa dia kembali kalau dengan dia pergi dia bisa jauh lebih bahagia dan kaya tanpa kesusahan denganmu dan Taehyung!?"

"Itu tidak benar!" _bolehkah aku berharap?_

"Lalu apa yang kau harapkan? Dirimu yang selalu berucap kasar saja membuat orang sebal apalagi dia? Ditambah dengan kau yang tidak bisa apapun? Siapa yang mau bertahan dengan orang miskin, kasar tanpa bakat sepertimu?" kata suara jahat itu lagi. "Lupakan saja dia! Cari yang lain. Dapatkan Chanyeol! Kupikir dia sangat kaya untuk membuatmu dan adikmu menjadi sangat berkecukupan."

"Chanyeol tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini. Lagipula dia lelaki normal! Dia menyukai wanita cantik dan anggun bernama Gayoung!" _aku tidak suka Chanyeol. Tolong jangan kau bawa Chanyeol kedalam lingkaran kotor ini._

"Dia dulu menyukai Luhan. Meski sekarang dia sudah menyukai wanita cantik tidak menutup kemungkinan dia akan kembali kepada dirinya yang dulu. Lelaki yang selingkuh pada pacarnya dan mengaku salah saja suatu saat bisa saja selingkuh lagi. Apalagi tertarik kepada seseorang? Pikatlah Chanyeol dan kau akan bahagia. Bukankah cara paling ampuh melupakan Daehyun- _hyung_ -mu itu dengan mendapatkan yang baru, hemmm?"

Aku mulai gelisah, suara ini entah darimana tapi aku merasa aku tahu. Namun terus aku sangkal, aku tidak ingin mengakui bahwa suara itu adalah suara hati kotorku. Aku tidak ingin mengakui bahwa alasan Daehyun- _hyung_ pergi memang karena...

Uang.

Dan aku terbangun. Dengan suara alarm yang berdering disampingku mengatakan pukul lima. Aku sudah terbiasa mengatur alarm sewaktu aku di Jepang disebabkan harus mengurusi keperluan Taehyung –sarapan– seperti sudah menjadi kebiasaan. Aku melihat teman-teman sekamarku masih tertidur lelap. Kuelap keringat yang keluar di pelipisku. Mimpi bodoh yang menakutkan menurutku.

Kuambil _handphone_ -ku yang menyala dan terdapat banyak panggilan tidak terjawab serta beberapa pesan. Aku baca diantaranya ada Luhan, Taehyung, Kai, dan Chanyeol.

Kubaca satu persatu. Taehyung bertanya bagaimana kabarku selama disini? Apa aku baik saja atau tidak, dia cemas karena baru mendengar bahwa Luhan sempat terkena insiden kekerasan oleh anak _homestay_ -nya. Aku heran seberapa embernya mulut ibu-ibu sampai berita ini menyebar ke telinga Taehyung? Atau mungkin Taehyung mendengar dari kakak perempuan Kai karena mereka cukup dekat? Entahlah.

Aku membalas dan mengetikan pesan untuk Taehyung, adikku tersayang.

 _Aku baik-baik saja di sini. Terlalu banyak hal indah di Korea untuk membuat aku sedih. Kau gimana disana? Tidak mati kelaparan, kan? Jangan malas masak kalau tidak mau mati. Tiap hari ucapkan terimakasih pada Jin karena telah menjaga dan memasakkanmu makanan. Kau masih ada uang tidak disana mengingat aku masih cukup lama disini?_

Dan _send_. Beberapa detik Taehyung langsung membalas. Wow, cepat sekali dia membalas. Di Seoul saat ini pukul lima, kira-kira di Tokyo pukul berapa memang sampai secepat ini dia membalas? Taehyung bukan tipikal orang pagi.

 _Iya iya aku akan mengucapkan terimakasih pada Jin Hyung tiap detiknya kalau perlu. Bukannya malas masak aku kan memang tidak bisa masak, kakak bodoh! Paling aku akan memasak ramen instant atau telur gulung. Untuk uang, aku sudah di transfer oleh Ibu. Hyung..., semenjak hyung ke Korea, Ibu mendadak selalu transfer uang ke rekeningku. Sepertinya dia tahu kalau hyung sedang tidak bersama denganku sekarang. Lalu hyung jangan lama-lama di Korea! Sering-sering hubungi aku dan carikan aku gadis cantik dari Seoul!_

Aku. Tidak. Terkejut. Ibu dan Ayah pasti tahu aku mendapat program _exchange_ _student_ jauh-jauh hari. Makanya mereka mengirim uang untuk Taehyung. Aku tidak iri, setidaknya aku tahu bahwa Ibu dan Ayah masih sayang Taehyung serta Taehyung tidak akan kekurangan selama aku tidak di Jepang. Aku menghela napas. Sampai kapan mereka seperti memusuhiku begini? Menganggapku tidak ada serta mengabaikanku?

 _Iya, cerewwwettt. Nanti aku carikan waria kalau perlu. Aku mager menghubungimu. Pulsa mahal. Yaudah deh kalau kau memang bisanya hanya makanan instant jangan salahkan aku kalau mati muda yah? Lalu gunakanlah uang yang diberi itu seperlunya jangan boros dan salam untuk Kookie-mu serta SeokJin dan Namjoon._

Aku mencoba mengalihkan pesan pada yang lain. Luhan serta Kai hanya berisi tentang bahwa Kai akan ke Jepang nanti pagi pukul delapan, dan Kai memintaku untuk menjaga Luhan selama dirinya menetap di Jepang. Aku membalas hanya dengan 'siap bos.' Pada Kai. Dan pesan terakhir adalah Chanyeol. Aku membukanya,

 _Apa kau sudah tidur?_

Lalu,

 _Ah, pasti kau sudah tidur ya?_

Lalu,

 _Padahal masih pukul sembilan hei namja jadi-jadian. Kau beneran sudah tidur?_

Dan...,

 _Yasudah..., selamat tidur._

Hah...?

Apa aku tidak mabok? Atau masih mimpi? Untuk apa dia mengirimi pesan, marah-marah dan ujung-ujungnya mengucapkan selamat tidur. Ini bukannya seperti yang dilakukan pasangan ya? Eh, iya tidak sih? Aku tidak ingin kegeeran jadi aku akan diamkan saja pesan itu dan esoknya aku bilang bahwa aku tidak tahu bahwa ada pesan masuk. Aku tidak jahat kan? Ini hanya pelarianku karena aku bingung ingin membalas pesan seperti apa dan apa maksud Chanyeol mengirimi pesan seperti itu.

Yasudahlah..., aku segera matikan handphoneku dan meletakkannya di meja samping kasur. Lalu bersiap untuk lari pagi.

 **End.**

* * *

Baru saja keluar dari Rumah Sakit, Luhan sudah kembali melanjutkan sekolahnya. Tentu saja dia tidak dapat berbolos lama-lama karena ada peraturannya untuk murid pertukaran pelajar sepertinya. Dan dia harus melakukannya sendirian untuk data perijinan tidak masuk sekolahnya.

Tidak mungkin 'kan dia meminta Kai melakukan pengurusan surat ijinnya? Padahal Kai sudah bersusah payah meminta pergantian hak _family host_ untuknya ―lagipula Kai kan sedang berada di Jepang saat ini― maka kali ini giliran Luhan yang harus melakukannya sendirian.

Karena masih dalam jam mata pelajaran kedua, Luhan berjalan-jalan di koridor sekolah yang sepi. Suara-suara guru yang sedang mengajar sampai terdengar dalam indranya tiap melewati kelas-kelas. Hingga bunyi sebuah dentingan suara mampu menghipnotis Luhan.

Gema suara itu membuatnya membeku dalam seketika. Rangkaian demi rangkaian nada terlantunkan jelas, sempurna. Entah jari siapakah yang memainkan tuts piano tersebut. Membuat hati Luhan sedikit tersentak.

Dentingan yang indah. Dentingan yang penuh kesedihan. Dentingan yang penuh pengharapan.

Lagu semacam ini sudah sering kali Luhan dengar, rasanya. Lagu yang menuntunnya dalam sebuah kenyataan pahit namun manis di dalam ingatannya terdahulu.

Penasaran, Ia mengintip siapa yang tengah memainkan dentingan-dentingan indah dengan sempurna itu. Sebuah postur seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk di kursi kecil. Jemari-jemarinya bergerak lincah seperti menari dengan anggun.

Wajah pemuda itu tak begitu terlihat karena posisinya tepat membelakangi posisi matahari di samping. Piano tua dengan warna hitam pekat. Kemeja yang lengannya digulung hingga sikunya. Cucuran keringat yang terjatuh lewat dagu lancipnya dan juga wajah tampannya.

"―Sehun?" panggil Luhan dengan lantang. Dentingan piano itupun terhenti. Dan orang yang merasa terpanggil itu menolehkan wajahnya. Mata Sehun bertemu dengan sepasang binaran indah yang belakangan ini dirindukannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Luhan seraya memasuki ruang musik―dilihat terdapat dua piano dan berbagai alat musik gitar yang berada di sudut ruangan.

Sehun tersenyum tipis yang tertangkap pedih dimata Luhan. "Memainkan sebuah lagu lama?" Luhan merasa tertarik. "Itu lagu apa yang kau mainkan?" Sehun tersenyum miris. "Itu… Salah satu lagu yang kau sukai," Sehun menepuk-tepuk permukaan kursi yang Ia duduki. Menyuruh Luhan untuk duduk disebelahnya.

Ragu, Luhan duduk berdekatan dengan Sehun. Rasanya saat bahu keduanya bersentuhan ada rasa rindu yang Ia rasakan. "Apa kau sering memainkannya?"

"Tentu karena kau memintaku―ralat memaksaku dengan sangat agar aku bisa memainkan lagu itu dengan sempurna hanya untukmu." Ucap Sehun dengan nada sebal buatan.

Luhan langsung merunduk malu. "Ma-maaf, ya…,"

"Sudahlah, itu tidak penting sekarang." Sehun menyeringai tampan menatap Luhan, rasanya bulu kuduk Luhan berdiri semuanya saat melihat Sehun seperti itu.

"Mau mainkan lagu ini bersama? Apa kau masih ingat?"

Luhan tampak ragu. Dia ingat nada lagu itu tapi belum tentu dia ingat nada-nada yang berada di tuts-tuts piano ini. "Aku rasa kau saja yang memainkannya…"

Sehun menggeleng pelan. "Dulu kau sudah berlatih keras untuk memainkan lagu ini, dan kuyakin tidak semudah itu kau melupakan dentingannya," Sehun merapikan poni depan Luhan yang sedikit berantakan. Gemas dengan Luhan yang terbengong kaget, Ia menjiwir hidung mungil Luhan. "Kau lihat saja bagaimana tanganku bermain setelah itu ikuti."

Sehun meletakkan jemari Luhan pada kunci E. Luhan menatapnya dengan ragu, dengan menghela nafas pelan Ia menyerah untuk kegalauannya dan mulai memperhatikan jemari Sehun yang besar menekan-tekan tuts piano.

Lagu Für Elise dimainkan dengan tempo lambat awalnya. Luhan sepertinya mulai mengingat sesuatu dengan tuts-tuts piano yang berbunyi itu. Ah, lagu yang dimankan Sehun sama seperti lagu yang dimainkan oleh Ren- _hyung_ kemarin, pikirnya.

Tapi, tiba-tiba saja tangan Sehun semakin lincah bergerak di sana. Meleng sedikit saja tadi Luhan sudah lupa Sehun memainkan nada apa. Karena tidak fokus, ingatan Luhan jadi berpendar-pendar.

Rasanya belum lama ini dia juga pernah mendengar seseorang memainkan lagu ini. Tidak, bukan kemarin tapi jauh sebelumnya. Masa kecilnya mungkin saja memainkan lagu ini tapi seseorang dengan kacamata khasnya itu pernah memainkan untuknya.

Itu… Itu seperti Chanyeol!

Ingatan Luhan memang benar, Chanyeol sesaat sebelum keberangkatannya ke Tokyo memang sedang memainkan Für Elise ini karena hanya dengan lagu inilah Elise yang berada dipikiran Chanyeol berkembang dengan indah namun penuh kesedihan. Elise yang diciptakan Chanyeol adalah Luhan, berbagai perasaan Chanyeol padanya dulu berbuih menjadi tak berbekas.

Sehun masih saja konsentrasi memainkan Für Elise miliknya. Sekian lama tidak memainkan lagu ini membuatnya memang gatal.

Di bagian A minor dan terletak 3/8 waktu, dimulai dengan tema A minor ditandai 'Poco Moto'—artinya dengan gerakan, dengan tangan kirinya ia memainkan arpeggio bergantian antara A minor dan E mayor. Kemudian bergerak ke bagian singkat berbasis di sekitar C mayor dan G mayor, sebelum kembali ke tema awal.

Kemudian tangannya berpindah, memasuki bagian ringan pada kunci subdominant, yaitu F mayor—ini terdiri dari tekstur yang mirip A, dimana tangan kanan Sehun memainkan arpeggio atas dengan tangan kirinya.

Di sini ia sudah mulai membayangkan bagaimana rupa dari Elise yang dibayangkan oleh sang Beethoven, Elise yang misterius. Baginya Elise adalah Luhan. Luhan yang akhir-akhir ini menyesakan rongga dadanya. Setiap memikirkan Luhan, yang terbayang justru kesedihan mendalam sama seperti pada nada lagu yang dimainkan oleh Sehun kini.

Dimana saat memasuki not ke-32, C mayor sebelum kembali ke bagian A. bagian itu kemudian pindah ke tema gelisah dimana D minor dnegan poin A pedal, dan tangan kanan memainkan akord yang berkurang. Bagian ini kemudian disimpulkan dengan menaikan A minor arpeggio sebelum nada _chromatic_ diturunkan lebih dari dua oktaf, dan kemudian kembali ke bagian A.

Sebelum nada berakhir tiba-tiba Sehun berdiri membuat Luhan yang terkurung dalam ingatannya terlonjak kaget.

 **DRENG**

Luhan langsung membalikkan tubuhnya. Sekarang, Sehun berada tepat di depan matanya. Berdiri dengan tubuh yang tegap dengan rautan wajah penuh kesedihan yang mendalam. Luhan hanya keheranan saat melihat Sehun berada di depannya.

Pelukan yang tiba-tiba. Hangatnya cuaca, panasnya suhu tubuh keduanya tidaklah menjadi masalah. Luhan merasakan tubuh Sehun bergetar, namun ia tahu getaran itu bukanlah karena kesal melainkan, Sehun menahan perasaannya yang meletup-letup.

"Kenapa? Kenapa?" tanya Sehun dengan suara yang meninggi. "Kenapa kau tidak mencoba untuk mengingatku kembali? Apa aku begitu banyak salah padamu sehingga kau melupakanku?!"

Luhan mencoba melepaskan pelukan erat itu. "Lepaskan, Sehun!"

"Kenapa kau tidak memanggilku dengan biasanya?! Hunnah…, panggil aku seperti dulu, Lu!"

"Cukup Sehun!" Luhan mulai jengah. Dipukul-pukulnyalah punggung Sehun dengan keras. Luhan tidaklah lemah, hanya karena kondisinya yang masih pemulihan membuatnya sulit melepaskan pelukan itu. "Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kau ucapkan tahu! Berhenti memelukku!"

Sehun melapas pelukannya namun kini menarik dengan erat bahu Luhan. Wajahnya Ia condongkan agar menempel pada bibir mungil Luhan. Lagi―sekuat yang Luhan bisa mencoba mendorong wajah Sehun tapi gagal. Sehun semakin memperdalam ciumannya hingga―

 **BRUGH**

Luhan menendang kaki Sehun yang bebas. Sehun meringis kesakitan dan terhuyung kebelakang. Luhan tidak lagi mampu membendung air matanya.

"Apa… Apa kau sebegitu ingin melupakan aku?" bisik Sehun. "Apa aku harus menghitamkan kulitku dan merebutmu seperti yang Kai lakukan…?"

"―Tidak!" jerit Luhan. "Sehun tetaplah Sehun. Meski kau berubah menjadi Kai tetapi yang ada di dalamnya tetap saja Sehun! Sehun bukan orang yang kucintai!"

Dan Luhan segera berlari keluar dari ruangan musik itu. Meninggalkan Sehun yang merunduk menyesali kebodohannya. Bulir air mata menetes perlahan di sudut matanya. Mengalir pelan melalu pipi tirusnya. Terduduk sayu, Sehun menyentuh permukaan piano.

E D# E D# A

Dengan perlahan hingga tuts itu melemah dibagian.

C E A B

"Kumohon… kembalilah kepadaku, Lu…,"

.

.

.

Gema langkah cepat tercipta di sepanjang lorong sekolah. Deritan sepatu dalam ruangan bergesekan dengan lantai keramik begitu tak terdengar―mengingat begitu banyak suara-suara lain di dalam koridor sekolah yang ramai. Sambil berlari Luhan tak peduli dengan tatapaan kebingungan dari orang-orang yang dilewatinya. Hingga―

"Wowowow!" kejut seorang pemuda ketika dadanya tersundul oleh sebuah kepala yang sangat dikenalnya.

Dengan segera Luhan mengadahkan wajahnya pada si sumber suara. Karena tidak melihat jalan sehingga dia tidak sadar telah menabrak seseorang yang tengah memegang dadanya.

" _Mian_ …, Chanyeol!" belum sempat melangkahkan kakinya untuk kembali berlari pergelangan tangannya langsung saja dicekram oleh pemuda itu.

"Hannie!" pemuda yang dipanggil dengan Chanyeol itu langsung saja memeluk Luhan. "Wajahmu jelek sekali," bisiknya tepat di telinga Luhan. Luhan diam tak bergeming. "Menangislah…," dielusnya lembut rambut Luhan dengan penuh sayang.

"Kenapa… Kau… Tahu?" Tanya Luhan dengan suara bergetar. "Padahal… Aku sudah… Menahannya…," dan kemudian buliran asin itu menjatuh melewati kedua pipinya.

Chanyeol menepuk-tepuk pelan puncak kepala Luhan. Seperti menenangkan seorang anak kecil dan karena malu menjadi bahan tontonan di tengah jalan, Chanyeol menyingkir dan bersandar pada bingkai jendela dengan Luhan yang masih terisak kecil. Tinggi dan besarnya tubuh Chanyeol menutupi Luhan yang berada didepannya. Jadi jika orang yang tidak lihat dengan seksama akan mengira bahwa didepan Chanyeol adalah seorang perempuan.

"Aku selalu tahu apapun kalau itu menyangkut kamu." Dibawa lagi Luhan kedalam rengkuhannya. Tempat yang paling bisa membuat Luhan nyaman dan tenang dikala sedih dulu. Luhan mendekap semakin dalam dan meluapkan kesedihannya.

Tak disangka sesosok anak perempuan yang tak jauh menatap keduanya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, "Kau terlalu baik, Chanyeol…" lirihnya pelan.

* * *

 _I feel my heart ache, but I've forgotten what that feeling means._

* * *

 **tobecontinued.**

* * *

 _Thanks_ yang selalu ngingetin buat ini update. Ini udah up, yaa. Semoga masih pada inget mengingat udah satu tahun ga muncul. Dan _welcome_ buat yang baru baca (ya siapa tahu ada yang baru baca). Ini aku update karena Luhan ultah sekarang, uhuy makin tua makin cantik. Aku sebenernya masih sibuk mau ngurusin ujian masuk univ, huhu. Doain aku supaya lolos, yaw.

Sekilas info tentang sebutan/panggilan tiap character:

Luhan dipanggil Lu oleh Sehun dan Kai, Hannie dipanggil oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol dipanggil Channie oleh Luhan. Yeollie oleh Baekhyun.

Sehun dipanggil Hunnah oleh Luhan.

Kai dipanggil Jonginnie oleh Luhan.

Baekhyun dipanggil Baekkie oleh Luhan dan Kai, Baekhyun tetap Baekhyun bagi Chanyeol.

Nanti kalo sempet aku edit chapter sebelum-sebelumnya. Ini biar ga bingung gitu kenapa tiap character dipanggilnya beda-beda mulu. Sebut aja ini panggilan kesayangan gitu, yaaa.

* * *

So, makasih untuk dukungan review dan fave. Semoga kalian masih mengikuti alur. Muach, sampai bertemu chapter depan.

(Beritahu kalau masih ada typo yang mengganggu. terimakasih)

20/04/2017/00:48


End file.
